Those named for Stars
by Supermoi
Summary: The war is over. Optimus prime is dead and the Decepticons reign supreme. However, a small child will become a pawn in the ages-old conflict between Commander and Second. Will he change the course of the future or will he become the herald of destruction at the hand of Megatron? Rated M for mech/mech action, Adult themes and strong language. maine pairing is TC/SS, past M/SS OP/SS
1. Chapter 1: Fallen Star

_Disclaimer: _I don't own TF or any characters. I'm just playing with them!

_A/N: _New story, based a RP with a friend that prefer not to be named XD I respect her wish! Enjoy!

**THOSE NAMED FROM STARS**

**BY**

**SUPERMOI**

_**Part 1: Fallen Star**_

[The City of New Tarn, Cybertron]

Rigel sat on the matte silver slab of his cell, he understood he was in a Decepticon prison though the cell across from him was empty and he didn't hear shouting or bodies moving. The place seemed very empty. He had always been told he was protected by a set of laws made between the two sides, laws upheld by the Tyrest Accord yet here he was and he didn't feel particularly safe. Someone should have come to get him but if the war was lost, then who would come? The only offspring of Optimus Prime touched blue fingers to the front of his silver face plate and tried to make better pictures form in his head.

All he could think of was how badly he wished his face mask would form over his entire face, covering his optics, hiding that he felt very small even though he had been told he was big for his age. _You will be strong and you will preserve, I know this because you're part of me,_ he heard his father in his head and it instantly made him feel better. A mute nod followed, _I will be father._

[Meanwhile]

Megatron paced. He had two constants- anger and Optimus Prime. Now he had one, anger. That anger was hot in his brain though he could see clearly yet even able to outline what was going on and his options he felt that old need to beat Starscream coming up. The wrong was so unbelievable that he couldn't convince himself grinding a foot down on one of Starscream's wings would make anything alright.

At some point Starscream and Optimus Prime…

And at some point this child came…

A child he now had locked up in his custody. "And you accused me of refusing to _die_," He growled, speaking to some ghost of Prime still lingering in his mind. He wanted to kill the sparkling. Quietly. Yet even he hesitated to take the life of a Cybertronian child. The boy would be seen as a symbol of hope, someone to rally around in the future or… he would have to actually devote time to this sparkling and make sure the child's love of Optimus and Autobots was thoroughly replaced with _better_ things. Still risk remained. _Starscream_.

Megatron stared at the space where his Seeker would have been standing if he were here and narrowed red optics.

He pressed a single button on his computer system and screens popped up, "Starscream," He sent a comm message directly to him. "I need to speak to you _now_." It was not a request and he didn't wait for a response, there was no response needed. He would report to him and they were going to have this _talk_. He went to the window and put his arms behind his back, holding one wrist, and staring out at the new city and waited for Starscream to show up.

(Starscream's residence)

The seeker was worried.

This kind of emotions wasn't one he welcomed with open arms. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. Something that had to do with Optimus Prime. With that couple days of intense passion they had once shared, before Earth and all that madness. With what might have come out of it. But he was being paranoïd, there was no way... Optimus Prime wouldn't have kept a child secret from one of its creator! he wouldn't... would he? It was NOT knowing that was making his fidgety and irritable. Optimus's face danced in front of his mind's eye, almost accusing, as if pointing a finger at him for not doing what was right. He wished this ghost would leave him in peace...

The seeker paced, and he had locked himself in his lab/office to do so. He needed a clear mind, he needed to sort things out, and most of all... he needed to get his priorities in order. he grumbled, it was so complicated. He had sparklings to deal with, and the very young little ones were very demanding, they were at that age where they constantly needed attention and stimulation, and to be watched over to avoid accidents and mischief. Thundercracker was taking good care of them while he was busy or in one of /those/ moods. He praised Primus everyday for having finally found his mate, the one that was really made for him for all eternity. he had once thought it could be Optimus, but the Autobot Leader had made it clear, after the facts, that he wanted nothing more to do with the unstable, emotionally challenged seeker.

And Megatron...

Starscream hissed and bristled at the mere thought of the hated name. How he had suffered under the so-called 'love' of this monster. Megatron was utterly incapable of love. He was a fool to ever even think he may be able to change that fact. Even after they conceived the triplets, Megatron still was abusive and possessive, almost deadly so. he had left in the end, it was for the best, but Megatron wasn't one to take 'no' for an answer... he pursued him, threatened him, even beat him to try and gain back his submission, but Starscream made something clear: he would NEVER abandon his sparklings for the tyrant's sake. And Megatron wanted nothing to do with them. So their relationship became cold and professional, but old hurts and bitterness dies hard, and live long.

"Starscream" Megatron's voice through his comlink almost made him jump. "I need to speak to you _now_."

Starscream groaned, what now? But making the warlord wait was ill-advised, and he left immediately to go to his residence and see what he wanted.

(An hour later)

Starscream landed on the Landing pad at the top of the tower Megatron made his after they returned to Cybertron. The new Lord of Cybertron wanted things made grand and look powerful. Starscream just thought it was a disgusting show of ego-boosting. Megatron was probably in his 'throne room' inside and waiting for him.

Starscream hated that place. He quickly made his way there, and entered the room, seeing Megatron facing the wide window and his back was to him. "You called for me, my Lord?" Better not stroke the slagger's ego a little...

Megatron didn't turn right away. His room was oval shaped and near carved with black metal, the edges glossy and new with bits of red poured along lines as if the very metalwork bled. He watched new Tarn and was more than aware Starscream had finally showed up. He didn't bother to turn around, not right away, he didn't want Starscream to think he cared enough to take in the sight of him. So he spoke at the window, "You did something nine years ago Starscream and I started to wonder about the warped sense of vengeance you had in mind at the time. Then I pondered what kind of brain-parasite infected Prime to the point he would stoop low enough that you could reach him but then I realized," He turned and walked at Starscream. The front of his chest proudly displaying his Decepticon mark with waving lines coming from both sides in a simple design, he still had minor dings from the war because to him they were as part of him as his spark. To be without any dents was for politicians. "You were _so close_ to perfect Starscream and now look at you," He saw little he liked anymore in his second-in-command. "I should reassign you to be nothing but a breeder, so you can walk around like a bloated metal corpse left in the sun for the rest of your backstabbing life. You've reminded me how you will bond with anyone or any_thing_. Perhaps that should be your function? A genetic canister. We'll start with Thundercracker and move through high command until you've given a sparkling to every relevant member of the entire army," He sneered. "Tell me what happened between you and Prime or I swear on our victory over the Autobots I will make my previous statement a reality for you." He stopped with a little space between them. Megatron's optics fixated and mouth tightened into a silver line, slightly frowning on both ends.

He hated knowing Starscream had done something with Prime behind his back and it wasn't the behind his back part it was that it was with Optimus Prime. _Again you remind me how close I have to watch you, every moment of every day because you are always planning,_ Megatron thought.

Starscream's dread mounted as Megatron talked, and he couldn't help the shudder that coursed through his entire body at the thought of being a breeder for the entire Decepticon's High Command. He wracked his mind trying to remember what he did nine years ago that could only now incur Megatron's wrath. Nine years ago... They were on Earth, at a very tense and slow moment during the war. Both sides at a stalemate. And Starscream did as he always did best, whatever he fragging wanted. Meaning he went out on his own often and never returned until he felt like it. he could never stand long periods of innactivities. His optics narrowed at Megatron's words, and finally he retorted, voiced laced with anger and no small amount of worry. "What are you trying to say, Megatron? There had never been ANYTHING between me and Prime!" he spat, arms crossed defiantly over his cockpit, glaring at the larger Warlord.

There had been nothing... Nothing but that one night stand. Was it what Megatron was talking about? How could he even discover it?! A very uneasy feeling started to rise in the pit of Starscream's stomach and he tried to hide his sudden fear.

Megatron lifted his chin, proud and powerful, the red lights of his chamber blushed his silver tones with an odd red afterglow. He moved past Starscream, almost close enough to brush a wing. "It seems I have everything wrong Starscream, you will have to find it in yourself to forgive my assumption," He said, though he knew well enough that Starscream was not being upfront. He dragged a hand along a black counter without anything resting on it. "Optimus has a sparkling," Megatron tilted his head slightly. "The boy looks a bit like you and I _wrongly_ thought you were related but now that I know you're not I can go ahead and kill the bastard of Prime without any further discussion." He flicked his hand towards the door. "You can leave. You've proven yourself useless to me yet again."

Starscream froze, his mind locking on those few words. Optimus had a sparkling. Nine years of age, looking a bit like himself. There was no mistaking where the child came from, and Starscream, understandably, felt a rush of emotions like hope, desire to know, to see, to _feel_ the little one for himself. To make sure it was indeed _his_... but what else could it be? Impulsively, he lifted a hand to stop Megatron from leaving, from doing the unthinkable and killing what might be his sparkling. he didn't consider the consequences He had to _know_... "Megatron wait! I..." He gulped and bowed his head slightly in a show of submission. "I haven't been 100% honest with you. There had been something. It lasted for but a night, I never thought anything more of it! Never thought that a sparkling... had been the result." He was slightly bitter at the end, resenting the now deceased Autobot Leader for never telling him. "Don't kill the sparkling, Megatron. It... might be mine."

Megatron turned sharp and stepped close, allowing the his chest to bump the smaller bot's as he tilted his chin down just enough to put his nose close to Starscream's. Red optics so bright, tiny details beneath swirling as they focused in on the Seeker, "Behind my back." His deep voice rumbled, thick Tarnish accent creating a tone unique among his kind. A single silver finger reached for the underside of Starscream's chin, a slight tilt would lock their lips but Megatron held back, allowing Starscream the choice to allow the tilt or to deny it. He expected nothing but he liked the game, just to breathe in a little submission from Starscream made fans begin to hum in him.

He was angry but he already knew he had every bit of control here. He had learned the hard way that Starscream was one of those bots who bonded heavily to his young and knowing this, Megatron smirked slowly. "Tell me, Seeker, what would you do in my position? You have put in me a place, haven't you? Allow the child of Prime to grown and possibly turn out like Optimus, one who will give hope to the hopeless and threaten everything we have accomplished. You know as well as I do the child should die but to kill the sparkling of Starscream," He rumbled a dark sound in his throat. "All of the rage you instill in me aside, this life is part of you and I cannot simply disregard that so here we are. So tell me what you would see done?"

As expected, Starscream pulled his head away with an expression of barely contained disgust. The close proximity made him on edge, he expected anything from Megatron. He had learned to expect the worst from this mech, and that wouldn't change now. His touch made him shudder, but it wasn't in any kind of want or pleasure. Megatron utterly disgusted him. "All you always did was abuse me." Starscream hissed back, his wings stiffening, perking in defiance. "At least Optimus Prime treated me like a sentient mech, not a toy to be played with and discarded!" He took a couple of steps back, his entire posture screaming of his disgust and hatred swirling just under the surface, hardly concealed emotions playing on his features.

Starscream's expression morphed to one of concern and fear for the little one he hadn't even seen yet and still cared about. "Of course you would steep so low as to kill an innocent child, Megatron. You would've killed your own sparklings if I hadn't had the strength to leave before you did!" he took a deep intake, and calmed himself, he had to keep a clear, cool head here. His sparkling's sake was at risk. "Give him to me, my Lord! Give the child to me and I'll make sure he is raised in a perfectly Decepticon's way!"

_"All you always did was abuse me."_

Megatron laughed, "How many times do we have to do this?" He stopped laughing abruptly. "You were a warrior Starscream, proud and brutal, you knew how to get done what was required and I had such _hopes_. I knew you would overthrow me someday, I knew you were the only other bot with the drive to shadow me but you _failed_. You continually failed. You failed to secure your desire because you tip backward into these pathetic emotional states. You were born wounded, your crown is bent, and all of your failures are your own. We demand our own treatment and you asked to be treated like a toy. You are comfortable being treated like a toy. You want me to treat you like a toy and all of your whining, tantrums, and flawed plotting continue to tell me you want exactly what you have been given."

_"Of course you would steep so low as t kill an innocent child, Megatron. You would've killed your own sparklings if I hadn't had the strength to leave before you did!"_

"How dare you back away from me," Megatron said. "Do you want me to beat you into a crumpled pile of scrap?" He demanded, voice spiking. Then he saw the switch, the moment where he saw Starscream's worry sneak in but he read the fear as well and felt something in him click back to before the war. To the first time he saw Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. How he had dismissed the Seeker's obsession with his fights in the gladiator pit until Starscream had noticed a weakness in his fighting style, it was then Megatron realized the extent of Starscream's want to bond to him. "Anything born of you is not innocent, that is certain, and a child of Optimus Prime is not something I will be taking lightly. Consider for a moment how dead the boy would be if your statement was even remotely accurate," He growled some at the end. Of all things it was Starscream's last statement that sent him over the edge. He turned to a nearby table and put a fist into it, black metal crying out around him as it gave beneath the force. "HOW CAN YOU RAISE ANYTHING IN A PERFECTLY DECEPTICON WAY!" Megatron started at Starscream, set to thrash him.

Starscream jumped at the abrupt change in Megatron's mood, and deftly jumped back and out of his way. They had danced that dance so often, they knew the moves perfectly... '_Frag, I'm scrapped...' _Starscream thought, dodging the warlord once, but he knew that if Megatron was bent on sending him to the medbay in pieces, he would end up there. he was never strong enough to resist and Megatron knew it well. He had always fooled himself thinking he could be stronger, could beat Megatron at this game. He always lose in the end, and ends up the sore loser. That's probably why he never succeeded in overthrowing Megatron. As hard as he tried, as much as he wished, it, wanted it, his resolve was obviously not strong enough. And now, again, he had managed to set Megatron off, managed to put himself in the position of the punching bag.

So he turned to the solution that always worked for him in the past, and spared him to end up dead. He begged. Ego be damned, Megatron would pay for all those humiliations one day. "Megatron, please! I didn't mean to undermine your authority!" he ducked another attempt and was now backed against the window panes at his back, his wings only half a meter from the cold surface. he was faster than Megatron, he could probably dodge him a few more times, but then he'll be right back at square one and would've lost his only chance to save a child of his. He was truly a failure through and through... "My Lord, mercy! I will do as you wish!"

Megatron brought his palm up in a trained strike, hitting Starscream's forehead so his head knocked back against the window and seamlessly pulled the flyer forward as his system was reeling from the whack backward. "Everything you say furthers my disappointment in you," He made sure the Seeker fell onto his back and was quick to step over him and crunch his foot onto Starscream's right wing, leaving a stamp behind as if Megatron had settled his foot in snow. "Mercy Starscream?" He straddled Starscream with his larger form. "Mercy is for those who do not lead and who make no laws," Megatron pressed his index finger along Starscream's undamaged wing and left behind another indent, pressing hard and feeling the way his sensitive wings carved like warm alloy. He dragged, pressed, and turned until Cybertronian characters began to form clearly across the front middle of his wing. He stopped only when the word _whore_ was spelled out.

The word finished, he turned his fist into the pretty black face that he loved and when pink blood began to flow from beneath Starscream's right optic, slipping down the curve of his cheek, Megatron hummed a sound of enjoyment. His fans kicked on hot and his system ran warm, grumbling within him. _Ah, my beauty…_he thought.

He stared at Starscream's mouth and leaned down, licking a silver tongue up his cheek and over the line of fluid. Familiar. Still want churned in him but it was old. "You are going to leave these marks on your wings until I say otherwise. If you have them repaired I'll have you thrown in with the Autobots, I will grind the Decepticon marks from your wings, and I will have control over _our_ children. I will see you erased, Starscream. I'm finished allowing you so much freedom, you walk this new city- _my city_, as if you have beaten me. You boast that you have found strength and this allowed you to leave me," He squeezed Starscream's face, forcing his lips to pucker. "You were in your best place of strength when you had my favor. Now you have my tolerance. I allow you to be with Thundercracker. I allow you to have our children as your own without my interference. I allow you to _talk_." He let go of his face. "I allow you to exist in the manner you do Starscream. If I wanted you, you would be here. I _don't_ want you. I've found better _toys_, as you like to say. One who is not a backstabbing, cheating, emotionally broken, used Seeker Slut like you. You must be so stretched and loose, I'm surprised Thundercracker even knows when he'd inside you. You're not the beautiful brilliant creature I so loved at my side," He traced a few fingers along Starscream's cheek in a gentle touch. "And you were…" His voice calmed. "You were so beautiful..." He lifted his hand but stayed straddled on the Seeker, his greater weight keeping Starscream pinned on the floor.

Through the beating and belittling, Starscream let out cries and yelps of pain, especially when his oh so sensitive wings were assaulted. He tried to wiggle free, kicking his legs but not having enough momentum to dislodge his tormentor. "Megatron! Stop!" He cried, begging, but the warlord wasn't to be moved by words. he felt every lines he carved on his wing and his shame just went skyrocketing, his optics watering despite themselves and his cheeks blushing deep red. He turned his face away until Megatron took a hold of his face and turned it back to face him, but his optics stayed averted, turned away, refusing to acknowledge the torture he was put through y that abusive monster yet again. When Megatron let go he snarled, his fangs showing and his optics glowing in a show of defiance despite his very vulnerable position. "The only way I could have power was when I was groveling for your attention! When I think that I _loved _you at a point, that I _desired_ your company... I was a fool, and I should've never let you wrap me in your lies!"

Maybe this wasn't the wisest thing to do, taunt your enemy when you were pinned under him, but Starscream had just had enough. he was certain that he had already lost that child Megatron was speaking about, and that the warlord was merely toying with him as ever. just to see him beg and grovel at his feet for some mercy for the child. Oh how he hated that mech. He hated him with such a burning passion that it was consuming him like the fires from the Pit. Thundercracker had been so good to him after he left that monster, and to hear him belittle his lover, his _mate, _like that was what made him snap. He could deal with insults being thrown at himself, but not at his loved ones. not at his loyal, precious, perfect Thundercracker. "You _allowed _us to be together you say? Thundercracker has more worth as a lover and partner that you ever did, Megatron! Do not insult him! You can beat me, throw insults at me and even rape me if you so wish, but leave him out of this squabble!"

"It's happening again," Megatron watched him intensely. "That _sound_, that grading scratchy whining noise that comes when you open your mouth." He backhanded the Seeker's cheek as if he were an unruly child. "_Do not speak to me about Thundercracker_," He ordered. "You continue to miss the point. I am in charge. I am the living heart of what it is to be a Decepticon while your name is snickered when your back is turned- _Screamer_. I never promised you a loving partnership, I promised you glory and power and I delivered it to you. It is your own fault that these things have left you, not mine. The unworthy lover between us has always been _you_. Let this unholy union with Prime be a testament to how pathetic you are. _Now_..." Megatron rubbed his thumb hard across Starscream's bloody mouth, "I'm going to bounce you on my spike until you whine my name, until you like it and hate yourself for liking it." He stood up but delivered a kick into Starscream's midsection that left a thick _wa-thunk_ echoing in the room and grinned down at his Seeker with a boot-print on one wing and whore written on the other, or pressed, more accurately. Megatron almost laughed at the sight and walked over to the windowsill where he could sit, which he did. He leaned back against the large window to the dark backdrop of nighttime Tarn, the city a black towering creature emerging from the scarred ground of Cybertron once more. Megatron beckoned Starscream to come to him. He was still attracted to hurting him, something about this tug-and-pull drove a hot needle into the back of his head and he felt his spike pressing against his groin plating. He drummed fingers over his blocky abdomen, "Does Thundercracker like being a nurse maid for my offspring? Come here Seeker. As you're doing _nothing_ of value, you might as well be heavy with child as it is the only _profession _that suits you." He had no intention of such but enjoyed the words nevertheless. He saw Starscream as being weak for ever being pregnant in the first place, some part of it disgusted him at the same time it fascinated him… as if it was yet another flaw exposed. He had not yet come to a conclusion if this flaw was in him or in Starscream but given the existence of another sparkling, Megatron now was sure Starscream was simply a fertile or life-giving Cybertronian.

Starscream had deflated in defeat, knowing Megatron had won this round again, and that his only choice to get away with his freedom at this point was to grovel some more and submit to the stronger one. He laid on the floor where he was still sprawled for several minutes, a hand on his stinging cheek and his optics dimmed to deep burgundi ambers. Eventually he found the strength to push himself up and stand, but did not come to Megatron right away. He still clung to his pride like a lioness to her catch, fiercely and with fangs and claws. Slowly, very slowly, he took a few steps forward, his hand falling from nursing his cheek, wincing at the pain wracking his wings and his helm where it hit the glass. "Thundercracker love them, and treat them as his own..." he answered in a dull voice, submission and defeat lingering there. "Tell me just one thing Megatron. That sparkling you talked about... Is it a lie or is it alive?" He closed the last distance between himself and Megatron and stood in front of the warlord, looking at him with kind of hopeful optics, yet wary and angry at the same time. He would take that humiliation and then he would leave, hoping never to return. maybe there was no child after all, and this was just some elaborate way to punish him that Megatron had come up with. To teach him one of those so-called _lesson _he seemed to think he deserved for merely speaking up his mind. He bristled however at the idea of that mech touching him in such a manner, and he suddenly jumped back, edging towards the exit, unwilling to submit to _that _again, reminiscing times where he would have willingly laid down and take the pain and pleasure if it meant having the undivided attention of Megatron.

"Only _one thing_ to ask Starscream? How unlike you," Megatron said with dulled sarcasm. He didn't say anything as he watched his Seeker inch towards the exit, he stared, not a finger twitching. He waited for the moment when Starscream would turn and spoke. "His name is Rigel Pax and he is very much alive," Megatron lifted his chin in wonder, taking in the other. "He addresses everyone as sir, he is respectful, calm, and freakishly mature for his age," He stomped his feet onto the black floor and stood, shoulders back. He had the dead cold expression of a commander, whatever he had decided was done and no force on Cybertron would sway him. Starscream's last and continued resistance sealed his mind.

"It all goes back to the Gladiator pit, doesn't it? I think it's fitting, your sparkling will live or die in the very place you first loved me. If he can survive _thirty seconds_ against me I allow him to live and if he lives he will be _schooled_ and he will be _built_ as I see fit," He made his way at Starscream. "And Primus help both of you if this child so much as lifts his chin in pride at the mention of Autobots or Optimus. For each infraction I'm going to put him back in the pit against me with another 30 seconds added onto the time." Megatron lifted a hand and flicked his wrist, indicating he wanted Starscream to move out of his way so he could leave. "We're going to the pit," A place that was always near him, one way or another. The original long gone but it had been rebuild in space crafts, on moon bases, all over the universe and now, again, in the sublevels of the spire that was his command center in new Tarn. "Attempt to act like a Decepticon while I trash your boy, 30 seconds against _Megatron_ for the child of _Starscream and Prime_, both bots I can beat witless and watch walk away. Maybe I should up it to 60 seconds, given his parents." He was going to put the sparkling in the pit with him and he was going to engage him but he wouldn't kill him. This was more to shake Starscream up but it was also to shake the child up. He wanted to make an impression for them, a bonding experience in absolute fear and maybe the child would impress him as a part of Megatron longed to see Optimus boil forth in this new life, such a great Cybertronian to have been wasted on all the wrong ideas… perhaps it could be rectified through the boy.

Starscream couldn't believe what he was hearing. His optics widened slightly, and his mouth opened in shock. "But... Megatron, he's just a _sparkling! _How do you suppose he could survive in the Pit against you?! This is pure cruelty and nothing more!" he walked swiftly to keep up with the larger mech's stride as they descended into the bowels of the tower, toward the Gladiatorial Pit that Megatron had had rebuilt when they first came back to Cybertron. His relief at having escaped a worst punishment was quickly washed away by the cruel, unforgiving words of the warlord. That spark of anger, of rebellion that characterized Starscream throughout the war was back, shining brighter than it had in years. "I'll fight you! Don't make him fight you, he's not ready! He's not old enough! He'll die!" His protective instincts had kicked in and he wanted to protect that sparking that he didn't even know existed just two hours ago.

Another part of him, smaller and less vocal, was almost eager to see the child and what he was capable of. He wanted to have a good impression of him and see if he had the spark of a fighter, like himself and Optimus. Even if it could be nursed to be brighter, fiercer, to make any self-respecting Decepticon proud. However, he didn't wanted the child wasted, molded and twisted to become just another Megatron. It would kill him a little inside if this child he hadn't known yet ended up with the same cold, unforgiving, hateful attitude as Megatron, and sneered and belittled him for any slightest mistake. he would never forgive himself if that was to be the child's - Rigel's - fate.

Megatron paused to swoop his upper body towards Starscream, nearly touching noses as he leaned. "_Stop whining_. This is for both of you. Stop to appreciate this situation. You, the one who has repeatedly tried to overthrow me. You, who harbors never-ending disdain. You, who thinks of me as a child killing heart in darkness. And _Prime_. Optimus Prime. Allowing this sparkling to live should be a fleeting thought yet it has become reality, against all logic and preservation I do this for you." He straightened. "But I do it carefully. I want both of you to understand," He walked through sliding doors and stepped out onto the circular ring of his reconstructed pit. "This is my world." He gestured to a sparkling standing off-center, several yards in front of them. Rigel was already in the pit. Megatron had decided this was where things would end even before he called Starscream to his personal quarters.

Rigel wasn't sure what was going on. He'd been moved from his cell to this place, the boy thought it looked like a training ring but had never heard of a gladiator pit or anything similar before. He had his head tilted down looking at some fluids spilled on the floor that hadn't been cleaned and had been mulling over if it was blood or his mind playing tricks on him when another door opened. It started him some but he recovered quickly. "Hn," He made an uneasy sound as two bots stepped in. He recognized Megatron because everyone knew who Megatron was but not the bot with him. The sparkling rolled his shoulders back to try to look taller than he was _bravery and control, bravery and control,_ the child pep-talked in his head.

Rigel came up to Starscream's hip if they stood side-by-side. He had Optimus's head, silver face plate slide over whatever gray features were beneath and also the build of Prime, the same shoulders, hips, and legs down to his knees where his form suddenly became Starscream. This followed a similar theme at his arms, Optimus cutting off at the elbow to become solid blue forearms and hands. His chest was Starscream's and Seeker wings were held high behind him. He was big for nine but tiny for a Cybertronian and blue optics focused on the doorway.

Megatron waited for the sparkling to fall apart as fully grown bots hundreds of thousands of years in age would cower and choke in his shadow but the child did what Megatron expected of Optimus, not the masses, he lifted his chin ever so slightly in an acknowledgement of some sort. "Do you know who I am?" He walked at the child, absolutely expecting some kind of breakdown or attack or pathetic appeal from Starscream. He knew the way the Seeker had been about their babies before they were even born and he doubted his Seeker's bond would be any less with this sparkling actually he hoped for it. He hoped for a massive breakdown in any form, he hoped he could trash Starscream in front of his son and show both of them they were beneath him. Hopelessly beneath him. He wanted father and child to be _afraid_.

"Yes sir." The child's voice was more Optimus but young. He had not the hardened vocals of adulthood but maybe, long years from now, he would have his father's deep confident voice. For now he had a clear tone, it was not squeaky or high pitched, but still that of a child. Rigel was trying to look between both of these bots he didn't know and even with his nerves starting to rise he stayed where he was. He wanted to stare at the flyer more because he was familiar, physically but also a feeling kept rubbing around his spark- as if he knew him. Rigel knew better than to take his optics off of Megatron yet… _that flyer_, the child thought. In the time it took Megatron to take three steps the boy could feel the bond and it won over being defensive about approaching danger. Rigel stared at the Seeker, spark humming oddly in his chest telling him he needed to go to this person, be closer, that things would be okay so long as he could reach him. The need to be near hit the boy hard, especially after being alone in a cell for several weeks. Without words Rigel knew, parts of him that matched this bot and the feeling… this was no stranger. This person was important, so important. "_Father_?" The child peeped nervously.

Megatron smirked. How beautifully strange these bonds were between children and their parents. He had never had the chance to experience it with his own yet he couldn't say that he felt nothing for the triplets. He was aware of them, always, even when he was not close to them yet Rigel rather quick ability to identify the bot who had contributed to his CNA surprised Megatron. To get to Starscream required walking past him or around him as the ring was large enough but the boy moved forward, still young enough to not expect to be pummeled by an adult and caught up in the feeling of safety produced by the very sight of Starscream. Megatron crossed his arms, he'd let the child go to Starscream, he'd let the boy begin to link that parental fire in his Seeker so the brawl he was going to force onto them would be spectacular, at least, Megatron hoped. The idea of pulling a child from Starscream's arms caught Megatron hard, perhaps he wouldn't even touch the child when he could mutilate Starscream's sense in being able to protect his own child. What would possibly be a worse feeling than that? He never thought such an opportunity would arise and to have Starscream in this position almost made Megatron's anger at the idea of him with Prime slip away.

Rigel's face plate parted in the center and slide away on both sides of his head, revealing a sweet face that was gray and more Optimus than Starscream though the boy had inherited Star's beautiful mouth. "I know you. I w-w-would know you any-anywhere!" The nine year old put out blue hands, optics oddly positive in light of all of the loss and fear the boy had to have been sitting in. Rigel felt relief for the first time since the loss of the war and his father had wounded him in a way that left him quiet and unable to find his words. He had been stuttering since Optimus died.

Starscream shut his mouth but couldn't silence the fear and worry in his spark, emotions that were growing and getting stronger as they reached the Pit. he had known Megatron was telling the truth but to now see the child with his own optics, it made his spark leap forwards towards the small form on the other side of the arena. This was just another of Megatron's twisted idea of a lesson, for him and for his child both, and he was dreading what was to come next. he wanted to throw himself at Megatron's feet and beg him to spare the child, to leave him alone and take it out on him instead. he was half a mind away from doing just that. How was that fair, or even just, to submit a child to that kind of pain and horror? He could never get himself to understands Megatron's thought pattern anymore.

The sparkling looked strikingly like Optimus prime, with the same built, faceplates and general way of holding himself. However, his seeker heritage was also obvious in his wings and thruster heeled feet, as well as the air vents on his blocky shoulders. And he looked at Megatron not with fear as could be expected, but with something like recognition and maybe even a hint of childish bravado. Starscream just hoped it wouldn't go further than that. The warlord was easy to tick off. There was no mistaking who the child's parents were however, as he had traits from both Starscream and Optimus Prime in him. More of Prime, though, as Starscream could clearly see. it made his spark clench painfully to see that child he had help create for the first time ever, knowing he'd been purposefully hidden from him all these years.

When Megatron walked up to the child, Starscream almost jumped right in his path to stop him, nearly lost it, he fully expected the cruel mech to pummel his child into dust right in front of his optics to teach him another fragging _lesson_ of his. He did took a step forward and lifted a hand, dread and fear in his voice when he spoke, his tone begging, pleading. "Megatron, please, leave him alone! Don't hurt the child!" He hated being reduced to this... He had a strong bond with the triplets, and he was already feeling the strength of the bond that could fully develop between himself and Rigel. The child didn't even reach Megatron's hips! he was so tiny and fragile-looking in the warlord's shadows! how could he survive any kind of encounter with the tyrant in his own domain?! He couldn't let that happen. he would fight fangs and claws for his child!

When the sparkling reached him, he fell to his knees, and instinctively he embraced him in a loving, fatherly embrace, wrapping both arms around the smaller, lither frame and holding him to his chest. "Yes... yes Rigel, I am your father." he answered the child's stuttered words with a smile, his optics too bright as he was holding back tears. his spark felt fuller brushing against the young one of his sparkling and the feeling was stronger as they were in close proximity. "I know, I know, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I'm glad that I have found you at last, Rigel." Starscream was no fool though and he was keeping a wary optic on Megatron over his son's shoulder, expecting anything. he let go and pushed him away holding him at harm's length to get a good view. he was a handsome little sparkling, like his creators, and he would become only more so as he grow older he was sure.

Rigel smiled through the hug and continued to smile when Starscream held him at arm's length and looked at him, he straightened up as much as he could so he would look taller. He felt this way when Optimus was able to spend time with him, the ease of being close, the happy hum of his spark but he had so few moments with Optimus that were not through comm calls or holograms. He actually be hugged was wonderful. Rigel shook his head slightly at the apology noticing his father's face was recently injured and a footprint dented one wing while the other had Cybertronian characters that spelled, "Whore?" The boy read, then realized what he had said. He looked unsure, clearly that wasn't something to display proudly. Someone did that to him, did that awful mean thing…

"What hap-happened?" Rigel asked, as if he had some power to make it right and the child touched a hand to his father's black cheek as if the marks pained him.

"Megatron happened." The silver Lord said roughly.

Rigel looked over a wing at this, optics brighter. "_Why_?" He asked, not demandingly but with dislike, confusion, the very idea was so foreign and harsh.

"He made a mistake, _several_ of them." Megatron grinned. He looked at this young Optimus and while he hated it, he also felt a connection. He had tangled for so long with Optimus that his best and worst memories involved him, that thousands of years of thought had been devoted exclusively to him. Then throw Starscream in. His two constants. His two favorites.

Rigel face plate slide and clicked over the front of his face as he looked up at Megatron from his close embrace with Starscream, "Don't hur-hurt my father-r, hur-hurting people loyal to yyy_you_ is the same as p-p-p-putting spoiled fuel into your s-s-s-system, sir." Something he had heard Ratchet say once.

Megatron locked optics with Starscream but spoke to the child. "We're going to handle this like Decepticons Rigel. Have you received any instruction in combat?"

"A l-l-little sir." Rigel answered.

"All you have to do is survive thirty seconds against me," Megatron stated. "And you get to be with Starscream."

"_Uhnn_…" The sparkling stepped back some, his small wings and back bumping into Starscream as fear finally showed. The child's optics were round and bright, trying to figure out if this was really happening. He realized Megatron had killed Optimus, already hurt Starscream, and was now going to trash him and what could be done about it hadn't yet come to the boy.

"You should put as much distance between us as possible before I start _counting_." Megatron growled.

Rigel felt cords in his throat clenching and he struggled to produce sound in his vocals, "Y-y-y-you w-w-won?" His stutter began to come through in his nerves and longer sentences. He had hoped until now he was wrong but this confirmed it. If Optimus lived this wouldn't be so, none of it. He was here because his father really was gone, he was here with Megatron and Megatron was the same bot who killed Optimus. The sparkling felt the cold horror of knowing this same adult had beaten his father, the unblemished image of Optimus as a shining star dimmed behind Megatron's eclipse. Rigel was still innocent enough to be slow to abandon hope and slower still to accept that Optimus had… had… had failed.

Megatron squeezed one hand, feeling joints click. "What do you think?" He lowered his palm as if he had something resting in it. "Look here Rigel." This was the bait to lead into the thirty seconds, to lure this child literally into his palm. Megatron stared at Starscream, it was the Seeker he really wanted. He wanted Starscream to come apart on his knees in front of his child or attack him so he could give him one of those punishments Megatron actually thought Starscream liked.

"I'll protect you father." Rigel tipped his chin up in pride, _stand tall Rigel, almost everything can be taken from you but your will. As long as you have this, you will never be defeated,_ he heard Optimus in his head. He went to move a blue foot forward.

"Please do," Megatron rumbled in his chest, flushing red light along thin details inlaid on his body. His optics blazed, blushing red on the high points of his cheeks. "Come little son of Prime, protect Starscream." He was delighted and intrigued.

As soon as Megatron started to really threaten Rigel, Starscream couldn't hold it back, and the fierce, savage warrior that he was resurfaced with a vengeance. With a shriek of rage, he jumped to his pedes and between his son and Megatron, putting his body between him and the warlord. It had been painful enough to see the realization of what Megatron had done to him and to his father bloom in the child's optics, he wouldn't let him trash his son without doing something against it as well! He held a hand in front of the little one, but his narrowed, angry, fierce red optics never left Megatron. His voice held a bravado, a determination that made it cutting as steel despite its screechyness. "Stay back, Rigel! I will not let him hurt you." Then his attention was back on Megatron and he snarled, baring his fangs menacingly. "You hear me Megatron! I won't let you lay a finger on my son!"

he could feel Rigel determination, his will not fight and not let himself be beaten into the ground. it made him proud and steeled his own resolve of protecting the child with his life. He was worthy of his protection and of his love. he would like to introduce him to his little brothers, but if he had to die today... He trusted Thundercracker to take over. Such a strong willed, unwilling to lay back down and roll over for anyone, not even Megatron. "Whatever happens, Rigel, please, do not interfere. Stay safe, my son."

Rigel's mouth parted behind his face mask, which wiggled when he talked the way Optimus's did. He nodded slowly and looked nervously at his father's hand, hovering there saying 'stay back' and began to say something. "S-"

Megatron went into Starscream like a metal bull and the sparkling dove to the side and ran up to the doors that the two had come through but they wouldn't open. He banged on them and waved his hands above his head thinking he was small and not being picked up by the scanner but still the doors stayed closed.

Megatron seemed to be made from something beyond Cybertronian, blasts rolled off him like water being flung on the hood of a car and once his hands were on Starscream he clamped down. He loved when Starscream was angry, he loved seeing that moment of hope where the Seeker thought he might win or might wound him vanish under severe injury. He smashed the Seeker's legs around his knee plates and put his hand through Starscream's wing, tearing a thick trench through alloy, gripping the end he broke the wounded hunk off and hit Starscream several times in the face with it before throwing it aside only to bring that same fist into Star's cockpit, shattering glass. "If you want to protect your child, you'll remember your place," Megatron, as much as he wanted to leave the wing that said 'whore' visible decided on pain over long-term humiliation. He grabbed the tip and crushed and twisted, pulling a hunk off. He beat Starscream until he was sure the Seeker would need to call Thundercracker to be able to get to his feet. Megatron put his hands together and lifted them above his head for another brutal blow to Starscream's chest but Rigel had reached what he could endure to witness, the child jumped onto Megatron's back from behind, which was an impressive leap for his size. Rigel tried to grab the Decepticon leader's hands to keep them from hitting his father.

"Stop!" He yelled. "You won!"

"How Optimus of you," Megatron growled. It was so predictable. Megatron backed off Starscream, who was on the ground, and grabbed the sparkling by his faceplate, pulling the boy off his back by it and letting him hang. Rigel yelled and clutched at the hand that held his face, feeling the sides of his cheeks bearing a load they simply couldn't and he knew the plate was going to come off. His alarms whistling in protest did nothing, the plate came free he screeched when he felt the odd sensation of inner layers exposed to the raw air, sparks popped on each side of his face and warm fluid went down his cheeks, slipped from his chin. "_Nyyyyyy_…" He grit his teeth, optics flickering from the stinging pain on his face. He dropped to the ground.

"Is that all Seekers?" Megatron asked.

The child growled back and stood, "Someday I'll be grown and I won't let you hurt others this way!" He yelled, and his words came out clearly.

It was exactly what Megatron didn't want to hear. "30 seconds."

Rigel flinched but Megatron was over him already. 30 seconds were a complete confusing blur for the sparkling.

Megatron beat the boy rather thoroughly, crushing his forearm so it looked like a ruined can and leaving his red, white, and blue body dented badly over his chest and shoulders yet Megatron held back and he didn't touch the child's wings. He could have killed Rigel with a single punch if he wanted. He ended it by throwing the sparkling into Starscream, the boy slapped against his sire's side with a yelp and sunk down, his body hot and one of the fans on his shoulder had stopped swirling from being bent, while the other was howling to try to cool the child.

Rigel leaned his head back until it touched Starscream. His right arm was unresponsive and pain swelled in a way Rigel had never experienced before. The child didn't know how his father (Optimus) had survived the battles he had, how he endured damage that was leagues beyond this. Weakness trembled through the nine year old Cybertronian, he was not built to withstand physical violence.

Megatron walked up to them and handed the sparkling his face plate which the boy took with trembling fingers. "Good boy."

Rigel wanted to cry. He needed to cry. Terror, adrenaline, and pain all said _cry_ but he could see his father's face so clearly he couldn't. This was something he had shared. More than anything he wanted to hide his face, feeling like he had failed both his parents. Rigel pressed the bent face plate over his nose and mouth and winced when it bumped the wounds on the sides of his helmet, it didn't fit anymore anyway but he kept it there held by his working hand.

He listened to the door open and close. They were alone. He and Starscream.

-To be continued...-


	2. Chapter 2: A New Star

_**Part 2: A new Star**_

Starscream had hoped he had a chance, had tried his best to avoid being crushed and beaten to a pulp in front f his child, but in the end, he was no match for Megatron's brute strength. From the moment Megatron charged him to the moment in which he was dropped in a crumpled, agonized heap on the floor, bleeding, defiled and defeated, he knew he stood no chance. He was a fool, and he had paid the fool's price for his stupidity, and had have his child witness it all. At first he had held his own, he was a warrior after, and he wasn't some walking that couldn't defend themselves in a fight. Or as ever, that was what he told himself as he fended off a few of Megatron's first blows. The decepticon's warlord had always been frighteningly powerful and a born fighter while Starscream's strength lay in aerial combat and maneuvers. While he was fast and agile on the ground, he was nowhere near as strong as a Gladiatorial warrior like Megatron.

The hit to his knee joints sent him to the ground, unbalancing him and wrenching a scream from his vocalizer as the muscle cables and wires popped out of their socket leaving him crippled, unable to stand again. Then his wings... Megatron tore through the thin, pliable alloy like it was wet paper and Starscream shrieked and twisted to get him to let go, his vocal almost shorting at the high pitch of sounds he was creating in his tormented agony. And he beat him with the torn sheets of metal from his wings, cracking an optic, breaking his nose and splitting his lips. he could taste his own blood and his vision had gotten hazy and unfocussed as more hit landed on his head, knocking his equilibrium circuits off and making moving or standing almost impossible with severe vertigo. He felt the other wing being almost completely torn off, hanging from almost nothing. That was when he heard his son shrieking something at Megatron and he moaned trying to focused on what was going on.

All he could do was look as his son was beaten to a pulp as well, ending up being thrown into his side in the growing pool of energon surrounding his body. His vision might be impaired but something was obvious to him. Megatron had made a point and done true on his threat. No Rigel will be terrified of the warlord, and Starscream would do his best to shield him from any more injuries by making sure to stomp on Optimus's name and slander it as much as possible so the little one won't ever talk with pride or hope about his deceased father. It was sickening to have to turn a sparkling against one of his parents, even more one that was dead and had been a very good mech and worthy opponent through the war, but he'll have to make the child understands why he had to do this. In private he'll explain to him _why _showing any sign of love or care for the late Prime was a terribly bad idea. He was sure he could never completely erase Optimus's presence or influence on the boy though, but he could make it so he would keep it a secret.

he lifted a hand and put it on Rigel's helm, patting his son's helm with as much reassurance and love as he could muster. "Rigel... I'm so sorry... I couldn't protect you..." Finally the tears he'd been holding on for the last few minutes started to run down his cheeks and he felt the sting of the cleaning fluid on his open wounds. His comlink was operational, and he called out for the only person he knew cared enough to come gather him. there was no way he was going to make it out on his own, and with an injured child to boot. "Thundercracker... I need you, please come... get me. I'm at Megatron's tower, the gladiatorial Pit..."

Thundercracker wanted to ask many things but all he said was, "On my way." If Starscream was in the Gladiator Pit and needed him to come and get him then most of his questions were answered.

Rigel heard the teary sorrow in Starscream's voice and shifted onto his hip enough to lean closer to his sire, disturbed by the open wounds and the pink fluids, sizzling conduits, and unnatural noises coming from the adult's body. "Don't cry," The child himself started to as he pushed up enough to crumble over Starscream's chest. He let his face plate fall away to pull closer to his parent's face and tried to touch a black cheek as if it was his job to comfort the adult. "Y-you're _tch_-" He winced, wiping at his optics. "W-wor-worth more th-than this."

The child's words were the exact same as those Optimus Prime had spoken to Starscream during their strange meeting. He had reached out towards the Seeker and said that very sentence: _you're worth more than this_.

Rigel hugged at Starscream, "I-I'll be-be big so-so-someday and I'll ma-mmmm-make it right." He said through clenched teeth.

Starscream smiled weakly at his sparkling, and lifted a hand to wipe his face from the tears. However, there seem to be an endless amount of it in his conduits for they didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon. He then touched his child's cheek and make him look him in the optics. "Don't... -cough cough- don't say it, Rigel. You don't have... to fight my battles." He coughed up some more energon, he must have a ruptured energon pump because he felt like his chest and vents was filling with the liquid, clogging his intakes. he was in an even worst shape then he thought... One of his arms was useless, broken in three places, but the other hugged his child close to his chest.

"I'm sorry... you had to witness... this..." He whispered, hoarse voice crackling with static. He gently traced a wound on his son's shoulder and his optics darkened. "Damn Megatron to... the Pit!..." He tried to sit up, but it was too much effort with a useless arm and legs unable to support his weight. He moaned softly in exertion and pain, and let himself fall back on the ground with a clanging of scraped metal.

The child draped over his chest, he fell silent, no more words seemed needed, just the comfort of two sparks that shared the same pain. He held the child as best he could against his shattered canopy, wincing at the pain it cause him but refusing to let go. Memories of Optimus Prime flooded him, of the time they shared together, and now seeing that child, he was so happy that that night happened, all those years ago. He closed his eyes and remembered, speaking softly to his child. "I haven't known... your father... for very long, but... I'm happy... I spent that night with... him."

Yes, so happy...

_**Flashback, 10 years ago, unknown planet**_

Optimus Prime jogged through the alien tundra, blue organic material clung to his body and he shouldered his way deeper into a forest feeling the ground giving way under his feet. It was a small battle but one that had caught him unprepared and for once it was not because of Decepticons or his own mistakes. Some kind of native life form appeared, four of them, and barreled into the battle taking out both sides.

Optimus gave the order to fall back and make way to the Autobot's secondary safe house, he flagged down one of the creatures and was able to get it to chase him off the battlefield. He had unloaded arm blasters between its eyes and done nothing but singe its tan hair.

He broke off and plowed into the woods, it was a forest for giants and finally he felt small as he was caught up in ferns that shaded him like rooftops. He could hear the howling of the creature but it only followed him so far into the forest before pulling back, Optimus assumed, to rejoin its three companions.

_Primus be with my Autobots,_ Optimus thought. He stopped and knelt, dimming his optics and other glowing details because his scanner picked up on a shape and quickly identified it. Starscream. His comm system was down but he knew where he needed to go, he watched trying to access the Seeker's state but was confident if Starscream was wading through such a dense place it was because he was wounded or fleeing the same as he.

Through the dense Optimus stood and called out in his deep voice, "Starscream, stand down and we won't have any trouble. We may need a temporary truce to make it to our men alive."

Starscream, before meeting with the Autobot Leader, had been fleeing from one of those creatures. He had been an explorer, specialized in alien worlds and organic species before the war, but he had never seen anything like those lifeforms in all of his travels. It was rare they met a bigger species then themselves, but those things were maybe three times bigger than the average Cybertronian, and ten time stronger. And bloodthirsty to booth... They seemed rather primitive though, not having any weapons other than their natural ones, but they seemed to be able to produce energy from a specialized organ sitting on top of their head. That's how one of them managed to shot Starscream right out of the sky and into that forest.

"Slagging pit-spawned creatures!" he swore, limping as he made his way through the dense bushes and tree trunks ten time larger then himself sometimes. "Son of a retro-rat, filthy organic scums!" He stopped dead in his tracks when he sensed the presence of another nearby and dived into the safety of the nearby bushes, worriedly looking around. With a bent wing and busted thruster, there was no way he was going to be able to leave the ground... He was only slightly reassured when he realized it was a fellow Cybertronian, albeit an Autobot.

"Stay where you are Prime! I won't hesitate to shoot you!" he warned, making himself known, blaster in hand and pointed at the enemy. Distrust, weariness and anger were written all over the proud, handsome seeker's body language and faceplates. He watched as the Autobot Commander walked out from his own hiding place and his gun never left his form. he was no fool, he wasn't going to disarm himself in front of an enemy soldier! "Drop your weapons, Prime! I'm serious!"

Optimus was an impressive bot, he was a Prime after all and like Megatron he had the air of someone who was put here to lead and do so naturally. Paint burnt away on some parts, dents on others, he stood as if he was unblemished. "Strange circumstances call for strange actions," He said. "I'm not dropping my weapon." Optimus said calmly. "If I wanted to engage you I would have, we need to make it out of here before these creatures, or different ones, find us."

He parted a massive blue leaf and worked closer to where Starscream was, holding a black blaster in his other hand. He pointed above and fired, a large bulbous head dropped beside Starscream with a thud, some kind of carnivorous plant, green liquid spilling from cage like teeth and a bubbling wound through its stem had caused the weight of its head to snap. Optimus made a sound beneath his face plate, he was always reminding his men to look _up_. Of course he had no trust for Starscream but he had to believe the Decepticon had common sense enough to know in this jungle of giants they needed to aid one another in order to survive that and Optimus was sure he had not actually stood so close to Starscream since before the war.

"Eyes up." Optimus said with that charisma he was known for.

Starscream yelped like a little girl - Oh that was SO embarrassing! - and jumped away from the thing that almost ate him and into Optimus's chassis. He quickly got away from the charismatic mech and brushed himself down with his hands as if nothing happened, always the prideful seeker. He lifted an optic ridge at the larger mech and crossed his arms over his chest, his weapon back in its holster. "Disgusting creatures... that's why I hate organics so much! that are GROSS!" He hissed and shuddered, looking at the quickly decaying mass on the ground. And there could be more of those things all around us, monsters in the sky, and on the ground. Some might be even bigger than the ones they already encountered... The wise choice was indeed to ally their strength and work together.

"Yeah... That planet seems to be nothing but one huge trap. One monster after the other." he huffed, not liking being out of control of anything. He looked at Optimus more seriously and with less aggression and mistrust then before. he was aware that he couldn't survive on his own on that planet of terror, and that he needed the other to survive long enough to reach his faction. He held out a hand towards the Autobot's Leader, a human gesture picked on Earth, and said with surprising calm. "A truce then, until we can get to our respective factions, Prime."

Optimus fit his blaster in place with a click, "I knew your father," He said, taking Starscream's hand in a firm but brief shake. He hadn't known the grand Winglord of Vos personally but knew of him and his sparklings, he knew Starscream was the youngest, the last child sired in that now decimated line. He wouldn't say the rest of it, being an officer he listened, he kept his audios to the ground and rumors about Starscream being in love with Megatron, the mysterious but brutal Gladiator turned reformer had made it to his desk. The huge loss of so many aerial bots to the Decepticon cause had been a huge blow, one Optimus still dealt with.

"He was vain," Optimus walked past Starscream. He decided not to tell Starscream his comm system was down. "And struggled to see value in those different from him, a trait he passed on," He stopped to monitor ahead. "I don't have any signaling ability, some kind of ground interference. We'll have to make it out of his jungle carefully and signal our respective groups once we do. I won't allow any attack but it'll be up to you to tell your men to do the same. More fighting will draw more creatures. This planet is unfit for Cybertronians." He rationalized, hoping Starscream would agree. Sometimes it was best to live to fight another day, another day on another planet.

"My Father was a prideful, vain and antagonistic creature!" Starscream spat, he had no love for the one who helped sire him. he was nothing but his genitor, and he despised him deeply for his coldness and the way he detached himself from his own sparkmate and sparklings. "He was incapable of love. His spark colder then the void of space. he was a horrible mech, and I can't say that his death wasn't wholly deserved." He had casted him out of the family and disowned him for choosing to follow science instead of war, as was tradition for any member of the Royal Family of Vos. He could never forgive him for this, and when Vos fell, the only good thing that came out of it was that he was free of any responsibility towards it. He never wanted to be Winglord, but circumstances made it so he would be if that war ever ends and he can claim his birthrights once again.

Starscream looked around, ignoring those memories for the time being, and spotted only more huge trees and weird plant life. he walked close to his companion, feeling comfort in the presence of another that he knew could defend himself and fight. "Mine doesn't seem to work either, but I'll do as I can to make sure no one's attacked. You have my word, Prime." He heard the sudden sound of something huge rushing through the nearby bushes and he leapt away with a cry, drawing out his weapon yet again, but the large insect-like creature merely continued its way ignoring them completely. Starscream sighed and holstered his gun once more. "Fragging weird planet... I don't know about you, but the sooner I'm out of here, the better."

Optimus never faltered he chuckled after the bug rushed past them, able to let go of things when he could. With a single nod, he moved on, finding the bots anger towards his long gone sire unfortunate but not something for him to comment on any further. He blasted any plant that twitched in their direction and seemed to clear a rough way for Starscream, as he was aware wings tended to catch on things. "Megatron doesn't make many appearances these days," In truth, Optimus was sure the last fight they had was three thousand years ago. Megatron and his decepticon, Optimus understood Decepticon tactics, brutal and precise. Perhaps that was why, when they finally saw one another across a battlefield, it was so intense. Megatron remained that one bot who brought Optimus so close to hate but never delivered him into its hands, he wouldn't allow that to consume him. If he did, he knew he would be the same as Megatron. "I've wondered about you, now and again," He said politely. "We never caught a glimpse of Megatron without you beside him, it has been a long standing rumor among Autobots that you're Megatron's spark mate. I don't encourage this kind of thinking but I understand the need others feel to have a moment where conversation and thought isn't so serious." He was fishing for light conversation while they walked, though he never seemed to relax because he picked off things he perceived as dangerous and when he wasn't doing that he was pulling plant matter out of the way to clear a larger path, or some sort of path at all for the bot behind him. "Finding someone you would name your _enduring love_ is rare among us, at least when you compare to other races. Lovers come slow for Cybertronians and we hold onto them but maybe that's the opinion of one who considers these things very carefully." He smirked to himself. He hoped this kind of talk would keep them away from the war though it all seemed to tie back in one way or another and he wondered if it was best to stay silent.

Starscream huffed and rolled his optics, but he decided to keep his weapons ready, just in case. Even the flora was threatening on this world, and the size of that bug that they just saw... it was the size of a what humans call an Autobus. Huge and ugly and with way too many legs. He shuddered, he never liked bugs of any kind. He listened to the Prime with only half an audio, his optics glued on their surroundings, but when he mentioned Megatron and what they thought his relationship was with the tyrant, he suddenly changed his demeanor completely. He became closed up, his expression turning cold and his optics dimming, as if they were lost inward in a personal and private world. "Everyone is a fool then if they think of Megatron and me that way. The relationship between us a lot more... complicated than that, and I seriously don't want to talk about it with an Autobot, of all people." There was pain in his voice, resentment and anger, but also a sad, broken kind of acceptance, like there was no way out of that so-called relationship he was talking about. A spark-deep scar that would leave him raw if poked at too much or too hard. He refused to say anything else after that, more closed then an oyster, and hugging his cockpit in a show that contradicted his words that there was nothing to talk about. Distant thunder started to roll on the sky above then, accompanied by the flashes of lightening, and then it started to rain. No, rain was too light a term. It was a downpour, and Starscream lost his balance after a few minutes, landing on his front when he slipping on the muddy, wet and spongiest ground. But worst, he soon felt tingly all over, and when he looked at his arm, he saw spots of discolored area, and heard the fain 'hiss' of acid on metal. "Acid rain! primus, even the RAIN is against here! We need to find shelter Prime, before more damage can be done to our exostructure!"

"You don't sound-" Optimus cut himself off, as he turned to help Starscream up. With an unwavering arm he grasped beneath the Seeker's forearm and hauled him to his feet. "_Easy_," He felt and smelled the acid eating away at his paint job and realized how hard it had to be raining for it to reach them so close to the ground in this thick canopy of matter. He found Starscream was an intense bot but for once he was right to be alarmed, "I see something that will have to do." He stepped hard in the mud, his weight spreading out and traction on the bottom of his feet keeping him stable. He went to a massive tree, the bottom was starting to rot out and Optimus ducked in first, expecting something to be inside. He illuminated his wrist guards and swept his hand around in the wooden cave, seeing no glistening eyes or signs of hidden foes. His hand came out to help Starscream the last few steps, noticing a bot built for the sky was not very good at wading through the mud. "In you go." He grasped and pulled, delivering the Seeker through the threshold of the tree and out of the acid rain.

The strange smell of old wood he liked and didn't like, it was so foreign and unfamiliar yet it was earthen and a sign of life to him, in some strange way. Transformation.

Once inside the shelter - it was pretty large between the huge roots of the tree - Starscream let himself slid down to sit on the muddy ground. He made a disgusted sound when something sticky touched his backside and wiped it away. He, contrary to Optimus, just found the smell on that place disgusting. he looked up at his companion and tilted his head, starting to relax once they were safely inside the tree and out of the nasty acid rain. "So Prime." he asked, not liking the silence and already starting to feel claustrophobic. "Tell me, what is it that you to make it look _so easy? _I mean, you're just like Megatron on that account. You're a born leader and a charismatic speaker. All I get when I try to get my men to listen are laughter and ridicule..." The bitterness and self-depreciation were obvious in the seeker's tune. Why he had decided to tell Prime this was a mystery, but he was now looking at him with intense red optics.

His hands were shaking a little and his wings tense. As a seeker, he was incredibly ill-equipped for confinement, and being trapped inside a somewhat cramped space just made him twitchy and very nervous. he was making conversation to fight of the worst effects of the seeker's deeply ingrained claustrophobia.

"You're worth more than this," Optimus said with gentle strength. "You won't be contained through fear, you've become nothing more than a reaction. Megatron dominates you and you dominate others, your pride and your sense of self is injured, and you injure the same in beings you deem lesser," He saw it then and spoke of Starscream instead of himself. Pieces in the past fell into place, rumors, jokes, reality all aligned. Optimus slide his face plate away, something he had not done for several thousand years. Many of his Autobots had not seen his face. "You see Megatron as your conjux endura?" He asked with pity. How could anyone stay sane under such an idea? It would explain so much of Starscream, Optimus saw contradictions. A powerful, proud leader and yet… his hands shook and he was vulnerable. Megatron had broken him in some way, which Optimus could not understand…

Optimus knelt beside the Seeker, "Why are you shaking?" He asked, his silver face different from Starscream's. His mouth was not so defined and his nose not as sleek.

Starscream closed his optics, every words Optimus was saying stabbing at his spark like so many spears of truth. What was he in the end? Megatron's plaything? For so long his entire existence had revolved around the tyrant, he was the center of his universe and yet Optimus Prime, noble, righteous to a fault and so kind it was unreal, was telling him he was worth more then what Megatron was giving him, more then he himself believed. Something clenched painfully inside his chest and he felt hot tears sting his optics and roll down his cheeks. "How do you know?... How could you know how I feel?" Starscream whispered, his optics focused on the bare faceplates of the Prime. Handsome yet different then himself or Megatron. He reached up as if to touch then stopped and let his hand fall back into his lap. "Megatron's trap is clever, it is hard to try to escape his snares..." he said lowering his helms as tears fell into his folded hands in his lap. His voice was a little less screechy and quieter than usual. He could still see his hands shaking and his wings were tense but claustrophobia wasn't the only responsible this time.

"I don't like closed spaces. I feel trapped." he replied to Optimus's question, and his answer could be understood differently in the light of what had been said.

Optimus leaned back against wood and he felt it give a little against his back, he dimmed his optics to conserve energy, a habit learned long ago to try to conserve energy. He listened to the sizzle of rain outside of them. He was surprised yet he wasn't. War was horrible and it had ruined many good bots, he pitied Starscream as much as he was cautious of someone capable of violence and manipulation. He saw him reach out and pull back, "I know Megatron," Optimus said. "You're worth more than this Starscream," Prime reached out and touched Starscream's cheek with a blue finger. "I often think about Decepticons I cross paths with, what about them I admire and what about them I don't want to see in my men or in myself. I consider who I would be without the war, who you would be, who so many of my dearest friends would be and realize how little it matters. All of us stopped following logic a long time ago." He rubbed a hand down his front, brushing paint away where the rain had eaten into it. "Hnn…" He rumbled. "You're not enclosed, right now you're more free than you've been since you said yes to Megatron for the first time." He took up more space than Starscream and stretched out one leg while the other remained bent and he hung an arm over his knee, they had the same coloring, only set on different bodies. Red, white, and blue. His voice was a bit clearer without his face plate though just a deep, deeper than Megatron, but without any accent.

"You keep saying that." Starscream said quietly, finally looking up to meet Optimus's optics with his own. "That I am worth more than I think. How could you know? I've done some terrible things, Prime, things you would never dream of doing in your worst nightmares..." He admitted, and slumped a bit, his wings relaxing and hanging limply on his back. He was silent for several minutes, just listening to the sound of the rain, and realized that he was right. he felt more free then he had in a long time, bar when he was flying. Was it because he was for once free of Megatron's presence, or because the Prime awakened in him something deep and primal, that he had thought buried for good? Optimus mapped the naked faceplates for long moments, and all of a sudden, the urge to kiss those lips seized him, and he did just that. he leaned closer, closing the distance between them, and pressed his dark grey lips to Optimus's silvers ones, not thinking of what the other mech might think of it. he was not thinking period, or he would never have done this... If Optimus pushed him away, that would be it and Starscream would be embarrassed to death, enough to try and leave despite the acid rain outside. but for now he just kissed, and enjoyed the moment.

Optimus was shocked but was able to hide it, he was not easily surprised and even harder to catch off guard. He recovered quickly, it was his nature. He would never be a philosopher or a scientist, he was a warrior. He realized how much he pitied Starscream, a trembling kiss that was quick to need, and Prime clamped a hand on the back of the Seeker's neck and pulled him in, licking into his mouth. His other hand slide behind Star's backside and tugged him into his lap, lowering the knee that had been previously raised. "You are proving at least one rumor about you true," He rumbled with a pleased sound, his voice did not mock. "No one will know," Optimus rubbed a thumb across Starscream's glossy lower lip. "_Beautiful_."

He felt the tension against his groin plate and his free hand roamed without hesitation, sliding and groping, he didn't squeeze so hard it hurt the way Megatron did, but it was a firm caress that seemed to suggest Prime wanted the Seeker. He brushed his nose against Starscream's, "Try to remember this, even if you remain a Decepticon until you die, you may strive for a new lover, one who doesn't break you down but builds you up. Isn't that the way of our kind? To transform, to build…" He licked again across his mouth. "_Mmmnn._"

Starscream found himself in Optimus's lap faster than he could process, and he was being fondled very, very pleasantly. His optics shone brighter and he let himself go, making a few delighted, soft little sound like coos and moans. Optimus, he realized, was an awesome kisser, and he seemed not to mind one night flings, which was great because it was unlikely they could to this again after that night. "_Optimus.." _He breathed, his voice deep and kind of raspy with arousal. The tension behind his panel was becoming painful, and he didn't hesitate to let it slide aside to expose himself fully to the larger mech. "Many things about me are true, Optimus." He purred, his voice a low, sensual rasp now. "Want to find out how much?"

He was ready to go further and he rubbed up against the other mech lasciviously, movements sinuous and sensual, bringing his hand down to rub and tease gently around his interface panel to get it to open and let him in. His spike was already at attention, hard and throbbing in the dim light of the small cave they were in.

Optimus chuckled, enjoying this sensual worming bot in his lap. He rubbed his hands up Starscream's back and some over his wings before he pulled him against his chest. He clicked something on his chest and several layers of defensive panels slide apart to show some tender circuits, at the same time he slide open his panel and his large spike emerged with a mind of its own. It was silver with a glowing blue line running up the center and he pulled Starscream's hand down to touch him with a grin, "Orion for now," He said. "I'm not Optimus tonight." He took a blue wire from his chest, signaling he would plug in with Starscream if the bot wanted. Optimus liked the full experience, he wanted to exchange everything from engine vibrations, fluid, and electricity. That and he wanted to see if Starscream would allow such an intimate and vulnerable experience.

"I won't hurt you," His roaming hand dipped down low and fingered around to the front where he squeezed Starscream's spike, rolling his thumb over the head where nerves were bundled beneath thin alloy. "Hnn," He throated, watching the Seeker for any movement and keeping hold of the wire that connected close to his spark. He found Starscream sensual and gorgeous. "I can see I'm going to find out." His chest was very warm but he housed more than the usual bot- the Matrix of leadership for one was almost visible where he had been altered to house this strange Autobot object and he suddenly revved his large engine to buzz the two of them.

Starscream had been a little reluctant when Optimus opened up his chest plating to show his most sensible, intimate circuitry. He could kill him easily right now, he realized, but the idea didn't even cross his mind and he discarded it as fast as it had come. He moaned when his spike was squeezed and fondled and the silver and red appendage throbbed harder in the large hand of his one time lover. He finally let his own chestplates open and took out a link up cord to plug into the other's interior and make a spark energy loop between them. It wasn't something Megatron would ever propose. Never would he make himself vulnerable in that fashion. Starscream knew what great trust Optimus - Orion - was putting into him right now and it humbled him greatly. Starscream arched his back, still he was moving sinuously, sensual and radiating lust and arousal, making sparks fly between them with his intense rubbing of plating.

He took a hold or Orion's spike and stroke firmly, squeezing the base and making his way up the thick, tantalizing appendage. lubricant was seeping from the tip of his spike and from inside his valve, and he wondered if Optimus - Orion, he reminded himself - would let himself be taken. Either way, Starscream was sure the experience would be good and not involve any pain. "Orion... It's your real name?..." he asked a bit breathlessly.

"Orion Pax," Optimus said. "We're both named for the stars," He gasped at an especially tingling energy exchange and bumped Starscream's open chest against his, revving his engine hard, his large chest rising and falling as his body wanted to cool himself but his brain said _no_. He couldn't decide what he wanted to do first and bucked his hips, leaning Star back but holding him so he didn't touch the ground, as Optimus was aware the Seeker had no good feelings for it and wouldn't like a bed of rotting bark. "_Unn_," He licked up Star's neck and played tongue over cords and jaw and back across his mouth. "You're seeping fluids, are you ready for me?" He lifted him up just enough to rub his big spike over Starscream's port. He was hard and throbbing and his mind had gone to simpler things- his spike and where he wanted it.

Starscream let out a pleased groan when that strong pulse went through him and his optics shone brightly. He reciprocated with a pulse of his own and leaned close to bite softly at his lover's neck, not puncturing but nibbling. This was all incredibly hot and he felt like he could spontaneously combust if he overheated just a bit more. Starscream's port gave an almost painful twinge when that large spike rub against his entrance and he grinded down in response, unable to contain himself, His mind was foggy with arousal and lust, and he wanted Optimus to frag him hard already. "_Orion..._ Nnn... Frag me already..." He moaned out, trying to get that spike inside him now.

Optimus pinged back the pulse, so it stayed between them like a static surge. He moaned huskily and pulled Starscream's hips forward feeling the head of his spike pop into the other bots form when Star grinded down, Prime grit back teeth and leaned his neck back as he was kissed. "You could find a bot who worshipped you," Optimus said, meaning it. He controlled Starscream's hips with both his blue hands and thrusting up he pulled the Seeker down and slowly rocked his large spike deeper in. The Seeker was lubed but still, he didn't want to tear any delicate lining as much as he was throbbing to go harder as the other's body clenched and encased him. He leaned in, licking at Star's mouth. Outside the rain still came down but Optimus had forgotten about acid rain, huge bugs, bot eating monsters, and everything else. "I'm almost to the hilt in you."

The feeling of Optimus's big cock starting to fill him up made Starscream moan loudly and jerk his hips, impaling himself even further. The pain was nothing compared to the waves of pleasure radiating through him from the pit of his belly, and he dug his sharp claws in the larger mech's shoulder plating with a pleasured cry. "Ooooh, Orion! Mmmmmm!" The pace was maddeningly slow and he was going crazy with lust, the heat of the sex making the interior of the wooden cave hotter and hotter. he was stretched wonderfully and he could tell Optimus was almost completely in, and that no one ever filled him so perfectly, not even Megatron with his too rough handling. "Nnng Primus! Frag me hard already!" he yelled, unable to control his high screechy pitch, making his own audio ring a bit. Since Optimus was holding his hips he didn't have much range of motion and just wiggled them with a low purr.

Optimus optics brightened considerably, taking in the lust and unguarded need from this strange, beautiful Decepticon. He could see what Megatron wanted to covet. He slid a hand behind Star's hip and another up his chest until he played fingers over the Seeker's mouth. "If you want hard," Optimus mouthed. He picked the smaller bot up easily and bumped his back against the tree, leaning him backward though he never took the hand away from Starscream's lower back, keeping a buffer between the wood and the Seeker so he didn't grind on organic matter. Optimus tended to take things slower but he heard what was wanted and felt a twitch of lust when Starscream finally cried out and it rang with familiar scratchy tones, "Don't hide your voice. I like it." Optimus grunted some as he started to pound the Seeker, loving the way his legs were spread and the way his black face caught the light with such curve. Optimus grunted deep, his optics would dim and suddenly brighten as he tried to control himself so he didn't overload but it had been awhile. He had only been with ground bots and he was captured by the sensual grace that seemed to simply happen for the Seeker, he was lighter and worming and Optimus found he was thrusting lustfully and full, mind fixated on where his spike was going into the other. "Primus you look good on me…" He whispered, half to himself.

"Oh frag yes!" Starscream grinded his hips a little more, making the thrusts go even deeper inside of his valve. it was obvious he was used to someone of Optimus's size for all he could feel was pleasure. He was stretched wide and yet could take more and did so once upon a time. His back was gracefully arched and his wings fanned wide in a display of sensuality, showing off their color and size for the other to fondle and appreciate. He cried out again, not restraining his vocaliser any, and leaned towards Optimus again locking lips with him, invading his mouth with his glossa and tasting every bits of him. His spark was pulsing faster and his valve rippling and clenching, signaling that his overload was fast approaching, but he would hold back a while longer. he just felt too great.

Optimus was awed by Starscream's love for making love and he found himself trying to keep up with the Seeker. He lapped back, he sucked, he nipped and he suddenly wrapped arms around the other in an odd embrace, still thrusting. Optimus pulled him against his chest and fell back some into the bark, passion gripping him as he rushed towards overload. He brought Starscream so close and tight to him, holding him, wanting him to knock against his exposed chest. He rumbled his thick engine, he thrust, and he concentrated on his spark nestled behind the Matrix to let some of that energy into the Decepticon. "I think-" He groaned. His spike twitched hard and Optimus felt it pull through his abdomen and all the way to his port, everything interconnected and flushing with energy. His optics dimmed completely as his system flickered and he twitched hard, strings of sticky energon fluid coming from him. He could feel the needy force of his own overload, it had been awhile, and the feel of fluids coming from his head made him spasm through his legs. He liked to cum hard when he did. He clutched his Seeker lover through it.

Optimus's overload triggered Starscream's and his came hard with a scream of ecstasy, his valve gripping and clenching around the invading spike. His spark seemed to throb in answer to that potent energy that was channeled into it and he let it wash through him and cleanse him of everything that was bad and all the memories that came with it. He grinded down on the spike riding the overload and chasing it until his spark felt sated and his valve had milked the other mech for all he was worth. "Orion..." he whispered and nuzzled into the larger mech's chest, curling against him in a mass of purring and content seeker. At this very moment with a caring lover everything seemed perfect.

Optimus touched beneath Starscream's chin and turned his mouth up for a slow kiss, leaving his spike inside for the moment. "Starscream."

_Starscream_

_Starscream_

"_Starscream_!" Thundercracker throated. The blue and white mech had reached where Starscream was and knelt beside him. He had first lifted the unconscious sparkling from Starscream's chest and lay him aside carefully, then quickly tried to rouse his lover. He would come to the child when he had a moment but he was trained to put his attention where it needed to be, as curious and confused as he was. "Flatline is on his way, you're going to be taken to medical," He didn't know if Starscream heard him or understood. "I would reroute power out of your wings, if you can," They were mutilated. "Starscream," He touched at his broken face. "_What happened_?" His words slipped away in angry grief.

"Uhhnnnn," Rigel moaned.

Thundercracker's optics slide slowly over to the child and he reached for him without leaving Starscream's side, collecting the young one in an arm and pulling him closer. He was clearly Starscream's but he had… Optimus Prime's head, clearly, it was Optimus. Thundercracker would recognize that famous a face anywhere, "Hush," He said, though not sounding as comforting as he wanted. The sparkling made some nonsense sounds, clearly delirious and Thundercracker was tense around his spark. What happened here? Who would beat such a young child? "You're safe, just rest, both of you."

_**The next day, Starscream's residence**_

For a while, there was only darkness and short moments of clarity laced with pain and the sounds of repairs being made. He could feel that his lover was there, Thundercracker was tending to his wounds, and he was safe. Safe from Megatron's wrath and with people that cared for him. He floated in a soft, comfortable nothingness laced with images of the past and flashes of memories, too fast to really grasp. There was a sparkling that was the most present in those flashes. A little sparkling that looked so much like himself and Optimus. His son... His son!

The thought finally jerked completely out of his repair-induced recharge, and he frantically bolted upright looking around, feverishly searching for Rigel. His optics fell on Thundercracker who was sitting in a chair close to the berth and was looking at him with an undecipherable expression. he tried to sit up and after a few botched attempts, managed to stay upright and sit on the edge of the berth. he looked at Thundercracker almost pleadingly, his optics still wide and full of worry and fear, even. "Where is Rigel?! Is he alright? Megatron... Megatron beat him! My poor son!" He moaned a bit, he was still recovering, and fell back into the berth.

Thundercracker got up and went to him, hands out. "Easy, woah," He put a hand on Starscream's chest and eased him back down. "You're going to need some time to recalibrate, you've had a lot of parts replaced and Flatline is molding new wing pieces for you," But they were not done yet so Starscream's damaged wings had been cut away where they were bent and twisted beyond repair and the edges soldered and patched with alloy fill until the new parts were ready. Thundercracker didn't want to bring it up further, he knew what an awful feeling it was to have one's wings damaged though he had never thought he would see Starscream sitting up with both his wings cut half off and patched like some kind of protoform, the only comfort came in knowing his wings would be repaired and soon.

Thundercracker tried to get Starscream to focus on him, "Easy," He said with familiar dark and steady tones. "You're safe. I'm here. We're in our habitation suite, Rigel is sleeping in the other room and the triplets are asleep in their room. Everyone is safe, now look at me," He paused. "Rigel's been treated, he's a _very_ tough little one," There was some rugged awe in the statement and he smirked, showing some teeth. "You never told me." His tone softened even though he wished he would have been in on this strange secret. He always had this weird soft spot for children, for life cycles. It fascinated him. It humbled him. He was holding back asking if the sparkling was Optimus because he didn't want to look foolish and he was more concerned about Starscream's emotional state than he was the sparkling, he had forever to answer those questions, but this moment was raw and now. "Megatron didn't hold back this time… you should have signaled me, I would have _come_ and defended you, it's my function… it makes me spark-mad to see you like this and know you took it all upon yourself, alone." Optics searched Starscream's face, wondering.

When it finally registered that big chunks of his wings were missing, Starscream gasped and his optics brightened. It was a weird, hollow kind of pain, his sensory net sending him error message from point where there was no sensors anymore and it was making his head spin a little. he laid on the berth and took in a few deep intakes, cooling himself down after his minor panic attack. His optics focused on Thundercracker and it finally registered what he told him. His sparkling was safe... the little one he hadn't even knew existed until this morning was alive and well, and he felt huge relief wash through him. "Thank you Thundercracker. You must have a lot of questions... I'm not sure I know all the answers myself though." He started, a saddened frown on his features now, his mind going back to his son. His and Optimus's sparkling... and the other mech had never thought of telling him. He couldn't help the stab of resentment at that thought, Rigel was his as much as Optimus! The larger mech had no right to keep him hidden from him! But that didn't matter anymore. Optimus was dead, and Rigel was alive and under his care.

"I didn't had time to even think about calling you, Thundercracker. It happened so fast, I can barely wrap my kind around it myself right now. I have a son I didn't even know existed and I don't know where to start to be honest..." He admitted, blushing slightly, feeling embarrassed despite himself since he had no reason to be, honestly. Thundercracker and he weren't together yet at the time, and he had sincerely not thought any more of it after the fact, because it hadn't had any lasting repercussion, or so he thought. "I think it's time un spit it out, as the humans says, and unveil one of those secrets I kept hidden for so long. Not out of malice mind you, but because I didn't think it important at all at the time it happened. But now..." He looked towards the door and what laid behind, that sparkling that had so unexpectedly been thrown into his life like a brick, but that he already loved like he always knew him. He could feel him, his creator bond was fully online, and the feeling was nice and warm, yet dampened by recharge, most likely. "You remember the weird giant planet with metal-eating monsters we fought upon 9 years ago?"

Thundercracker nodded, "Of course. You crashed and went missing. Skywarp and I had all but given up on you between acid rain and massive creatures…" He tilted his head back with a proud and knowing grin. "You survived and we were all very impressed," He lifted a hand, remembering how amazed he had felt when Starscream showed up. He realized now his fearless leader had a secret to that survival.

He touched Starscream's face carefully, "Do I need to call Flatline in, you look dazed." He worried. "You know you don't have to defend yourself or whatever happened that brought about that new life, I would defend that boy with my life because he's yours. I don't care who helped spark him."

"I know, Thundercracker. I'm so happy that you found me... and managed to get under that though armor I had built around my feelings. I love you so much... I would be dead or worst if not for you." Starscream replied with a smile, laying on the berth taking deep intakes to cool himself down and calm himself a bit. "I don't have to tell, but I want to. I have to finally share that night with someone else..." His optics were serious as he locked them with his lover and he continued, his voice even and calm. "After I crashed, I ran into an Autobot out there, and not any Autobot. their great and powerful Leader himself, Optimus Prime. We had to take refuge under a tree because of the acid rain, and things just escalated... He said some things to me that I just needed to hear at that time..."

Thundercracker laughed but not in a mocking way, it was just so… unbelievable and if it was said by anyone else he wouldn't believe it. "Star- if any other bot told me this, I would call them a liar," He said. "But you have this _charm_ but you'll have to forgive me, I would never have thought that you, even with your brilliance and sensuality could capture Optimus Prime in that way," It made him lean back, considering it. How strange it was, how so many things had to happen exactly so for that moment to be realized and even beyond that. "So you seduced Prime himself, it must have been a night to remember if Optimus let his guard down around you. I can't picture it…"

Starscream laughed and shook his head, his optics brightening with amusement. "It's not that simple, but yes, I managed to berth the great Optimus Prime. He fell for my good looks, just as much as I fell for his... and he was incredible." he added dreamily, his optics unfocussed and a little happy smile gracing his lips at the memories. "As awful as that place is, TC, it holds some of my dearest memories. At the time, Megatron and I were at a very bad state, and I needed the comfort, I suppose. Megatron was trying to state his claim and I was trying to tell him to frag off, if you remember well..." He sighed and laid back, feeling a bit better but yet weird without half of his wings.

Thundercracker bobbed his head in a nod and looked serious, as he almost always did, so when he finally did smile or laugh - even a little, it was like fireworks. He smiled often for Starscream, "It is an accomplishment, perhaps one of your most bold and impressive," He chuckled. Then his face darkened, "What about Megatron? Is he going to pick on this child," His optics slide away from his mate. "Perhaps some hard choices are in order, as much as it will pain both of us the boy may need to be repainted, some attempts should be made to lessen him being identified as Optimus's sparkling. His face plate was not replaced," Thundercracker looked back at Star. "But the first thing he said to me, not even asking my name or my intent, was where's my face plate. I told him it was not replaced and he asked when it would be, I told him it was something to discuss with you. The face plate is too much, it makes him look just like Prime." He was already worried, thinking like the defender- _how can I keep the ones I care for safe?_

Starscream shook his head sadly, he had seen the boy only shortly, but he looked so much like Prime it was almost unreal. And he seemed to use that faceplate to hide his emotions from the world. It was like a security blanket for the boy, he deduced, and he needed it to feel safe. "I understands... he wouldn't like it, because I think he uses it as some sort of security blanket. To hide from the world when things gets too rough. I'll have to talk to him thoroughly about why this needs to be done. He seemed like an intelligent sparkling, I'm sure with the right words, he'll understands." He knew Thundercracker would support him whatever his decision was, but in a world ruled by Decepticons, one can't go on looking like a Prime, especially not Optimus. It was way too dangerous. Starscream already had a strong bond with the child, and loved him even, and he was sure Thundercracker would come to it as well. Together, they will prevail, and get through this. "I want to see him, Thundercracker. I need to talk to him."

Thundercracker nodded sharply, "Of course." He leaned over and kissed the side of Starscream's helmet. "I'll get your boy."

Thundercracker went and was quick to return, the sparkling followed him looking around the new space with insecurity in his body language for how brave he had been facing off against Megatron. "Here is your sire," Thundercracker gestured. The child nodded once.

"Thank you sir." Rigel was patched up. He had some silver spots on his clean paint job that showed where he had been recently worked on but rushed up to where Starscream was laying. "Father," The boy gripped his forearm. "You're alright," Right away he looked at Starscream's wings and his face seemed to tremble for a moment. "Father... your wings... it's awful." He felt pain to see such an injury on him. The sparkling was gripped with relief still, to know he hadn't lost his whole world when Optimus passed. He wasn't sure about Thundercracker but so far the other Seeker had been clear and kind.

Thundercracker watched this, crossing his arms but his optics curious. A new life. He was kept a close monitor on the triplets and he was secretly glad this one was a bit older, a forth the same age as the triplets would have been a lot to handle. "His wings will be fully repaired soon."

"Oh thank Primus," Rigel said, sounding more adult than he was. It was something he heard adults say often and tried to emulate it. "Am I allowed to stay with you?" He asked, the question he really wanted answered more than anything.

Thundercracker lifted his brow high, surprised that the child would even need to ask that but he understood things were hard right now, and confusing. "Child, you're going nowhere."

Starscream was deeply relieved to see his sparkling walk into the room looking unharmed. He had been fully repaired and looked perfectly fine and functional. Starscream couldn't help but pull him to his chest into a hug when he reached him, ignoring the pain that shot into his destroyed wings. "Oh Rigel, I could never cast you out. You're my metal and coding, a part of me just as much as you were of your carrier. Of course you can stay here. I'll take care of you for now on, and Thundercracker will too. He's my mate, and you can consider him your surrogate father as well."

He looked at Thundercracker and shared a look with him, seeing his curiosity towards the little sparkling. He was sure that the other seeker would take care of his sparkling just as well he did the triplets, even if none were his. He was kind sparked and caring with sparklings in general, and Starscream was sure he would make an awesome creator for a sparkling of his own. maybe eventually they could, when the sparklings they were raising now were older. There was a matter he had to breach with the boy now though, about his appearance. He was sure the sparkling won't like it much, but it had to be assessed now rather than later.

"Rigel, there is something I need to talk to you about. It's about your appearance and how we need to change it to make you look less like Optimus." He started in a carefully calm and even tune, ready for a sparkling outburst at the prospect of changing anything on himself. He obviously had love for Optimus, and his death struck him hard. However he had to understands the danger of looking like that mech in the world they were now living.

Rigel leaned back a little and started to shake his head but Thundercracker started up, "This is not because of personal dislike for your father. Our... group has experienced a fall from grace among our _leader supreme_," He said the last part with heavy sarcasm until he noticed the child's optics seemed unsure. "To protect everyone here, your family, changes must be made. Megatron is going to be testing us but mostly this will fall onto you and Starscream."

Rigel nodded mutely and looked back at Star, "My face plate," He said knowingly. "I w-w-w-was going to as-ask to be ca-called Orion but-but..." He looked down. "H-h-how c-can I ma-make Megatron like me?"

Thundercracker's optics caught a glint of power behind them at the child's words, he stared at Starscream, feeling that need to go and punch something at how sweet but naive the child was.

Starscream returned his look for a moment, before turning his attention back on Rigel, who looked so hopefully naïve that Starscream felt like punching himself for dashing his hopes. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled at him, shaking his head. "Megatron doesn't 'like' anyone but himself. The only thing you can wish for is to avoid attracting his attention negatively, or at all. And the best way to do that is to look and act as discreet as you can. Don't go out of your way to try to gain his favor, you will fail and you will pay the price for ever trying."

He saw his sparkling's face crumble a bit and he felt like the worst asshole in the entire universe. That sparkling as the right to feel welcome and happy as any sparklings. But his sparklings, all of them, were under such close scrutiny that they were denied the simplest pleasure of being a sparkling. Fortunately the triplets were too young to complaint about this but not Rigel. he seemed to understands somewhat that he was in a dangerous situation, and that was good. That was good that he was afraid of Megatron, he would avoid him whatsoever then. Maybe if he met the triplets he could light up his mood, but they had to come to an agreement on that matter first.

"It will probably be a good idea to have you repainted, and I don't think replacing that face plate is a good idea. It makes you look just like Optimus, which isn't a good thing nowadays. It's for your own safety, Rigel. I don't want to see you hurt because some half-wit thinks you look too much like your father and pick on you, and not only Megatron." he explained carefully the reasoning behind that necessity. hoping the sparkling will see it as well.

Rigel was not a fussy child and he had grown, so far, without being able to whine his way into getting something he wanted. He lifted his chin, trying to mask his upset and nodded once like a good soldier. "I u-understand." He thought of Optimus and wondered what kind of place he was at, really. It seemed like a bad place. Decepticons had won and Rigel didn't know if that was good or bad as he had found Starscream but Megatron seemed like an extra shadow to the child.

Thundercracker watched, waiting for... something. For the child to cry. To keep asking why.

Rigel looked between the two adults, "Will it hurt?"

"No," Thundercracker chuckled. "Not at all. We don't even have to change your color so much as rearrange it, unless you want something different."

"N-no sir," Rigel shook his head. "I f-f-f-feel ex-ex-exposed without my m-m-mask."

Thundercracker wanted to laugh because the boy reminded him of Starscream. He could control himself to a strange degree, he was able to articulate what he felt clearly even with his stutter which Thundercracker was already considering fixes for... the boy was brave. The grown bot reached out and put his hand over the sparkling's shoulder, "You are going to make a grand Seeker but we don't cover our faces, we want to be _seen_. Look at your father, he is a renown beauty and you have the same mouth as he does and your face is unique. These things matter among us, they are noticed." He put his thumb under the child's chin and tipped his head up with a wink. "You are made from great Cybertronians." His red optics slide towards Starscream, much of what he said also for his partner for much of it came from his admiration of Starscream.

Starscream smiled at him when he looked his way, he felt very happy and somewhat proud that his mate thought so highly of him. he knew Thundercracker held him in high esteem, for he wouldn't have stayed with him through all those years if he didn't and with all the slag Megatron gave them, and he loved him more for it. He groaned and forced himself to stand despite the way he was unbalanced by his missing wings, and went to wrap his arms around the older seeker, showing him without shame how much he loved him and appreciated his words. He stayed like that for a moment, until a wave of dizziness made him waver on his feet and he had to sit back.

"Thundercracker is right, Rigel. You are a beautiful seeker, a pride and joy for any creator. I know you feel you need the plate to feel safe, but there are other ways to build your confidence, and I'll help you along. We both will. I want you to feel confident and safe without the face plate." He said and pulled his son to him, embracing him for a moment. "A seeker takes pride in showing off their greatest, most appealing assets. Yours reside in your faceplates, my child. A seeker won't need to hide, and always takes on the worlds heads on just as we takes on the skies. With strength and confidence."

Rigel nodded slowly, clutching Starscream. "A-and Th-th-thundercracker sa-said I have brrrr-brothers?"

Thundercracker smirked, "Three, but they are very small."

The sparkling paused and nodded once. He leaned his face into his father and dimmed his optics. "I w-want my face plate but I will d-do what you s-s-say." He wouldn't fuss. He understood this was a matter of not looking like Optimus, which the plate did. "Megatron is con-confusing... he picks on you, father?" The child was trying to understand the relationships here. Thundercracker almost winced, it was a hard thing to understand and he hated to think the sparkling had already picked up on the eggshells they walked on to avoid Megatron... ever since Starscream left him things were tense. Thundercracker worried constantly about Starscream and the triplets. So much risk. So many ways to cause harm easily. He worried Megatron would take one of the triplets just to hurt Starscream, he worried Megatron would demand Starscream take some active role at his side again and rain down constant abuse if he resisted, he worried Megatron would relocate him to some far off planet and if he refused to go label him a traitor and kill him on the spot... and then Star would be alone. Thunder worried about many things but his face stayed stoic, he did not show it.

"I will introduce you to your little brothers soon, Rigel. I'm sure you will love them." Starscream said with a smile, patting his child's shoulder encouragingly. "They can be a handful and a half though." He chuckled, glad to see his oldest son showing interest in his little siblings.

When he asked about his relationship with their great and powerful leader though, his expression darkened. "Megatron had I have a very... complicated relationship, Rigel. At a point, I was with him rather than Thundercracker. The triplets are his." He said, trying to keep most of his hate, distaste and resentment from his voice. He was aware of the danger he and his family were constantly in, and that the proverbial sword was always hanging over their heads. he feared for himself and his sparkling the most, but also feared that Megatron might want to force him back into a relationship that almost destroyed him. He might sent TC to his death in some 'mission' he cooked up, leaving him alone and vulnerable with his sparklings to take care for. he might decide to make true on his threat and turn him into a slave like the Autobots and use him as he see fit. He might even kill him some day when he thinks he outlived his usefulness.

So much uncertainties, and he couldn't share them with his son for fear that he would just make the sparkling more upset and even fearful to be near him.

Rigel nodded but it was hard for someone so young to understand, "What can I d-do?"

Thundercracker shook his head, "You don't need to worry about these things Rigel." He gave the child a grin. "You should go and recharge more." He wanted to talk to Starscream a little more and was surprised at the ease the boy obeyed him.

Rigel nodded once, "Yes sir." He stopped only to squeeze the ends of Starscream's fingers. "It'll be o-okay, father." He looked up at Thundercracker. "I k-kn-know the way now."

When the sparkling had gone Thundercracker knelt near Starscream. "We should start to train the boy, as soon as possible, given you need to rest of course," He nodded once.

Starscream looked after his son as he left, his optics dimmed in concern, and his expression more serious. "I'm afraid for him, TC. Megatron could decide to change his mind and take him away from me, kill him, despite what he said." He admitted, looking up at his mate. "I don't want to lose a sparkling I just realized I had. I feel the same for him as I do the triplets."

He laid back on the berth, tired and pained by his wounds. He winced, his shredded wings throbbing a little. Painkiller was probably wearing off, and he would need more soon. "Yes, he needs to be trained, and quickly. he seems like a brilliant child, and mature for his age. We'll make up a training schedule for him as soon as I'm in better shape." Starscream would take no chance, and he would make sure his sparkling got the best of chances to live through adulthood.

"There is still that story i need to tell you... About Optimus and me. if you care to hear it that is..." Starscream said locking optic with his mate.

TC nodded once and grinned knowingly, "Of course."

*_Flashback*_

The two new lovers stayed interlocked for a while, the rain continued. Optimus kept Starscream in his lap, he tilted his head back and regarded the strange bot with wonder, "Was your father cruel to you? I'm trying to understand why you stay with Megatron if he treats you poorly, the only thing I can think of is you expect it and when it comes to you, its easier to accept because it's familiar but I could be very wrong and if these are things you don't want to talk about, forgive me," He said. "When I was young I had a glitch in my vocalizer and I stuttered constantly, as I aged it went away but I barely spoke until I was well past my 50th birthday." Orion realized this was not even close to Starscream having a possibly abusive past with his creator but he tried to share something personal, aside from his body. He grinned, he was known for being so well spoken with his attractive voice and great speeches, to picture him a small boy with a stutter seemed like another life.

Optimus rubbed a lazy hand up Starscream's side.

Starscream's optics were dimmed as he laid against Orion's large frame, content and sated. He looked up at the mech when he started talking, and wiggled uncomfortably at the question he asked him. Remembering his creator was... painful at best. However, maybe it would do him good to share some of it with another. Orion wasn't the enemy commander right now, he was just a mech and his lover. "It's painful to remember my childhood. My creator, the great Winglord of Vos, regarded anything he saw as a weakness as something loathsome. I was small, and not very strong, and I didn't like to fight at all. That was everything my creator hated." He started, his optics looking clouded as he remembered. "Every time I didn't live up to his expectations, I was beaten as 'punishment'. Flogged, even, if the 'transgression' was serious enough in his optics..." He then looked back at his lover and their optics locked, Starscream's filled with old pains.

"Why do I stay with Megatron? I asked myself that question a lot of times... and couldn't come to a definite answer. maybe I am a masochist and like the pain, maybe he reminds me of my long deceased father." he shrugged, looking forlorn and somewhat put down. His good mood had waned a bit and he felt like hiding.

Optimus listened to this and felt pity because he saw that Starscream had been doomed to the Decepticon cause, and further, Megatron from the time he was a small child. He felt a shift in his spark and suddenly put both hands on the Seeker's face and tugged him into a kiss, he said nothing more, he didn't comment on Starscream's answer. It was the surge of some kind of need to comfort him and his large hands captured the other's face warmly, thumbs rubbed along his cheeks. Optimus slide one hand down over Starscream's cockpit, "Lay on your back."

Starscream obeyed without questions, his optics brightening with anticipation. Anything to get his mind off his father... He had been glad that Orion decided not to say anything about what he confided to him. It was painful enough just saying it out loud. As he laid on his back, he let his optics roam the large yet well proportioned and handsome frame of his bigger lover. He was bulky but not too much, and his face was angular with high cheekbones and a straight, regal nose. his lips were nice too, and very kissable. He smiled shyly and lifted his hands to touch Orion's chest. "What now, lover?"

Optimus grinned above him and straddled him, his heavy knees sunk into the organic matter beneath them but only a few inches. He leaned down, capturing beautiful lips in a long kiss. He was a good kisser, he didn't rush and he was aware of details- a flick, a roll, a nibble.

He scooted back enough that he could play with the Seeker's spike and worked it from its safe sheath and he dipped his head, flicking a matte silver tongue over the head of the other bot's spike. He seriously doubted Megatron would do such for Starscream and wanted to hear how loud he could get this Seeker to whine, he slide Starscream into his mouth and started to suck sleek metal and hum.

It wasn't long before Starscream was moaning and crying out with rapt pleasure, jerking his hips into the other's mouth. That hot, wonderful mouth... Worshipping his spike in such a incredibly pleasurable way. "Optimus! Nnnn! Primus, stop teasing me!" he begged, cheeks flushed and hips jerking madly to get the mech to either go faster or do... whatever he was planning!

Optimus licked up Starscream's spike before he slide forward again, the grand leader of the Autobots positioned the other carefully at his slick port and dropped his weight down on Starscream's spike, letting his body sink until his aft bumped into the Seeker's hips. He stopped here and leaned his head back, allowing his body to adjust- he barely ever did this but it was a hot aching feeling. A full, vulnerable feeling. He didn't dislike it though it remained strange to him and his mouth stayed parted, processing. "Been awhile," He breathed.

Optimus moved slightly and started to fuck himself on Starscream's spike, grunting and grinding his back teeth with his legs spread wide and spike hard and exposed between them. He dripped pinkish lube, which he was grateful for though it made him feel even more exposed, knowing Starscream would be able to _see_ he was hot for him. "W-when was the last time you were inside someone?" He kept grunting, engines loud as he didn't allow himself to pause, he kept raising his body up and dropping it back down that spike.

Starscream was shocked when Optimus impaled himself on his spike, and started riding him like he was a warhorse. But Primus, did it feel _good_... even if he wasn't the one controlling the interface, it still felt great to be inside someone. His spike ached and throbbed and he couldn't help but watch with lustful, glassy optics as Optimus drove himself down on his hard length. "Oh frag _yeeeesss_! Optimus!" He moaned, arching his back and jerking his hips up to meet his movements and drive himself even deeper in that hot valve.

"A fragging long time..." he whispered in a pleasure-laced hoarse voice, remembering Skyfire and a time before Megatron and after his father in which he had genuinely been happy for a few Vorns. Until everything went to the pit and he found himself alone and broken once more. "Last time it was... when I was still an e-explorer - Nnnn! - with Skyfire..."

Optimus moved his hip joints and reached down, touching Starscream's mouth with his fingertips as he continued to ride him. It made him grin inside to know Starscream had been with Skyfire though he found the idea easier to picture than what he was doing, himself, at this very moment. He felt good, tight but not pained, fluids dribbled and he reached between his legs, grasping his spike with his right hand as he continued to rock himself up and down on the Seeker's length. "Beautifully built…" He said lost, captured by Starscream's good looks as others had been. Optimus jerked his spike as he bounced, mouth open, head back and optics blazing with blue.

Starscream was first to hit overload a few minutes later, his spike throbbing hard and shooting jet after jet of hot nanite-rich transfluid into the larger mech's valve. He just couldn't hold back any longer, and he let go with a loud scream of his lover's name on his lips. He gripped Optimus's hips hard as he rode the waves of his overload and sent it to his mate through their spark uplink. The experience was a lot more intense and powerful that way, and when Starscream finally started to come down he was feeling fragging good but completely spent. "Optimus..." he whispered, optics dimmed and a lazy smile on his lips.

Optimus finished himself through Starscream's overload, he leaned down moaning and thick pink fluid shot in three streams from his spike, which he kept a hand over the top like a gentleman and collected most of it, panting, his valve still tight and throbbing. Optimus felt his spark swell and tremble and heat flush his wires, sizzling beneath his optics and warming the inside of him. He took out a cloth from his sub-compartment and wiped his hand and threw it to the side of them, seeing no reason to hold onto the dirty thing. He pulled himself off of Starscream's spike with a grunt and set aside but instead of putting his knees up in a claim to his own space he kept his legs flat and motioned the other to come closer to him. "The rain is slowing but it's not yet spent," He said. Optimus thought his spark felt oddly warm still but brushed it aside as a product of this wonderful frag. "Thank you. Perhaps we are both lonely in our own way, why else would we do this? Each of us at our most vulnerable yet neither takes the opportunity," He smirked but was thinking. "We all have our burdens."

"Yes... We do..." Starscream replied, curled against Optimus side with his head on his chest. His optics were dimmed and he let out a contented sigh, stretching like a feline. He had to admit, he was very lonely, and without his trinemates, he would probably be a lot worse than he was now. He didn't fool himself, he knew he was unstable, at best. He had been put through too much slag throughout his life not to be... This encounter today felt like a balm to his bruised and battered ego, and he was soaking it up like a sponge, preserving the memory to his memory banks for safe keeping. He looked at Optimus and added, his voice calm and lacking any bad feelings despite his words. "We all have our sins, things we regret having ever done, but that we have to live with. This is life..."

Optimus smiled, "That's where we part ways," He said calmly. "Few understand what it means to be a leader. A true leader has no self, you have given yourself to a cause and the people in it. To lead is to give away your personal freedom. I have always been in service, my function is to uphold but I never thought I would become Optimus Prime," He rubbed a hand across his chest. "I never think about when the war is over. Not long ago one of my men, someone young, asked me what I would do when we won the war and I saw something I had lost and didn't even realize it. The idea that the war would end doesn't find me, the idea that I may live to see it end is even further, and actual thought about when the war ends has never entered my processor," He paused and looked at Starscream. "So, what will you do when the war is over? Rule over Vox?"

"I don't know... I have never given it thought. And honestly, Vos is in ruin, and I don't see me as its ruler at all. Despite all my treacherousness and the way I always try to kill Megatron, I never really pictured myself winning and taking over the Decepticons. Even if I did, I'm neither respected nor am I taken seriously amongst them. It would be a waste..." Starscream found himself talking more than he ever had about his secret insecurities and his fears. He was labeled as a traitors amongst his own army, and seen as a coward and a liar. How could he ever overcome those brands to rule anything? It was a foolish dream and nothing more. "If Megatron died, Soundwave of Shockwave have a better chance to become Leader then I, despite being Second in Command."

Optimus watched him with wonder, "It's hard to be a leader and even harder to be a good leader," He said. "Maybe someday things will be different for you Starscream."

_**End Flashback**_

Thundercracker listened to this story and looked deep in thought, he leaned down so his lips were close to Starscream's face because he was cautious they were always being monitored and wanted to minimize being clearly recorded, "Maybe Rigel coming into your life is not a product of the war ending, perhaps Optimus saw something in you the same as Megatron does, why else would be invest so much time in these mind games? You were destined to wear a crown but you have been cut short. Maybe siring the only child of a prime means something and you know I am not one to believe in higher power and prophecies but," He paused. "I'm tired of being beneath Megatron."

"Maybe so, Thundercracker, but I have given up hoping a long time ago. I don't want to hold on hope only for them to be crushed beneath Megatron,s heel once again. There is still a strong probability that he would demand Rigel be eliminated..." Starscream replied, frowning, managing to conceal his words by barely moving his lips at all. A talent he learned quickly under Megatron's paranoid rule. "I do want to be freed of Megatron's rule. No one can live in fear forever... But today might not be the day to plan out Megatron's demise once more. Rigel, if he is the beacon of hope you think he may become, is still far too young to shoulder any kind of heavy burden like that. Give him time to grow and learn a bit before getting to any conclusion."

Thundercracked paused, "Why don't we leave?" And this was coming from a bot who was a known patriot. One who would defend the Cybertronian race beyond Autobot and Decepticon, the phrase 'our own kind' was used frequently by him. He leaned back but his optics flicked around the room, worried somehow this would be heard by Soundwave or Razorbeak. "Others have left, Cyberton doesn't hold what it once did for them, we wouldn't be the first." He left out saying that they would be some of the bigger names to just... leave. And that was no promise of being free from Megatron but Thundercracker was aware of that worry, he had it himself, "Megatron has a world to rebuild and rule. There is a legitimate threat to our younglings and I take that seriously, we have so few options. I would say we... you, should consider this seriously. To leave Cybertron."

Starscream stared at him for a moment, not quite believing his mate had said that. Thundercracker was always so loyal to their planet in a whole, it was surprising he would be the one to suggest that. However, their youglings were in danger almost constantly by Megatron, and as long as they stayed here, they would be threatened. "Leaving... but to go where? We'll have to settle somewhere, we can't go wander the universe with four younglings in tow." he replied, thinking about their options as well. He frowned, the ache in his wings reminding him he was still in a precarious position himself. He didn't like the idea of conceding Megatron anything at all. "I don't want to concede victory to that slagger by default, but I care for my younglings more than winning a few points against Megatron."

Thundercracker tilted his face down and kissed Starscream carefully on the mouth, "Consider it and I will do what I can to find ways to make our lives here safer for everyone."

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: The stars are bright tonight

_**Part 3: The Stars are Bright Tonight...**_

Rigel was a good sparkling. He listened well and he didn't back talk though the child was so agreeable he showed very little personal likes or dislikes. He didn't have a favorite color or a kind of music he liked, he didn't collect anything, and he didn't show any particular passion for flying, history, politics, art…

He liked his brothers and smiled freely, playing carefully with them. Rigel loved to carry one of them around their habitation suite and point out anything the toddler asked about, to the best of his ability anyway. Rigel had been repainted to something entirely different as Optimus and Starscream both shared the same colors, changing those colors around did very little to mask the boy's lineage so he was painted primarily black where he had been white before but the red and blue remained, aside from his head which was painted entirely black, including his face plate.

Rigel had not even trembled through it until Flatline started talking about changing out his optics from blue to read but Rigel had begged it not to be done and in the end even Flatline agreed it was a bit invasive for someone still developing.

Back at the hab-suite Rigel was reading a holo-pad, studying the very long Decepticon Manifesto written by Megatron himself, something one needed to know to survive on a Cybertron shaped by Megatron. He now had his black elbows on his knees and the pad on a table before him though he hadn't swiped a finger across the screen to change the page for several minutes and Thundercracker figured the sparkling was completely somewhere else in thought.

The white and blue mech walked over and Rigel sat at attention, "S-sir."

Thundercracker waved a hand, "You're fine," He constantly searched for Starscream in the sparklings, especially in the triplets, he wanted to see Starscream and not Megatron but Rigel he had a hard time seeing anyone but Optimus… repainted or not. "I think you're studied long enough for now, why don't you spend some time with your brothers?" He excused the sparkling because Rigel seemed to need it.

The young Cybertronian stood up with a small grin, "T-thank you, sir." He started for the sliding door where the triplets were.

"Rigel."

The boy stopped and turned back, "Sir."

Thundercracker stared, "Tomorrow we need to work on aerial training." It had been brought up recently, as admitted by the boy, that not only had he never changed into his alt-mode he had never flown. This was shocking to Thundercracker though not the sparklings fault but he observed some hesitation in Rigel about it and decided it would be better to just do it instead of wait and let the child become more and more worried.

Rigel looked at the floor but nodded, "Yes sir. We will sir."

TC smirked and stepped closer, touching the child's chin and tipping it up. "With pride, little one."

"W-with pride, sir." Rigel said, keeping his chin up. Thundercracker nodded and gestured to the triplets room.

Inside the triplet's room, Starscream was spending time with his youngest creations, playing with them and teaching them valuable skills. The triplets were already very good at talking, and eager to learn. They liked to try to fly and Starscream was happy to oblige every time he could. They were just precious to him. He was glad they were all seekers, and reminded him little of Megatron physically. And so far, their personalities weren't anything like the warlord either.

At that very moment, Silverstreak, the smallest, was toddling wobbly towards his carrier with arms outstretched, apparently bored with his toys, and wanting to be held. "What is it Silver? Tell Da what you want!" Starscream cooed, letting the sparkling put his tiny hands on his tight to stay upright and looked up with that cute frustrated expression of his. That little pout looked just Like Starscream's...

"Up! Want up!" he chirped, holding out his arms again beseechingly.

"Oh, alright! Come here!" Starscream scooped him up and gently threw him over his head a couple of times making him shriek with pleasure. His brother, Darkwing and Redsun, were attracted by the sounds as well, and soon he was attacked by three eager toddlers.

"Da! Make fly! make fly!" Redsun was saying, giggling and clapping with enthusiasm.

"Up! High!" Darkwing added, already clambering into his father's lap.

"How endearing." A very recognisable voice said with a chuckle from the doorway and Starscream sharply turned around, quite happy to see his third mate. Skywarp was grinning at him mischievously, arms crossed over his chest and leaning casually against the door frame.

"Unca Warp! Unca Warp!" Little Redsun had always been the most enamored with their big black and purple 'uncle' as they dubbed him, and he toddled towards him with arms outstretched. "Up Unca Warp! Up!"

Skywarp gracefully bowed down and swept the little one off his feet and into the air in the next instant, laughing and tickling a little wing. Redsun shrieked with laugher and twitched his wing trying to wiggle out of his touch. "How's my lil menaces today hum? that's how you greet your Uncle Warp after a mission huh?" The other two were in Starscream's arms as he stood and walked to him, giving him a one arms quick embrace. "Skywarp, when did you return? You could've commed us at least!"

"Just got here, been a long journey. I'm kinda tired, ya know." he shrugged, bouncing the little sparkling in his arms happily.

Rigel came through the door around the same time, hearing a lot of happy chirping and noisemaking from the toddlers. He almost walked into Skywarp and jerked aside, stepped on a toy and stumbled backward into the wall with a smack.

"_Neh_," He grimaced but sucked it in, wings twitching from the slap but nothing he couldn't handle. Rigel nudged the ball he'd tripped on away with a toe and regarded his father with a sheepish nod before he made eye contact with the Seeker he didn't know. "Sir," He said. "I'm srrr-srrr-_sorry_," He forced the word out clear, clenching his digits. "I disturbed you, f-f-father, I'll go." Rigel spent a considerable amount of time with the toddlers for being an older child, around that age where small sparklings were an annoyance but Rigel showed none of this. He was patient and would let them maul him without any kind of fight, he let those babies walk all over him and didn't seem to mind.

He would have fled but Thundercracker blocked the door unintentionally, he brought a hand down on his brother's shoulder. Thundercracker had told Skywarp about the recent beating Starscream had endured and in explaining that had given a rough rundown of Rigel. "It's been too long," He said, though being separated from the trinity they formed. Thundercracker only felt truly whole when they were together and he realized everyone was together in this moment Starscream, Skywarp, himself, the triplets, and Rigel and it struck him, harder still, that right here in this room was the future of their Seeker way. Perhaps leaving Cybertron wasn't the answer. Perhaps restoring Vos and Starscream as the heir was the answer, he thought.

Thundercracker could see Rigel looked insecure, "Rigel, this is Skywarp, one of the most talented flyers in the Decepticon force and part of the trine that we were born into, your sire, myself and Skywarp. He is the piece you have not met, until now."

Rigel nodded, "S-sir." The boy had wings and clearly transformed into something that flew though his demeanor and his body language was off, his vocals as well didn't have a Seeker sound it was a ground bot undertone.

Skywarp lifted an optic ridge and had that amused, crooked smile that was his trademark when Rigel made his clumsy entrance. When Thundercracker explained to him about Starscream newest yet older son, he was a little thrown off, shocked to learn _who _that boy other father was, and now that he was in front of him... Despite the coloring that wasn't the same - a repaint maybe? - he looked exactly like the late Optimus prime himself. The way he was holding himself and talking all proper and like he was raised by grounders. That bit kind of made him twitch, no seeker should be raised by grounders. They belonged to their own kind, and for him to have never even met a seeker until a couple of weeks ago was... disturbing. he just hoped he hadn't _also _developed the grounder's tendency for acrophobia or it'll be just downright awkward.

"Hey little guy!" He said, his smile and confident demeanor never faltering, extending a hand to properly shake the tiny one of the younglings. "As you already know, I'm Skywarp, and I'm the awesomest, most dashing seeker you ever got to meet!" He grinned wider, and crouched to be optic level with the smaller seeker. The little toddler still in his arms gave a happy squeal and reach out to his favorite playmate. "Ril! Ril play?" They called him 'Ril' since they couldn't get 'Rigel' quite just yet. Skywarp burst out laughing thinking it was adorable.

Starscream watched them meet with a smile, not worried about his trinemate's reaction to the older sparkling. Skywarp had always been the more easy-going and straightforward of the three and he was just good to make people at ease around him. Now that they were all there, together, he could see that everything was going to be just fine. Megatron would always be a dark shadow in the back of his mind, but with family he was at ease, pushing it back as far as possible. "No need to be worried, Rigel. Skywarp'll be happy to chat with you, he's probably as childish as a sparkling himself." he grinned, and laughed more when he got a death glare from Skywarp for this comment.

The other two sparklings in his arms wanted down, they were wiggling, and Starscream put them on the floor and they made a beeline for their favorite playmate, sticking to his legs like glue. "Ril! Ril play?" Darkwing chirped and rest in sparkling speak and Silverstreak nodded enthusiastically. "Play!"

"It's an hon-honor, sir," Rigel said to Skywarp before he took Redsun with careful hands and pulled the little one to his chest in a very paternal way, as if this was natural for him even though he was young himself. He stood very still to not disturb the other two clinging on him, he didn't want to move and accidentally shake one off. Rigel had spent a lot of time alone and he liked all the noise and movement from the little ones, "Okay," He touched his nose playfully to Redsun's. "Okay Mini Air Commanders, what do you want to play?"

Thundercracker was trying not to come down hard on Rigel even though his Seeker pride wanted to see changes. He wanted the child to be fluent in their dialect so he would pick up the proper tone but the most important, vital, and pressing- he had to get that sparkling in the air. The very idea he had existed nine years without flying mortified the warrior. Flight was what defined them. He blamed the Autobots having so few air bound among them, no one to teach, and those who kid did not have the time nor the ability to properly school one of them, a Seeker, the élite of the sky. Thundercracker was also vastly curious about Rigel alt-mode, he could tell the boy was going to be different. Perhaps a bit bigger and how this would cause into his speed, his grace? He wanted to see the younglings scream down upon the earth from above like his sire could… but he wasn't sure and this worried him greatly.

When he started into these thoughts he had to remind himself it could be worse… he could turn into a truck.

He brushed black digits over his silver face and gave Skywarp a nod, "Four younglings…" He mouthed. At least Rigel was good with the triplets and willing to spend time with them and responsible enough to watch them on top of it. It gave Thundercracker and Starscream a rare opportunity to have small windows of time together. "Rigel, are you alright for now? I'm sure your father would love an opportunity to talk with Skywarp, as would I," The idea of being able to talk, the three of them, pulled at Thundercracker's spark.

Rigel nodded, "Yes sir, of course sir."

Redsun giggled and poked Rigel's nose back, his tiny digit brushing the black plating. "Play dragon! Play dragon!" That was one of the favorite game of the sparklings, they play trying to kill a great Predacon King and they were actually good at this, and could make it realistic enough with the noises they were making and all. The other two were doing their best to climb up the older sparkling's legs but weren't having mush success. "Ril dragon! We slay!" Silverstreak said firmly and waved a toy saber he had in his hand.

Starscream looked at his sparklings with adoration, they were true little warriors in the making those three! He was a little less sure about Rigel, but the little one proved his willingness to learn and to go with the rules lay down by his father and Thundercracker. he was such an obedient, calm and thoughtful youngling, Starscream was seeing Optimus in him at every turn. He had almost none of his own personality traits and didn't look like he yearned for the sky even at a subconscious level. That worried him the most. No sparkling of his would stay ground bound. He would make sure of it, even if he had to eventually break it into the youngling. he was the master of the Sky, no one was better than he at flying, and he was unchallenged in the air. He expected the triplets would be the same, their favorite game after Dragon slaying was playing flight. "You're a good youngling, Rigel. Play with your brothers for a while. Nap time is in an hour for them." Starscream finally said patting his son on the shoulder, and leaving with his trinemates.

Skywarp closed the door as he left last and then turned to face his trinemates and closest friends. More than that even, they were family. he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at them in turn with a crooked smile. "So, you pop younglings out of the woodwork now, Starscream? And you fornicated with the Prime, no less. I'm impressed." They had walked towards the lounge area and Skywarp threw himself in a couch, yawning and stretching lazily. "Not to insult you or anything, but your youngling doesn,t act like a proper seeker at all. Have you started to train him at least? I get he was raised by fragging grounders for nine years, but being yours, he should at least show some sort of yearning for the sky. No sign of that at all in him yet?"

"Yes sir," Rigel nodded at Starscream's instructions. He put Redsun down and shuffled on his pedes to not disturb anyone and then cleared his throat as he if was going to say something important but instead rumbled his voice box to make a rather good growling noise. "_Harrr-rar_, I spy three little Seekers," Rigel put more energy into his blue optics. "I'm the master of the sky, not you and for that I will have to _eat you_!"

Thundercracker listened to Rigel, smirking, until Skywarp closed the door.

He was relieved to hear Skywarp noticed it as well, it made him feel less critical minded even though he knew he was. "Yes, it concerns me. He told Starscream he has never changed into his alt-mode and never been in the air, all of these ground bound Autobots never thought to stimulate the need for flight they just let it dwindle," Of course he blamed the other side. Thundercracker worried the boy was depressed, his bland nature made him question what the kid was hiding or maybe it was his old views coming into things, distrust for Autobots seeping into even a sparkling and he didn't want that but it was hard to understand why Rigel never asked what happened to the Autobots, why he never cried for Optimus. "Brave though, the boy stood up to Megatron in Starscream's defense but no, no interest in the sky so far..." Thundercracker made a sound in his throat. "We're together again, at last," The other two could tell he was on the verge of one of his weird moments where he was going to go over how detached from reality he felt and how much he had lost his bond with the Decepticon cause. Instead he simply said, "I want to reestablish Vos and see Starscream _Winglord_ as he should be."

Starscream's optics blinked at that statement, and he looked slightly shocked. It was the first time that Thundercracker voiced so clearly what he thought about that issue. He hinted at it a few times, but never really said it like that. However, it did make sense. Their home city of Vos, the capital of all Seekers on Cybertron, needed to be rebuilt sometimes. He was the last living Heir of the Winglord's family, so the title was his by right. Did he want it though? He asked himself that often and never got to any finite conclusion on the matter. "Yes, Vos need to be rebuilt, so the seekers can have a home again. I'm willing to take on the mantle of the Winglord if needs be, of course. However, it'll be a long time coming before this becomes reality, Thundercracker. Vos is in ruins, and its inhabitants scattered through the galaxy."

Skywarp rolled his optics and slapped Starscream on the back with a grin. He didn't seem to worry at all about all this. "Come on Starscream! You're gonna make a great Winglord. You kept us together for millions of stellar cycles." The younger seeker was always so casual about everything, and now, he was sprawled on the couch as wide as he possible could and watching his two standing trinemates with glinting red optics. "The two of you are always way too proper and uptight. You haven't gotten less boring in the last couple Vorns as well. You got to relax and enjoy life sometimes!"

"_Primus_, Skywarp," Thundercracked rolled his optics. "You have no idea what younglings take out of you, whatever extra energy you have managed to save is barely enough to limp your way to your recharge slab." He smirked. "Nevertheless," He looked affectingly at Starscream. "We're the brightest of our group, the Seekers need no one else as long as we are standing but I know when you want something nothing gets in your way, so you'll let me know when you want Vos." Thundercracker touched Starscream's lips with silver fingers, always with some want for him even when he was caught up in other thoughts. He was too beautiful to not want. "Yes, other than my… personal time on earth," Which was also known as his complete mental breakdown where he watched human television for several years and no one knew where he was or what happened to him. "You have kept us together rather flawlessly and with only a few _dozen_ threats upon our sparks." He teased.

Skywarp just shrugged and smiled with that mischievous look in his optics. "I'm glad I never had sparklings to take care of, then, but I suppose that's gonna change. The triplets were hard enough on their own. Rigel seems a bit more mature." He had never known if he wanted sparklings of his won but after seeing what taking care of those little menace do to Starscream and TC on a regular basis, he wasn't sure he wanted any at all. Seems like too much work. "Yeah Starscream, you should really take on the mantle, because I would love to see Vos restored... The Aeries, the Spires, the floating crystals. That was all awesome."

"Thank you Thundercracker, soon it'll become a reality." he almost purred, leaning into the nice touch. It seemed like it been forever since he last interfaced with his mate, and he really missed it a lot. Being intimate was one of the best thing he could think of, and the greatest show of love, or at least care, between two mechs. He laughed and play-punched TC on the shoulder when he said that. "Yeah, yeah, but we were, you know, at war? Count for something in the threat department."

Thundercracked grinned, it was obvious to Skywarp the two were still hot and heavy for one another. At least Thundercracker seemed to have a hard time taking his eyes off Starscream. He had always loved Starscream, even when they were young. He remembered following him all over and how the adults teased him for it but he didn't care, he was fixated on his duty and how everything seemed to fall into place when he saw Starscream. He knew he would protect him and be at his side. He knew he was not born for personal glory but to be the shadow behind a King, and he had always believed in the little underdog of the Winglord of Vos… Starscream.

He touched Starscream's wing with a gentle finger, "You're going to stay with us until you're assigned quarters?" He asked Skywarp, hoping so.

Starscream and Thundercracker. Thundercracker and Starscream. You couldn't think of one without the other. They had always been together since they were very young, and they seemed to always seek one another when they needed an audio to listen or just plain comfort. Welded at the hip, almost. Skywarp smiled, thinking about those times when they were young, and his older brother had to comfort a distressed, sad, and often also beaten Starscream. His father, the Winglord, had always been harder on his youngest than any of his sparklings. maybe because his mate and their carrier died giving birth to their youngest sparkling... He seemed to hold him responsible, somehow. He was raised by nurse bots and drones, until he was old enough to live on his own. Skywarp always thought it to be very unfair, and didn't hesitate to say so, uncaring if he was under hearing distance from adults at the time. "Of course I'll stay. I'll help you a bit with the scraplets. You two look like you could use some alone time."

Starscream leaned into the touch and dimmed his optics, letting out a pleased purr. Thundercracker always seemed to know exactly how to touch and when, and he felt tension drain out of him almost instantly. He smiled at his mate with something in his expression that said 'Later I'm going to frag you hard'. "Rigel must have worn the triplets down now. I bet they're asleep. We have some times for ourselves, if I'm not mistaken." Oh the promise that simple sentence held... Starscream was most certainly feeling hot.

Thundercracker put a hand on Starscream's hip and tugged him closer, kissing at his mouth. "_Hnn_, why wait?" His chest fans were swirling as he went into their quarters as if his spark would be smothered if he didn't. He turned, backing in, digits walking up Starscream's chest. "Primus… that look makes me burn."

Thundercracker always felt humbled when he was with Starscream because the other Seeker, to him, was a King and he still felt like he was special to be able to grasp at such a form.

Starscream purred louder and let himself be guided to their room where he almost danced gracefully towards the large berth they shared, taking a sensual pose as he sat down with his legs open and arousal burning in his optics. "Oh Thunder... Its been too long, love." he purred, beckoning him to come closer and He moaned wantonly when TC caressed his chestplates and retaliated with running a hand down the expanse of a blue wing, mapping the well-known forms and erogenous spots. "How would it be this time? I ride you or you pound me into the berth?" he asked, loving to talk dirty just to see the expression on his lover's faceplate.

Thundercracker's spike twitched in its groin plating and he licked his mouth as he stared at Starscream, "Uhnnnnn," He moaned as his wings were touched and took him in, leaning his head back so the tense coils and bands of circuits along his neck tensed. TC's instant response was his mouth opening and nothing coming out when Starscream talked like that, it made him run hot. Star could take his words away and he closed the space between them as if enchanted, putting a knee on the berth and then getting between Starscream's legs, rubbing his servos up the other Seeker's hip plates, finding his words. "I am going to stretch your sweet port on my spike until you vibrate." He said huskily, fingering lower around Starscream's entrance with a deeper voice. "Let me get you wet." He wanted to feel Star's hot fluid between his fingers. Thundercracker had very somber tones for a Seeker, dark and moody, riding a line of danger.

"I love when you talk dirty to me, love." Starscream purred, smiling lecherous and capturing the other's mouth in a heated, demanding kiss. Thundercracker could make him overload just with that voice of him, especially when he used _that _tone. It made his spine tingle pleasantly and heat pool between his legs, a faint ache throbbing inside his port. "You want me that much my handsome, powerful stallion? Your spike within me would make me scream your name to the heavens as you pound me so hard I can barely walk for a orn." His port cover slid open with no further encouragement and he was already getting slick in arousal, the sweet scent of lubricant filling the room.

Thundercracker shuddered as Starscream talked, little devil. He had always been. Always.

He wormed and wiggled two silver digits into the other's warm port and pressed them along the soft, vulnerable lining inside. "Primus you're wet," He took his fingers out and sucked on them as he slide his groin plating up and his twitching spike came forth, it was light blue, baby blue even, and he grasped himself with a grunt as he usually did, in this funny way and then let go, satisfied with whatever he was checking. He wanted to make sure he was as hard as he felt for his lover.

Thundercracker leaned over him, kissing, and tapped so Starscream would show himself wanting their spikes to rub together. He liked to watch his lover shiver and whine, Thundercracker lived up to his name as always. He was a very potent lover, he overloaded a lot of fluid and hard, his jets were loud and rumbled, and he was strong. "Yes, _hnn_, you sound like you want it hard, Commander? Are those your orders for I am, always, your Seeker." He rubbed his hot spike against Starscream, grinning as he touched along the glossy front of Starscream's cockpit.

Starscream's spike extended from its housing fully erect and brushed against Thundercracker's making the smaller seeker moan and shudder, arching his back. His valve clenched and rippled around the invading digits, and more lubricant spilled out, dripping freely into the hand teasing him. "Nnng! Thunder, you tease... "I'm always wet for you my lover! You make me dripping and hot for your spike..." He purred and jerked his hips into the touch, the rubbing of the spike just driving him mad with lust.

He leaned back and splayed out, invitingly showing his open port, wet and soaked with lubricant, ready for the taking. Burning red optics locked with equally lustful ones as he let out a sultry moan, wiggling his aft. "Take me, take me like you want to impale me! I can't take it any longer! Oh Thunder!" His cockpit was glossy and hot to the touch and his vents where whirring to life to cool his overheating systems down.

Thundercracker growled lustfully and took in the sight of his Seeker before he leaned in and positioned himself, he paused and waited... waited until Starscream's mouth opened to make another demand to be taken and at that moment he buried himself into Star's port. "_Rrrrrr_," TC grit his teeth as he felt the warm clench of his lover's form and swooped down to catch the first moan in a kiss, taking the noise into his mouth and nearly swallowing it as if it powered him. He rolled his mouth over Starscream's and his hips and grunted with his thrusts, his thrusters humming and the extra kick that made him so furious and fast growled in his abdomen and the fans on his chest, hot, and violent like a storm over the top of Starscream. He was loved by thunder itself, rolling and brilliant, burying into him. Thundercracker's hard pace never faltered as he stared down at Star, "Overload on my spike," He rumbled. He loved when he could make Starscream overload more than once, he wanted to leave him exhausted and satisfied.

Fragging with Thundercracker was like fragging with a living thunderstorm. All about him was powerful, rumbling, growling thunder contained within the expense of his broad chest, and Starscream could feel it shaking him to the core through the big spike buried deep inside him, making him moan and writhe, helpless and offered. "Thunder! Ooooh Primus! Yeeeesssss!" When finally, he was filled to the brim, he almost overloaded on the spot, but held himself back, he wanted to feel the power that was his lover for a bit longer. he knew this was just the first round... And he eagerly kissed back clutching to the larger mech's shoulder, leaving claw marks on him. That command from his lover, made in such a tone, was his undoing and he let go, overloading hard on his spike, milking him with tight clenches and spasm of his port's walls, screaming his mate's name to the heavens.

Thundercracker had to steel himself not to overload when Starscream did but that was the game he played with himself, he liked to deny, and let himself crash. His mouth opened some as he watched, felt, and listened to Starscream's sweet overload and was quick to handle him, he pulled out and grabbed beneath Star's knees, pulling his legs up high so his aft lifted off their bed. TC loved to play with the others form, knowing Starscream was built to move. He slid his mate's legs over his back, angled up to not bother his wings, and started to rim Star's wet open port. He grumbled with delight as he did and nuzzled his face close, sucking and lapping at delicate intimate lining. He loved the sweet taste, sex and energon and Starscream. Thunder rubbed one hand around and played up Starscream's spike, gripping it solidly and stroking him with a soldier's deliciously steady strength. He hummed against his mate's port, audios perked to take in any noise. He loved to lick him this way.

Starscream moaned and cried wantonly as his port was licked and lapped at like that, walls clenching and spasming around the glossa pushing inside him a little. In between he was purring his mate's name and clawing at the berth leaving scratches on the soft padding. Thundercracker was so good at making him feel good and wanted, making him feel worthy of attention. Worthy of being worshipped this way. His spike gave a hard throb in his hand and he keened in delicious agony, pleasure building up again towards a second overload. He looked so handsome with cheeks flushed in pleasure, wings twitching and jerking with the heat and arousal in his frame. Mouth slightly parted, full dark grey lips letting out pant, moans and little cries. Thundercracker was so good, so handsome, so powerful, all that Starscream wanted and needed. To be dominated like that, gently yet firmly, and to willingly give up control to let himself be played with and pleasure at his lover's whim.

Thundercracker waited until Starscream was trembling beautifully around him, he watched his lovers wings jerk and licked from his port all the way up to the head of his spike. "Darling," He cooed darkly. "You taste so sweet…" TC leaned against the wall and tugged at Star, wanting him in his lap. He opened a small compartment at his sternum plate, between his fans to let out more heat and gathered the other Seeker onto him, spike finding his port easily and with an upward thrust of his hips he groaned at being back inside. His mouth glossed with pinkish fluid, "I want to merge sparks," He said, tones lost in a primal need for more.

Starscream keened as he was speared once again and arched beautifully in his mate's arms, chest pressed against him, merging his heat and field with him to share lust, love and arousal. His optics flashed twice brightly at the suggestion and he nuzzled his face in Thundercracker,s neck cable, keening again more softly. "yes... yes love!" He replied, and engaged the sequence to let his chestplates open to bare his bright red, pulsing life force to the other. Such an intimate act was only shared among true lovers, soul mates as humans would say, and was the greatest show of trust. Starscream had never bared his spark for anyone but Optimus and Thundercracker. And even with Optimus, it had only been through an uplink, not a physical merge of the sparks. "Thunder... Please... I... I want to..."

Thundercracker nodded once, brief and confident. He had extra chest plating, at least as far as Seeker's went, and three layers slide open, each chasing the next. A white-yellow spark in blue casing cast pure light between them and he grinned through it. He touched Starscream's chin, turning his mouth to a strong kiss as he thrust and shut down every failsafe he had in his programming, allowing his spark raw and pulsing.

Breathing hard, he started to moan as their life forces merged and a satisfied but lost growl came from him. Thundercracker leaned his head back, crackling and rumbling, his spark was not as fluid, it rose in a rhythm and seemed to peak, then soften, and repeat itself. TC kept his spike deep in Starscream still, wanting to be as intertwined as possible. All of his circuits buzzed, his brain tingled, his T-Cog purred as his body loosened, giving everything.

TC touched his nose to Starscream's and with his always steady voice, husky and to the point, light blazing between them grunted, "_Give me a son_," He thrust harder, pushed his spark into Starscream's more. Felt the energy between them like the life of Primus himself. "A _pure_ Seeker, brilliant and beautiful as you Commander." He overloaded, twitching and grunting but still his red optics stayed fixed on Starscream.

_'Give me a son'_

Starscream's spark jolted at those word, and the tone Thundercracker used... His answer didn't have to be said out loud. Through their merge he sent all of his love, acceptance, utter devotion that spoke of the way he thought about that simple phrase. A loud YES as overload crashed over him just as hard as his mate, and his valve clenched hard around th e spike inside him. "Thunder! Aaaaaah!" He shouted, unable to hold it back, head thrown back and spark jolting fast and hard with untamed, raw energy. After the shockwaves passed and he slumped back against his lover's chest, heaving and panting to cool himself, a quieter, more tender kind of love and care seeped through the merge of their still connected sparks.

"Oh Thunder, You should've told me earlier... I'll be so happy to have a son with you. Strong, powerful, handsome like you..." He whispered, purring like a contented earth cat in the confine of his mate's strong arms. head resting against his shoulder. His optics dimmed, but he was still so needy. he wanted to just rest a moment and then go at it again. Trying until he was sure a sparkling was formed and they were going to be creators together. As many times as it took.

Thundercracker nodded mutely, overloaded. The two Seeker's, locked together, fans whirling and forms hot. He panted, everything in him saying 'woah!' but his brain was cool and clear, it said: yes. He kissed quick around Starscream's throat, "Should have told you? You have enough worries and then Rigel came but now I…" His optics focused more onto the tiny details of the other. "Can't deny the want, we are buried so deep Starscream and yet we have never been as free… I want a little one, I can see the child so clearly that they are already dear to me," He kept these things to himself, it was the way he was. He was cautious. "I see them, entirely black, but burning brilliant with gold optics…" He kissed between words, still so close to him yet this merge felt comfortable and good, teasing him, soothing him.

"How could they not be perfect?" Starscream purred back, chuckling a bit, unwilling to break the connection just yet. "With creators like us, they can only be avatars of perfection. Masters of the skies..." he snuggled deep within his mate's arms, keeping their chest together to share more intimacy and he sighed, nuzzling against his throat cables. "I'm sore Rigel and the triplets will like having more playmates..." He was amused that Thundercracker was so surprised he said yes. he had longed to have something from his mate for a long time now, and a sparkling would seal their union in cast iron. And he would love the little one just as much as he loved his older creations. All of them equally, there would never be any favorites. "Don't look so surprised, love. I love sparklings, you already knows it..."

Thundercracker gave a single nod, "Oh this I know," He touched his mate's face, "It's not surprise, I am humbled." He stared. "And Vos?" He was still hoping for a definitive yes. They had the right to rebuild and that was the order from Megatron- rebuild, repopulate but even TC wouldn't dare make a joke about it, there was nothing left to even joke over when it came to Megatron.

"Vos..." Starscream started, his voice quiet and thoughtful, yet there was a hint of determination underneath it. "Vos needs to be rebuilt. You were right Thundercracker, we need to rebuilt our home, to bring our people back and regroup. I'm willing to do it, start from scratch and go forward. Away from tarn and Megatron's madness." Maybe it was the idea that he might be carrying again that made him take the final decision, but it felt like the right thing to do. he might have resented it because of his father for a long time, but he was done running from his responsibilities. For his sparklings, for their future, for all the seekers... Vos needed to live again.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: Dimming Star

_**Part 4: A Star Reborn**_

It didn't take very long for the three Seekers to realize they were missing a youngling, Rigel to be exact. A quick review of the surveillance showed the child, while everyone was recharging, walking out of his room and staring out the window for a long while. This was innocent enough until Rigel saw something, blue optics brightened and with a snap of digits the boy took off. He punched in the code to the hab-suite door and unlock it, which Thundercracker and Starscream had no idea Rigel knew, and walked right out of their habitation suite.

It was decided that Thundercracker and Skywarp would go looking for him and Starscream stay with the triplets.

Thundercracker tracked the sparkling all the way out of the compound and into the streets and further, to the building across from them and around the back. He heard voices and stopped, dimming his signals and lights. He glanced around the corner and saw the back of the Autobot Medic, Ratchet.

"You must go back now Rigel, now isn't the time, I know this is hard to understand," Ratchet was knelt, hands on the boys shoulders looking straight at his face.

Rigel was crying, shaking his head, "I won't leave you. Not like _this_."

"I have it better than most because of my skills," Ratchet wiggled his hands and tried to smile for him. "Play your part and I will play mine." The sparkling nodded slowly. Ratchet touched the child's face gently, he had been with Optimus when the sparkling came into the world and felt deeply connected. The child had spent more time with him over the years than his father because he saw less combat and he liked children _and_ he loved Optimus. "Rigel," The sparkling cried harder. "No, _shhhhh_," Ratchet pulled him to his chest and held him.

"They _repainted_ me." He cried. "And I c-c-c-can't ha-ha-gave my fa-fa-faceplate…"

"It's just paint," Ratchet soothed. "We change, it's our strongest trait Rigel. All of you will change and evolve over your lifetime. Your father didn't have a faceplate when he was young either, it's not gone forever, just for now. Come now."

"I want my daddy…" Rigel cried.

Ratchet made a sad sound, "Oh Rigel, we all want Optimus back, every one of us." He rubbed the child's back struts. "Be strong. You have to make it through this and never forget," He locked optics with him. "Never forget who you are and remember they'll do everything to take your father away from you but they can't. Your father is in your CNA and in your spark. Remember that."

"I wwwww-w-will," Rigel wiped at his optics but tears kept coming. "Ratchet I c-c-can't le-leave you."

Ratchet nodded slowly, "You can. It's alright." He rubbed a thumb down the boy's now black face. "_Shhhhh_, chin up little Auotbot it's time to roll out."

Rigel smiled and shed tears at the same time, nodding, he hugged the Autobot medic and Thundercracker couldn't stand it anymore. The Seeker stepped out and growled, it made both Ratchet and Rigel jerk. Of course the red medic's natural instinct was to stand and pull the child behind him which only tossed more fuel on Thundercracker's distaste. "You have a lot of nerve Ratchet." He had a personal rule that he tried not to attack medics and he would never forget on earth when he was forgotten how Ratchet had patched him up and without that aid, he wouldn't have survived. On top of that, they allowed him to leave. _Not that they could have stopped me,_ Thundercracker snipped.

"Don't hurt him, he's a grieving child." Ratchet said pleadingly.

Thundercracker grunted, "Hurt him?" He bumped his chest into Ratchet's and it made the medic take a step back. "Get back to medical where you're supposed to be or I'll make sure your comfy set up turns into manual labor in the mines with the rest of the failures."

"N-no…" Rigel moaned.

Ratchet hushed the sparkling, "Don't hurt him." He stared at Thundercracker.

Thundercracker's optics were like red suns, tiny gears twirling beneath as he focused on the medic's face and backhanded Ratchet with one arm, it spilled the medic onto the floor and made Rigel cry out as if he felt the others pain. "_Silenc_e," TC grabbed Rigel's upper arm and yanked him closer. He was furious but he could control himself.

"_Ratchet_!" Rigel cried.

The medic was getting up, "Go on Rigel, be strong." He couldn't do anything, not here.

Thundercracker dragged the sparkling behind him, sending Skywarp a personal comm so he knew he'd found Rigel. He didn't care if the child was able to keep up with him because he kept resisting, trying to get out of his grip, so Thundercracker pulled him along. TC's Seeker pride was on fire and he also was angered by how intelligent Rigel was and suddenly he saw a whole new side of this child, one that was very much Starscream. The ability to conceal his emotions was fantastic. It wasn't only wounded pride for Thundercracker it was that Rigel was willing to risk Megatron's wrath, which would end up coming down on Starscream one way or another—or it would result in Rigel being killed. How to make a nine year old understand this was life or death? Thundercracker knew it was going to take a level of harshness he doubted Starscream could put down on his sparkling and the Seeker was prepared to shoulder being the bad guy so Star didn't have to.

"Ratchet!" Rigel screamed. "Ratchet!"

"Shut up." Thundercracker hissed. He could see looks as he dragged the boy down the hall, screaming for an Autobot. When he got into the hab-suite he swung the boy in and shut the door. Rigel went like a ram back at the door, pounding fists on it.

"Ratchet! Ratchet! Ratchet!" Rigel yelled.

"_Stop_." Thundercracker snapped. The child ignored him.

"Ratchet! Ratchet—no! _No!_" Rigel growled, hitting the door angrily.

TC pulled him away and Rigel hung his head, crying, and looking totally depressed and deflated as fluid ran down his chin and dribbled on the floor. Thundercracker could not understand. He simply couldn't. He stared at the youngling as if he had seen a devil because he saw a danger to his family and even Rigel would not get between he and his mate, the triplets, or the baby he wanted to have with Starscream. "_What is wrong with you_?" He asked slow but with deadly seriousness. "Are you malfunctioning?" He knew Skywarp and Starscream were behind him, not as sure of what had happened, though he hoped some of it was obvious. They had a serious problem. One that couldn't be tolerated among Seekers.

When he got Thundercracker's message, Skywarp headed directly back towards the habitation suite, and upon hearing and seeing the crying sparkling screaming for an Autobot, he understood what happened and where he had been. He seethed, his energon boiling at the thought they had a pint-sized traitor within their tightly wrapped little family, like the proverbial snake in the grass. He wanted to suddenly grab that little ungrateful brat and slam his little head hard against the wall to knock some sense in it. How could the little brattling do this to Starscream, who took him in, at his own personal and great risk to his life and freedom, just to make sure Megatron DID NOT deactivate the little rat!? Did he not realize that, if Megatron got wind of this, he will CERTAINLY be killed and Starscream will have to face most dire consequences?!

He let out a deeply angry, even enraged snarl and stomped forward menacingly towards the child, fully intended on beating the crap out of the non-seeker pseudo-grounder wanabee-flyer pile of scrap. Not even a true seeker, who ever heard of a seeker raised by fragging GROUNDERS?! That little thing was an abomination, and he just realized he had thought so all along, but thought TC and Star would handle it and beat that horrendous mannerism out of the child. "You little piece of slag! HOW COULD YOU?! To your own father, who kindly took you in at his own personal risk?! You know what's gonna happen if MEGATRON finds out? DO YOU KNOW?!"

He was a inch from pouncing on the unsuspecting child when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Starscream there, with that stern, cold, stone-like expression that meant he was so deeply angered and disappointed he had to hide it for the benefit of others. Especially a particular child that was the focus of his proverbial temper right at that moment. The focus of such intense, deep, scalding emotions that the child must be feeling like his paint was peeling. "No, Skywarp, please back off. Now. Get out of here. I don't want any violence done to that child, despite what he may have done."

"But Starscream...!" Skywarp started to protest, still simmering with barely contained rage.

"OUT!" Starscream snarled, his red optics suddenly flaring like the Pits of Hell. "NOW!"

Skywarp let out an angry, wordless snarl and stomped out of the room, but not without giving the brat a scalding look of pure hatred. Oh, that kid will have to do a LOT to earn his trust now, or even a shred of respect. However, he respected Starscream's wishes and left the room, leaving him with Thundercracker and the child. Once he was gone, Starscream focused his attention on Rigel, but addressed his next question, asked in a cold tone that made the coldest Earth winter seem warm. "What happened? I want a full report, Thundercracker."

Rigel backed against the door when Skywarp came at him, stuttering nonsense because he couldn't get his words out and he dashed well out of the way of the three adults. He watched Skywarp leave, spark shrinking with relief.

Thundercracker nodded once, "I found him out in the streets, he was talking with that Autobot medic, Ratchet behind the new building in the sixth ward," He paused. "Crying to Ratchet that he wants his daddy Optimus, they talk to one another like Autobots, whispering about playing parts and keeping their true selves secret until the time is right. We need to go over our personal recordings and see how many times he's snuck out since he watched us and memorized the key lock for our main door."

Rigel was scared but not scared enough, he clenched his servos tight. "F-f-f-father pl-please-"

TC turned optics on the boy, "If you test our trine you will be very unhappy Rigel. We do not play games. My only function since my birth has been to protect the royals of Vos, I was bound to Starscream only a few years your senior and do not mistake me, sparkling, no one will threaten him, not even his own offspring," Thundercracker stared, speaking clear and slow. Rigel started to say something but was cut off, "I don't want to hear a sound from you until I say otherwise. Go to your room." He wanted to talk to Starscream privately. He would have let Skywarp at the child, there was a pecking order between Seekers, one he and Sky understood perhaps better than Starscream. If you saw someone out of line, you put them back in line. If they refused to fly, you pushed them.

Rigel went.

Starscream had never felt such a stab of pain through his spark since the day his own father had disowned him. He had looked at Rigel intently, focussed, studying the features he was starting to know so well, and felt only betrayal and anger, a urge to grab the child and _hurt _him to make him understands, make him see how hurting he felt himself. The urge to teach him a lesson that many had learned at the cost of their own spark during the war. NO ONE crossed Starscream and left unscathed. However, he reigned in his temper, hid his emotions under that carefully crafted facade, only hid energy field unable to hide his emotions, but he kept it tightly wrapped around himself. Someone would have to touch him to know how he really felt.

Rigel's plight fell on a deaf audio, he only narrowed his optics at the child and didn,t answer, letting Thundercracker handle him for now. He was just too angry, there was too much negative emotions filling him, he might just snap and beat the child himself if he said anything to him right now. Once they were alone again, he visibly defalted, his wings slumping on his back and shoulders sagging, and he let himself sink in a chair, his head in his hands and letting out a deep, growling sigh. "What did I do wrong Thundercracker?" he finally asked, looking up to stare at his mate. "What did I do wrong with this child? I welcomed him as my own, with open arms, included him in this family, let him play with my precious babies like an older sibling should... So tell me, where did I fail? Where did I fail to see the truth, the betrayal that was swimming under the surface, right under my nose, _in my own fragging house?!" _

He jumped to his pedes as he said the past part and started to pace, muttering angrily, anger, betrayal, annoyance, hatred being openly broadcasted from him this time. He finally stopped and looked at TC' almost pleading, looking both so disappointed and murderously enraged. "Tell me what I should do, Thunder... What should I do now? All I _want _to do is go find the little snake and beat some sense into him, sparkling or not. He is my son though, and I can't bring myself to harm a sparkling, no matter what they did..." He let out a deep shuddering sight, again containing way too much dark, negative energy, and his fists were balled tightly at his side. "Skywarp was right. Rigel is a threat until he can be fully reformed to stop thinking like an Autobot. Until then... It pains me to say it but he mustn't be permitted to leave the house or roam free without supervision."

Thundercracker had his moody look on, when he was angry, but he had learned very young how to mask what he felt. "You should have let Skywarp at the boy," He said. "We're not grounders or Autobots and Rigel needs to learn that. We have to be more vigilant," Thundercracker said, he heard Starscream come to the same conclusion but it wasn't enough. He was thinking about a long time ago, about his own childhood. Strict, regimented, routine, he had always known what he would be when he was grown and what was expected of him but darker things came to TC when he thought about his youth…

He thought about the times when he was aware Starscream was being hurt by the Winglord and how duty tore him. TC knew his duty was to protect Starscream but they were children and he couldn't go against the Winglord…

He thought about the times he had put himself in the line of danger as a child to try to protect Starscream…

And he thought of how Rigel risked their lives to go out and chat with Ratchet. It turned him cold inside.

"I think you need to turn him over to Skywarp and I. We have to handle this among ourselves or Megatron will handle it for us. We Seekers have always been a self-regulating, self-cleansing group for better or worse. Rigel doesn't understand Optimus isn't going to come jumping from rays of light to save the day, the day is dark, and they lost?" Thunder looked at Starscream. "Rigel is more like you than I ever realized, I have never seen a youngling mask his state so well other than…" Red optics flicked up to Starscream's face. "_You_."

He stepped up to his mate and put his servos on Starscream's beautiful face, he didn't say it often, "I love you," Thundercracker added. "You are my spark. Skywarp and I will fix this for our family."

Starscream smiled at Thundercracker and put his hand over his on his cheek, leaning on the touch. "You always knows how to do it don't you? How to find just the right words to make me feel better, even in the worst of situation." He sighed and added, his voice tight with emotions. "I love you too, TC. You're my anchor, the solid, always present ground under my feet when i need it. I couldn't live without you." He turned his head slightly when he heard a light chuckle coming from the doorway. Skywarp was casually leaning there, looking less murderous and a lot calmer than a few minutes ago.

"He's right you know? Let us handle the kid, Star. He's a little troublemaker that doesn't know what's good for him and can't accept that his cozy, sheltered way of life just ceased to be the moment the Autobots lost the war. He has to be properly shown his place and proper behavior and solid Seeker way. Nothing else would do." The dark seeker said, taking a couple steps forward to put a hand on Starscream's shoulder and squeeze in a brotherly, comforting way. "You don't have to shoulder this. me and TC, we're here for this. It's our job to make sure you don't have to do that kind of thing." he shared a understanding look with his brother and smiled crookedly, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "The kid betrayed you, he has to learn his place, the hard way if needed."

Rigel had his head down and one blue hand pressed over the front of his mouth, trying to pretend it was his face plate. Skywarp's words were stuck in the sparkling like hot nails, _how could I?_ He asked himself. _How could I…_ the boy made a weak sound. _How could I…_Rigel swore he felt his father's hands rub over his shoulders and down his spinal struts and he gasped, looking up, actually believing Optimus would be standing there and… nothing.

"Daddy?" Rigel stood. The only thing in front of him was an oval window and he stepped up to it and looked out at new Tarn, the city starting to take shape on the backs of Autobot labor. Ratchet was down there somewhere to the south and Rigel felt fear around his spark wondering what happened to others he knew. Ratchet. He stalked at the door and hit the control panel, it slide open and he came out.

Thundercracker jerked his helmet towards the sound. When he saw Rigel walking at him as if he was a big bad bot ready to pick a fight he only saw Autobot. Autobots were always doing things like this. At the same time he admired bravery.

"Think twice before you open your mouth." TC warned, still standing close to his precious mate.

"I am an Autobot and I-I-I," The sparkling growled as he started to stutter. "I'm the son of Op-Optimus Prime. I wa-wa-want my paint the wa-way it was before, I want my fa-fa-_faceplate_ back and I'm gah-gah-going by Orion Pax."

Thundercracker looked at the ceiling. Of course the child wasn't finished.

Rigel pushed his shoulders back and his boxy chest stuck out, "P-p-put me in the-the mines w-w-w-with the re-rest of the _failures_!" He shot back at Thundercracker what the Seeker had said to Ratchet and his red optics widened in fury that his body could withstand. He could mask it much better than Skywarp.

"You would kill us all to be an Autobot? Even the little ones? What kind of disgusting _animal_ would see their own kind go to slaughter?" Thundercracker boomed.

"N-no." Rigel said, sounding wounded, optics round with surprise. "I w-wo-would ne-never hurt them."

Thundercracker stared down at the child, "Stupid! You can't do whatever you want without consequences. Do you think you can go screaming through the halls for an Autobot without Megatron hearing about it? Do you want to see Starscream tortured so you can have a little cry with Ratchet? Or one of your brothers taken away? Where are your loyalties? To change is to be Cybertronian, to transform yourself body and spark. If you cannot adapt, you die! _Optimus Prime is dead and the Autobots are finished_. Do you think your dead life-giver wants to see you in the mines? You've been pampered and protected all your life, fed cozy war stories by the idealistic-"

"_No_." Rigel stood up, bitter tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You miss your _daddy_? Isn't Starscream good enough for you?" Thundercracked snapped. "You want to be sent to the mines to tax the already miserable Autobots so they are forced to expend the last of their energy on watching your aft!"

"T-t-that's not fa-fa-fair…" Rigel's voice shrank. "Peo-people I l-l-love a-a-a-are be-being hurt. I've l-l-l-lived with Ra-Ratchet my whole life," The sparkling spoke but shed tears. "I ca-can't function kn-kn-knowing he's being tr-treated like he's not-not even sentient." Rigel covered his mouth and nose with a hand.

"Stop that nonsense." Thundercracker pulled the child's hand away from his face. He looked at Starscream with hard optics, "Say you trust me to do what needs to be done."

"F-f-father…" Rigel looked between them.

Thundercracker didn't take his optics from Starscream's.

Every words spoken by the sparkling was like a burning spear through his spark, and Starscream's expression had gotten stormier and darker by the minute. Oh, how he had failed... and Megatron was certainly going to hear about it, and come here, and make true on his threat. That child was all Optimus Prime alright, 100% autobot, and it was clear he wasn,t going to let go of his conviction for anything even threats or coercion. He called him 'father' but never meant it, that much was clear, so when he said it again, something snapped inside him, and he lurched forward, wrapping a hand around the sparkling's neck. He didn't squeeze hard enough to bruise or choke, but the pressure was enough of a threat in itself.

"_Do not call me that!" _He hissed through clenched dental plates, his voice shaking with barely contained rage and terrible disappointement. "Do not call me that until you _mean it _Rigel! I do not allow you to call me that until you can say it without it sounding like a chore! Do you understands?!" He held him a few moments longer to let his words sink in, before letting go, his shoulders and wings held tense and shaking slightly. He turned to Thundercracker finally, meeting his optics, and gave him one short nod. "Do what you must. I trust you with this issue Thundercracker."

Skywarp moved out of the waywhen Starscream stormed out of the room. he needed to calm down, and the best way for him was to spend time with his triplets. The sons that would never betray him. Skywarp stared at his Trine Leader and Winglord's retreating back until he was out of sight, before turning his attention back to the sparkling, and he didn't bother hiding his fury at the ungrateful scraplet. "See what you've done? You dare call him father but you backstab him the moment he has his back turned. You wounded him deeper then you can even imagine, child. You've got to make up for it big time!"

He took another step forward and bodily lifted the sparkling off the floor with a hand around his neck, slamming him against the wall behind him. It wasn't hard enough to dent the armor but it would rattle his structure a bit and probably hurt his backstruts a little. Good. pain is a good teacher, he learned that at a very young age. He brought his face inches away from the small child, his red optics burning like embers, alight with anger and something darker. "You betrayed him in the worst way possible, where it hurts the most: his spark. You could've just as well taken a sharp blade and dug it through his chest, the result would've been the same." He leaned even closer, whispering the last words in the audio next to his mouth. "_According to seeker's law, we could offline you right now for that offense to our Winglord. Do you understands?"_

"Geh!" Rigel yelped but stared back at Skywarp, "Ratchet's my-my fa-family too." He would not yield. Not even afraid. Optimus burned bright in him. He wanted to chase after Starscream but wasn't given that option. He had never intended anything he did to be taken in this way and the child started to feel like he was locked up with a bunch of insane adults. Seekers. What did that mean? "You wa-want me to be-be-betray everything m-m-my father is and s-s-stood for, I ca-can't. I _won't_." He kicked his legs at Skywarp and the boy had some strength for his age and size, though not enough to even dent the adult's chest. "Not afraid of you!"

Thundercracker watched this, "Skywarp," He stepped closer because he didn't want to risk Starscream would hear. "We'll take him to the Institute, it's running again under the Decepticon flag and the mnemosurgeons will make all of this literally go away." Probably one of the most frightening places pre-war, during the war, and now. The place where bots were remade.

Rigel now looked frightened, "D-d-don't- _STARSCREAM_!" He bellowed.

Thundercracker knocked the sparking once between the eyes and his head went back, optics flickered and dimmed. He went lax in Skywarp's grip. "Shut up." TC grunted after the child was knocked out. He looked at Skywarp, "This won't end. If we beat him, he'll resent us. He has Starscream's talent for masking what he's thinking, we can't live this way. He'll be happier without his past and Starscream and the triplets will be safer... he came to us damaged, we have to fix this. Starscream isn't able to do it, not to his own."

"Yeah, I noticed." Skywarp replied with a snort, holding the sparkling to his chest more securely. "We never saw it coming, and we should have. What if Megatron shows up because _someone _heard him screaming for an Autobot in the hallways? You know what he will most likely do to Starscream... Or even the triplets." He already resented the child in his arms for endangering their family. In recharge however, he looked innocent and harmless like all sparklings should. Not like the idiotic, backstabbing little snake that he proved he could be...

"The mnemosurgeons... Yes, that would work. Erase the bad behavior and memories and start anew. I can't see any other way to make that child _right _and worthy to be Starscream's Heir. Because he is, as his oldest creation, and you know it. Can't have a seeker that doesn't even know what a seeker _is _be an heir to the Winglord of Vos! that would be laughable!" The expression of the little one's faceplates everytime they mentioned they were seekers, the cluelessness, made Skywarp deeply dislike him from the start, but even more so those fragging idiotic Autobots that couldn't raise a seeker properly! He probably hadn't even tried igniting his thrusters once like any little seeker his age would have.

"He want _so much _to be like his 'daddy' that he act like a grounder. Probably would have thought of being reformatted into one if we hadn't won the war. A shame for Starscream and for Vos to have such an... abomination... among our ranks!" Skywarp hissed, disgust seeping through his voice at every words. Optimus Prime was written all over that sparkling so deeply that taking it away would need nothing less than a complete wipe and rewriting of his memories and mind.

Thundercracker nodded, "We agree then, we need to do this quickly." He moved out with his brother. "We will pray to Primus this will be enough to keep Megatron away."

{Soon}

Thundercracker sat with Skywarp at the Gulch, a recently opened bar. A glass of Engex for each of them. They had turned Rigel over to the Institute, screaming and terrified, and it was not _easy_ for Thundercracker. "Starscream will know what I've done soon," He took a drink. "No other way," He felt guilty and was trying to prove it fully. The only thing he worried about was what the experts had said- they had never done this to a youngling before.

"They better not frag this procedure up," Thundercracker grunted. "Not that I don't trust all the _geniuses_," He didn't. "And I never planned on the _other parts_ but if they say its needs to be done." Because of the large amount that needed to be rewritten on someone so young, the Institute was also remaking the sparkling with new parts to take out what resembled Optimus and false memories. Thundercracker and Skywarp had both been tapped by the mnemosurgeon to help create realistic memories to implant.

"Starscream… it is possible he'll hate me for doing this," Thundercracker looked at Skywarp. "I can't be without him, I've tried." Skywarp had heard this since they were children, TC really only had a few tunes he sung. Starscream. Honorable combat. Starscream again.

Skywarp put a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed, sending some strength and comfort through it. "You did the right thing. Eventually, that situation would have killed our family. It was the lesser of two evils." he sipped at his glass thoughtfully. he had never been one for sulking, that was thundercracker's job, but this... It had left him with an uneasy feeling. Like Thundercracker, he hoped they didn't frag up the procedure, because if Rigel was lost because of it... Starscream would not only be mad at them, he would murder someone, probably them as well.

"Rigel couldn,t stay the way he was. Starscream understands that, and I'm sure he'll forgive us in time. Maybe a long time, but eventually." He tried to comfort, but it sounded lame even to his own audios. There was no way Starscream wasn't going to be pissed about it. he loved sparklings and despised invasive procedures like that. And if a sparkling was the subject, it was even worst. They were both toasted, no matter what. "I'm sure he won't leave you, not over this, not after all you've done for him, TC. he can,t be without you more then you can be without him."

"On second thought," Thundercracked finished his drink. "You're making it worse," He smirked still. "I have to get this over with so finish your drink." He needed a spaceship of Engex to drown out what he felt so he saw no reason to have a second glass, it wouldn't make him feel better or relaxed.

The trip back to his shared space with Starscream felt like walking to his own execution and he became aware of how much he valued Starscream's love. "Rather be on the battlefield being shot at." He walked slow to the door and put in the key with slow hands, sure his pace was driving Skywarp nuts.

The door slide open and the two Seekers came in _without_Rigel.

Starscream walked out of the living room with Silverstreak in his arms, and tilted his head when he didn,t see Rigel following his mate and Skywarp into the house. He felt suddenly very worried and asked sharply, his optics never leaving Thndercracker. "Where's Rigel? Have you find a way to deal with the situation?"

Skywarp was feeling as uneasy as TC and he was fidgeting a little. he was the less capable of hiding his feelings of the three and they always ended up plastered all over his faceplates. he rubbed the back of his helm, trying to look innocent, which only served to hightened Starscream's worry. "Yeah, we found a way, but you're not gonna like it..."

Starscream was now _very _worried and he looked from one mech to the other with narrowed optics, holding little Silverstreak tighter against his chest. "What have you doen with Rigel? Where is he?! Answer me!"

Thundercracker walked up to Starscream and slowly put out silver servos as if he was expecting to press them to something so hot it would melt his alloy. "We turned him over to the Institute." It was all he said because it was all he needed to say to start this off. He tried to keep his optics locked with his lovers, he wanted to convey everything all at once but he couldn't. "I asked them to remove everything of Optimus Prime and the Autobots from the sparkling." TC wanted to say he was sorry but he knew he couldn't because saying sorry said he felt he had made a mistake and he had to be strong in this.

Starscream's mouth dropped open in shock and he almost dropped Silverstreak, who squeaked and held to his daddy for dear life. he held the sparkling in front of him like a shield then and his optics narrowed into two dangerous slit of red fire. "You. Did. WHAT!?" He shrieked the last word in that screechy, high-pitched voice that made one's audio ring and feel like it was melting. "How could you do it to a sparkling?! You KNOW how I feel about invasive procedures like this! He's only nine years old! What if they damage him irreparably?!" he was still shrieking and Silverstreak had started whimpering in his arms, not liking the loud sounds daddy was making.

"Starscream its for the sparkling's best! You know he can't go around looking and acting like Optimus prime! it would get us all in deep slag, and himself killed!" Skywarp tried to explain but Starscream tirned his towering rage from TC to him and he was right on his face the next moment. "Whoa! Calm down!" he lifted both hands in a peace gesture but that helped nothing.

"Calm down? CALMN DOWN?! You want me to fragging CALM DOWN!? What kind of malfunctioning, irresponsible give up a child for some kind of fragged-up experiment?!" he looked at Thundercracker with angrer and pointed a finger at him. "Get out of my sight! Both of you!"

TC rushed up and took Silverstreak from him because he saw the baby was frightened and for all his mistakes he was so protective of the little ones that he bristled even when _Starscream_ was the one holding him. TC folded a gray hand gently over the child's helmet to try to cover his audio receptors and stared at Starscream, "You're _frightening_ him," TC said. "And the Institute is no group of idiots and it's no experiment," That was partly a lie as the doctors had never worked on a nine year old before. "They know what they're doing Starscream and I had no other choice," His optics went down to Silverstreak. "I… I have to protect my family." His voice dropped.

Silverstreak sniffled and curled against TC's chest, burrying his faceplates against his cockpit. The sparkling didn't like daddy using loud voice, it sounded scary... Daddy was angry, and the sparkling could feel it because they were very close. Starscream felt bad for making Silverstreak cry, he lowered his head in shame at that, but he was still angry at them for what they did to Rigel. The kid was a problem, a big one, but did he deserved to be changed into someone else? A stranger to himself even? Starscream won't even recognize him when he was back, and it frightened him a bit to imagine what the kid was going to be like. "I didn't meant to frighten him. I'm sorry Silver, it's not your fault." he cooed at the sparkling petting a wing soothingly.

"However, I still greatly disapprove of such a procedure. just think about Shockwave... What they did to him was not only immoral, it was disgusting. They turned a good mech into a monster. I don't want something like that happening to a son of mine! You should understands why..." When he was a youngling himself, Starscream had been submitted to a reprogrammation by his father, to 'fix' his issues, make him more of a fighter and less of a thinker. All it did was frag him up, and make his personality highly unstable. "Thundercracker, you better than anyone knows _why _I disapprove of doing that kind of thing on a sparkling or youngling."

"I told them not to take him apart," Thundercracker said. He had no promises that they would listen, he knew how these bots were about their _work_. "We just wanted to wipe his memory and have what we needed planted so he thinks he's been with us his entire life, they're going to make Rigel think that you and I are his creators." Thundercracker gently slide Silver back to his father. "I'll go, if that's what you want but I saw no other way to ensure the safety of our family." TC watched Starscream. "Things have improved since you were a youngling, I'm sure the techniques are perfected and," He felt like he was digging himself into a deeper hole the more he talked. "If you want me to fly back I will, they wouldn't have accomplished much yet. Just say it and I will go but I don't know how else to fix this other than beat him until he's broken. Until he is so afraid of Skywarp and I, he wouldn't _dare_ and when he's grown? When he's my size and he _can dare_? And the three of us find that we have to kill him? What if he gets one of the triplets on his side? We cannot take these risks."

"The spark never forget, Thundercracker. They can rewrite and erase all the memories they want, deep in his spark, he's going to _know _this is a lie. Even if he has nothing to back that feeling up, he will _know, _and end up being very miserable, very unhappy. They can do the most perfect job with him, and he can really think he's ours in his head, but his spark... His spark will always know the truth." Starscream said, his voice much quieter, almost subdued. He remembered after he was handed over to those... scientists. The Institute was just born then, but his father had an utmost confidence they were going to fix him. Oh, for a while, it worked. He was more aggressive and he spent a lot less time reading and studying. After a Vorn or so however he started to have weird flashbacks, sometimes finding himself longing for things he thought he despised. Like reading, learning, studying. It just got worse, and he was torn between what he _wanted _in his processor, and what he _desired _in his spark. It made him develop a kind of bipolar syndrome, making him unstable, temperamental and highly volatile. It appeared that his spark was trying to rewrite his memories itself because they didn't matched. He had discovered it by himself, and never told his father, but despised him all the harder for taking away what made him Starscream.

"You remember how I was after that damn operation! After a Vorn it all went to the pit and I'm still stuck with the consequences! Just look at Shockwave too. No surprise he's so insane..." he wrapped his arms around himself and held Silver close to his spark kissing the sparkling's little helm. His optics dimmed and a tear streaked down his cheek. He was holding back sobs so hard he was shaking. "I promised myself I would never submit any of my own sparklings to this. And I just did... I don't know, maybe you're right and I'm overreacting, maybe they managed to get past the spark memory issue... but I don't want to see Rigel becoming more like... me then he should. Losing his mind bit by bit because his spark tells him something while his mind tells him another story entirely. Besides..." He stopped, he was sobbing for real then, he just couldn't hold it back, but silently, his back and wings the only signs that he was. "Optimus Prime was the only mech other then you that treated me like I mattered. He told me that I was worth more than this, and I believed him. I... feel like its betrayal to make his only son forget all about him."

TC looked at Skywarp, "Would you put Silver to bed?"

Once the child was out of Starscream's arms, Thundercracker came up to him and hugged him tightly, almost yanking him against his chest. "I remember," And he did remember. He remembered being 15 solar cycles old when he was formally bonded to Starscream as the little Prince's trine mate and bodyguard. It was that same time Starscream went missing and none of the adults seemed worried, not one of them, and the young Cybertronian could still remember the gripping drive to find Starscream and the frustration when he couldn't get any of the adults to react.

"The whole world was against you," Thundercracker whispered. "That's what it felt like to me."

But it wasn't what TC remembered that was the traumatic part, those memories were all locked inside Starscream.

_**Flashback, Vos, Millions of Solar years ago**_

The Winglord of Vos, a beautiful Cybertronian who wore a silver crown with six points, each point studded with glistening Energon stones in yellow and he was known as Starbond. He was standing over Starscream in his personal chamber, examining him with yellow optics. His little one. The oddity. "10 solar cycles old today," He finally said something. "But you already know what this day is for me, it has nothing to do with you coming into the world," Starbond touched his sparkling's chin. "No. Nothing. It has to do with someone leaving it."

There was another Cybertronian standing off to the side, someone Starscream didn't know. He was wingless, tall, and lean.

Starbond noticed his child notice the other, "Always curious," He gestured and the other came out. "I want it done exactly as instructed, you are not to alter him physically. He is… my most beautiful sparkling. I want his form left alone."

"Yes, yes, I understand what you want," The unknown Cybertronian wiggled his thin fingers at the child. "_Hello_ Starscream, why you are a little one…" He remarked.

"Of course he's small you idiot, he is only ten solar years." Starbond said, eyeing the other as if he was having second thoughts.

"I have no youngling, I'm not familiar with their growth rates exactly," He answered. "But I don't need to be," He knelt. "What I'm familiar with…" Suddenly the ends of his fingers shot out, doubling the length, and glistening clean and sharp- syringes. His fingers were long syringes. "The brain."

"I'm going to _fix you_ Starscream, consider it your birthday present." Starbond said coldly.

Starscream, for being only ten solar years old, was very smart, and he understood his father was giving him away to that... mech to be _fixed. _As if he was defective for being himself, for loving science and learning more than sparing and combat training, for disliking any kind of violence and desiring peace and quiet above all. He backed off slowly, at first, his optics darting from one mech to another, his tiny form tense and shaking a little in apprehension and worry. "Father?..." he whispered, pained by the words his father were saying, that he somehow was responsible for Nova's death. He shook his head slowly, tears brimming his eyes.

"I didn,t meant to, father, I swear. Don't do this! I'll be good!" he shrieked when finally it dawned on him that this mech was about to go into his brain and do _something _in there to change him, make him someone he was not. "I'll be good! Father please!" He was quick and managed to slip away from the mech once, twice, darting into small places he was sure no one could fit but him. Until his little foot was caught and he was pulled from under a furniture and held securely against a lean chest.

"FATHER! NO! DON'T DO THIS! I'LL BE GOOD!" he screamed, trashing and wailing, sobbing and crying, until a sharp pain pierced his neck cable and his head started to feel heavy and hazy. "Father..." he mumbled, optics dimming. "Thunder... Hel..." he fell into darkness.

Starscream felt pain. It burned. The back of his neck but deeper, inside of him, in his circuits. It burned. And two voices came, chattering between one another.

_For the love of Primus he's coming online!_

_Slag, force him down._

_I don't even know how he on-lined himself, it shouldn't be possible!_

_Sever the bond, it's some sparkling survival kick back, sever the bond and he'll off-line._

_Primus._

_Do it!_

_Fragging Seekers…_

The pain subsided, dark swirled back.

_**End Flashback**_

Thundercracker held Starscream tight, "I didn't know you remembered so much but I'm sure after… millions and millions of years and war that the Institute has perfected it and what happened to you was…" He didn't know how he felt about Starbond. His father had been close to the Windlord. "I'm sorry Star, my conjux endura, I am sorry. Lets… lets recharge." He tried to steer Starscream towards their room.

Starscream ended up sobbing in his mate's arms, his head resting on his shoulder and all but let him carry him back to their quarters. He was assaulted by memories that he would've liked stayed locked down where he put them all those Vorns ago, It hurts so much to remember. "Thunder..." he whispered brokenly, wrapping his arms around his neck, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "My poor... little Rigel... I'm sorry..." he was babbling, not really talking to TC anymore.

They reached the room and he felt himself be lowered in the berth, where he curled on his side, wings and back tense, shaking in a tight little protective ball, like he did when he was upset as a sparkling. When he sought TC for comfort and snuck into his berth to cuddle to him and do just like that. He held into him tightly, claws digging into his plating, and he looked so broken like that. Like a doll thrown into the side of the road and scattered across the hot bitumen. He felt hot to the touch, too, but most likely because he was having some kind of emotional breakdown. "Thunder! Please, don't leave me..."

TC stroked his face and wings and hooked Starscream into the recharge slab like he would someone wounded, "You need to rest, alright?" He kept stroking his cheek, fluid catching on his fingers from his mate's tears. "_Shhhh_, Star, oh Star…" He wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing. He tried to steel himself, to think of Megatron yanking parts off his mate, trashing him, or taking one of the triplets away just to torment him. No. He was going to protect them. If he had to kill Megatron in the most backstabbing way and throw aside all of his creeds about honor he would and he knew Megatron was one side of the coin, Optimus was the other. Rigel could not keep Optimus. "I'm here, even in death I won't leave you. I would forsake the All-Spark to linger near you. I will never leave."

Starscream was starting to relax and stop shaking, curled against his lover and mate, the only thing stable in his life. His optics dimmed further and he was starting to feel safer, the memories pushed back slowly once again. He nuzzled into him and clutched tightly at him, taking deep intakes. Tears were still rolling on his cheeks but he had stopped sobbing, and he was feeling too tired to try and argue anymore, emotionally more than physically. "I trust you, Thunder... I always trusted you. Even in this I trust you." He was still terrified for Rigel though, he just couldn't help it, too much bad memories attached to the situation not to be, and his spark ached at the thought of his sparkling going through what he did when he was almost the same age. "Oh Thunder, I'm afraid. It's not fair, it shouldn't have to be like that at all. Damn Megatron for forcing this situation on us!"

Thundercracker tickled along Starscream's helmet, "I know. I know."

The couple fell into uneasy sleep.

Recharging, which should have been peaceful jolted Starscream back into the world. The Seeker felt something horrible and then he knew the feeling, it was that disgusting invasive fire up the back of his neck from when he was a little one. His _birthday present_. But he was not little and no one was piercing his form, he was in his room and Thundercracker was completely off-line beside him, recharging, his mouth open and fans still churning even in rest.

It was one of his babies. One of his babies was screaming for him.

Not the triplets.

It was _Rigel_.

Starscream knew, then, his sparkling was screaming out to him so desperately that it woke him from recharge. He could feel the child's primal link begging for his parent to save him and the Seeker felt blood on his glossa and in his nose, as if he this child was yanking on their bond so violently that they were sharing an experience. He could hear it. He could literally hear what Rigel heard through their link because the sparkling was so frightened.

Something was wrong. Something had gone wrong.

_I just wanted to see Ratchet! It was o-o-oone time, just o-o-o-o-one ta-time, I saw him out-out-out the win-window- please! Tell my daddy, please tell h-h-him, I just wan-wanted to see Ra-Ratchet. I didn't do anythinggg else._

_SLAG he's on-line!_

_For the love of Primus, put him offline! How is he on-online? He was off-line, how the frag did he boot up?_

_I'm trying, he's fighting it hard! And I don't know, I don't know!_

_FATHER! FATHER! Please daddy! Daddy! Daddy!_

_Your father put you here! Why are you crying for him? Why do you think this is happening to you? Primus we are going to fix that stutter of yours, it's awful._

_No… pl-pl-pl-please let me g-g-g-go… just let me see my daddy…_

_Shhhhh, that's it little fella, just let yourself slip… don't fight it, please, you're in a bad way right now, you don't want to be on-line._

_No… no… ha-ha-have to tell him… I'm like him… d-d-d-don't… hurts…_

_He's in pieces. Don't let him see his legs, good Primus! Put your hand over his optics._

_It won't happen again, sir- I've never had this happen at all! I don't even know how he put himself on-line. His system is doing that baby scream thing sparklings do when they're in survival mode, it has something to do with it. We need to break the link._

_Sparkling modes? I don't have any babies but I know where that's at on the brain module, just need a second. I've done this before, one time, long time ago. Something similar happened._

_Don't break his bond with Commander Starscream, are you crazy? That nutcase will have us all killed!_

_Daddy… burns- it burns! Graaaaa!_

_This is awful harsh for a little kid wanting to see some Autobot he knew…_

_Seekers. What do you expect? They're all wound so fragging tight they're crazy, always have been, why do you think they stick to Megatron like bolts to a magnet? And Starscream is the worst just like his sire now both of you pull it together. So he came online somehow? So what? It's all in the brain and I'm severing the link in 3…_

_Shhhh, there you go little fella… just go out, dim, shhhh… it's all going to go away, I promise._

_2…_

_No moooreeee, please… daddy… I'll be g-g-g-good, tell him I'll be good just no more! It burns nyaaaaa!_

_Shhh-sshhh-yea, I'll tell him. Just shh. You're safe. That's it, good boy, just dim…_

_And 1._

Starscream felt… nothing.

The linked sensations stopped. The voices he heard through his sparkling's audio receptors.

The bond.

He didn't feel his baby anymore.

Starscream was terrified, frantic even, and he did the first thing that came to him when the bond was so rudely severed, he screamed at the top of his vocalizer. His spark was desperately trying to reach out to Rigel, but there was just _nothing _to reach anymore. He was shaking Thundercracker hard without even consciously making that decision. 'Daddy's coming baby! Just hold on! Please just a bit more! Daddy hadn,t forgotten you!'

"Thundercracker! Wake up! Its Rigel! We have to get him back! NOW PLEASE WE NEED TO GET HIM BACK!" He had already bolted out of the bed and running to the door without checking if his mate was following. With or without him, he'll save his baby! No one's going to hurt him anymore like he was! No one! And by Primus he was going to offline anyone trying to get in his way!

Speaking of it...

"WHOA! Starscream what's that ruckus!?" Skywarp had also been woken up by his horrible scream and the triplets were crying in their room as well because of the loud noises. The dark seeker tried to stand in Starscream's path to at least get an explanation, but he was almost run over by the frantically running, deeply terrified, panicking seeker.

Thundercracker ripped his recharge cable out of his chest with a growl and actually slipped as he came out of his room in a most un-Seeker fashion. He caught himself with a palm on the floor and pushed up, "STAR!" He yelled. He jogged to Skywarp and grasped the other's arm, "He doesn't even know where he's _going_. He woke up _screaming_ I think- I think he's having a complete mental breakdown." He dashed out into the hall then.

Thundercracker grumbled and took off after Starscream yelling for his mate. He figured Starscream would fly to the Institute and so he took off to try to, at least, arrive right after because he knew Star was faster than he and he would have just had Skywarp warp him but someone had to stay with the sparklings.

TC hit the ground on solid pedes out of his alt-mode and almost tackled his mate to the newly poured sidewalk of Tarn. "Starscream! Wait! It's too late!"

The noise brought out someone, a bot who was clearly in the sciences stepped out. He was slimmer and shorter than the two Seekers and had a pair of bright green goggles on the top of his head, "Can I help you? The bars are down that way…" He pointed, assuming they were kicked out of the bar they had been at... he thought they were drunk on Engex. TC glanced, it wasn't the same bot they had turned Rigel over to but this was where he and Skywarp had left the child, not that it mattered, the Institute was one of the sneakiest and most hush-hush groups on Cybertron. He doubted they were going to walk into the back and just find the sparkling strapped to a table.

Starscream shrieked when he was tackled and trashed like a possessed mech, clawing, hissing, having the fit of the millennia right in the middle of the walkway. "Rigel! RIGEL! take me to Rigel, I want my son! He's hurting! He needs me! LET GO OF ME!" He was above rational thinking right now, a more primal part of his processor having taken full control. The part that felt his sparkling HURTING and crying out to him to SAVE HIM! He tried to ripped out of Thundercracker's hold but the mech had always been far stronger then him, and he onlymanaged to hurt himself and people were starting to get out of the nearby buildings to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Let go of me! LET GO! I'LL KILL YOU! AAAAAARH!" he roared, managing to break free and dash past the mech standing there to bolt for the door of the building, not caring if people were calling after him to stop and trying to grab him. he was faster and he was going to turn that place upside down to find his sparkling and take him away from here!

"Sir! You can go in there! Stop!" A tall, bulky security mech was blocking his way and Starscream crouched into a fighting stance, optics alight, shapr fangs bared and claws out and ready to shear into anyone foolish enough to try to stop him.

"Get out of my way! I want my sparkling back! Rigel! WHERE'S RIGEL?!" he shrieked, lunging at the guard, the much larger mech catching him and restraining him even as he bit, clawed and trashed like a demon from the Pit.

The bot in the doorway tried to reason with Starscream, "You're mistaken, this is a special order shop for imported oils…" He trailed, as if he was dealing with the two dumbest Decepticons on Cybertron.

Thundercracker growled, "What the frag are you talking about, this is the Institute, I was here ten hours ago, in the morning, I was right _here_. I turned over a sparking named Rigel." He wrenched the security guard off of his mate, he couldn't handle it, his function was to protect Starscream and no one touched him. No one. "This is Air Commander Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons, he is not to be manhandled by anyone!"

The smaller bot came up behind them and motioned for the security bot to stand down for a moment. "Commander Starscream you must calm down in order for me to assist you."

"Starscream, please," Thundercracker slide in front of Starscream, to keep anyone else from touching him. He started to scan but the floor and the back wall were very thick, thicker than his sensors could penetrate. He didn't see a hidden door anywhere or heat signatures- nothing. His spark began to tense. "I was here. I was _right here_. I'm not joking now." He looked at the small fellow.

"So be it Seekers," The bot paused and took out a data-pad that fit into his sub-compartment, "What is the progress on the sparkling?" He asked the pad. It flickered on, shedding blue light over the goggle-wearing bot.

"_Why_?" The voice on the holo-pad Starscream recognized from the link he had while recharging. It was the bot who said he had 'done this before' the one who severed the link between sire and sparkling.

Starscream was still showing great signs of distress and agression, his optics too bright and his claws and fangs bared, unsheathed, coated with energon. He was barely able to process what was being said to him, all he could register what that he was denied seeing his own sparkling, who cried out to him and begged him for help! No one understood! No one, not even Thundercracker, and that hurts a lot. He hissed when his mate touched him, swiping his claws at him and catching him on the cheek, leaving four long gashes. "Unhand me! I want my sparkling! Rigel!"

That voice... it was that same voice that haunted his nightmares since he was a sparkling... It made him freeze and he went silent and stiff as a statue, even his systems seemed to stall from shock. He had never wanted to hear that voice again, and it was the same he heard through his bond with Rigel, that voice that send him into berserker, panicked mode in the first place not even half an hour ago. "No... Not him..." he whispered, instinctively curling against his mate and trembling uncontrollably. "Not to Rigel... Please Primus no..." He went on apparently unconcerned that there were witnesses to his mental breakdown.

"Thundercracker, please... Save Rigel..." he begged, looking at his mate with glassy, tear filled optics now. His hand was trembling against his chest and he felt like he was going to faint. He had to be strong now though if he wanted to see Rigel safely in his arms again. He suddenly turned around on the mech holding the datapad and when he looked at it, he saw the visage of the mech that had destroyed him when he was a sparkling himself. He snarled and couldn't help but scream, holding the padd so tightly it creaked a bit. "Give him back now! I want my sparkling and I want him unharmed!"

"_Gah_!" Thundercracker hissed. He touched his slashed cheek and saw pink blood on his digits but before he could really enjoy the pain Starscream was curling at his chest again, whispering, frightened. TC put both arms around him and was stiff, this was not something outsiders needed to witness. No one saw a Seeker in this state that was not in their trine.

He growled at the small bot with the holo-pad, who was staring at them like they were some kind of prototype Cybertronians, wild and dangerous.

"Starscream!" The nameless memory surgeon from his youth was on the screen. A few upgrades had not changed his helmet and face enough to be unrecognizable and his voice was still the same. He _smiled_ to see the sparkling now grown. His optics were still almond shaped and red and his nose thin and pointed, helmet plain with bronze and yellow segments. "Your sparkling is not finished, you need to be patient, little Winglord of Vos." He mocked, because he could. He knew well that Starscream would never find him and that he was protected because his skills were valuable, or so he believed. "I am sorry that hiccup in our procedure was disturbing to you, child of Starbond. Rigel is in _pieces_ right now. I was instructed to remove all traces of Optimus Prime from the youngling. This requires a new helmet, face plate, half his chest, and everything from the hips down. As such I don't recommend you see our current progress, you seem disturbed enough and I promise you, it will be upsetting. He is off-line. Forgive my prior mistake, it will not happen again."

Thundercracker was still, he could tell something was more screwed up here than he realized. He didn't know the bot on the holo-pad but he wasn't stupid, he quickly put together this bot knew Starscream and knew him from a long time ago. The memory doctor. The one Star had babbled about during recharge for years. _Primus, this bot is the boogieman for Star…_ TC thought. He walked up slowly behind Starscream, faceplate bloody on one side. "I met his memories not his body."

"It's not possible to remove so much without his form matching the implanted memories." The mind doctor said. "My work will be flawless and both of you will be pleased. You'll be contacted when it's finished."

"Y-y-you're cracking my holo-pad…" The bot with goggles said unsurely.

This was just too much for Starscream,s sanity right now. Seeing his tormentor, the mech haunting his nightmares, smiling like that, talking like that about his son, his sparkling, the baby he just found a few weeks ago. Like he was a piece of machinery, a lab experiment, some sparkless drone. It made something snap in his mind, something broke and shattered in tiny pieces leaving only shards, sharp and dangerous, behind. This time, his shriek of rage, hatred, madness and pain was so high pitched windows shattered in the adjoining rooms with loud crystalline sounds, and the pad in his hands ended up a wrecked, shattered mess. It was in his optics... When he turned towards TC they were wild, feral, laced with static and madness, it was terrifying to witness. he was trully out of control now, having thrown all rational thoughts out the window.

He zeroed on who he thought was the main reason for his sparkling's torment and lunged at the pad mech all claws and fangs out, intended to _kill _or if not, maim as much as possible. He went for the throat and chest, biting down hard and plunging his claws deep inside the plating. He tasted energon blood and growled like a cyberpanther, tearing off and shearing away all he could before anyone stopped him. They would have to put him into stasis to stop him. Nothing else would do. he was completely gone now, impossible to reach with words. Only brute strength or powerful sedative would subdue him at this point.

At home, Skywarp had his hands full with shrieking sparklings that could feel their daddy going into a terrifying berserker rage and feel his madness through their bond. Skywarp himself was terrified what that meant and kept pinging TC, wishing he would answer.

Thundercracker didn't do a damn thing, he let Starscream kill the bot with the goggles. "You should run," He told the security guard- who did. Then TC had to fend for himself. He backed slowly away and then turned and locked the door, he knew it wouldn't hold Starscream for very long.

Skywarp, He answered. Starscream is completely berserk, higher functions are shut down. And we don't have Rigel. I need you to lock down our hab-suite whatever you can and try, I know it's difficult, but try to calm the little ones down because I don't know what he'll do if he feels them upset. He can't go near them. I'll do what I- gotta go.

Thundercracker turned towards the door and hunkered down, he knew where he needed to go and why but he had to take Starscream down to do it. He knew he could, one-on-one, if he could restrain him. He could overpower him if he could get his hands on him but that was the problem… Star was very fast. "Starscream!" He shouted, cheek still wet with fresh fluid. He didn't want to do it. It went against his function. Against everything but he had to. He fired at his mate's abdomen, hoping to knock him down just enough to get over the top of him and try to pin him.

«Understood. Do what you must.» Skywarp replied, and he busied himself trying to soothe the crying sparklings down. Redsun had somehow managed to slip out of the crib and hide under it, but Skywarp grabbed gently the little foot that he could see, then all three were in his arms and he pressed them to his own spark hoping his good, steady vibes will do the trick. It took a little while but eventually they settled a little, still sniffling and crying but not as distressed as before. he then went to the task of locking down the suite.

In the meantime, Starscream snarled at his mate and lunged for him, as the only remaining target in the room with him. He leapt from the corpse of the scientist he slaughtered, covered in energon blood, and tried to tackle his lover but he was hit square in the stomach with an energy pulse. He shrieked in pain and rage as he hit the wall and slid to the ground, and before he could lunge back he felt a weight settle on his belly and wiggled, snapping his jaw trying to bite and claw everything within reach. He was still trashing like a demon and he could do a lot of damage before he was subdued. he was probably hurting his mate right now but he couldn't process that at the moment. All he saw was a barrier between himself and his sparkling. In that state, he could also pull out a almost supernatural strength, and he put all of it in getting the larger seeker of him and reverse their position.

Thundercracker roared as he pushed back on Starscream and felt his strength failing him, his jets and fans- all of him, roared and crackled but Star was in a state he could not compete with. "Primus please!" He cried out. "_Starscream_!" He shoved himself up and kicked on his jets and the force that slammed the two bots against the wall made him growl with pain and he dared to take a hand off and grab the front of Starscream's chest plating. He dug and pulled, trying to break into more intimate layers. "Come back to me," He pleaded, setting his jaw. "No," He ordered. "_Come back to me_." He knew he would probably die but did it anyway, opening his protective paneling and baring his spark- hoping the familiarity of it, the bond they shared as mates would call him back. He shoved his bare chest against Starscream's where he had only yanked and pulled some things out of place. He held on with everything he had. "STARSCREAM!"

Starscream's spark reacted to the closeness of its bonded and the chestplates fluidly parted, allowing a merge to occur. Starscream went still and silent as he felt his mate enter his very spark and consciousness. His own was a mess of anger, hatred, rage and hurt, all packed into a dense, ready-to-blow package wrapped in madness. it was hard to find a solid ground on that maelstrom, and Starscream was putting up quite a resistance despite accepting the merge. GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT was the only clear thing being roared to him into the spark and the seeker was ferociously protecting a very specific part from being invaded, unconsciously dreading his mate finding out about his darkest secrets. Not to mention how intricated and complicated everything was in there, the madness and utter chaos made navigating Starscream's spark and mind a challenge for the sanest of mech. OUTOUTOUTOUT! And so on resonated but it sounded more desperate and pleading then senselessly mad now. ¸

Thundercracker, though hurting, grunted in some pleasure- it felt good, until he actually opened his eyes within that bond and saw Star.

He couldn't grasp onto anything and he felt the other's need to hide and felt it would be the same as raping him to chase down his secrets and shake them to life. "Not now, my Star, not now. Just come back," Thundercracker nearly chanted. "I'm here. I won't leave you." He pushed his spark harder, allowing the light and heat of his existence to wrap around Starscream's. "You can't keep me out with a thunderstorm, beautiful, I am the thunderstorm!" He growled as cables from the inside of his chest shot out and pierced into Star's center, around his spark, like tendrils, binding them together. Light crackled between their chests.

"It doesn't matter, I don't care how broken you are," Thundercracker pushed his knee between Starscream's legs and forced them apart so he could lean into him further. "You're my bonded mate." He could feel all the throbbing gashes where Star clawed him but it didn't matter, he was a warrior. He could steel it away. Focus. Protect Starscream.

Starscream had wrapped his arms around him and his helm rested on his shoulder now, and he was sobbing, tears streaking his cheeks. Thundercracker's presence in his spark was soothing him and bringing him back to the light, exorcising the hatred, the fear, the madness that had clouded him and sent him over the edge. His spark slowly returned to a normal rate and his higher function to normal capacity, but he was pained, his processor ached like hell, and he felt like the last hour was completely lost to him. The memory files were all corrupted like always when he had an episode like that, and would be impossible to recover.

"T-Thundercracker...? What... what happened?... Where?..." He was confused and scared, the aching processor and the corrupted files telling him he just had an episode. A bad one at that with all the wounds covering them both. He leaned closer, letting their sparks merge deeper, feeling like slag and completely drained. Berserker rage were horrible... the worst of all the nasty side effects what they did on his mind when he was a sparkling left him with. His systems were powering down by themselves now that the adrenaline was gone and he was back to his mostly normal self. His systems demanded he recharge though, so they were forcefully shutting him down. "Thunder... Whatever I did... I'm sorry..." He whispered before his systems and spark quieted down into a deep recharge mode.

When Starscream came around he was back in his space, on his recharge slab. A thermal blanket was tossed over him even though it wasn't needed to regulate his temperature it was clearly Thundercracker's doing. He thought thermal blankets were 'comforting'. He was being monitored enough that when he started to wake, the door slide open and Thundercracker stepped. The sound of three happy sparklings playing out in the main room filled the air and then quieted as the door closed once more. TC leaned over his mate, "You're awake," His cheek was repaired. "You were out several days. Are you disoriented?"

Starscream blinked several times and winced a bit at the pain still lingering in his processor, but other than that, he felt good enough. Jut dizzy and confused a little. "Just feeling a little confused, that's all. What happened? I don't remember anything." he asked, rubbing his stiff neck as he sat up and stretched on the berth. "Several days you say?" he frowned, tilting his head, and something came back to his mind that made him jerk a bit too suddenly and he winced harder, sitting back down. "Where's Rigel? I remember yousaid you were going to deal with him..." he tried hard to remember if they indeed dealt with the unruly sparkling, but couldn't remember a thing about that at all. It was all a blank.

Thundercracker found it was worse than he thought, Star had literally blown his circuits. "How about you refuel, Skywarp and I busted out the high grade stuff and if you don't hurry it'll be gone," His pathetic attempt to change the subject was not even close to enough to trick someone like Starscream. TC saw the look and he paused looking at the door and back at his mate, "Rigel isn't here right now Starscream but he'll be home soon. You've had…" He settled optics. "A major episode, my spark, a very bad one, you haven't… done this for a long time. You had a severe breakdown and you need to take it easy for a while but I thought you might like to play with your babies a little and have some fuel."

Starscream narrowed his optics, something was so not adding up and it was bothering him greatly. Why did he have an episode in the first place, and why did he felt like it was all linked to where Rigel was right now? His wings tensed and he glared at his mate. "Why do I have the feeling you're hiding something very important to me? Something that have to do with Rigel?" He leaned closer, putting a hand on his bondmate's shoulder, his look intense and pleading. "Don't hide anything important from me, my spark. Please... You know how I love all my sparklings equally. If anything was to happen to one of them..." He turned his head towards the door and the happy sounds the triplets were making and his expression softened. "You're right, love. I want to see my sparklings." before they could go though, he added, a sharp edge to his voice. "But DO NOT think I've forgotten about the issue!"

Thundercracker's personal comm went off. He saw it was the Institute. He stepped out and gave Skywarp a weird look, "Starscream, Skywarp, I'm going to get Rigel. I'll be back shortly." He sounded so tart and tense.

He was gone long enough that the little ones had gone down for a nap.

Thundercracker was so angry but his terror at Starscream's reaction had him frightened. He barely felt fear, not like this. It was personal fear, the sticking kind that you couldn't just punch someone to make go away. The sparkling walked behind him, silent.

Rigel had been _remade_. Large pieces of the sparkling had been completely removed and replaced with new parts. His entire helmet and faceplate were replaced. He was new from the hips down and some of his torso was replaced. He'd been repainted again to have Skywarp's look entirely- black and purple with some gray. Purple stripes on his wings and the same helmet and face plate as Starscream.

Thundercracker was pissed that the surgeons had made a "joke" out of modeling the child after Skywarp because they picked up on the fact Skywarp didn't like the child, not only that, they replaced his memories so he still retained Starscream was his sire but thought _Skywarp_had carried and birthed him.

Optimus was gone.

Thundercracker hadn't even found anyone waiting for him, it was just the wrecked space Starscream had destroyed days ago and the body was gone, the fluids cleaned up. Rigel was sitting on the step outside, elbows on his knees, waiting for someone to come and get him, holding a data disk that he said he needed to give to 'daddy' and daddy being _Skywarp_. TC knew this was a huge 'fuck you' to their trine, they rewrote the child to now think a bot was his creator who was incapable of bonding with him in that way. It would torture the child. TC had to hope the bond with Starscream was intact.

He put in the key and the door opened, he could feel fluid racing through his tubing and his spark, humming with anxiety. What an awful feeling.

Rigel came in, he plodded up to Skywarp, smiling innocently, "Here daddy," He held out the data disk. "The doctor said I need to give you this." Every trace of his nine years of life had been removed. Memories had been implanted, gathered from Skywarp and Thundercracker and modified to work in Rigel's brain. The sparkling believed he was the child of Starscream and _Skywarp_. He believed he was born with a faulty brain module and had undergone some kind of massive procedure to correct it. That was set up to make the child have an explanation for feeling off and to support any lost chunks of time or confused memories. Warping past memories and implanting new, removing most entirely, had reshaped the child but with heavy cost for younglings were not supposed to undergo this kind of severe remaking or intrusions into the mind. They reprogrammed his language, he sounded like his native dialect was that of the Seekers. His body language was tense and tall, flyers. They had given the child beautiful purple optics that matched rings of light circling his chest fans and bands of purple light running along his wing stripes. It had not been a rush job, that was certain. The child looked beautiful and striking, he looked like a Seeker.

Rigel sounded higher pitched, a bit more unisex in tone. He, instantly, picked up something was wrong because he felt nothing from his darling, beloved parent. He stared at Skywarp, beautiful purple optics wide. "What's wrong daddy…?"

Thundercracker put a servo over his mouth, he felt like his high grade energon was souring in his processing chamber. "_Primus_…"

Skywarp just stood there like a fool for a few moments, before his expression got stormy and he gave the child a dark glare. He hissed through clenched dental plates, and turned towards Thundercracker. "What is the meaning of this?! I did not ask for slag like that! I don't even liked the child!" He took a step back from the offending, repulsing image that had been shoved into his face, and then stalked to his brother, hissing in his audio like a angry snake. "This have to be fixed! I'm not gonna pretend I like the child or even care for him 'cause I don't! I don't know how, but that mess have to be fixed! We never asked for that! He was just supposed to forget about Optimus and the Autobots!"

The first thing that came to Starscream,s mind was THAT IS NOT MY CHILD! and it immediately made him feel ill. Just as that thought struck him, he understood _what _his mate had done that had probably set off that episode days ago, and the murderous look he sent him was enough to melt durasteel. And when he walked to _Skywarp _and called him daddy... Something snapped and he literally lunged on Thundercracker, pushing Skywarp out of the way and tackling him hard into the ground and snarling right into his faceplates. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! THIS IS NOT MY CHILD! You... you... You destroyed my child! I HATE YOU!" he lashed ferociously at him, leaving bleeding marks all over him. "You had him reprogrammed, remade and for what?! I'm not going to pretend I have any feelings for your brother!" he hissed in a low tone into his audio, the hate and anger seeping through very energon-freezing.

"_Daddy_," Rigel's voice cracked. "W-what do you mean pretend? Why… why can't I feel you?" He slowly touched up his own chest, over his spark. "What did I do...?" He sounded like he was being denounced by his maker because to him he was but his dive into it was broken by Starscream's more violent reaction. Rigel had a beautiful mouth, his face plate darker than Starscream's- it was black like his helmet but the vertical vents on each side of his head were lined with purple and lines ran down the sides of his cheeks, connected almost seamlessly to his optics and jawline. He stared at Starscream and Thundercracker with round optics.

"Calm down, please, both of you, you'll ruin everything!" Thundercracked growled. He tried to look at Starscream but was afraid his optics would be slashed out. "Star," He said huskily. "Your baby is right next to you, _please_. Not in front of him."

"Reprogrammed?" Rigel looked at Skywarp. He was holding the disk still because Sky hadn't taken it. "Father… s-stop you're hurting Thunder… father…" He whimpered. "I'm right here… what's wrong with everyone? I'm scared." He tried moving closer to Sky. "He's _bleeding_."

Skywarp backed off again and turned to leave, he just couldn't pretend to something that made his skin crawl. He wasn't like Star or TC' he was never good at subtlety or things like that. _Thundercracker _was supposed to be the child's carrier, not _him_! That was NOT in the contract! Whatever those fraggers did, it was to spite them all! he was so going to make them pay... painfully! When Rigel was right next to him, he just couldn't hold it any longer, and he bolted for the door, wings held so stiff and tense they were shaking, rattling on his back. "I'm out of here! You find a way to _fix this _and don't call me back until it's done!" he growled, darted out, and a moment later the sounds of jet engines powering up and then quickly disappearing in the distance.

Starscream was still viciously coming down on TC, but his words did reach him and he gave the child a look. NOT MY CHILD came to mind once more and he growled, then opened the bond to his mate fully to talk more privately. 'What were you thinking Thundercracker?! That is NOT my child! And after what I told you about that meeting between Optimus and me and what it meant to me!' His bond-voice was dark, hissing and cold as ice as he continued, standing to turn his back stiffly to his banded mate and glare at the wall instead, refusing to meet his gaze. 'What am I suppose to do? I'm disgusted with you and what you did. You better get out of my sight before I do something I regret! I hope you have back-ups for Rigel's memories or Primus forbid, I'll kill you slowly with my bare hands! You completely ignored my repulsion for that kind of procedure and how I might react to this! I'm not gonna hurt the child anymore, Skywarp did this beautifully already. However, I'm not going to pretend I love him in any way other then brotherly! Tell the child it was a one night stand for all I care.'

He then knelt in front of the child and studied him more carefully. He was a beautiful seekerling, that was for sure, but something was horribly amiss. He couldn't connect with the child the way he did when he first met him, and that made his spark ache. He tried to reach inward for the bond he shared with his son, but couldn't find it either. They hadn't reconnected it the fraggers! He clenched his dental plates, and smiled sadly at the little one. "I'm sorry Rigel, I didn't meant to scare you like that. I was just upset. What have you here?" He asked, gently taking the disk from the child's hands to check what was on it.

"_Daddy_!" The sparkling cried miserably. He followed Skywarp all the way to the door trying to get some hold of him, to try to hold him back, but there was nothing the child could do and the door snapped shut in front of him. He nearly walked into it. "_Fix what_?" The sparkling pawed at the door. "Don't leave me! Please don't leave me daddy! I'll do anything, anything!" When he heard Skywarp's engines flare up and begin to dwindle, moving away, he cried bitterly. For him this was real. It was reality and truth. His carrier had just left him.

He's been remade, we can't _re_-remake him! Thundercracker shot the thought through their personal link. You two almost… what are you _thinking_? It's not his fault and it's not _mine_, He spat mentally at Starscream, trembling, trying to wipe his faceplate clean.

Rigel allowed himself to be turned around when Starscream came to him but the young Cybertronian was in shock. His purple optics slide over Starscream's face and the real-time coming apart of realizing this adult, as well, as denying the bond made him start to tremble. He stared like he didn't know Starscream, he read the refusal to be open to him as disgust, hatred even, and being denied the feel of his makers, the warm comfort, the sensation of simply knowing they were near and protecting him if he needed them was devastating. His words were saying one thing but the feeling, the bond, what mattered, was saying something else. Why were they doing this? It was a very cold, isolating feeling for someone so young. Bonds were everything between the little ones and their makers. He handed Starscream the disk like a tearful drone, lips parting to say something but he couldn't speak.

Thundercracker was sitting up, engines growling. He punched the floor hard enough it cracked and Rigel shoved his back against the door, grinding wings their even though it was uncomfortable. The screech from the sparkling was like listening to someone have their spark pulled out of their mouth and he leap past his sire, scrambling so hard he spun pedes on the floor before his auto-traction kicked on and bolted to his room.

"Rigel… baby boy…" TC reached out as if he could fix it but the boy was already in his room, door closed. He looked at Starscream. "I'm not leaving. Go ahead and kill me. I'm not leaving until you've allowed me to explain myself," Which he didn't wait for permission to do. "I told them… not to physically alter him and they did, I told them to make him think I was his sire and you his carrier to try to preserve the bonds- they didn't! And I had nothing,_nothing_ to do with him being painted like Skywarp," TC wiped at his bloody face, pink fluid dribbled onto the floor beneath him and his body was loud, hot and injured. He didn't bother getting up, not yet. "The Institute-" He dragged a hand down his face plate, growling, and flicked away the blood on his servo afterwards. "Days ago we talked about this Starscream, we agreed we would have his memory wiped to protect our trine and the triplets _and_ Rigel. You had a severe episode while recharging and raged to the Institute. I chased you down. We found the same bot who hurt you as a child under your father's words working on Rigel, he talked to you over a holo-pad and you went literally berserker mode. You killed the little receptionist. I had to fight you and when I managed to pull you out of it, you off-lined for three days." He explained. "They did these things to get back at us for killing one of their group, I'm sure, and because we made a scene, a mess, and we challenged them. I don't know who you killed, for all I know it was someone's offspring who was working on Rigel. And as for you and Skywarp, the boy understands. He knows you two are not together. He knows you and I are mates. I _asked _him, I was going to _explain it all_ but you two…" He growled again, wiping at blood running over his right optic. "When I went missing on Earth, the two of you stayed together and Rigel was created. Hard times. It happens to the best of us. Sky guarded you while I was watching television…" He started to stand. "I need to go to medical and if try to lock me out when I get back _I'll blow the door off the wall_." He growled. "I'm going to go beat the slag out of Skywarp while I'm bloody."

"Oh so now it's MY fault?!" Starscream hissed, optics narrowing, balling his fists at his side almost painfully. "I don't remember what happened! You know how I get when I have an episode like that, and as bad as you make it look!" He frowned, not liking what he was hearing at all, and let his shoulder sag when it dawned on him what they just did, he and Skywarp. But still, he couldn't wrap his mind around that fragged-up mess! He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to reach a bond that wasn't there anymore, and it made his spark ache. He _wanted _to comfort Rigel, to reassure him that all will be fine and he still loved him, because it was true. Despite his anger and shock, he couldn't get himself to hate that child. He was his, and always will be. "I can't feel him anymore, TC." he admitted finally, wings low and shaking. "The bond between us is gone, and I don,t know how to fix this. That poor child can't feel any of the mech he now consider his creators. He's going to be miserable and stay miserable because I messed up big time. ME! I..." he looked back at Thundercracker finally, tears streaking down his cheeks. "I don't know what to do. What if Skywarp doesn't want to play along? He hates Rigel..."

Said Skywarp hadn't flown very far, and he was sitting on a rooftop near the outskirts of Tarn. He had finally stopped running and start thinking and realized that none of this mess was their fault, and certainly not the child's fault. He couldn't bring himself to like the kid more than he had before, but he felt pity for him. He was supposed to play as his carrier but there was never going to be a bond between them like any sparking had with their carrier. How were they going to explain that to the kid? What kind of lies would make him think it was natural? he hated lying to children, it made him feel low and dirty. He hated that more than he ever hated Rigel... That thought was probably want made him com TC on his private line as he started to slowly fly back towards their appartement unit. «Thundercracker... I... Ah frag, I'm not good at this! I still don't like the kid and I don't want to be his 'daddy' but that's so wrong what they did to him! What the frag am I gonna do? I'm not good at acting!»

TC was staring at a crying Starscream when he got the message from Skywarp, Come back, the three of us need to discuss this. He looked to Starscream. "Sit down, alright? Skywarp is heading back. We're going to have to come up with something," He went off only to get some bonding alloy which he started to stick in all the claw marks his mate had left on him, he'd go to medical later, this would do for now. He was still smearing the gray putty along his person when his brother came in.

"Sit down." He said. Thundercracker was quiet for a moment, "Things are real for Rigel. We have to do our best to uphold the reality he exists in. He has a creator bond which cannot be reciprocated. That is clearly the frag you from the Institute to our trine. And what do we do?" He looked at the two bots he loved more than anything. "Everything you hate has been cut out of him Skywarp. Tell him your spark is damaged and that's why you feel cut off from him, tell him anything you can think of to explain it but if we don't try and he keeps reaching out for his precious life-giver and is denied that bond, he will…" He knew what Skywarp was going to throw at him, why did it matter? He'd what? Grow up damaged. Too late! The kid's screwed. So why bother?

"I'll try to find a way to fix this, at least the bonds," Thundercracker said. "Maybe an Autobot has been recovered who possesses these skills, without connections to the Institute. I'll look into it. Do you know any older bots who might know how to reestablish a broken bond with a sparkling? I've heard bonding with an orphan is possible… if one can bond with an orphan, surely you can reestablish your link to Rigel." He said to Starscream. TC had no idea how, nor did he know any 'old bots' to ask. Everyone was dead. The oldest bot he knew was that damn medic Ratchet and that was no good.

"Autobots... And I hoped never to have to meet one ever again." Skywarp growled, still in a foul mood from all that slag that had been thrown their way. "I don't know... I don,t feel anything or the kid. No hatred, but no love either. And if keeps calling me daddy..." he let out a huff, his expression tense and slightly pouty. "I'm no one's 'daddy'. I never wanted kids in the first place and suddenly I have to play cuddle with one that's not even mine? What a fragging mess." He grouched, still unwilling to let his rough tough mech exterior drop. "How do you explain to a child that because your spark is damaged, you feel nothing for him while you're supposed to have carried him?! He's screwed up enough as it is! Would be kinder to have put him out of his misery..."

Starscream had just lowered his helm and was staring at a spot on the floor, still turned inward, trying to locate the bond he knew had to still be there, just blocked somehow. He was the only one that could bring Rigel some stability with the bond the shared, but only if he can open it back. He tilted his head, frowning, trying to remember something from his childhood. he knew a mech that had those capabilities, someone close to the royal family of Vos, an old seeker. "I knew someone with those skills, a long time ago. i can't remember his name, but he was close to the royal family of Vos. Me, especially... i considered him like a grand-creator, in a way. If only I could remember..." The bond was there! he could feel tiny flickers from it, twitched, like it was trying to come through hard. mech that can bond to orphaned sparklings... "Skywarp, maybe you could try this. Make this child yours. Erase the very last bits of resentment you might hold for his true carrier. Please. Don't forsake the child because of his past. That past is gone, for good. We can't condemn a child to a life of misery because of petty hatred and squabbles. it would be unfair on the child. I know, I've been there..."

Thundercracker came to his brother's defense at that, "He doesn't need to subject himself to anything invasive. He's been drawn into this and yes, he is part of our trine but…" He was disappointed that Skywarp was not willing to step up but not surprised. He had hoped Starscream's contribution to the child's creation would matter more than the other but even TC found it hard to think of a Seeker who was not even created by two flyers of Vos. A grounder and a flyer? He absolutely understood Skywarp's curl at it. And he didn't want to see Skywarp forced to be a father if he didn't want to be. "You don't have to cuddle him Skywarp, perhaps if you mentor him it will be… _something,_" This was going to be a slag-show, he could already tell. "We should focus on you Starscream. It will be easier because your bond was not erased and is biological. That has to be stronger than whatever was done to hurt it. It must be…"

He remembered the old bot Starscream spoke of but not well, he couldn't remember a name either nor a face only that the information was somewhat familiar to him. "Surely he's dead now, Starscream but maybe his information was cataloged… no," He lowered his head. "Even if it was, it would have been destroyed when all the spires fell."

TC smeared another hunk of putty over his forearm, "Skywarp… I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you. I don't share your opinion of a sparkling having to have your CAN to be yours. The triplets, they're my sparklings and my bond to them is strong even if it's not a creator's bond. Sometimes, I can feel them, when I'm very calm, right before I give into recharge and shut down. I feel Redsun especially. And these little ones weren't modeled after me, painted after me, they don't share our memories. You and I let them tap us to build Rigel's memory banks. That boy is part of you and I. I dislike Megatron, greatly," He cleared his vocals, always worried they were being tapped. "I never think of him when I'm with the little ones. I ask that you give Rigel a chance and if you hate the sparkling, if cuddling, if his closeness is too much for you tell us and we will… do our best to change it, even if I do have to go looking for an Autobot memory surgeon to do it."

Skywarp's wings sagged and he sighed, feeling chastised by his brother's words. They stung because they were true. Why was he picking a fight with a sparkling that didn't deserve it? The reasons why he hated the little one at first are gone, so why not give him a chance? If he can't be a creator, maybe he can be a big brother, or a mentor. he could teach the child in the seeker's way. he looked up at TC with a renewed seriousness and conviction in his optics. "I'll try, TC. For Starscream's sake, at least, I'll give the kid a chance. I can't promise any great success, but if I can at least be a mentor to him, it'll be a start. And you're right, you don't have to share CNA to be close to someone and have a bond. I was just being an unfeeling aft, as ever."

Starscream was proud to hear Skywarp say that, and he nodded, squeezing the younger seeker's shoulder with a smile. "That's all we ask of you, Skywarp. You should go talk to Rigel as soon as you can, too. He's hurting and feel like we both rejected him. it can be terrible for a sparkling to feel rejected and unloved. You don't want him to grow up bitter and miserable, don't you? it would be unfair." He touched his chest feeling a twinge again, and this time tried to grab it. he did feel something, sadness and misery and loneliness. It was coming from Rigel he was sure. "I think I can make this work if I keep trying. It felt something for a moment here... From Rigel."


	5. Chapter 5: Star Clusters are Brighter

_**Part 5: Star Clusters are brighter then Lonely Stars**_

Rigel didn't know that Thundercracker had cleaned out his room with the precision of an angry drill instructor to make sure the sparkling didn't stumble across anything that would trigger strange feelings. The sparkling was no wiser to it either, he didn't really have anything in the first place. His things had been lost when the war was lost and he didn't know what he liked, to ask for anything. Starscream had bought him a holo-pad, which he could read, write, draw and look things up on. He used it a little and it sat on a silver metal desk. He'd had a computer for his studies but he didn't really like it. He liked _doing_ things.

The child was sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands pressed over his face. He jerked them down when he heard the door and stood at attention but seeing Skywarp made his posture wince. Not feeling anything from the adult was unnerving, he had no idea what he'd done but he knew he had to have done something unbelievably awful and was bracing himself for a beating. "_Please_," The boy peeped. He felt the bond he had with Optimus as something he should have with Skywarp and didn't understand why it was _gone_. "I'm sorry daddy. Whatever I did. I'm sorry." His optics were round with frayed circuits. "Everyone is so angry with me…" He shed a few lines of tears.

All he thought was he'd been in surgery. Before Skywarp had to give the boy a lie to explain things, the sparkling gave him a reason without even meaning to, "Did something go wrong with my surgery, is that why I… I don't feel anything? I… I… thought it would fix me, I feel worse, I feel heavy and _h-hollow_ and wrong." He was trying to be brave even though Skywarp storming out had hurt him terribly. He was afraid he started brawling and clinging that it would happen again and he wouldn't come back. Rigel could only think this all had to do with his surgery, his faulty brain. A glitch where he hadn't been able to control finer movement, almost ensuring as a flyer that he would end up slamming into the side of a building or mountain and killing himself so it was fixed… but… something else happened.

Starscream was spending a lot of time with the upset, confused little sparkling since he came back, having pulled himself together and stopped narrowing his view of the child to the changes that had been made in him. In his spark, however, he was still terrified that someday, he was going to start, like him, having flashbacks of a life that was completely different from the one he believed was real. If that happened... He very well might start losing his mind and ends up with a terrible set of glitches like himself. he just hoped it wouldn't come to that, and to ensure it didn't they had to start enforcing his reality and make it as true as possible. Skywarp wasn,t helping much... Instead of coming any closer to the child he had distanced himself and seemed to almost be afraid of him, somehow. Or rather, Starscream thought, he was afraid of the responsibilities that come along being a creator. Skywarp and responsabilities didn't match well. He was also working on the bond, and he had managed to unblock it partly. Not completely, but it was a start and they could feel each other's a bit now. He was trying to be a good creator for the little one, but his mind just couldn't completely come over how wrong he thought it was to remake a child completely. It made him angry every time he was with the child and he hid it well, but he was sure Rigel felt it and took it the wrong way... but how could he explain _why _he felt angry without giving anything up? His own instability was just harder to control and got worst because of it, drastic mood swings and explosions of apparently no reasons becoming a common occurrence. it was painful for everyone and he knew it but he could do nothing against it. his own mind was working against him.

Only Thundercracker was his steady, constant self it seems, and Starscream was relying on him a lot more than usual. Maybe he was wearing him out, but he so, he said nothing about it. Often he would end up crying in his arms at night and babble about his past and things related to the situation. Right now that was what he was doing and he held to his mate, his head leaning on his shoulder, and sobbing softly. "I can't do it Thunder... It's too hard! It's like I'm forced to watch myself when I was that age and its... I don't know what else to do! I try! I try to be the father the child need but its... Why can't I control this?!"

The situation hadn't changed much since Rigel came back transformed, and Skywarp still hadn't made a move to come any closer to the sparkling. He just didn't know how since he had virtually nothing in common with the kid. He didn't know what kind of memories that surgeons had given him and so he didn't know how to act around the child. He was quite aware that his apparent coldness was hurting the kid more then he already was, and he wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, that _he _was the one with the problem, but every time he tried and the boy called him daddy... it felt wrong and he had to flee after only a few minutes. Why the frag was he incapable of getting over his stupid _feelings _and just talk to the child? Was it so terrifying to try and get closer to a little one that needed some sort of comfort? He spent a lot of time flying to clear his mind and try to convince himself that he can do it, had to do it, and stop being an aft to a nine years old kid! Rigel at least had found an explanation for the way they couldn't feel each other and it was a relief so Sywarp didn't have to make up some lies about it.

He was in front of Rigel's door, staring at it like it was going to combust spontaneously, hesitating to knock. He was still debating with himself about what he was going to say to the kid. He had no idea what to even talk about with a sparkling that age. Especially one he knew nothing about while he was supposed to know him very well... He had an idea suddenly that would make sense. He finally lifted a hand and knocked, then pushed the door open. "Rigel? May I come in?"

Rigel had no personality. He was worse than a grounder now. No Seeker could be so passionless and blank, even the responsible controlled ones like Thundercracker had personality. The only thing that brought anything at all out of Rigel was spending time with the triplets but TC was so paranoid about the boy's possible instability that he wouldn't let Rigel do much of it, not without supervision. Only the babies seemed to accept him with their whole sparks, as Rigel, even though he looked different. Thundercracker explained it away as a new paint, more black, since Rigel was still at that age where he believed most things he was told.

Rigel was not the same child. He was very dull. His obedience level had increased. He seemed to possess no ability to go against a command from Starscream, Thundercracker, or Skywarp. He wandered around blank, accomplishing nothing, like a droid programmed to polish the floor. He was also depressed, a sparklings bond to their creators sustained, comforted, and taught. Those bonds were broken and in Skywarp's case, had never existed in the first place. No one could manufacture a creator bond. It was a cruel trick to play on the mind of a child.

When Starscream managed to bring back even a glimmer of the bond, the boy began to stick to him more so than the triplets. He followed him everywhere unless told to do something, or go to his room for a while.

Thundercracker became quickly aware that he felt like this was the worst decision he had ever made, and he had made some bad ones before this. The trine was safe, the triplets… but Rigel was ruined. He'd taken a beautiful, brilliant youngling and cut him apart and cracked his ability to have a bond to his creators. Rigel thought Skywarp had carried him and yet couldn't reach the bot the way a child should have been able, the bond with the carrier was unshakable, the more the little boy tried to reconnect with Skywarp the more obvious it became that he couldn't, and this was taken for complete rejection.

Nothing could hurt a sparkling more than their carrier rejecting the bond.

TC cried when he was alone, he wouldn't let Starscream or Skywarp see him weak. He couldn't.

When he saw Skywarp actually go to Rigel's door and knock and enter, he felt better than he had in awhile. His spark gave a hopeful tug, _that's it Skywarp,_he rooted silently for his brother.

Inside the sparkling's room Rigel stood quickly. He was so fragging confused and hurt about Skywarp, he still drifted between wondering if his maker wanted to smother his spark, beat him, or if this was all his fault from his stupid brain that didn't work the way it should but then why… why did daddy keep acting this way?

He had some marks on his forearm that were clearly self-inflicted, small dots where the sparkling had pressed his little claws through his plating and puncher through it. Rigel didn't even know why he did it and it hurt when he did but he felt angry at himself, he hated himself.

"Daddy," Rigel tried to hold it together.

Skywarp paused inside the room for a moment, looking the sparkling up and down. He felt his spark clench painfully in his chest. What have they done?... They ruined a perfectly fine sparkling for the sake of protecting their trine and family. His optics fell on the little boy's arms and he felt a big choking lump form in his throat at the sight of those wounds. It was obvious he had done it to himself... A child this young shouldn't have that kind of self-destructive behavior! It was terrifyingn and wrong! it was at that moment that it finally sink in completely. he couldn,t keep avoiding the boy, rejecting his advance and trying to do everything as usual. Nothing was the same now, and he just had to accept it and go on!

This sparkling, this _innocent sparkling, _thought he was his carrier, depite having no bonds existing between them, and Skywarp was going to try to connect to the child in some other way, any way he could find. He smiled at the child - his child, he had to remind himself - and walked closer, sitting near him on the berth. he put a hand on the boy,s shoulder, and made sure to convey his newfond sincerity and honesty through his next words. "Rigel, I think its time we have a serious conversation you and I. I know I,ve been acting like the worst carrier lately, and that you don,t understands why... I wish I could explain clearly why the bond between us doesn't exists anymore, but I want you to know this, my son. You are absolutely not responsible for this! I am, and always have been. I've pulled myself together now though, and I'm ready to start anew... if you'll let me. i want to be a part of your life, and seeing you so hurt, depressed and..." he gently touched the small wounds on the boy,s arms, looking very sadened and continued. "I don,t want to see you hurt yourself over it. you deserve to be happy. You're such a beautiful little sparkling. Please, Rigel, let me try to make it right again... With me, your father, Thundercracker and the triplets. I know it can work!"

Rigel made a choking-on-emotions noise because he was trying to hold it in and be brave but just the simple act of Skywarp touching his shoulder and engaging him. _Him_. It made him tremble with need and fear, fear that he would frag this up and send his carrier out the door once more. The child was still that, a child, and the second Skywarp gave at all Rigel pushed onto the ends of his black pedes and tossed both arms around Skywarp's neck, clinging at him. "_Don't lock me out_, I _need_ you," He was crying. "_Please_, it's not your fault daddy, it's me_, it's me_ and I know it so please I'll do anything, _anything_. I keep trying to tell you. Whatever you hate about me, I'll break it, I swear, I'll _stomp_ it out I will!" He shook and his digits curled tight against Skywarp. "You're my hero…" He whimpered, voice tiny at the last part, and clearly expecting to be slammed by some kind of disgust from the adult. "I'm only pretty because of you, I'm only any-anything because of you," He kept crying. "I love you so much." The tiny words of a nine year old, whose entire world was the three Seekers.

"Oh Rigel..." Skywarp's voice broke and he wrapped his own arms tightly around the little seekerlet. He looked just like him, everything he didn,t like about Rigel didn't exist anymore, so he didn't have reasons not to love the child if he wanted to. He was such a sweet, sweet child... "No, baby, no, its not your fault! Its entirely mine! you don't have _anything _to prove to anyone, especially not me! My little boy, my handsome little seekerlet! I want to see you proudly soar the skies someday, as it is your destiny!" He pushed away a little, and he was smiling brightly, his optics glassy with unshed tears. He was holding Rigel firmly by the shoulders, and felt like he was looking at himself at the same age. So energetic, so passionate about everything... he wanted badly to see this shine through in that youngling! "My little boy, I love you too." And he surprised himself by being completely sincere in those words. He felt something almost tickle in his spark, something foreign but nice and warm. He tilted his head, rubbing a hand over his chest. Could it really happen so fast?... Just because he decided to completely accept the child as he was now? A Primus blessed miracle maybe...?

Rigel was slow to smile but when he saw Skywarp actually sounded right again and the boy saw something in his creator's optics that said this was real and he was okay, he was a good boy again, then the sparkling gave him a smile showing off little denta. He had no idea what this whole episode had been about but it seemed to be over now and he nodded through Skywarp's words about him soaring through the sky.

Rigel traced a few digits up his chest and realized that disgusting hollow feeling was gone, at least most of it. He was still struggling to feel Starscream the way he had prior but he could feel his creator again. This hit Rigel hard, very hard, as Optimus had died and the child had felt that like he'd lost limbs but worse… a cold, lingering harshness that seemed to take the gloss and gleam from the world. It came back to him and he swore he could have grasped it with both hands it felt so real, he smiled bigger, and looked at Skywarp like all of Cybertron was a toy being lazily played with in his palm. "I feel you again," Rigel sounded so happy, a bit high pitched because he was so surprised. He almost squeaked like Starscream as a boy. Rigel half jumped into Skywarp in a hug, squeezing what he could. "Maybe I'm not broken daddy, I can feel you!"

Starscream also could feel a jolt, as the child went from severe misery to sudden bursting joy.

Skywarp was very surprised that he could actually feel the boy's joy in his spark. It was very unlike the brotherly bondhe shared with his brother, it felt somehow warmer and deeper. His optics widened comically, but then he smiled and chuckled, huging the boy to his chest as he jumped on him out of pure unadulterated joy. He winced when a wing's edge was pinched a little too hard but it didn't matter. Rigel was officially _his child _and he could start to be himself again. He didn,t bother to question how that could've happened so fast, it was just very nice to finally see Rigel as a happy little boy. "Easy on the wing my boy." Skywarp said still smiling. "I can feel you too now. Everything's as it should be now, Rigel. Now... are you going to stop hiding in there and go play and run around and be like a sparkling as you should hum?" he teased playfully, flicking the kid's nose.

Starscream had been trying to reinforce the bond when he felt the rush of sheer happiness from his sparkling, and he froze. it was so intense, what could've caused that? He jumped to his pedes, and ran to Rigel's room to investigate. he saw Thundercracker as he went and stopped to grab his arm, smiling with a slightly shocked expression. "Thundercracker, something's happening with Rigel! Something good! He's... happy! I've not felt him happy since before the surgery!" He was almost gidy, what was happening? Rigel had been miserable, completely devastated since his return beccause he couldn't feel his creators and thought he was unwanted and unloved. it broke Starscream's spark to see the boy like that. But now... something major had changed! "Come on, lets see what's going on!"

He resumed his way to Rigel's room and opened the door to look inside, staring for a few moments. Rigel was hugging Skywarp and smiling while Skywarp hugged him back looking quite pleased and yet a little shocked.

Thundercracker followed, a jolt of worry but then he couldn't help but smile to see his beautiful mate _smile_. He nearly stepped on Star's heel struts trying to stay close to him and when he saw Skywarp, he was filled with fierce pride. The grin that instantly snapped over his face was giddy.

The sparkling was happy.

Skywarp had come through.

Rigel stepped back but still clung to his sire's hands, "I'm ready to fly." He looked at the door and saw Thundercracker and Starscream.

"Well, well," TC said. "When the triplets fall asleep I think today is as good a day as any for a first flight." Which was a big deal for a Seeker and Thundercracker was excited… so many years, so many painful years since he had seen a child take to the sky for the first time. Though he was a bit nervous given Rigel total lack of even transforming before but this child was made from strong stuff and he felt assured if any Seekerling could do it, it would be Rigel.

"Seeing a young seekerling take to the sky would be worth a little wait, isn't it?" Starscream said proudly, stepping closer to put a hand on Rigel's shoulder, still soaking in the happiness he was feeling from the boy. "And with the creators you have, you can only be a master of the sky, my boy." He patted his shoulde rna gave him a hug, pulling him to his chest. All his worries were melting away and for the first time, he thought that they could do it. This could work and they can have a happy life with this little one and the triplets. Everyone safe, everyone happy and all is well. However, the darker part of his mind reminded him harshly that this couldn't last, that soemthing would happen soon to shatter the happiness. Starscream fiercely shut that nasty voice up, he was just too relieved and content to let it bother him right now.

Skywarp grinned and put his free hand on the boy's shoulder, looking like a creator for the first time. It was a strange, foreign feeling but not a bad one. he never thought he would make a good creator, but here he was... and it felt right somehow. "Do you want to slend some time with the triplets before their nap? Then we can go fly all you want."

Rigel hugged Starscream and smiled at Skywarp, "I'll play, they never get tired of pretending to blow me up…" He made a funny '_heh_' sound.

{Soon}

Rigel scooted up to the edge of the cliff and Thundercracker crossed his arms, asking Primus the boy didn't come apart because it would tweak Skywarp's pride but the child looked back at them. They must have looked worried because he grinned a little, as if he needed to reassure the adults, "I can do it." Rigel backed up and really wasn't sure how to transform but knew it was natural and sort of just told himself to do it.

It frightened him because he didn't know what to expect especially when his body instantly reacted to his most subtle command and he felt things comfortably shift, click, slide, rotate…

A cute miniature jet sat in place of the sparkling.

Thundercracker chuckled, "Primus, Cybertron can't take another diva…" He trailed, meaning it as a lighthearted dig to both Skywarp _and_ Starscream.

Rigel didn't wait for instructions he just rolled forward extremely slow and went right off the edge, nose first, like a stone and just as Thundercracker twitched to dash forward he heard the noise of thrusters kicking on and stopped. Rigel shot upward like a black and purple ribbon. His thrusters were purple like the rest of him and lines of light traced his wing stripes instead of just paint, "Pretty boy," Thundercracker commented. "Shall we join him?"

Rigel took to the open air, feeling more comfortable up high than close to the ground. He felt his body actually alive and free and it felt amazing. Something in the child was bristling with joy and energy. Air pulled fluidly through his system and his wings trembled with minor adjustments, trying to understand this flow. He was a little shaky but still was flying strong.

Thundercracked smirked and threw an arm around both of them, "One in the air, three to go!" He laughed happily.

Hey! The child's happy voice cut into their personal system. What are you waiting for! And the boy did what Skywarp did on his first flight and tried to spin with his nose pointed down, plummeted with a screech but pulled out of it with his thrusters flickering, snickering through his own terror as he righted himself and started to gain altitude again. Woah!

Thundercracker grunted, "I'm scared watching him…" He muttered. "_Primus_, Skywarp you used to do the same slag."

Skywarp laughed at this and transformed, firing up his thrusters to join the miniature version of himself in the sky. it was really a funny sight. UIt was like Skywarp had a miniature clone, with only slight differences, flying at his side. «So, you two coming? I know you're getting old and all... maybe you,re feeling too ruty to challenge two dashing youg flyers like us?» He teased good naturedly and made a few daring maneuvers to show off to Rigel and his trinemates.

«Why you!» Starscream swallowed the bait hook, line and sinker as he transformed and joined the other two in the iar, making loops around them that seemed like it would tear appart any other flyer. He wasn,t called the master of the Skies for nothing, after all. he hadn't gotten his title as Air Commander on his good looks only! «I can make loops around you all day, you snails!» he shouted through the comm, feeling playful and sending it to his mate in full through their bond. 'Come on Thunder, I'm feeling lonely up there without you...' he purred through their bond and made a few more dangerous but perfectly executed maneuvers, ending up upside down over TC and bumping their cockpit together. 'race me love? Its been a while.'

Thundercracker returned through the personal comm, If I win, we get to try again for the little one tonight. He smirked and ran off the ledge, taking his alt-mode in mid plummet and with a shattering KRAKA-KOOOOOM his engines flared and up he came.

Wow! Rigel laughed some and wobbled in the air because he started paying way more attention to Skywarp and Starscream than himself, he awed through their linked comm at how fast Starscream was. The child was not able to keep up with any of them and he wouldn't for a long time but he seemed to be keeping his thrusters on solidly and for his first flight it was not bad, though he chimed in. He hadn't thought about landing yet because he was so thrilled with flying.

TC came up behind Starscream almost naturally falling into formation just above but slightly behind him, Here we go, He rumbled engines and pushed himself out ahead, though he was deathly fast he was not as fast as Starscream. Still, he was going to really try.

'Oh, maybe I'll let you win then...' Starscream purred, chuckling slightly. Flying had always aroused him in a way nothing else could. he was born to fly, born into the sky, and loved nothing more then be a part of it. Like any seeker, but to him, it was taken to an all new level. He wanted a sparkling with his bondmate so badly... He hoped he was already sparked, it might not cause malfuntions for a week or two after the conception. This time though it would work, he was sure. With a loud screech of joy and put on a mighty burst of speed and left his mate far behind him in his dust, then stopped to let them catch up. 'Come on slowpoke! I'm getting bored here!' He teased and looped around his mate a few times, bruahing wings and cockpit in a graceful, deadly dance in the sky.

Skywarp watched them rolling his optics internally. «Yeah, I know. Show off.» Skywarp gruffed, and settled to show Rigel a few moves of his ownand teleporting all around to make him laugh and amuse him greatly. A kind of hide-and-seek in the air, with a twist. «Bet you can't catch me!» He tased his son, teleporting away again and reapearing behind rigel, bumping his rear playfully, gently. «I'm right here!» Teleport. «Or maybe here!« Teleport again. «Or here!» On and on, he was having so much fun!

Rigel did try to think his way out of this, trying to predict where Skywarp could be but after millions of years of warping there was nothing the nine year old could come up with that hadn't been tried many times before. He still wasn't able to do much of anything but stay in the air though he tried to turn and was starting to get the hang out of the very slight movements required to turn, Daddy! He chased after him what he could, voice high with delight and awe.

The child had totally stopped paying attention to the strange courting that was going on between Thundercracker and Starscream. TC roared his engines when Starscream brushed him so the air vibrated sensually and he was able to mirror the other like a shadow, he swore he could feel Star's movements, but he had been following him for so, so long. He loved to dive with his mate, feel the thrill, and pull out of it together, wings trembling with the air beneath. You were born to be a King. He comm'ed lovingly, and this he honestly believed.

Skywarp let him chased him around until he felt the boy was getting tired and let him catch him, transforming in mid air and grinning at the tiny jet. "Try hovering in robot form, sweetspark! Just like that!" he waited to see if the boy would try it, arms crossed proudly over his cockpit and smirking misciieviously. "Come on boy! Show me what you've got!" he teased playfully, red optics following the little one's movements.

Starscream shivered when Thundercracker sent sensual waves of air caressing his plating, letting out a pleased purr or his engines. He brushed their wingtips again and looped around his mate, letting him catch up easily, then distancing again and resuming the same dance. It was feeling so good to share that ageless courting ritual with his mate as they had done when he first started courting him officially. And even today it felt like they were alone in the universe, just him and his mate dancing the dance of love in the air. 'Oh Thunder, And I'll always want you by my side. With out sparklings and grandsparklings, because I want more then one with you.' he chuckled brusing their fields again and sending all of his sensual, lustful feelings to his mate.

If Rigel has one quality it was being brave. Skywarp could nearly feel the child smirking before he took his primary form and purple energy sputtered from his pedes and lightly from the underside of his wings but he kept wobbling and trashing like he was drowning. "Kek," He sneered, trying to get control of himself. One foot sputtered out completely and he shoved power into it so hard that he shot up several yards, spooked himself, cut his thrusters, and fell past Skywarp but managed to grab onto his foot. "That wasn't so good, was it?" He asked, looking up at Skywarp as he dangled from the bot's pede. He let go, dropped but kicked back on and rose up, wobbling still like he was trying to stand for the first time but coming to an almost level state with his sire and doing his best to hold it. Rigel smiled carefully, purple optics happy. It wasn't about getting it right, it was about being able to stay close and level to Skywarp. The intense and pure love of a sparkling was very unique.

TC felt like all his energy drained from him with how much Starscream seemed to command his emotion. No matter how calm he was, he could be instantly wound up by his mate. 'I can't take it, Star! I'm going to overheat up here watching you, _feeling_ you, we have to go home before I overload in the sky and crash like the love-struck fool I am.' He said.

Skywarp laughed as the sparkling wobbled and bravely went on trying to fly in robot mode. He had been just like that at that age, never admitting defeat in the face of adversity. he had crashed a couple of times too. Fortunately his big brother was there to catch his fall and push him to get going. He backed a few meter and opened his arms for his child. Yes... his child. it kind of sounded good now. Seeing the love and trust shining into the little seeker,s optics, all directed at him, made him feel warm and happy in his spark. He could feel Rigel was a happy sparkling too, and his spark couldn't help but return that happiness. "Come to me Rigel. You have to control the flow of energy into both thrusters to stay upright and fly in a straight line my boy! Come to daddy now!"

Starscream let out a aroused rumble of his engines, bruahing against his mate so he could feel how much he wanted him, right there and right now. Here in the sky, where they were in their elements. 'Don,t tell me you don,t remember all those times we fragged up in the air, Thunder. You managed not to crash then, and I'm sure you can manage it now too. However...' he could hear the spakling giggling not that far away, and smiled inwardly. 'I don,t want to traumatize my sparkling with that kind of images. Lets get back so you can frag me hard and spark me up already.'

Thundercracker laughed, 'Maybe I'm getting old!' He did remember and it made his spark swell with lust to even do that, remember. Following Starscream back to their living space felt like flying many times around all of Cybertron himself and he was grasping at his mate with needy hands, sucking at his neck cables while trying to get through the door of their room. "Star," He growled. "Primus you make my circuits hot just looking at you," He backed his mate up against the berth, licking his silver glossa from Starscream's jawline to across his mouth. "I'm gonna make you overload on my spike so _hard_ half the spire will hear you whine…" He murmured. He was really feeling it. His whole frame was running alive and the vibration felt good, the power rumbling, and the desire.

Starscream let Thundercracker handle him, he loved his mate being dominant, and he was feeling very hot and desperate for more. His couldn't keep his hands to himself either and was doing his best to touch and caress everywhere he could reach. 'Thunder, you makes me so wet... So hot for your spike. Gotta have it now before I explode.' He purred into the kiss and laid back into the berth, spreading his legs wide in invitation, his breath short and lustful, cheeks flushed and wings perked up in clear arousal. His port cover had already snapped open and the rim was glistening with lubricant, the sweet, intoxicating scenet filling the room. "Come on big guy. Take what you want. I'm your slave on that matter... Always..."

Thundercracker pulled Starscream's feet up and lay each on a shoulder. He popped his groin plating and his spike grew upward, delicate paneling sliding to its full length, glistening with lube. "You always smell so sweet," He gave the end of his spike a press and it bobbed, as if he needed to test its hardness. He slid his entire chest paneling open and unlocked his personal safety protocols, intimate wiring and bits of light gleamed and he worked the head of his spike. "Connect us Star," He groaned. "I'm not l-leaving you until our little one is made." He set his system to exchange his CNA, his very substance, what made him Thundercracker, with his mate. He started to rock himself into Starscream, feeling the heat and clench, his mouth opened some.

Starscream moaned, leaning back to look at his mate with optics that burned with lust and desire. He was aching to be filled, and rocked his hips with a moan, lubricant dripping from his port. His chest plates parted and his most intimate circuitry were bared for his mate, his spark shining a beautiful crimson. Wires and cables were quickly hooked and he let his own safety protocols down to let the flow of CNA travel both way and merge together. The merge of their sparks should then be enough to trigger the spltting of the spark and the creation of a sparkling. "Thunder... Fill me up... Fill me until I'm ready to burst with your cum..." He purred huskily, vhis valve clenching and rippling around the invader.

Thundercracker made some kind of noise, it sounded like, '_Prrrr-Primus_' when Starscream told him to fill him with cum. It made TC's spike twitch even harder and he bared teeth while he drove into him, putting all of his energy into this. He stared at Star's face and at the bareness of both of them, bodies open and pulsing, before his eyes slide down to where his spike penetrated and he groaned when he saw the outline of Starscream's tender port stretched around him. He'd always liked to watch. He was a bit thick at the base for a Seeker and he always pounded to his hilt, until he couldn't go any deeper, then pulled out far and drove in again. "Ha-ha-" He started to pant because his body was so warm, fans couldn't circulate fast enough. He pulled one of Starscream's servos to his (Star's) spike, making his lover grasp his own spike, "Overload with me, I want to see you spurt," And he loved seeing Starscream touch himself. He picked up his pace, set to deliver the hard fuck that Star liked.

Starscream,s hand squeezed his own spike and stroke it formly in sync with his mate pounding into his port. He moaned loudly and his back arched off the berth at the feeling of being stretched so wonderfully wide, his port pulsing and clenching hard. How he loved his mate's spike, so large and thick and blissfully filling... The best he had ever had. "Thunder!" he wailed in peasure. "Ooooh, harder, deeper! Pound me into the berth!" His spike was twitching in his servo and he was feeling a heat building and radiating through him, pooling in a smoldering pit in his belly, right under his spark. His spark, merged with his mate, was pulsing hard and seeding feedbacks to his lover and he was gotting a lot from hismate in return. Like they were one sould and one mind at that very moment. "I'm so close..." The hard, fast, deep pace Thundercracker set was enough to wuickly bring the lighter seeker over the edge with a scream of his mate's name on his lips, valve clenching and spike shooting ribbons of transfluids over his hand and belly.

"_Primus_! Star!" Thundercracker moaned for him. Seeing him cum, one of TC's kinks, made him growl like he was mindless and he slammed Starscream's aft hard through his own overload, "_Graaaa_! Star uhnnnnn-Star!" His thrusts trembled as he tried to keep his hard pace but his body popped with warm tingles and he slowed, feeling a tweak in his spark where something split from him but he was so close to Starscream, the heat, and his overload made the sensation become muddled in everything else. He felt pleasure. He wasn't even close to satisfied, red optics slide up Starscream's fluid drizzled form the way he liked to eye those who underestimated him but even in his most aggressive, he never hurt his darling mate. TC let Star's legs go from his shoulders and slide over the top of him, using the fluid on Star's abdomen to slick the metal between them and he grinned when he did, pleased at this perversion. He dipped his head and licked with a broad tongue a line of fluid, carefully, and moved up to Starscream's spark casing with the most careful of touches, he kissed it. "Beautiful…" He said, the bright light casting hard angles on his silver faceplate. "I think I felt something in my spark, Starscream, I think… did I?"

"I felt it too. SOmething split. I think we did it Thunder! Our own littl one..." Starscream purred and kissed hismate lovingly, rubbing his body against the other heatedly. He wanted ore still, his body screaming for more pleasure, and he gave TC's wings pleasurable caresses. "I want you again my love. Inside me, filling me up. We have all day and night..." His valve was slick and wet from their overload and Starscream,s arousal, and he rubbed up against TC's spike, encouraging him to resume and get to it again. "Lets try again, several times just to make sure." he chuckled, burning with barely contained lust.

TC laughed, feeling almost like a child again. "I wish I could have won you, this way, when we were young," He sat back and tugged Starscream possessively into his lap, fitting him there as if they could transform together into a new form. He grunted as he thrust back in him but tipped his chin up, liking when they faced each other and how it opened both up for optimal wing touches. Thundercracker slide his arms up Starscream's backstruts and over his wings as he rocked his hips. "I tried though," He cooed to him. "You have no idea how many times I brought myself to overload with you on my brain."

"I know... You had the biggest crush on me for vorns. If you had said it then maybe things would've been different..." Starscream replied, moaning softly as he grinded his hips down to feel more of that wonderful spike impaling him. They were so close in that position, so close... Like they would merge together completely. Their sparks were already merged as one and pulsing in perfect harmony. Starscream switched to bond talk to continue since his vocalizer was too busy making pleased sounds. 'Oh Thunder, that's so hot. I can picture you doing just that, jerking yourself off screaming my name to the heavens... Its maling me wants you even more.' His wrapped his legs around his mate's hips and used his free hand to map his wings thoroughly, dipping into seams and caressing nodes and sensors.

Thundercracker nodded mutely, caught up in how much he liked to watch Starscream. So fragging gorgeous. In his mind there was no Cybertronian as beautiful. He held him with both arms on his back so he could lean backward if he wanted without worry of falling, servos tickled wing and backstruts but it wasn't enough, "It's your mouth," He leaned in, licked that very part, leaving a gloss behind. "I'd think about every part of you in detail but I loved to picture you with that mouth around my spike and my spunk on across that pretty nose…" He smirked then and started to buck his hips hard, hard enough that he started to bounce Starscream on his spike like a toy. "Frag yea!" He rumbled.

"Maybe I'll do just that." Starscream panted, moaning long and deep as he was bounced so hard it almost ached, but in a very pleasurable way. "Wrap my mouth around your beautiful spike and suck you up dry..." He purred, chuckling lightly, wings fanning wide and spreading to allow more touches. He leaned back, giving his mate a breathtaking sight of his graceful, lean body stretched out in sensual pleasure, all for him and no one else. "Its been a while since I last tasted you. You taste so good, my strong Thunder..." His engines revved and their pitch went a bit more high as he was getting closer to the edge, but still so far away. Their sparks mingled and he felt his one itch and twinge like something pulled at it. he smiled pretty sure what that meant.

Thundercracked moaned at the sight and loved to feel Starscream's form move beneath his servos, his spike twitched listening to talk of being sucked but he was so caught up in fragging and the strange sensations coming from his spark that he couldn't find the self-control to lift Star off his spike. He kept bouncing him hard and his optics dimmed as he felt an almost severe lurch and drain of energy around his spark, all this flowed into Starscream, another contribution of CNA and energy for new life. Thundercracker whimpered but overload grabbed him and he twitched uncontrollably as he came. "Fragggggg _uhnnnnnnnn_!" Optics began to flicker back online.

That overload was so intense that Starscream blacked out for a few seconds after that, his systems rebooting. His spark felt warm and somewhat full, making him feel drowsy and sated like never before. That had been the overload of the millenium without a doubt. The spasmodic and hard clencing of his valve milked Thundercracker's s;pike for all he was worth and then some, and his spark sucked up all of the energy and CNA that was pumped into it like a sponge. "Thuuuundeeeerrrrrr!" He moaned, his vocalizer crackling with static. When he finally came down from that mind blxperience, he was slumped against his mate and panting to cool himself down, optics dimmed but feeling so fragging good he never wanted it to end. "Primus... Thunder... That was intense... you think we created our little one now? I think I felt it..."

Thundercracker had every indication he needed to recharge right away, and refuel, for that matter. He felt himself still having small spasms, circuits pleased and tired. "I felt something," He said. "It hurt but it felt good, somehow," He lifted a smooth optic ridge. "We should rest."

[Later]

Rigel was in the common area with Skywarp, a large holoprogram between them that simulated basic Cybertronian airship procedures… there was an awful lot a youngling needed to learn. The sparkling was with Sky almost always, as was proper and while his bond sputtered with his actual sire it was slowly coming back.

He looked up when Thundercracker and Starscream approached and the boy tilted his head, "Why do you always walk just behind father and slightly to one side but never right next to him?"

TC stepped next to Starscream, just to prove the boy wrong. "I don't always," He paused. "You always walk three steps behind your superiors or someone you are guarding and you don't want to walk directly behind them or you can't see what's ahead…" He gave Rigel a funny look, not sure why the sparkling would even ask him that.

"Oh…" He trailed.

"We have news." TC grinned deviously at Skywarp.

Skywarp looks up from the display on the holoprogram monitor to look at his brother and trine Leader as they walk in. he immediately knows something's big's happened just by the way his brother wals and looks, and he tilts his head, lifting an optic ridge. He enjoyed the time he dpend with Rigel now and he wants the boy to learn everythign he needs to be the perfect seeker, and during the last two weeks, Starscream and TC had been almost like ghosts. He had suspected they fragged like rabbits but he couldn,t blame his brother. Star was quite thecatch after all.

He looked from one to the other as Starscream seemed like he was glowing, somehow, beaming with joy and happiness. That was rare... the last tim he,d seen him like that was when he carried the triplets. Despite megatron,s involvement, he'd been happy to have the triplets and loved them from the start. He looked just like that when he learned he was carrying. He had a crooked smile, and said, trying not to sound too smug. "Let me guess, now. You,re having a sparkling?"

Starscream,s looked a bit surprised that Skywarp had nabbed it right off the bat like that, and he huffed, having wanted to tell himself. However, he was too happy to care. he had had a check-up this morning to make sure and it was confirmed, he was carrying twin sparklings. Twins... As if they didn,t have enough sparklings in the house already. But he was quite happy and couldn't get annoyed at anything. "Yes, but that's not the all. I'm having twin sparklings this time."

Rigel, being nine, was a little slow on this. He sort of stared between the three adults with his mouth open. "Two more? Primus, that's _five_," Of course he wasn't counting himself because he wasn't a "baby" even though he was. Rigel paused, picturing being mauled by not three but five sparklings and started laughing with his usual good natured grin and sound. "What are you going to name them, father? Silverstreak, Redsun, Darkwing… _hnn_," He sat down next to Skywarp and leaned on him, looking most serious. "Thundercracker you says call father _my star_," The child did a decent impression of the lovely-dovey way Thunder said it as well, getting a narrow eyed look from the bot. "You should name one of your babies Star."

Thundercracker stiffened some because he realized he was actually going to get to name two new Cybertronian's and that he didn't mind Rigel's idea. "Naming is a long way away," He watched the boy fondly. "And it depends on the child, what they look like, how they feel."

Starscream blushed a little and took on that slightly superior, offended expression he took when he was embarassed. However, it couldn't last as he was way too happy and he ended up laughing at Rigel's comment and went to impulsively hug his oldest boy. "Don't be silly Rigel! Your little brothers are still a few months before they'll be there. We have all the time to name them, and seeker sparklings are never named before they are born." He couldn't feel them yet but he was already glowing and smiling like a love-struck idiot over the knowledge he was carrying again. He let go of the child with a pat on the head and a laugh. "besides, it'll be afew months after their birth before they can play with you like the triplets do."

Skywarp rolled his optics and smiled, he was happy for his brother. he'd pinned for Starscream for so long, and now he finally have what he always wanted ever since bonding to his childhood love. Sparklings that would be theirs, the perfect merge of their coding and CNA. He gave Thundercracker a enthusiastic slap on the back and winked at Starscream. "You two never rest, do you? Primus, I'm with Rigel here. 5 Sparklings in the house is gonna be a handful and a half!"

Rigel grinned when Starscream hugged him, "Yeah well, I'll take care of them, don't worry," He looked at his sire. So far he wasn't showing signs of damage, now that Skywarp was bonded to him, but Star knew well that it may come when the boy was older and if it did, it was going to be violent for his mind and even his body had been so invaded.

Thundercracker pulled Starscream closer and gave him a big, deep kiss.

Rigel stuck out his tongue, "Yuck. Kisses and babies…" He trailed, glancing at Skywarp.

TC laughed, "Someday you-" Someone pounded on the door. It made Rigel jerk some and look.

"_Geesh_, who does that?" The child huffed.

Thundercracker glowered and walked to it, sweeping a hand in front of the control panel, the door slide open and Megatron was standing in it, his large frame filling the space. "Why hello Thundercracker," He said with fake sincerity.

TC took a step back, "Megatron."

"_Megatron_!" Rigel exclaimed. He no longer remembered what had happened between Starscream, himself, and Megatron. All he knew was what any young Decepticon would- that this was the grand leader of everything, the unstoppable Megatron.

"You are not allowed to be here, you know this, the _sparklings_." Thundercracker didn't back down.

Megatron's optics narrowed, "Forgive me, Thundercracker, I thought I just heard you telling me what I can and cannot do." This made TC's vocals hitch. "I've been hearing some interesting rumors about my Seekers and I can see a certain… once part of my nemesis," He didn't want to say anything to damage Rigel's reprogramming. "Is very different, and something else about… _Starscream_, it is always about Starscream, isn't it?" He looked dangerously at Thundercracker. Of course he hated him but he wouldn't destroy him, he was a powerful and experienced commander in his own right and to scrap him over Starscream would be a fool's act.

"You're not coming in." Thundercracker growled.

"I beg to differ," Megatron shoved Thundercracker aside with one arm and stepped inside. "_Starscream_," He made a 'come here' motion with his silver digit.

"_Daddy_…" Rigel whispered to Sky, seeing there was something very wrong with all of this. The sparkling backed up against Skywarp, seeking that protective comfort instinctually. "Something's wrong…" He was trembling but didn't know why, the imprint of what had happened between him and Megatron remained like an emotional cloud without anything else attached. Rigel didn't even know he was feeling afraid but some part of his circuitry did.

Thundercracker started to get in front of Megatron again but he looked at him, "If you dare do that I will off-line you right here on the floor of your hab-suite so thoroughly the smears of your once form will remain embedded in it for eons."

"Hush Rigel." Skywarp whispered back, wrapping his arms around the sparkling sticking him to his front to shield him from the menacing form of megatron. he could tell the little one was confused and scared for a reason he couldn't even remember. He hoped that Megatron's presence wasn,t going to triger something in the child. "All will be fine, son. Just stay calm and silent." All that hard work would go to the pit then. He kept his optics on the warlord, took a step back with the child firmly held against his front, and tried to stay as invisible and bland as possible. However, he was sure slag was about to happens just by the way the tension had rose to an almost palpable level and the temperature dropped several degrees.

Starscream immediately took a step forward and put a hand on Thundercracker's shoulder when he saw his mate threatened. "Thundercracker, please stand down. The triplets are in no danger, they are sleeping. Please... I can't loose you now." he almost begged the last part, locking optics with his mate and sending him strong pulses of worry/love/protection/devotion through their bonds.

He then faced Megatron his expression schooled into a cold, emotionless facade, arms crossed over his chest - protective instincts to protect the twin newsparks had kicked on - and chin held up defiantly. "Megatron, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked, trying not to sound as displeased and scared as he felt about this. If Megatron decided to scrap him for whatever reason he chose, he could loose the sparklings. This was a very possible outcome... and he would do anything to prevent it.

"Please, leave Rigel out of our squabble. He is no longer a threat to you." he said low enough so the child won't hear him, therefore stepping a bit closer to be heard only by the warlord and Thundercracker. "My Lord, I don't mean any disrespect, but your very presence could put the reprogramming in jeopardy..."

"Ah yes, your little incident as a sparkling has left you one my more unstable Commanders," Megatron mused. "How… unexpected that you have chosen such a similar fate for your own offspring, it makes me worry about your ability to care for our brood," He said this, just to rub it in.

Thundercracker started to bare denta.

"But that isn't not why I'm here," Megatron said quickly. "I am sure Rigel will be raised to serve me well but what I am most interested in is the twins you and Thundercracker are going to be having, _congratulations_ are in order and I approve of the genetics, indeed, superior Seekers will come of it. Cybertron needs a new generation, stronger than the last, and with so few of us left this is good news," Both Thundercracker and Starscream knew this was all a lead up to something awful.

Thundercracker reached over and touched his mate's arm gently, which Megatron noticed, though said nothing. Staring.

"It worries me, you see, as you three have such a history of being…" He eyed Starscream. "_Traitorous_, actually, all three of you have tried your hand throughout the years to best me and failed, though none as repeatedly as you, _Starscream_, I wonder what you're teaching these sparklings. So I came to remind you of a few very simple things." He motioned for Starscream to come closer.

Rigel obeyed Skywarp and was quiet, allowing his father's hands to guide him where they would, he didn't resist. He wanted to be close to Sky.

Starscream gritted his denta, dislinking where this was going, but kept his posture as cool and controlled as he possible could with his temper rising to dangerous levels. Only the quiet, strong prensece of Thundercracker through the bond and the warmth of the twins against his spark kept him from snaping. For Megatron to bring this up, and to say that _he _chose that solution while he very knew his history with it was downright cruel. To use his past against him had always been one of Megatron,s strong point. he knew exactly where to push to bring the seeker over the edge. Starscream's wings perked up in defiance despite himself, he was just so irked up, so angry... He bared his denta slightly and growled wordlessly but obeyed nonetheless, stepping closer.

"I've been nothing but faithful for years, Megatron! I'm not letting you take them away, ever. You'll have to kill us all first." he hissed, unable to contain his anger at that last threat. Oh, he was aware megatron was playing a game, and like a well-used toy, he couldn,t help but do exactly what was expected of him. He could feel Thundercracker,s strong disapproval at his behavior, but he wasn't going to apologize for it. No one threatened his sparkling, not even Megatron, and get away with it! "My sparklings will be the Elite of the Elite in the sky! Something to be proud of, and faithful Decepticons, that I swear!"

Megatron grabbed Starscream's neck, "Do you have any idea how many times I have heard such scrap out of your mouth, Starscream?"

Thundercracker pointed his arm-mounted laser at Megatron, "I can't stand by and let you harm him."

"Thundercracker, don't flatter yourself by pointing that at me," Megatron warned. "You still are just a tag-along, slowly scraping your way to better things but all you have ever been able to manage is to win over what has already been defeated. You are a grand warrior but you have never made a grand Decepticon. Your brother and Starscream have always outshined you in that regard." He let go of Starscream, he didn't want an actual fight here either, he didn't want to risk one of his offspring being accidently hit by a stray blast through the wall.

Thundercracker was much harder to get upset and lowered his weapon without much twitching at Megatron's words.

"I let you Seekers get away with so much," Megatron said, which was truth. He would have blown away most who dared to point anything at him, even a finger, or speak to him the way these damn flyers did. "I just want you to know that I'm watching, I'm listening, and I won't hesitate strip the three of you of your rank and send you to shovel Autobot scrap in the mines if you try anything. Rebuild Vos and rule but I will always rule you, Starscream, and no matter what you do someday I will get to my offspring and make them more than snippy Seekers."

"_You need us_." Thundercracker growled. "We have been loyal to you, especially Skywarp." He defended his brother. "And what do you mean, _make them more_?"

Skywarp had stayed with Rigel on the back, silent and watching, but he was bristling on his brother's behalf. Starscream had always been traitorous, it was in his nature as a natural-born leader to challenge autorithy, and he always got to head with Megatron. It was innevitable and would never stop as long as they both lived. However, he knew of his brother's wavering loyalties, he never hid them in privacy, and apparently Megatron had never been fooled either. Either way, this was a bad situation, and he didn't wanted the kids to be stuck in the middle. If Starscream could just accept that megatron was above him and out of reach, things would go a lot smoother.

or maybe not. Megatron was so possessive of Starscream, the dark seeker was surprised he hadn't tried to get him back yet. It could change anytime though and he knew it. He bit his lip and held his glossa. he would just make things wrong if he mouthed out now. Better to let those three settle this between them... As much as he hated it. «Thundercracker, calm down. When they're old enough to understands, they'll have to make their own decision. You won,t be able to stop it then if the willingly decide to follow their father.» he commed his brother, looking at him intensely.

Starscream gasped and his hands went to megatron,s writ when he closed his fist around his neck. His spark started beating faster, but he never dropped his angry, defiant glare. "You won't do anything to my sparklings, Megatron! You may rule over me, but I'm still a King and you'll always be nothing but a gladiator in your spark. A low-class mech that had to dig his way out of the gutter." he hissed through clenched denta, his red optics flaring with emotions. "My sparklings will decide their own fate! No one is going to impose it to them!"

Thundercracker was about to step down knowing this had to be dealt with by kneeling to Megatron but Starscream's last words made his spark lurch because he knew Megatron was going to fragging kill Star and it couldn't happen- he couldn't let anything happen to his twins or his mate.

Megatron made a thunderous roar of outrage and lunged at the mouthy Seeker but Thundercracker got in the way and took a silver fist through his chest for it. Megatron's digits came out his back, between his wings and then he yanked his arm out. Thundercracker went to his knees clutching his chest as sparks and multi-colored fluid poured out both sides of the wound and his optics started to flicker, "When will you learn Starscream? You are your own worst enemy. You and that mouth of yours." He said dangerously. "I should kill him," He pointed his arm cannon at Thundercracker bowed head, the bot was out of it, system spamming lock downs and trying to reroute pain circuits and cut off broken valves and tubing.

"_No! No_!" Rigel cried out.

"No indeed," Megatron paused, staring at Starscream's face. "Every second you waste mouthing off to me is another second he draws closer to the All-Spark but you are right, Starscream, I will always be even less than a Gladiator, in fact, I will always be a minor of Tarn because here Megatron was forged. Even through all of your hardships so young you have been unable to master your pain and let it take you to true victory."

"_Kek… geh_…" Thundercracker coughed up pink blood. "Medic…" He choked. Little ones- you can't- take risks- Starscream- He tried comm but his system was messed up, his words broken up, desperate.

Megatron lowered his weapon, "You disappoint me, millions of years to make Cybertron equal for all bots and here you stand speaking of classes and birthrights. Are your sparklings with me gutter mechs or Princes, tell me?"

"Kek…" Thundercracker moaned. "Star…"

Rigel looked up at Skywarp, "Daddy, we have to help him."

Starscream felt the pain his mate was experiencing at the same time that Megatron shattered his chest and he screamed as well, falling to his knees at his side and wrapping his arms around him. His optics went wide and he couldn't think of anything else then feeling his mate _dying _in his arms. "Thundercracker, no! THUNDER! I... I need you!" He could feel his mate's spark was flickering, dimming, weakening, and he just latched his energy into it to sustain it until a medic could come. »Oh Thunder, don,t leave me!» He wailed through the comm, clutching him close and pressing a hand to his wound to try to stop the bleeding by applying pressure.

He looked up at megatron and angry tears were running down his cheeks. "My sparklings are what they'll chose to be!" he spat, angry but mostly he wasm terrified, he had to mouth off one time too many as ever and his mate paid for it this time. "Not what you or I might try to make them into! They have rights to grow up free of burdens! That's all I want for them!" He was bitting down sobs that threatened to slipped past his lips holding for dear life into his mate. he heard his son,s cry of fear but couldn,t take his optics off of Megatron or TC for a second. he was shielding his mate from any more harm.

Skywarp had a sharp nod at Rigel's cry to him and he stepped forward, bowing submissively to Megatron, even putting a knee to the ground, being as obedient as he possibly could appear despite the fear and anger that flared in his chest. he tried also to soothe Rigel through the bond they shared so the boy won't do anything crazy. "My Lord, please, let me call a medic or he'll die!" he pleaded, looking up at his leader. he had already sent a signal to their medic for him to come anyway. he was sure megatron wouldn't let one of his best warrior die needlesly, or so he hoped.

Rigel saw what Skywarp did and mirrored his parent with precision, taking a knee and bowing his head. Megatron watched this and chuckled, "Good of you Skywarp," He sounded pleased. "Make the call." He stepped back and gave Starscream a dirty look. "You…" He growled. "Continue to displease me, more than words can express."

Thundercracker lurched up more fluid, "M-m-medic…" He managed.

Flatline showed up and rushed inside, "Move back," He ordered Starscream and began to do emergency cauterizations. "He needs to be taken to a C.R. chamber immediately," He continued to close bleeding tubing with a small heated tool, little wisps of burning metals rose up as the doctor worked.

"So do it," Megatron said and stepped over Thundercracker and past Starscream, moving further into their living space. He motioned to Skywarp and Rigel, "Get up." But continued past them.

Flatline picked up TC, "Skywarp, I may need you, his spark is very weak and you both share the very similar signatures, he may need a spark-to-spark boost. Come with me."

Rigel clung to Skywarp's hand but knew he couldn't go with, "Daddy…" He whimpered. Megatron was still here walking, calmly, towards the triplets room.

Starscream kept hovering close to Thundercracker as he was carried away, his optics not leaving the medic as he worked on his bondmate. He only got more upset when he heard crying coming from the triplets room. Their daddy,s distress had woken them up and they needed attention. He was torn between staying by his mate's side and going to the triplets who needed him too. he let out a whimper, wings hitching up nervously, distress and fear written all over him as he fidgetted close to his mate and to the triplets room. "My Lord, forgive me. I was out of line." He finally grovelled to megatron, his desire to take care of his family overriding his need to anger and challenge the warlord further. He bowed his head and wings in a submissive position, wringing his hands together.

Skywarp was wuick to follow, but still stopped a secind to talk to Rigel. "Go to the triplets room, Rigel. They need company, they're upset right now." he ordered firmly, his optics telling the kid he won't tolerate any rebellion right now. When he was done, he followed the medic to the CR chamber and stood on one side of the berth, anxiously watching him work. Starscream fidgetting was also getting on his nerve, and his wings were held tense and high on his back. "For Primus sake Starscream, stop that fidgetting! Go to the triplets or stay here but move!"

When he saw megatron was getting close to the triplets room, he decided to stay close to the warlord, he wouldn't leave him alone with his babies. he couldn't since he didn't trust him with them. He immediately went to Silverstreak's crib as the little one was crying and immediately held out his servos for his daddy to pick up. The other two soon followed, and he shushed and cooed at them gently. With a armful of sparklings, he turned back to Megatron, holding them protectively to his chest, unconsciously holding a slightly threatening posture, daring anyone to come close to his little ones.

"Yes sir," Rigel nodded. He wouldn't disobey. He chased after Starscream and Megatron, still trembling in his servos.

Megatron ignored the older sparkling completely, he stared at Starscream. Suddenly he smirked and stepped close to his once-mate, tipping his nose down. "Only one of them looks a thing like me," He traced a silver digit down Silverstreak's back. He had no ill-will towards them, they were his after all, his _superior_genetics. He could also see Starscream was frightened of him this close. "I want this one," He just said it. "I should raise at least one of my offspring and if I wait any longer, it will be too hard for him to adjust," He grinned. "Oh Starscream you poor thing, did you really think I was going to let you have all three of them? I simply wanted them to be a little stronger before I picked."

Rigel was standing at the door, looking very tense. "Father." He said slowly. He was so young but he was more than ready to defend his sire and, even more, his little brothers.

Starscream hissed at him, baring his fangs, holding his sparklings even closer to his chest. They whimpered and curled against him, little Silverstreak shying from the unfamiliar touch of his father. He clung to his daddy and hid his face in his chest. "Daddy... Wrong..." He whispered, and this only made Starscream,s protective instinct kick on harder, and he backed off, putting the berth between himself the Megatron. "I'm not letting you take any of my sparklings! You'll have to kill me first!" he snarled, pating all fluffed up threateningly, claws out and ready to tear off anything to come close again. he heard Rigel's call from the door and briefly looked at his son, worry f;ashing through his optics and spark. "Rigel, stay out of it. I don,t want you hurt." It warmed Starscream to know his oldest son was ready to defend his little brothers though, and he was proud of him. However, Megatron was a far more immediate threat and he couldn't get his optics off him. It would break him if any of his sparklings were to be taken from him, and the stress might even hurt the unborn twins.

Redsun and Darkwind were clinging to their daddy and their brother knowing something bad was happening. It wuld be even more devastating for them to be separated and it might damage them somehow. They were so young still, barely 2 Earth years old. "They are split spark triplets! If you separate them this young, it might damage them!" he said finally, petting his little ones lovingly. "I'll fight for them, and you know it."

Megatron rolled optics at all this. "Irrational, as always," He felt Rigel move closer to him and looked down at the remade Seeker.

"Take me." He said bravely, shaking all over.

Megatron looked down at him, "How self-sacrificing of you, just like your father," He spoke of Optimus but Rigel didn't know that. "But I have no interest in you," He looked at Starscream. He had a point about separating the triplets and the last thing Megatron wanted was another Starscream on his hands. "Very well, I am going to find out when it's possible to separate them without harm and once I know, I will have Silverstreak, I promise you this. I have every right. Your level of protectiveness is insane as I am the sire of those sparklings, after all."

Rigel backed off and jogged over to Starscream, touching a black servo to his leg. "It's okay, father." The child tried to reassure him in a quiet voice, hating to see him or the little ones, so distressed.

Starscream still held the sparkling close to him, unwilling to let go for even a moment. he didn,t trust Megatron at all not to take Silverstreak despite his words, and Starscream would fight for the sparklings tooth and claws. "I might be irrational, Megatron, but if you want any of them, you'll have to wait until the chose to come with you. Not any earlier." he narrowed his gaze and felt little Silverstreak nuzzle into his chest with a tiny whimper. The other two were just curled together and made not a peep. He felt his oldest son touch his leg and heard him, and he gave his head a pat in recognition of his gesture. Such a brave sparkling, but foolish. Like himself...

"You are their Sire, true, but you don't know a thing about raising sparklings. And I can't trust you with such a young little one if I'm not certain you'll take good care of it. Even then... I don't trust you. You're too rough to properly care for young sparklings. They need love, attention, and above all, care. Things I'm sure you won't be able to provide. You're going to raise leave him to a nursebot to raise? Such a loveless, impersonal way to raise a child..." He said finally getting out what he was thinking and feeling. Megatron was unfit to rais any sparkling period. He was a bit calmer though now since TC's spark was getting stable and strong again.

Megatron began to leave, "You are the one who decide all of these things, Starscream, not I."

Rigel watched until the silver frame of Megatron had left and then looked up at his sire, he reached up and touched Silverstreak's foot, "It's okay, I won't let anything bad happen to you," He promised, rubbing the end of the sparkling's pede before he looked at the door, relieved to see Megatron was not returning. "Is Thundercracker going to be alright, father?"

Starscream deflated and his wings slumped when Megatron finaly left. He was so relieved that none of his sparklings was taken and no one died, even if there was a close call. He looked down at the little one and smile, putting a hand on his head. "Thundercracker will be fine. He needs to stay in the CR chamber for a while, that's all. He was badly hurt."

Silverstreak looked down at his bog brother and smiled, touching his face with a tiny hand. "Ril good. Meg bad. Dun wanna go with." he said firmly, looking at his daddy with pleading optics. "Not make?" Starscream shook his head and hugged him close, kissing the top of his head. "Never, my spark. I promise."

Thundercracker was surprised at how far along Starscream looked when he finally was released from the C.R. chamber but such recovery always took time. He was glad to see his mate waiting for him and he felt that odd disconnect from his own form after being in a C.R. chamber for a while, he took a moment to wiggle digits and brush a servo over his chest. "Look at you," He smiled gently, reaching out to touch Starscream's cheek. "I was out awhile, wasn't I?"

Starscream smiled and prred into the touch, turning his head slightly to kiss the palm lovingly. he had missed his mate so much during the last few months. Three months... Not the longest recovery time he ever had, but close. His spark chamber had been breached, and it always took time to heal. His belly was round and full with the life growing inside and he was glowing with it, looking quite healty and content. however, there was a line of worry to his brow and he looked a little off, as if he had been deeplythinking. "Three months, Thundercracker. It's been three long months. I have some to think a lot during this time... About ur family and what we need now. Skywarp and I in fact, together..."

Thundercracker slowly put his hands on Starscream's swollen midsection and his mouth parted some, "I can't believe this is really happening," He was at a loss for words. "I'm going to be a father," His newly repaired spark ached with love. "_Hnn,_ I'm sorry," He looked up. "What have you and Skywarp been talking about?" He began to walk slowly, so they could head back to their living space. He was eager to see his brother and the little ones.

"Well, youbetter believe it." Starscream chuckled, purring when he touched his enlarged belly. He stood and led im towards the triplets room where Rigel was playing with them and Skywarp watching over all. "We've been tallking about getting someone else to help with the household." He looked at his mate seriously, and added, not too sure about his reaction to his next words. "We were talking about getting an Autobot slave."

"Are you glitching?" Thundercracker looked between the two. "With Rigel?" He looked at Skywarp, maybe his brother felt confident the boy was so wrapped around his finger it wouldn't matter anymore. He felt nervous about it. "You're confident that Rigel won't be influence or triggered in some way?" He stared at Starscream after. "You would trust an Autobot around the little ones?"

Starscream and Skywarp shared a look, and the dark seeker shrugged, and said with a huff. "WOuld you trust a Decepticon instead? To take care of them and not try anything funny? Like I don't know... kidnapping the triplets for Megatron? I sure wouldn't trust any as far as I can throw them..." he was feeding Redsun and the little one was happily drinking off his sippy cup, while Rigel was doing the same with Darkwing. Silverstreak was sitting next to him as well and seemed good on his own. They all rushed TC when they saw him and stuck to his legs. "Dada! Dada back! Ok?" Silver asked tightly hugging his leg.

Starscream chuckled and pated the little one's head, looking at the scene fondly. "As you can see, they missed you a lot." He was more serious when he spoke again. "I... have someone in mind that I would trust with them fully. Skyfire."

"Skyfire, he is worse than an Autobot, he betrayed his own _kind_," Thundercracker sputtered. He also did because he was intensely jealous of Skyfire, who he had always suspected Starscream had a thing for. He still had to stop and knelt to tickle each of them under the chin, "Hello my darlings, and drinking all by yourself like a big bot Silver, such a good boy," He praised the toddler, he rubbed the back of Red's neck, and he picked up Darkwing and kissed the boy's belly, then set him back down. "I missed you, very much."

Rigel was half asleep where he sat, he needed to recharge but was fussing about not liking it and only would sleep if he could do so with Skywarp. He was having nightmares and came out of recharge feeling upset, not knowing why, and now the boy had associated rest with feeling upset and avoided it at all costs. Though this made him great fun for his little brothers, as he was around for constant cuddles, or climbing on.

"Skyfire…" Thundercracker exhaled. He looked at Skywarp with worry.

Skywarp looked back at him and shrugged. "I don't like it either, but he's the least horrible choice. I wouldn't want a grounder to take care of seeker sparklings." he sneered disdainfully, arms crossed over his chest. "Beside, he's a slave, and you would be able to tell him what,s on your mind and make him understands what's off limits and what behavior is tolerated and what's not the hard way if needs be. I know I won't hesitate. That traitor deserve no less." He pulled Rigel into his lap and kissed the top of his head. he was getting worried for the little one he had started to see as his own. He took him to his berth with him every night in hope he would sleep a little. Those nightmares worried him. he would have to talk to TC about that in private...

Starscream looked a bit embarassed and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't wanted to upset his Thunder too much, but he really had tried to find another solution, but none came. "There are no neutrals anymore, so its either an Autobot slave, or a untrusworthy decepticon. I'd rather not have to worry about kidnapping attempts. and I wanted a flyer. If you have a better idea, I'm all ears."

Thundercracker crossed his arms, "I understand," And he did. "I suppose we have no other choice," He looked over as Skywarp pulled Rigel into his lap, the child looked drained.

Rigel leaned his head back and his optics dimmed some, "I'm sleepy daddy…" He said quietly.

"What is wrong with you Rigel?" Thundercracker asked.

"Not recharging so much, don't like it."

"How do you… not like recharging, it's something you need to function." TC said bluntly.

"Bad dreams." Rigel answered.

Thundercracker nodded, "You stay close to your daddy and the dreams, they will fade." He said with his deep, assuring voice. The sparkling actually seemed to believe this and nodded once, giving Skywarp a hug.

"I will." Rigel said.

TC scooped up the nearest sparkling to him, Darkwing, and lay the child over his shoulder with a smirk, "Skyfire it is," He exhaled. "Primus be with me.."

-To Be Continued...-


	6. Chapter 6: Taming a Star

_**Part 6: Taming a Star**_

Skywarp had been sleeping with Rigel to help ease the nightmares, and he hoped that it will be enough. He was under the impression that the kid had been doing better lately, but if things got worse, they'll have to do something about it. It wasn,t good for the little one to lack recharge and he didn't like seeing him so tired all the time. If he was doing something wrong, he had no idea why. Most likely, it was the kid's spark that was starting to conflict with his memories and that could end badly... he just hoped they could catch the fall when that happens. He stroked the sparklig's head as they sat on the couch in the nursery room, waiting for Thundercracker and Starscream to return with their new slave.

"Rigel? The new mech's coming in soon. Are you excited?" he asked, smiling down at the little one. He lifted his head when he heard the main door open and voice come through. They were back at last. He wasn,t thrilled to see the big shuttle again, but he had agreed to it.

Starscream had had mixed feelings about going to fetch their new slave. Once upon a time, he had been close to Skyfore, but those feelings were long gone. They were both scientists and had a lot in common, intellectually at least. Contrary to the common belief, they hadn't been regular lovers though. it had only been once and they had both agreed it was better to keep their relationship purely friendly afterward. However, the moment he set his optics on the large white shuttle, his spark cleched with that familiar feeling of anger and disappointement. On Earth, so many years ago, he had vouched for him, and the slagger threw it back in his face by joining the ennemy. That had garnered him one of the worst punishment ever but it was also the night the triplets were created. So... all in all it had been an horible day that had good consequences in the end.

As they rode the transport back to their Hab Suite - the Autobots couldn,t transform anymore so Skyfire was ground bound and it was highly annoying - Starscream couldn't help but reminisce that dreadful day.

Rigel's optics widened at Skyfire's size, he was bigger than his parents. He didn't look very happy either. Thundercracker had his arms crossed, "I'm sure you remember Skywarp."

"I can't assume my alt-mode but my brain is perfectly in-tact, _Thundercracker_," Skyfire said, annoyed that TC would think, somehow, he wouldn't remember Skywarp.

"How _fortunate_ for us," TC said sarcastically. "This is Rigel, of Skywarp and Starscream."

Skyfire knelt, so he wasn't so… imposing. He was not pleased about this arrangement and considered it Starscream's personal vengeance on him, making him his personal slave, and some sort of nanny for his sparklings when he was a _scientist._ Though it was better than laboring in the mines. "You look like your creator for certain," Though the name sounded oddly familiar. Rigel. Didn't Optimus Prime have a sparkling with that same name? "And a proud name, from one of the stars that makes up Orion."

Rigel wasn't going to go up to the unknown mech but he nodded once at his words, "Hello." He was sleeping better as long as he was physically in contact with Skywarp while he did, something about the presence of the bot he was so bonded to allowed the child to feel calm enough to recharge without waking upset. It reminded the adults here that Rigel was going to be a sensitive sparkling to raise because of what had been done to him though he responded so well to Skywarp's love. His optics had brightened again and he perked up after a few cycles recharging with Skywarp.

Skyfire stood, he had a hard time thinking of Starscream this way, with so many young… but he couldn't deny what was right in front of his optics. "Did you ever consider waiting for the young you have to grow before producing more?" He asked.

"Skyfire," Thundercracker looked at him. "Shut up, you don't need your vocalizer either and I'll be happy to tear it out if you keep giving Starscream_suggestions_."

Skyfire didn't say anything else, as he was under the control of these Seekers. He had no freedom of his own.

Skywarp stood and glared coldly at the big shuttle mech. The collar around his neck was a reminder of his status as well as a way to kepe him in track if he ever tried anything funny. It could send him offline by the use a simple frequency sent directly to the collar. It kind of made the dark seeker feel relieved and smug at the same time. That mech was huge, and he could do damage if he so wished. With his arms crossed over his chest and his wings held high and proud, he made clear his displeasure by his physical stance. "If I remember well, you were the one to betray the one you called friend and run off to the enemy. If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut until you're specifically asked a question or to say something regarding the care of the sparklings or the household."

He couldn't get the image of the completely beat-up, torn, shredded Starscream as he laid in a medical berth after the beating Megatron gave him that night. Beaten, raped, used in every way possibl to _punish _his trine leader for daring trust an old friend. What a friend... He could've stayed frozen for all eternity if you asked him. He didn,t make his hatred a secret and wrapped an arm around the little one's shoulder, tucking him against his side. "And don't you try to spill any of your Autobot slag into their processor, or you'll be dead quicker then you can say 'traitor'." He hissed, his optics flaring bright red.

Starscream was standing at his mate sude, very close, almost sticking to hisplaitng, and starting to regret making that decision already. Why did he have to choose Skyfore already? Oh yeah... he wanted a flyer, and the Autobots didn't have much of those. The Aerialbots were almost sparklings themselves, and Powerglide the Cosmos were minobots, for frag's sake! No, it was the lesser of many evils. His glared at the large bulky mech and bristled at the insult. "How many sparkojngs I have and how often I decide to have them is none of your business, Skyfire! We're not friends anymore, and for good reasons! I do however owe you the mitigated 'pleasure' of the creation of my triplets... so for that at least I'm grateful, but its the only thing you have in your favor!"

Skyfire looked at Starscream, "I told you, when the war was only whispers I wouldn't do it, you were my dear friend but I won't betray my spark for_anyone_," He said with unflinchingly pride. "I'm proud I served under Optimus Prime, you should have joined me and been treated with respect."

Rigel leaned his head against Skywarp's leg, having no idea what the adults were snapping about, though he easily picked up on this Skyfire bot not being very popular among his parents. He physically winced when Skyfire said 'Optimus Prime' as if he was getting some kind of internal shock to keep anything from being recalled, "_Nnnn_…" He turned his face against his creator's leg. "_Nnnnnn_- my head hurts…"

Thundercracker snarled and grabbed Skyfire's throat with both hands, "SHUT UP," He shouted. "You won't belittle his pain and never say that name, never!"

Skyfire growled back but only to hold off showing pain, "So… b-be it." He gurgled.

Rigel's optics went wide, "D-daddy-" He pressed closer to Skywarp.

"Fragging Autobot." TC swore in front of Rigel, not even caring right now. He let go of Skyfire's neck.

Skywarp lifted Rigel into his arms and tucked the child against his chest, rubbing his back and wings soothingly. "Shh, shh, its alright sweetspark. Lets get you to rest shall we?" he whispered kindly in his audio, then gave Skyfire a hard glare. "Maybe you need some ground rules, Autobot scum. Forst, never, ever say that name again in that house! Second, keep your Autobot's loyalty slag for yourself or I'll be happy to throw you back in the deepest mining shaft I can find! And finally, You're not allowed to be alone with the sparklings, ever. Understood?" He held the little one tightly against his chest and didn't let go. He was affraid that he might be getting worse just hearing that fragging name! Just what they needed...

Starscream saw Rugel wince and heard his complaint and he turned his unforgiveing narrowed glare to the larger flyer, stepping right in front of him while TC was agressively telling him off. "And I wouldn't have betrayed MY beliefs for anything either! I may notbe a great follower of Megatron, but I do believe in uphold the Depticon's cause with all my spark! And contrary to common belief, they are NOT the same thing!" he leaned closer and pulled the larger mech down to his level with surprising strenght for one so small. "DON'T mention that name in my face again, Skyfire! I'm not above killing you myself!" He was grateful of Prime for what he once did for him, but he wouldn't jeopardize his family to satisfy the ghost of a dead mech.

Skyfire glowered at them, "I understand," He said slowly, trying not to sound as angry as he was. "Forgive my insolence."

Rigel snuggled his face into his creator's neck.

"What do you need me to do, Starscream?" Skyfire asked. "I see you are heavy with new life, you brought me here to help you with your young and while..." He saw Thundercracker balling up his fists. "I might not like any of you but we are flyers and I would never harm a child, that's why you brought me here isn't it? I am a flyer and you know I am moral."

"Starscream and I are having twins." Thundercracker said.

"Fascinating," Skywarp's optic ridges rose. "May I meet the triplets?"

"You are correct. I wouldn't anyone but another flyer watch over my sparklings and help raise them as proper seekers." Starscream replied, arms crossed iver his chest as he eyed Skyfire calmly. he wasnt't tense in the other flyer's presence, just wary. He gave his mate a calming pulse through their bond, and motioned for Skyfire to follow, walking out of the room. "Come, I'll show you to them. Better if you meet them now. They should be awake now."

The trplets were on their playpen and were playing together. Redsun and Silverstreak were play-fighting with lots of noises between them, and Darkwing was busy with a puzzle game. They looked up and greeted their parents when they walked in the room. "Daddy! Daddy!" Little Darkwing was the first to pull himself to his pedes using the bars of the pen and happily clicked and chirped away to his daddy. He was soon joined by his brothers and they all were making noises at their daddy, merged with words they knew.

Skywarp had taken Rigel to his room and laid him on the berth, rubbing his helm soothingly. "Are you feeling better sparklet? Your head still hurts?" he asked gently, concern in his voice.

"I think I'm going to rest, daddy, I'm sorry," Rigel said. "I don't mean to be weak." He tried hard to be a tough little bot. His head hurt and he felt an uneasy tug in his chest, a dark and gross feeling, as if he was wrong- all wrong. He reached out and squeezed some of Skywarp's digits, dimming optics. "I'm okay daddy."

Skyfire didn't want to smile, he really didn't but looking at them he couldn't help it. He smiled. "Starscream they are_gems_," He was honest in this. "Ah I see a scientist in the making," He pointed out Darkwing. "May I?" He asked, wanting to hold one of them. He was still Cybertronian and a flyer, he had that communal urge to be part of new life as most did. "I have not held a sparkling in so long, since before the war even began..."

Thundercracker stayed in the doorway, brooding over Skyfire even standing next to Starscream. It was going to take him some time to get over it and not feel threatened.

Skywarp smiled and nodded, kissing the top of Rigel's head. "Ok, sweetspark. I'll come back to check on you later. Or do you want me to stay?" he wasn,t sure if the little one wanted him here or not. The feelings he was getting from him were really mixed up. He was affraid that all their hard work would go to waste. he hugged the child and hid his own fear. There was no need of upsetting him even more then he already was.

Starscream watched him carefully, and reached down to pick little Darkwing out of the pen. The little one was curious about the new mech, they all were, and he reached out curiouly and fearlessly to the large shuttle. Starscream chuckled, and carefully handed him over. "You may, he seems curious." he gathered the two others after that and looked back at his mate. «Come on Thunder, I merely tolerate him. You don't have to feel threatened. I love only you.»

"I'll be okay daddy," Rigel gave him a small grin. "I just don't feel good."

Skyfire took Darkwing when offered and held the sparkling up high, looking at him. "Hello, new life, and how bright you are indeed," He greeted. "Cybertron is not lost, not yet," He brought the boy down to his chest and held him carefully. "Darkwing, I am Skyfire."

Thundercracker huffed, It's difficult... He came forward anyway. "We want to make sure the triplets are getting enough attention, so they grow engaged. It's going to be hard when the twins come to give everyone enough attention, especially one-on-one though the triplets don't like to be separated." He would try to not be all uptight about it, seeing that Skyfire was very responsive to the little ones though they were hard to dislike, they were so cute and full of life.

"I understand," Skyfire nodded. "They are going to fly together very well, twins are rare and triplets are so rare. You must have a disposistion towards this in your CNA. I don't remember it being so with your makers."

"Alright then, Rigel. I'll let you rest now." he stood after giving his son a parting kiss in the nead, and dimmed the lights in the room. Once in the hallway, he was frowning again, he knew Rigel wasn,t telling him everything, and that bothered him. He went to the triplet's room and leaned on the doorway. «I put Rigel to bed. He's feeling sick and I can feel his emotions are a confused jumble right now. It worries me.» he commed them both, and just looked at the scene.

Darkwing giggled and kicked his little feet in the air, reaching out with his hands to touch the mech's faceplates. "Fire!" the little one repeated and clapped enthusiastically. "Stay?" Little Redsun was wary of the newcomer and stayed tucked in his Daddy's side firmly, eyeing the big mech warily with big red optics. Silver seemed to be neutral and just wanted to be held by TC, reaching out for him. "Thunder! Thunder!" he called out happily an chirped away in seeker cant.

Starscream was relaxing seing how quickly Darkwing was taking to Skyfire, and how the big mech seemed able to focus entirely on the little ones. He pressed a hand to his distended belly and rubbed softly. "With five very young sparklings, help will not be wasted, believe me. They can all be clingy and demanding, like Redsun is right now, and just look at that little Silverstreak here. He just wants Thundercracker to hold him..."

Thundercracker walked right away to the little sparkling, "My spark, my spark," He said gently and took him, cuddling him close.

Skyfire lifted Darkwing closer, so the sparkling was able to inspect him as he pleased.

Don't worry Skywarp, I'm sure it was just hearing Optimus Prime's name. We'll keep working with him so he can process these feelings since it will come up again and he has to be able to handle it, even if we explain it away with lies, Thundercracker answered, through both of them. His anxiety with recharge has gone down a lot, everything so far has proved that, even when these things come up, we can help him through it. TC smirked then and tossed Silverstreak into the air, catching the child when he came down. He was very proud that Skywarp was taking being a creator so seriously, more so than Thundercracker ever thought he would, but he was humbled by it as well... he knew how deeply he had bounded with Megatron's little ones, so much so, they felt like his own. They did. That and he had always suspected Skywarp was a bit lonely past his 'take it easy' exterior, the sparkling who was so wanting to emulate him, to be him, had to be a proud feeling. A good feeling. He didn't want Skywarp to feel so worried. You are a strong father, Skywarp, I promise you Rigel will be fine. Your bond to him is strong.

Skywarp smiled and came closer to them looking at the sparklings warmly. Redsun gave him a smile back and chirped happily to him, chattering in seeker cant. Indeed, Rigel had made him feel happier and more complete then he'd been for a while. he had always been a little... not jealous, but envious of his brother's love and he wanted to find it for himself someday. Having a sparkling bonded to him was almost the same, but even more rewarding. This sparkling trusted him and loved him unconditionally, that was... humbling, and a good experience. «I'll talk to him later, he'll be alright. He's a though kid, its in his spark.»

Silverstreak squealed happily and giggled clapping and cooing all he was worth. "More, more!" he demanded, kicking his little legs and wiggling in his father's arms. "Dada more!" The triplets considered Thundercracker their father and always had. Megatron had never bonded to them, they all find him scary and didn't want him near. Redsun was getting a bit more curious about Skyfire seing his brother so happy and giggling away and he curiously tilted his head then looked up at his daddy. "Good?" he asked innocently, pointing at the bog shuttle.

Starscream laughed and nodded, petting his son,s little wings making him purr in contentement. "yes he's good. He'll take good care of you, my give him a chance!" he looked at Skywarp and nodded, smiling in relief. Rigel was going to grow up to be a fine seeker, with the best rearing possible. No dark past and dead Prime was going to come crash this down.

While Skyfire continued to let the little one inspect him and Thundercracker kept tossing his little darling up in the air, Rigel slept, and everything seemed like it would begin to fall into place and it had been a long road to here. To Skyfire holding the very life that his decision had allowed to be created, he barely thought about that day because to him it was dark and distant, something better left in those small boxes you locked away in your processor.

_**Flashback, Cybertron, 8 millions years ago**_

Still, he had not forgotten, and still he didn't regret the decision. He had worked with Starscream for years and more and more talk came of the war, then the war happened, and he began to have doubts… he remembered standing beside him when the final reality came to him. "I can't do this," He said. It wasn't an unsure sound in his vocal processor but absolute truth. "Starscream," He looked down at the other flyer. "I've had enough, I'm going to be an Autobot."

They had started to argue a bit about the ongoing war, Starscream was of one opinion while Skyfire was of another set of mind completely. Without telling his partner,he had started to go to secret Decepticon's meetings and met Megatron and Soundwave there, managing to make a good impression of himself to them both. Since he had been disowned by his father, he had taken on science, and then the rumors of war started... Leading to this very moment. He looked up at his friend - could he even call him that still? - and his expression got from shocjed to hurt, then angered, and he turned sharply to face him, is optics flashing. "The Autobots?! Are you mad?! After all the restircitons they put on the war-oriented mechs and especially the seekers? What are you thinking?! You betray your own kind!"

All Starscream could think about that new law that had been voted restricting the seeker's airspace to Vos and its ajointed dpendancies and the fact that flyers had to stay grounded if they wanted to get to any other part of Cybertron! that was pure oppression! Exactly what megatron was talking about, right there under their noses! And Skyfire, a flyer, affected by those same stupid restrictions, wanted to join in?! Vos was just a klick away from oppenly siding with the Decepticons, as well as Tarn and Kaon, where the largest portion of war mechs were situated! "Can't you see what the Senate and Autobot Council is doing to Cybertron?... They want to clip our wings! To neuter and tame us, keep us from the sky! They are just affraid of their own military builds! Megatron has got the right idea wanting to put an end to this... greed and power-driven oppression!"

Skyfire looked at him like he was the one out of his mind, "I think you are the one who has made the mistake, not I, our kind is being pushed so hard because of Megatron. Almost every flyer has sided with him, what did you expect to happen? I don't… I thought we were doing the right thing," He looked away. "But I've changed my mind. When I hear Optimus Prime speak, he makes sense to me. When I hear Megatron, my spark goes cold." He took a step back. "You're too smart for this, you're…" He lifted his chin. "Infatuated with Megatron."

"I'm sorry to say that, but the distrust against seekers and flyers had been going on for longer then the war, Skyfire. it had always been there, just not a blatant as it is today!" He narrow his optics, and cross his arms over his chest, angry and trying to contain it. Skyfire was his friend, they had joined together, and they were supposed to stay a team through all of this. But it seems that he was wrong thinking that. However, he wanted to at least try to convince his friend to saty. "I'm not! I think his cause is worth fighting for, and the caste system have to be shut down. The ineuality pur people have had to endure for millions of years is what plagues our world! A few elites gather all the energon and credits while the mass work hard for scraps! That's what the Autobots wants to protect! I know that I can't, Prime might be wise but he still is only a pawn of the Senate and Council." he shrugged, his optics still intense and focused. "My optics had been opened on the lies and wrongs of those who rule. I wished it was also your case. You're still my friend Skyfire, I value our friendship, you know..."

"Slag, Starscream, you are the ruling elite," Skyfire jabbed a digit into Star's chest. "This is more about your lust for Megatron and your hatred for your father than equality. You've never cared about equality, you grew up literally so high above the rest of the suffering scrap that you don't know anything about their hardships, this minor from Tarn is everything your father liked to brush aside and belittle. The last thing I want is to follow you deeper into a war because of daddy issues and you needed a good frag!" He said loudly, nearly shouting. He could taste the tension between them and wasn't going to back down. "I'm not _Thundercracker_, you're not going to give me a few words and watch me melt." He was half paranoid the white and blue mech would land with a thud behind him and start something, taking this argument as some attack on Starscream. He was never far away unless ordered to be by Starscream himself. "You have some fantasy don't you? I know you do. You'll end up Megatron's mate and rule all of Cybertron with him or some slag. Just say it, I want to hear it."

"Don't you fragging DARE bring my father into this!" Starscream shrieked back, stabbing the larger mech's chest with a clawed finger. "He disowned me, remember? he doesn't want his embarassing son around! Thundercracker follows me out of loyalty, and I know you're not him, Skyfire! For primus's sake! This is ridiculous!" he was pissed, his optics brightening like fire from the Pit as he glared at the larger mech. "I have no desire to be Megatron's mate, ar anyone for that matter!" he shouted, his voice high-pithced in his anger. Every words Skyfore was saying were like a stab through his spark. They hurt, and they made him angrier by the moment. He huffed and turned his back or else he'll do something he would regret. "If I want to rule over anything, I can do it myself, not in anyone's shadow!"

Skyfire watched him boiling over, "It makes you mad because it's true," He said. "Of course you have to join the rebels. How is any of this going to better Cybertron?" He stepped up behind Starscream. "I want to know because all the reasons you give, they're not your reasons. I want to know _your_ reasons." He spoke down at him, as he was much taller. "Clearly you have thought about this extensively."

Starscream was silent for a long moment, before answering in a quiet, deceivingly calm voice. "I wanted to piss my father off. I knew he would disagree with Megatron,s ideas and his cause, and be mad I joined the rebels willingly." He was also... attracted to Megatron, sure, but not to the extent Skyfire seemed to think he was. "I want the power that is rightfully mine and had been stolen from me! I want to finally do somehting that none of my brothers have achieved!" he turned towards Skyfore and looked up at him with intensely serious optics. "its like me taking over science, or going to Iacon. Its what I feel I have to do to... impress him, ar at least, make him notice me, for once."

Skyfire shook his head, "Starscream," He put a big hand on his friend's shoulder. "These are not good reasons but I will stay, awhile longer, and try to see what you see in all of this..."

It was not long after, Starscream was in the gladiator pit, a space ship hidden in the belly of Iacon. In another room, the private room of Megatron, the new overlord was sitting on a large chair seated in the center and smirked when he saw the Seeker come around. "Starscream," He leaned his head back, red scars painted beneath his eyes like daggers and his purple Decepticon symbol large in the center of his chest. "You are never very far away from me these days," He gestured for him to come closer. "And everything you have done so far is noted."

"Thank you Skyfire." Starscream replied sincerely.

He walked closer to the warlord, smirking his usual prideful, smug smile, and stopped in front of the throne to bow gracefully yo his master. "My Lord, always a pleasure." Starscream said in an almost purr, his smirk turning slightly seductive. megatron was an handsome mech, no one could deny that, and he was powerful. Two things Starscream wanted above all. "I aim to please, Megatron. I am sure you will have more missions for me and my seekers before long and I will take them to fruitition seamlessly as ever."

Megatron was never far from Soundwave, even now the bot was standing behind him, unmoving and quiet. Then, without word, Soundwave turned and left. Megatron eyed this but said nothing, smirked, he had purple fluid spattered over some of his chest from killing someone recently and he allowed his silver body to keep every crack and ding, they were the marks of his strength, of his fragging godly will. "Seamlessly," He reached down and touched two digits beneath the Seeker's chin, tipping it up. "Tell me, have you ever considered using your good looks to make your way through life?" He rubbed the tip of his thumb along the very bottom of Starscream's lip, a ghost of a touch, but it was suddenly obvious that Megatron himself was throwing out a little hook to a certain Seeker, to see if he would bite.

Starscream dimmed his optics slightly at the touch, still smirking but his expression turned somewhat curious, inquisitive. "Master?" he asked, his voice less screechy then usual, leaning a bit closer. "My looks sometimes helped get further in life already. I never hesitate to use all of my assets." he replied, tilting his head. he was not stainless by far. He had had lovers before, and he could tell megatron was up to something. However, he never realized the larger mech had a thing for him.

Megatron's solid red optics bristled and he suddenly had a dinged hand on one of Starscream's shoulders, directing him to stand, and as soon as he did, that same hand clamped onto his hip and yanked him half into his lap so their groin plating bumped. This was by no means a secure chamber, bots came and went all the time, wanting to see Megatron for one reason or another but Megatron hardly cared if someone saw him. Actually, he hoped it was seen. His hand moved up Starscream's chest, digits still tingled with the copper-sweet smell of Cybertronian blood. "I think I want to hear you call me_master_ in a much different tone, Starscream. How would you like to be my second-in-command and my only Air Commander?"

Starscream let out a ltitle surprised yelp when he was pulled firmly into the larger mech's lap and he blushed at the close contact. Megatron's face was inches appart from his, almost close enough to kiss and Starscream,s lips parted slightly, as if he was expecting it. His wings perked higher and were held slightly tense with anticipation, his optics burning a bit brighter too. "A promotion, my Lord? I... Of course, I would be honored." he wiggled a bit, slightly nervous and unsure. It was the first time Megatron got so close to him.

Megatron fed off any sign of nervousness, he bent down and kissed Starscream hard. It was almost hard enough to hurt but there was a greedy need behind it. "You are going to stay very close to me," He said, this was not an option, at least it didn't sound like one. "On the front lines, together, I on the ground and you in the sky," He yanked Starscream harder to him, touching fronts. "Are you afraid, Decepticon?"

Starscream gasped into the hard kiss, tensing slightly before he started to kiss back, leaning into the large mech that had him trapped into his lap. A surge of heat coursed through him from the pit of his belly where a dull ache of arousal started to build up, invading his entire body like wildfire. "Yes my Lord. Very, very close." he agreed, put of breth, when they finally parted. Starscream was wary, but he wasn't affraid. he shook his head firmly. "I'm not affraid, master."

Megatron reached behind and squeezed over Starscream's aft, "Perhaps you should be, I frag like I fight," He growled and kissed hard again. He bumped his groin plating against the Seeker and then popped his own paneling, a dark silver spike came out, hot against Starscream's abdomen and lined with inlaid red up the shaft. He was a big boy. A grounder, built for pounding and plowing through the nearly unbreakable underbelly of Cybertron. He had never known the sky. Sometimes he went long periods without even seeing it. His hard and heavy form smelled different from the bots Star was accustom to being around, he was not sweet but like wet stone and raw energon. "I am going to tear you open, my Seeker." He growled grinning.

Starscream couldn't help but stare at Megatron,s girth. he was big, and the seeker wondered if he would even fit. Desoite his sudden fear, his port started to ubricate and he grinded his groin plating against the larger mech in response, hot and aroused. "M-Megatron..." He moaned, his own plating popping open by itself, lubricant spilling out of his valve. "My Lord..." He purred, leaning closer to kiss the larger mech, bitting a bit on his bittim lip and licking ff the beads of energon that he drew up. "Yes, tear me open, take me hard... Master!"

Megatron chuckled, "I thought you were going to resist me," He slide the Seeker along his huge spike. "Show me how you flyers do it." He rumbled in his dark accented vocalizer and pulled the smaller mech onto him without being gentle about it. He stared, wanting to see if the Seeker would cry out, would shed tears. Red optics fixated and intense, he pulled Starscream down on him, no matter the resistance- he was going to take his spike to the hilt. "Ahhhh," Megatron's mouth parted slightly. "You're painfully tight."

"Aaaaah!" Starscream cried out, arching his back, pain shooting througgh him from his port. "Its too big! nnnng! Take... Take it out!" he begged, trying to pull away, his previous willingness starting to fade. he dig hus claws in the warlord's shoulders and pushed, but the mech was far too strong for him, and he was slowly being impaled. His port stretched to its limit, he feare it would tear as the pain increased. Tears started to roll down his cheeks and he moaned helplessly. "It hurts! Megatron!"

Megatron growled and didn't allow Starscream to pull away, "Hush now, my Seeker, allow it to happen," He said darkly, almost chanting. "Let it hurt, Starscream," He pushed himself in to his hilt and rested here, feeling the other squirming and listening to his gasps and little cries. He leaned in, licking tears, "You will get used to my girth very quick," He pulled Starscream up, to the head of his spike, but instead of lifting him off he pulled him all the way down again and started to pound him hard, fully. Fragging the flyer like they had done so dozens of times before. Megatron started to breathe harder, "So tight..." He said, pleased.

The burning pain started to fade as his port adjusted to the very large intruder pounding into him. Pleasure started to lick his spine up and down again and he moaned with it this time, gripping Megatron's shoulders hard, leaving claw marks. His legs wrapped around the mech's waist and his back arched, wings flaring wide and tense with mounting lust. "M-my Lord! Big..." He maoned, leaning down to rest his feverish helm against a wide, strong shoulder, trembling slightly. Soon he was crying out and moaning in pleasure only and jerking his hips to meet the warlord's movements.

Megatron laughed, "That's right, my pet," He growled. He had always wanted a flyer on his spike and it was only his crazy willpower that kept him from overload. Starscream was beautiful. Megatron reached behind and groaped at his sensitive wings, having no idea how to really touch them but wanting to, his rough grounder hands hardly knew the meaning of a feather touch. He growled some and put his hand on Starscream's throat, he squeezed, "You're mine, understand? No one else will take you but me. Everytime you want to overload, it will be on my spike." The hand went from throat to Starscream's spike and gripped him hard, jerking him as he bounced him brutally on his spike. "You are my mate now."

Starscream whimpered as his wings were brutally pawed at, leaving painful dents and scraps along the very sensitive alloy. Megatron was a brute, and Starscream was a mere toy to be used and discarded. He clawed hard, protesting the rough treatment, trying to angle his wings away from the large careless hands. Pleasure was starting to be mingled with pain again and Starscream barely had time to register that Megatron's hand was around his throat and squeezing. He gasped and gripped his writs with one hand. He bristled at those words, and when he was released, he hissed. "I a-am n-no one's property, Megatron! I am a P-prince of V-vos!" A silent cry escaped him and silenced him when his spike was squeezed and jerked hard and megatron started to really tear him appart. Energon was mingling with lubricant on his tighs now and tears rolled freely down his cheeks again. "M-Megatron! S-Stop! It hurts!"

"Stop crying," Megatron said. "You are a Decepticon now, nothing else. You want to be the most powerful Cybertronian alive, next to myself?" He softened his gripping hand and rolled a silver thumb over Starscream's head. He licked along Starscream's jawline, "Property, no, but you're still mine," He slowled thrusts, trying to see if he could find that sweet spot in the flyers aft that would make him whine again. "You're mine because you want to be." He said, thrusting deep but more carefully. "You're mine because I want you."

Starscream relaxed some when Megatron,s grip lightened and he let out a small moan. "Y-yes megatron. I'm not weak." He wiped his face and steeled his resolve. He had wanted this since he joined the Decepticons, so why cry now? he got exactly what he wanted. brtriefly he thought of Thundercracker and what he might say to this, but wuickly shrugged it off. Thundercracker had a tendency to think he was his creator or something. he was his bodyguard and closest friend, but nothing more, and he should remember that. "I want you, my Lord. I have wanted you since I first joined." he admitted, clenching his valve around the large spike to support his point.

Megatron exhaled and pulled out of Starscream, instead he stood, and let the Seeker slide off his lap but a quick hand on Star's lower back pushed him chest down on the seat of his sort-of-throne. Megatron kicked at Starscream's pedes, forcing his legs wider apart and put himself back inside the flyer, clutching his hips and growling thick. "And you shall have me," He promised. "Tell me again how much you want me, loudly."

The new position was both very uncomfortable and increasing pleasure tenfold at the same time. Starscream howled when he was impaled again andhis hips trembled trying to buck and move, do something. "Ooooh Megatron! Aaaah I-I want you! F-frag me! Ahhh!" he cried loudly, back arching and wings perking fanning wide in display of both submission and arousal for the warlord.

Megatron grinned, pleased, his thrusts became faster and then suddenly stopped, he leaned over Starscream's back and wings, groaning as his spike twitched. Star could feel the thing inside him, twitching, shooting hot fluid into his port. "Rrrrraaaaaaaaaaagr!" He snarled, claws digging into Starscream's hips. He was still for a few seconds and pulled out his wet spike, watching fluid dribble out of Star's streached ass. "Hmmm, now suck me clean, my second-in-command."

Megatron's overload triggered Starscream's and he came with a shrill cry of pleasure, valve clenching hard around the intrudig spike, milking it for all it was worth. He moaned Megatron,s name and sensualy stretched out as he finally pulled out, then turned around, his optics narrowing slightly. Blowjobs weren,t really his thing, but he didn,t wanted to anger the powerful warlord just yet by refusing. Slowly he bent down, his optics meeting ,megatron,s as he took the head of his spike in his mouth, licking from base to tip.

Megatron watched him and grinned, after just one lick he grabbed Star's chin and made him stand. He kissed him very slowly, gently, lapping glossa into the others mouth. "Air Commander, I believe you have work to do." His spike was called back to its codpiece and he sat back, relaxed. "I hear your bodyguard fussing outside the door, perhaps he needs tending."

Just outside Thundercracker stood, right where Megatron had said he was. "Starscream," He said, red optics bright. "Why didn't you respond? You were crying out, you didn't give me permission to enter," He didn't understand. "I hailed you."

Starscream wiped his mouth and smirked, a crooked, smug smirk that was all but sunmissive. Megatron might be a self-made warlord, but Starscream was of royal blood. He would never, ever think himself lower then a lowly miner of Tarn, as high and mighty as he thought himself to be. He would play the game and reap the rewards though, and when the time was right, he would strike and take his rightful place at the top. he bowed in a submissive display for his Lord, his demeanor showing submission and eagerness to please. "I believe I do my Lord. I will take my leave then."

Starscream looked up at Thundercracker and crossed his arms over his chest. The larger seeker could sometimes be very annoying, like an overprotective carrier, and Starscream snorted a bit, waving a hand dismissively. "I didn,t got your hail, I'm affraid. I don,t know why." it was slightly worrying, but Starscream wasn't going to fuss over it. Maybe just a glitch in his comm. system. "I was perfectly fine, Thundercracker, stop worrying so much! I have the situaion totally under my control! megatron is wrapped around my little finger, and gave me the position of Second in Command and Air Commander."

Thundercracker followed him like a pet and then stepped in front, stopping him. "Starscream," Optics flickered. "Why-" He couldn't say it but he wanted to. "He raped you, you were crying for him to stop, you were hurting. Wrapped around your _finger_? He raped you and you walked out thinking you liked it, how is that even-" He stopped himself, this wasn't his place. No. But he loved Starscream. It was against his programming to stand outside and listen to him cry.

Starscream's optics flickered and he looked confused for a moment. He couldn't be weak. he couldn,t let anyone rape him... could he? No, of course not" He was in denial, because in the end, he got what he wanted. But Thundercracker was right, and he hadn't been 100% consenting to the fragging. He stopped, and looked at his faithful bodyguard. "I got what I wanted. I won't let it happen again, Thundercracker. In the end... Rape or not... No real harm was done. I can deal with the pain."

The round senate building was tall and Starscream was escorted in by a guard, he saw Soundwave was nearby as he said he would be. Senator's were already shouting at him before he was even announced and his own father, near the top of senate seemed like a black smear. The older flyers gaze was fixed on his youngest son, he barely moved, but Starscream could see subtle twitches along his sire's wings that spoke of outrage.

Starscream was addressed- his crime, working with Megatron, he was charged with treason against the Senate but given he had said he had important information that could help - save them all- from some horrible doom Megatron had planned, information he was willing to share, of course, so long as he was not charged with this crime. No promises were made, only that he would be allowed to speak before the senate.

And here he was.

"This is an outrage, a Prince of Vos has even thrown himself in with the likes of Megatron?" Someone yelled.

Starscream walked in with the regal, smug and prideful stance of someone dripping certainty and confidence. He looked like the Prince he was, and when he stopped at the podium and looked up at the rows of Senators in front of him, his smirk widened slightly, but his optics held a chillingly cold, calculating look. This was all a plot of curse, and the Senators were going to realize that soon, but a little too late. His optics locked on his father and narrowed slightly, hatred filling his spark. The old flyer was going to pay dearly for all the suffering he put him through... He would make sure to kill him painfully, slowly, and made sure he understood why before the end.

Starscream,s optics searched the first who had spoke up, the coward using the crowd not to be singled out for his mouthing off. Cowards, all of them. He was going to show them all that he wasn't to be triffled with, he or the Decepticons. Bunch of self-righteous, greedy old slaggers. But this was all going to end soon. In a few minutes, none of those imbeciles will still be standing. The thought warmed his spark slightly. He was more then ready.

"You said you had informations to share with us concerning Megatron?" Another said, whispers raising through the rows of Senators.

" I come here with informations about megatron, but I'm affraid that you're not going to like any of them. I have more then that, Senator. You made several grave mistakes today, and I can assure you, your greed, oppression and selfishness ends now!" Starscream suddenly raised and powered his arm-mounted weapons, something those old fools forgot to take from him when they brought him in, and that was the cue for Soundwave to act.

"Guards, someone call security!" Another Senator yelled as chaos errupted as many Senators already fell.

Starscream took off and flew towards the highest rows of the Senate, firing on any of them as he spotted his most important target. he landed with a thud in front of his father and smirked darkly, optics gleaming with murderous intents. "Hello Father, its been a long time."

Starbond lifted his dark faceplate with pride, staring at his little one with the same blank dislike that he had forever. "Starscream, my son," He said with dark tones as he knew his child was going to kill him. He had no weapons here. "If you are going to be _bad_, be the very best at it." Was all the old-mech said.

Thundercracker came in and Soundwave came to life, both of them firing on the Senate. TC took out anyone who even looked in Starscream's direction. The entire place was lighting up with explosions and streaking slashes of laser weapons, these Senator's were generally no warriors and aside from Dai Atlas, who was not present, Thundercracker wasn't worried about a single one of them. He could see up where Star was, facing his father, and his spark hammered and tensed.

Soundwave went over and projected a huge Decepticon insignia on the wall, which began to burn in, "You are being decieved." He said their motto.

Thundercracker grinned darkly but looked up at Starscream again, _do it Star. You were born to be King_, he thought. Even though his loyalty was to the royalty, his function was for Starscream and after years of knowing how the old Winglord of Vos hurt his youngest, Thundercracker felt no shame in rooting for the mech's death. He believed Starbond had constructed this fate for himself, it was his own fault.

For some reasons, those words angered Starscream even more, and with a quick succession of movements, he disabled his father's spinal column, rendering him unable to walk or move much. Then he crouched over him, straddling the old mech's waist, an energon dagger appearing in his hand. He had dreamed of this moments for Vorns. Had imagined it in every single details, how he would do it, how long it would take, who would witness, when and where it would happens... and now, facing this moment, he felt himself burning with rage, an all-consuming, burning hatred and disgust that light up his neural net like the most potent of High Grade.

He leaned closer and whispered in his father's audio, for him only to hear. "But Father, you were the one to encourage me to use violence to resolve my problem. You were the one to agree that my processor be tempered with to make more of a 'proper' seeker." he hissed angrily, hatefully, his voice dripping with loathing and disgust for the mechhe never saw as his Father in the least. "You created the mech I am today with all of your actions up until that very moment. Or lack of action. I wonder, _father, _did you _ever _loved me? Did you ever look at me as anything _but _a failure?"

He pressed the energon dagger to the old mech's throat, slowly, savoring each moment, his optics never leaving his father's, wanting to see his expression, the look on them, at the very moment he plunged the weapong in his tender throat and severed his main energon lines and power cables to his processor, hence terminating his life. When all was said and done, he slowly, very slowly stood and looked down at the greayed out shell of his Sire, the Winglord of Vos, King to all Seekers on Cybertron and beyond. Now dead and cold.

And he stood tall, the last of the Royal familly of Vos, the only susviving offspirng, and now, the new Winglord of Vos. He looked down and his optics caught Thundercracker's, and he saw the pride and complete devotion in his optics. It made him smile a bit back and stand tall and proud, the energon dagger still dripping his father,s lifeblood held tight in his right hand.

It was over.

Starbond was full of pride until the end, he gave Starscream no sastifaction. No begging. No answer to if he ever loved him or not. No answer to if he ever saw him as something other than a failure. He knew his child was going to kill him and somewhere in his spark he knew this was fate.

Thundercracker kicked his thrusters on and landed beside Starscream, he glanced at Starbond's body and put his hand on Star's shoulder. The Decepticon symbol burned on the wall behind them, purple and bright. "_Winglord_." He addressed not the fallen Starbond but Starscream himself.

Starscream had gotten angry, frustrated by the lack of reaction, of answer, of _anything _from his father, and it made his ultimate victoru hollow. Even in death, the old flyer managed to make him feel like a failure, and Starscream just couldn,t take it anymore. His father was finaly dead, and yet he still mocked and belittled him. Right to the grimm end the old Winglord showed not a shred of recognition for the son he always considered flawed, despicable, a failure through and through. In a fir of useless rage, Starscream shrieked and shot several times at the dead body. "WHY!? Why couldn't you SAY anything?! AAAAARGH! I HATE YOU! I hope you rot in the Pit and becomes Unicron's bitch you bastard!"

He then turned away and faced Thundercracker, tears streaming down his cheeks, his expression twisted in pained anger and despair. This was supposed to be vistory. he was finally Winglord after all those Vorns, and yet... and yet... "Why?..." He asked his faithful, unwavering friend and protector. "Was I such a disgrace, such a shame that he couldn't grace me with an answer, even in the end?" he bowed his head, the image of sorrow and shame in the middle of a victory scene.

Thundercracker kept his hand on Starscream's shoulder, "You've won, don't let him take away your victory." It was all he could say. He understood.

{new scene}

Megatron was leaning against the wall just inside when Starscream turned the corner, the leader of the Decepticons grabbed his upper arm and tugged him against him, looking down. "You had so many chances to tell me what was going on with Skyfire, so many. You have no idea how I bend, daily, to accommodate your insolence and treachery. Have I not been a good mate for you," He used the word mate more as an insult than anything. "I put up with your numerous attempts to overthrow me and I give you what you want—punishment. Are you in need of that so badly, so often, Starscream?"

Starscream was caught off guard and yelped in surprise, finding himself trapped against Megatron's broad chest. He had been worried that he might get the fall for Skyfire defecting at last, but it had been a long time coming. Skyfire could never really adapt to life as a Decepticon, Starscream knew, and even as he tried hard to make him realise that they were better off away from those accursed Autobots, the big soft-sparked oaf finally jumped the boat after years here on Earth.

And Starscream was left to catch the fall.

He looked up at Megatron and narrowed his optics slightly, pushing hard to free himself from the warlord's tight hold. "Your sick image of what a mate should be has long opened my optics on the nature of our... relationship, Megatron!" Starscream hissed, anger in his voice. he wasn't affraid of Megatron, but he wasn,t stupid either, and he was sure he would be beaten whatever he may say. "I had no idea that Skyfire's doubts ran so deep. The little traitor fooled me just as much as you!" He retorde, contempt and loathing dripping from his words.

Megatron growled, "I've been easy on you, look at how insolent you've become. You act like we're equals." He stuck something into Starscream's chest and the mech went black.

When Starscream woke up he was tied onto a metal slab, spread eagle, with his arms locked above his head. Vulnerable. His chest plating had been removed and his spark was bare and unprotected. His codpiece had been removed and his spike was also left without any protection. He knew the room he was in, it was a torture chamber where Megatron sent traitors to be sawed apart by the most psychotic of Decepticon loyalist though no one was around that Star could hear but the air down here was disgusting with old energon and spilled fluids.

From the corner red optics came online and Megatron made himself known, "Welcome back, Starscream."

Upon realisng where he was ans what was most certainly going to happens, Starscream,s spark started to beat harder and faster, quickly flickering inside his opened chest. He frantically looked around, and his optics fell on Megatron. He was terrified, he hated feeling so vulnerable, at the mercy of a madman. Or lack of in that case. The cold air briahing his bare spike and port as well as his bared spark made him shudder and he pulled at the restraints desperatly. "Megatron, please let me go! I don't... I'll do as you wish! Please!" he couldn't help the begging, he was in such a vulnerable position, he felt like not saying anything would be some subservience and cowering would soothe megatron,s anger and he would let him go after a good fright and maybe a frag...

Megatron stomped over and slammed his fist into Starscream's face before it stuck one of his fingers against his spark and pushed, he leaned over his Seeker. "That must feel terrifying," He said, absolutely aware of it. "How do you know I haven't put you here as a traitor? I'm going to take you apart myself, I have everything I need to saw through your limbs until you're on this slab, a torso," He wasn't going to but he held off on telling Starscream that just yet. "You deserve it, all these years I've favored you and you have stood on my back like a squawking parasite."

Starscream lived up to his name when Megatron actually stabbed his spark with a digit and _pushed, _making the quickly flickering, desperatly swirling orb of light stick against the back of the chamber. The pain of that only was excruciating, and the seeker's optics widened in complete terror, only now relising that Megatron could have finally have enough and was going to slowly torture him to death. "Y-you wouldn't d-dare..." he stuttered when he regauined some coherancy, but the horror in his voice was too thick to be completely hidden. "Y-you would l-lose the s-seeker's support... If y-you k-kill their W-wing-lord!" It was true, the seekers were the only Decepticons more loyal to the Winglord, meaning him, then to Megatron and the Decepticons as a whole. However, his optics caught sight of all the torture devices lined on the walls, wondering what 'egatron would choose to torment him with first. Pain wasn't something he liked, despite it being disgustingly familiar to him...

"I have my ways of keeping others in line. _I_ wouldn't dare? _Oh Starscream_," Megatron bent closer. "I am going to break you. I have made sure Thundercracker won't be coming to your rescue, no matter how you squeal and cry for your bodyguard. This is not a punishment, you misunderstand. This is how I choose to sever you from my spark without ever, ever," He licked Starscream's cheek. "_Ever_ allowing you to be free of me." He clicked back his chest panels, it was rare that Megatron would merge his spark with Starscream. He would frag the bot constantly but actual bonding was very rare. He was private and cold. He lusted and hated, he didn't love but if he had ever been near love, it was for Starscream. Tugging a cord from his chest he hooked it into one of the Seeker's. "I don't want you to enjoy this, Seeker, I want you to feel how deeply I am going to violate you. I am going to push every part of me into you so you will never be clean of me."

Starscream felt his spark go cold and retreat back into its chamber by itself, away from the presence of the other. He shuddered, and pulled uselessly at his restraints. What was megatron planing? Rape was bad enough, but to violate his spark as well was the worst. He felt the connection and tried to block it, he didn't want to know what the mech had in mind. "I hate you..." He whispered, desperate for the comforting, reassuring, even loving presence of his wingmate and bodyguard near him. He had already relised his comm. was blocked and he couldn't reach either of his wingmates. Thundercracker was going to go ballistic when he realised that... "You... I hate you so much! You've a-always t-treated me as n-nothing... As a t-toy! Go on, rape me, t-torture me! That's a-all you a-always do!" he said, his voice too quiet and afffraid for such words. If Megatron was go9ing to take him appart and soil him as he said he would, then he just wuished he would do it and be done with it so he can dig himself in a hole and lick his wounds...

"Thank you for giving me permission to annihilate you," Megatron said sarcastically. He slugged Starscream again in the face with his brutal grounder fist. "Starscream- _shut up_." He hooked another cord into Starscream's spark from his. "How loud do you think we're going to laugh at you?" He asked, knowing Starscream hadn't figured out what he was setting up to do. "The proud, beautiful Air Commander Starscream who so many have pined for to no success…" Megatron rubbed a hand up Starscream's abdomen. "Will they think so highly of you?"

Starscream looked confused, not quite getting what Megatron was gettign at, until he rubbed a hand against his abdomen and then he shuddered, understanding what exactly he intended to do. He struggled and hissed, baring sharp fangs. "No, please! That's sick!" he screeched, his back arching, only managing to bare his spark even more with that move. He bit back a moan when Megatron inserted another cord, trying to deny what was happening to him. What were they all going to say? He would have to walk around all swollen with a sparkling he hadn't wanted... and everyone would know who had sparked him up. He had no doubt Megatron would make no secret about it, just to humiliate and spite him even further. What was Thundercracker going to say?... Would he think less of him? even leave his side? he let out a naguished wail at all those horrible questions running through his mind. "No... Don't do that! I... I'll do whatever you want!"

Megatron ignored his fussing, "Good," He put a third connector in place. "Because this is what I want," He said coldly. "I am going to spark you up like the ridiculous whore you are and everyone is going to know the rightful place of Air Commander Starscream, _yes_, and what is that you ask?" He grabbed the Seeker's chin. "I want to hear you say it because you know, say: my place is a breeder."

He got over the top of Starscream and leaned over him so his raw open spark bumped his, connectors started to fizzle and heat up as the Decepticon leader exchanged CNA and fluid into the very core of the other bot. He had thought about this a long time, giving no consideration to the actual new life that would be a product of it. As it was, currently, to Megatron a way to humiliate, belittle, and trap Starscream. "Do you feel that, Starcream? Do you feel me flowing into you?" He grinned darkly. He nudged a knee against Star's spike. "Tell me what your place is, Seeker?"

Starscream looked away, turning his face to the side and dimming his optics to hide his shame. He was a King, he was better then Megatron in every way if not physically, he shouldn't have to endure such treatment! He held back tears for now, but his spark and throat were squeezing with raw emotions and pain. He would never say that... He'd rather die! He was no one's whore! But who was he fooling? Megatron always managed to get to him no matter what... He was trapped... He hissed through his clenched denta. "No. I'm not a whore. I'm not your fragging breeder!"

Megatron's weight over him made him wince and cower but there was nothing he could do and nowhere to run. He felt him rub against his port and slide into him and cried helplessly, his port was dry, he was as far from excited as was possible, and it HURT like the Pit. The feeling of the spark merging and the exchange of fluids and CNA was even worse and he couldn't help the felt of tear slidding down his cheeks. How he hated him right now... "I'm not your breeder! I'm not..." he stubbornly said unwilling to break down.

Megatron thrust hard, burying himself to his thick hilt in the familiar grip of Starscream's aft. "Look at you," He chuckled. "Helpless, plugged into me, my spike filling your aft, tell me how you are not a breeder? That is exactly what you are," He growled and flared his spark, pulsing the signature of his being into the other bot. "And I hope the sparkling you bare me is a grounder and every bit me and nothing of you," He sneered. Megatron began to fuck his favorite toy, not caring how dry and tight his port clutched him, he would wet even if it was with blood. He could feel the closeness of their sparks, the heat of it, it was aching and clenching and Starscream's terror and pain and disgust only made Megatron harder. "You'll never escape me, Starscream, this little one will be a testament to what you are: Megatron's favorite breeder."

The agony was horrible, and Starscream sobbed and cried out at every rough, powerful thrusts inside his dry valve. it was getting slick with blood, and unwillingly he started to feel arousal rise, despising himself for it. His body always betrayed him in the end, and he cried bitter tears. Megatron won this round squarely, and Starscream had to concede. His pride was already in tatters so there was no reason to try to keep it intact. "You always m-make me in-into your f-fuck toy... Its a-always about you in the end..." Starscream accused bitterly, his port clenching hard and his spark soaking up the CNA and fluid pumped into it. he felt it twinge a first time, something tearing out of it, and knew he had done it. Made him into his breeder bitch. "I'm your breeder..." he finally whispered brokenly, optics dimming to deep burgundy shade.

Megatron leaned down and licked Starscream's cheek, "I felt it," He rumbled, pleased. "But we're not done yet, I want you to be heavy with my sparklings, I want everyone in high command down to the lowest front line fodder to know you are my breeder. They are going to talk about you for a long time," He growled as he came close to overload but instead of enjoying it, he slugged Starscream's face –again- and dug fingers into his side, fucking him hard through his first overload. The other's pain made him hard and he dumped fluid into Star's aft, "_Rrrrrrrr_- soak me up breeder," He said, pleased, circuits whirling and warm. He started fragging Star again, rolling his hips hard and giving a flick at the end so he went in extra deep. "I know how to make you wet, Seeker, do you want that?" He growled. "Unhook his pedes," He said, the computer system did and Megatron pushed Starscream's legs up high and started to pound him where he knew he could bump a bundle of circuits deep in the Seeker's aft that would make him tremble and whine. He held Starscream by his feet, forcing his legs spread wide and vulnerable.

"W-what? M-more?..." Starscream said, his voice shrill and filled with despair and tight with pain and arousal. "Please, I don't... I can't... Megatron!" he begged, but not knowing exactly what to beg for. He was already screwed, and Megatron wouldn,t stop until he was ready to stop. His back arched when Megatron overload and he scremed as a painful overload was also wrenched from his body. He slumped back, and looked confused when his pedes were released. He decided that whatever megatron has to say wasn,t worth listening to, as only more insults and mocking shameful words came from his mouth. "How much... d-do you in-intend to... impregnate me with?" he asked in a despairing, fearful whisper. His legs were hoisted up and this time Megatron made sure he was feelign insane pleasure every time he thrusted inside. Starscream moaned and cried at the feelings and his spark was beating fiercely fast.

Megatron watched him moan and cry as he rolled himself constantly in, "You've always been so sensitive," He growled, he stared down at his spike sinking into Star's aft covered with blood, spunk, and other glossy fluids. "You're getting wet now, aren't you?" He could feel it, the way Star was starting to tremble against his spike. "That little spot deep in your aft, _hnn_? You're going to give me three sparklings, one for each of your trine. _Replacements_ for you, Thundercracker, and Skywarp," He loved making Starscream moan when the Seeker wanted nothing to do with him, to beat him, to prove he knew how to fuck him the way he craved. "You're such a whore, Starscream. You would have moaned like this on your own sire's spike once he figured out how to fuck you proper."

Those last words made him kick out his legs, hitting Megatron on the back as he snarled with hatred. "Fragging bastard! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" His shrill scream were ausio-shattering and would've broken glass if there was any in the vicinity. He was spitting and hissing outrage, anger and pain at his tormentor even as he fucked him hard. he felt his spark twinge once more as it split once again and he moaned helplessly, shaking his head violently from side to side. "Sparklings aren't some fragging GOODS! You monster! I'll never let you lay a digit on them! NEVER!" he vowed, glaring and trying to bite him and kick him more, his port wet and slick as he was aroused and pleasure coursed through him. Anger, hatred and pleasure fought in him and he became a somewhat incoherent mess.

Megatron snarled as Starscream had his tantrum, he flinched when another jolt of something left him and went into the other bot. He shrugged Starscream's legs off and started hitting him, fucking him, and punching him until he saw teeth chipped and his nose bent, blood trailing from one of his optics. Only then did he stop slugging. He was breathing hard, "Good Starscream, very good, tell me how you'll protect your little ones like a good breeder," He mocked. "One more, _hnn_? One more for three," He rubbed bloody digits over Starscream's exposed spark. He grunted as he knocked his chest against the Seeker's and willed the energy of his spark closer to the others, Megatron was going to make damn sure Starscream was sparked up. He had his face close to Star's, "And everyone is right, _Screamer_, you have an awful sounding voice you cackling Seeker vulture."

Starscream shriked and scremed insults and hatred at his rapist's face, moaning and grunting in pain as he was beaten and bloodied through the fragging. he was barely conscious by the end of it and he whined pitifully when megatron willed a third splitting into him, his spark and port and entire body feeling drained and sore. He just pay limply after that, optics dull and lifeless, damaged face turned away from megatron and looking at the wall. he couldn't bring himself to care anymore, he just felt numb and cold. he barely made sounds as he overloaded a third and final time, ar back arcching a little and port clenching spasmodically around the large spike inside of him. "Just kill me..." he whispered blankly, defeated. "It'll be kinder..."

Megatron turned his face so he had to look at him, "You don't deserve kindness, Decepticon," He pushed Starscream's face to the side as if he was discarding a dirty rag and pulled out of him. His spike wet with fluids. He stepped off the berth and rolled his shoulders, "Soundwave," He said, grabbing a polishing rag from the side, Megatron started to wipe some of the fluid and spunk off his spike.

Soundwave came from the shadows, optics coming on-line. "Lord Megatron."

He tilted a helmet towards Starscream, "Can you sense anything?"

Soundwave stood still, he looked at Starscream. "Affirmative, recommend follow up to ensure new life is viable."

"And you have a few choice recordings for me of Air Commander Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Superior recordings have been uploaded to your personal databanks."

Megatron nodded, "See that his paneling is put back on and then send for Thundercracker and Skywarp, let them clean up their own mess."

"Understood." Soundwave moved closer to Starscream when Megatron had begun to leave. "Do you wish to be put off-line for this procedure?"

Starscream looked up at the telepath with dull optics, not even bothering to snarl or glare at the hated lapdog of Megatron. He turned his head to the side again and huffed, shaking his head. "Just do what you have to, you fragging drone." He growled out and closed back up on himself, ignoring the mech as he started his work. He was dirty and soiled anyway, it didn't matter if someone else saw him at that point. He felt like just shutting down right there and then. Maybe if he died now, he'll finally get a bit of peace and avoid more humiliation...

Skywarp was in the rec room enjoying some energon when he got a hail from Soundwave and he frowned. He had been worried since Starscream had been thrown in that cell, but it was his own fragging fault! Why did he had to be so damn ambitious and try to overthrow Megatron all the time? he was always challenging the leader, it was no surprise Megatron got fed up and strike back. He gulped the rest down and stood, heading out to get his trinemate. he was sure TC was going to be there as well.

Thundercracker came into the room with his weapons alive and his engines screaming. It made Soundwave look but the calm mech didn't jump nor put up his hands in any show of submission as the large jet came at him and slammed him into a nearby control panel.

"Aggression is understandable but misplaced," Soundwave righted himself with a dent in his back.

"Yeah, what is my spark saying to you right now?" Thundercracker growled.

"Attempt at humor noted," Soundwave watched him. "Further action against me is not recommended."

Thundercracker leaned over Starscream, "Why didn't you call me?" He asked but his words bled out of him, betraying the cold warrior mask he wore. His mouth grimaced, there was legitimate pain and confusion as he looked over Starscream. This scrap with Megatron had gone far enough.

"Comm system was temporarily disabled." Soundwave said. "He is fully functional but has conceived three new life forms, further care will be required that goes beyond your usual duties."

"_What_?" Thundercracker blurted out. He looked back at Starscream, "Fully functional? You didn't fix his face, he's broken up and what do you mean he conceived three new life forms? What did you do to him?"

"Superficial repairs are still required." Soundwave paused. "Answer seems obvious."

"Get out of here Soundwave before Skywarp and I shove those cassette bots you like so much so far up your aft you'll have to be dissected to get them out!" He yelled. TC turned back to Star and helped him sit up, "We'll get you home, Starscream, we're here now."

Hearing his trinemate's voice, Starscream finally reacted, and latched onto the larger seeker sobbing uncontrollably. he burried his face in his chest and he was shaking badly, his swollen and broken face hidden into his thick plating. "T-Thunder... I knew you w-would come... I'm so g-glad to see you!" he wailed looking up at him with tear filled, too bright optics. "Y-you never betray me... Never leave me... Owe you so much..." He continued, his voice dropping to a whisper and hence barely audible. He hadn't seen Skywarp who had stayed a couple paces behind yet but could feel he was there through the trine bond. he looked at him and waved him over as Thundercracker helped him up and off the table.

"Wow, you really got yourself busted but good this time Star." He said rather bluntly, feeling awkward and angry at the same time. Megatron could be a real jerk at times... Especially with Starscream. he slung their trine Leader's other arm over his own shoulder and guided him out the room and towards their quarters. For the first time he really felt a twinge of hatred for Megatron for putting Starscream through those tortures. It was just so very unfair... ¸

Thundercracker walked slowly, he felt like he was coaxing an animal with broken legs to limp back to its pen and he hated to see pain in Starscream. It wasn't the physical pain, he saw the terror and the... scar of emotional pain when Star had hugged him, crying. He knew whatever had been done, this time, wasn't just another beating. This time it had been... an invasion of the spark. "I won't leave your side until you order me away, Starscream," He said, slow and steady. "I swear on Primus." Was he really pregnant? It made TC feel cold inside, would Megatron even do that? With a Seeker? He was a grounder...

As they reached their room, he had to pick Starscream up and step sideways through the door. He gave Skywarp a tense nod, Watch the door, just in case, maybe Megatron has finally lost it. Just be on your guard.

He carried the Winglord to his room, hoping Star would feel safer now that he was back in his own space. "I'm going to get you my blanket." Even though he knew Star always gave him crap for his stupid blanket, he went and got it anyway, a big black thing that was nearly a tarp but he threw it over the top of Starscream. "Do you want me to call a medic?" He watched, hurting for his precious Prince. His bond reached out, as it always did, always near and steady even though they had never mated. TC had always been trumped by Megatron or other bots, he tried to stay in his place, silently loving Starscream in the only way he was allowed- by trying to protect him, and by bullying anyone who challenged his trine.

"He said... I'm nothing but a breeder for him... His breeding whore, and He would make me walk around carrying his sparklings for the rest of my life." Starscream whispered, hugging the blanket around ghis shaking form. he was obviously in distress, and he rubbed a clawed hand over his abdomen leaving red bleeding lined as his sharp talons dug into the plating, as if he was trying to tear out the little ones that had been implanted. he let his hand drop and looked at Thundercracker, optics glassy and wide and his face was wet with tears. He was the image of despair and pain right now. "It hurts..." His hand rubbed over his spark this time and curled into a shaking fist thumping the glass canopy. "Make it stop..." His voice was laced with static, and he was obviously not all there right now. That faraway look in his optics and the way he couldn't seem to focus on anything was worrying.

«Yeah sure, I'll do that.» Skywarp answered, looking at his trine leader worriedly as ht was hauled inside the room, taking position to guard the door in case ole Megs came back for more. He cringed a little at thewords coming from Starscream, his hands closing tighter at his side. He was angry and he hated seeing the powerful, proud Winglord in such a weak, helpless state. It reminded him that Megatron was good at one thing more then any other: breaking and destroying. He just hoped he hadn't broken Starscream beyond repair this time.

Thundercracker watched him and his optics dimmed, feeling heavy. Then suddenly some heat entered him, he put his servos on Starscream's face, very carefully so he didn't disturb any places in need of repair. He kissed Starscream, not lapping any glossa, it was a simple kiss but a kiss all the same. "It doesn't matter what Megatron said, it doesn't even matter what he's done. Not to me. I can't make it stop, Starscream but I..." He took a knee. "If you're afraid to be without a mate, take me. I would be loyal to you. I would never hurt you. I've..." He grinned sadly. "Loved you since we were younglings. Watching you destroy yourself over the years has been harder on me than carrying out orders I didn't agree with, watching you go back to Megatron so many times... I beg of you, let this mark the end Starscream... I... I don't like my words, they're not what I want it's..." His face hardened. "I love you. I love you desperately and purely. I love you no matter what Megatron has done."

Starscream's optics widened slightly when he was kissed, his mind racing, and he found himself kissing back. Somehow, this felt real, more real then even the worst of megatron,s abuses. He found himself curling against Thundercracker's chest and resting his head on his shoulder, his spark calming and his mind feeling less scrambled. "Somehow... I think I always knew it, just... I couldn't believe it,because I... feel like I don't deserve happiness." He looked up at him with glassy optics but he had a small smile on this time. He lifted a hand to press against Thundercracker's cheeek. "Yes, Thundercracker. I'll mate with you. I know you love me and you have always protected me and be with me..."

Thundercracker's spark jumped when Starscream said he would be his mate. He hugged the other Seeker, Megatron never hugged. "Star," He exhaled against the side of his neck. "First thing, we need to get you fixed up and make sure these little ones are taken care of. I'm going to call Flatline to come here personally so you won't need to be moved." He paused. "Skywarp and I will be with you through the whole process."

Starscream wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, feeling his spark swell with relief and wary happiness. "Thank you, Thunder... That means a lot to me that someone cares." He would gladly bond with the larger seeker, and he was sure he would never abuse him in any way. he was going to be safe, as well as his little ones. he couldn't hate the little lives created within him, he had always wanted sparklings. They would be raised by himself and Thundercracker. If he could manage it, megatron would have no say in their upbringing at all.

"Yeah Star, we'll be there for you." Skywarp said from his spot near the door. "We won't let you down. Megatron went too far this time." The dark seeker said, his tune darker and stormier.

Thundercracker nodded, Megatron had gone way too far this time. He sat down on the edge of the berth, "Three sparklings..." He trailed. "I haven't even seen a sparkling since before the war started," He grinned but worried. "I... I've never really been around little ones." Not that he didn't think he could handle it but it was a bit frightening, exhilarating too.

"Me neither, Thunder. I've never thought I would be any good raising children." Starscream admitted, his own past like a huge dark cloud casting shadows on his confidence in that aspect. "The onky role model I have for it is my Father, and you know how he was. Far from a good exemple. What... what if I do the same mistakes? I can't stand the thought of screwing up and ending up hurting my little ones" Starscream almost sobbed, holding into his mate for comfort.

Thundercracker remained still, "No Starscream, no..." He said with such confidence it seemed like it had already come to pass. "You know better, so do I. You are going to," He lifted Star's battered chin. "Make a wonderful, fierce, proud life-giver," TC nodded firmly. "I know you. I know you will be... like Primus to your little ones."

-To Be Continued...-


	7. Chapter 7: Collapsing Stars

_**Part 7: Collapsing Stars**_

It was two weks later and Starscream was completely healed up. He was laying with his new bondmate and feelign happier then he had in ages. He had never thought anyone could love him. No one ever showed love or care to him appart from thundercracker... He should,ve seen it before. He had been so blind...Now he could feel that love right in his spark, and it felt wonderful. Megatron could go and frag himself for all he cared. he had made the right choice.

Surprisingly, Skywarp hadn,t protested when Starscream officially moved in with the two brothers. He was happy to see his brother finally get the love he had been longing after for Vorns, and Starscream being content and calm for the forst time like... ever. He mostly left the newly bonded couple to themselves and merged with the furniture, or went flying. All in all, it was a great agreement and all parties were happy with it.

He yawned and stretched, wrapping his arms around his mate as he onlined his optics. He could never get enough cuddling and loving it seems, and he was a very demanding bondmate, but he had been so deprived of love for his entire life, it was no surprised his sucked it up like a leech. And it felt just perfect... he smiled and nuzzled his mate's neck, purring contentedly.

"Hey Thunder... Good Morning." he said softly, his voice not as screechy as usual.

Thunder always had his mouth open in deep recharge but he closed it with some muffled sounds, so bonded to Starscream even the slightest nuzzle would wake him. His optics came online, followed by a smirk. "My Star," He rumbled. "My Star, my beautiful Star," He was beyond pleased with the way things were going. He finally had what he wanted- Starscream. And he could feel that Star liked him. Actually liked him. He knew all he needed was a chance! All these years he had wanted to give this love to Star and finally, finally he could and it felt beyond description. He rubbed a servo over Starscream's abdomen. "How do you-" He suddenly sat upright with a hard jerk, feeling a cry from Skywarp's bond to him. "Something is wrong," He swung legs over the berth and stood but tossed out his servo. "Stay here."

«Skywarp, what startled you...»

"SEEKERS!" Megatron shouted, so loudly, that Thundercracker didn't need an answer.

Starscream bolted out of the berth when he heard that shout, now complettely awake. Fear and hatred rushed through him and his optics brightened intensely as he stared at the door, knowing Megatron was here for him. He wasn't going to go down easily though! He was going to protect his sparklings with his life! This time, he wasn't dealing with him alone, as well. he had Thundercracker to protect him, and Skywarp won't stay idle as well. Megatron can come, they were ready to greet him.

Skywarp had been preparing to go on for a morning flight when the door was almost blown off its hinges and Megatron belowed in what could only be described as rage. Megatron appeared there and he immediately tensed, his hand reflectively going to the gun by his side. However, instinct prevented him from actually aiming at the enraged warlord. "Megatron, my Lord, what-" he didn't had time to say anymore when the large mech stormed past him and he bolted to follow. "My Lord, please, what's the matter?!" again trying to somehow slow the mehc until his trinemates came out by themselves.

«Megatron's here and he's not happy!» Skywarp replied to his brother somewhat panicked.

"Get out of the way Skywarp, you fool." Megatron snarled, pushing past the youngest Seeker. Thundercracker came out just ahead of Starscream.

Megatron growled, "I don't believe I gave you permission to touch my Seeker, Thundercracker?" His huge canon pointed at the blue and white flyer. Thundercracker was still but not afraid, he knew a hit from that canon at this close range would kill him instantly and he wouldn't have much to worry about after that, and he was a warrior, he wouldn't beg for his life.

"Forgive me, I wasn't aware I needed it," TC said cautiously.

"Yes, not being aware seems to be a trait between you and your brother," Megatron growled. Red optics slide to Starscream. "You move on quickly, don't you?"

Skywarp wisely did what Megatron said and moved out of the way, but he stayed behind the warlord, just in case. he was warily watching the events unfold, praying to Primus that TC wasn,t about to be killed for daring to take Starscream as his mate. That would just be so unfair, and Skywarp wouldn't let that happen. He may be a prankster and sometimes an idiot, he wasn't a fool, and he was loyal to death. His arm canons were kept ready but still lowered, for now.

Starscream had slowly moved between Thundercracker and megatron, unaffraid of the big cannon. he was pretty sure megatron won,t kill him, since he was carrying his sparklings, and felt rebellious. he galred and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't need your permission to do anything, Megatron! If I wanted to look for a better mate, that was my right. I'm not going to lay down and take from your abusive, controlling self, _my Lord." _

The last words were said with clear loathing and disdain, and Starscream tilted his head, still glaring and narowing his red optics dangerously. "Besides, you're not suited to raise sparklings, and I'll be keeping my babies to give them a proper family."

"You're such a breeder," Megatron snarled. "Listen to yourself, already cooing nonsense and these children are not even born." He stared at the Seeker he wanted.

TC touched Star's arm, not liking that he got in front of him. "Starscream..."

Megatron was aware of Skywarp and realized that coming here alone might have been a mistake, the three of them, their powers combined, as a unit... That was not something to be taken lightly. He paused, thinking of a way to change the emotion of this space, "Perhaps you are right, I have little interest in raising sparklings nor do I have the time to spend on such," He began to lower his weapon. "Thundercracker, you mean to stand by this decision, do you not?"

"I won't back down."

"I thought so," Megatron said, furious inside but not able to act on it right now. "What makes you think I'm going to simply let you have my mate?"

"Its simple Megatron. If you kill him, I won't hesitate to return the favor." Skywarp said, his tune dark and deadly serious, his arm canons raised now to show he wasn't joking. "You wont step out of here alive, believe me." He couldn't quite believe he was being so bold, and that he sounded so fragging confident threatening Megatron of all people, but it felt right. It was the truth.

"Skywarp is right, Megatron. You better leave now and lets say this little confrontation never happened. We'll keep quiet about it." Starscream retorted, arms crossed, sounding like the King he was supposed to be, confident and authoritarian. "I never agreed to be your mate, you stated, _ordered, _that I was your mate without asking me once if I wanted it! As ever, you took me for granted. Well, not anymore! I'm not your little toy to play with and discard when you're done!"

Megatron growled, "Just shut up Starscream." He had no choice but to back out. The three of them... too much. He still locked optics with Starscream as he backed up, "This isn't over."

Thundercracker growled, "Just leave him be, for Primus's sake! We are the same species, you treat him as an enemy!"

"He is and has always been an enemy," Megatron smirked. "Why do you think I kept him so close? He was the only one who had the ability to overthrow me and he failed. My hate for him is based on disapointment. He never lived up to the expectations I had for him. And to think I considered makign him my official successor..."

TC looked disturbed by this, "... I see."

Megatron was now in the doorway, "So this is how it's going to be, Seekers?"

"We can fragging well cope together, Lord megatron. We did before the war." Skywarp replied, arms crossed over his chest.

Starscream was getting very pissed off, and he was hissing, showing his fangs. He had tried time and time again to overthrow Megatron, that was true, but Megatron had done his fragging very best for the rest of the Army, other then his Seekers, to hate him, loathe him and think him pathetic and laughable. Hence why he could never find ANYONE to back him when he tries, despite him being RIGHT about Megatron having lost his way along the line during the war! And he had to always throw it in his face, again and again... He had had more then enough.

"You made fragging SURE I could never get anyone to back me up when I tried, Megatron! You made SURE the rest of the Army laugh at my face and think I'm pathetic, loathes me even! YOU made me your worst enemy! Don,t come accusing ME of being the sole cause in this!" His voice raised steadily during his little tirade and he almost shrieked the last few words, looking ready to tear someone's throat open and spill their blood.

Megatron growled, "I made you! You would be nothing without me, Starscream! I made you Air Commander, I built you! I kept you at my side all these years," He lifted his head, proudly. "You came to me a broken child, wounded by your upbringing, crownless, frightened. I took you under my wing, so to speak, and I made you."

Thundercracker shifted, "You should go."

"Yes," Megatron stared at Starscream's optics, expecting more. "But I will never be far, Seekers, remember that." He stepped through the door.

Starscream kept up the facade until Megatron left, glaring with anger, but when he was gone, he dropped that stance and his wings lowered, seeming like he was beaten once more. Megatron's words had strung more then he would ever admit to anyone other then his mate, Making him feel like the wounded, scarred and innadequate sparkling he'd been so long ago. Without a word, he turned around and returned to the room he shared with his bondmate, sitting on the berth starring at nothing in particular.

"He's right..." He whispered, looking up at his mate who followed him. Skywarp had decided to stay out of it, and leave the bondmates alone. "I'm a failure, a wounded, pathetic burden. Maybe you should find someone better for you..."

Thundercracker gave Skywarp an 'uh oh' look before he turned and followed Starscream. "Star..." He trailed in the doorway and came over to him. "So what if you are? If that's what you believe... only you are able to change your mind, I know that from expierence but I don't believe those things are true," He paused. "Do you really think I would have waited so long for you to walk away _now_? Because Megatron said so? Pfff," He snorted. Thundercracker sat down beside Starscream, "So start over. Maybe he's right, maybe all these years you've found ways to run from your father but you're going to be a father now, Star, how beautiful is that? If... ever a time was given to us by Primus to push away the past, it must be now." He looked at his optics.

Skywarp just motioned for him to go on, and lingered back, not interferring. He really hated when Starscream got in one of _those moods, _as he calls it. If there was something he loathed more then the Autobots, it was self-pity and things like that. Someone belittling themselves like they were enjoying wallowing in it. And Starscream... well, he did that often since they joined the Decepticons, and even before, because of what his father did to him. He couldn't halp the ping of disgust that he felt seeing Starscream act like that. He just couldn't understand because he and TC have had a great childhood with good creators that actually loved them.

"Hey, Star, if you're going to just start crying over how awful your life is and how you deserve to be treated like slag, then I'm outta here. Come on, you're worth more then this! TC would've never chose you or even loved you if he saw nothing in you! So stop that nonesense right now!" He finally said, coming in and looking Starscream in the optics. "You're my trine leader, but when you act like this, I wonder if you're really suited for the position."

Starscream looked at TC with dull optics, and shook his head, his shoulders slumping just a bit more. "Its not that easy. I've tried before... Everytime its like the ghost of a mech that should stay dead comes back to haunt me. To taunt me and tell me how weak and pathetic I am. Its... hard not to start believing it when you hear it often enough. From Starbond first then from Megatron... There must be a shred of truth in it, is it?" he looked a bit startled when Skywarp spoke so boldly to him, looking pissed and concerned all the same. It did wrench a reaction out of him though, and Starscream's expression hardeend and his optics turned colder as he jumped to his pedes to get in the dark seeker's face. "How dare you?! I'm your Winglord, Skywarp! I could have your wings clipped for such insult!" he said incensed, and SKywarp smirked, actually smirked, and smugly with it.

"That's the Starscream I know and follow! You,re far from pathetic. Get megatron, and Starbond for that matter, out of your head, Star! They never saw you for what you really are!"

Thundercracker made a sharp intake sound and then, he was laughing. Skywarp was always such a little shit, able to bait anyone he wanted... and Starscream, always screaming at everyone, ranting, and stomping but holding onto his command. He laughed because it was so familiar. And he... always a bit to the side, watching, trying not to be sucked into the latest squabble. "We should be celebrating, you realize? The first new Seekers since the spires fell are going to be born. New life! New Seekers! The war has gone on for so long... and now it's nearly at an end. I couldn't have asked for better? My brother is alive, I finally have the mate I've always wanted, and we're going to have new Seekers to raise in a new era."

Starscream realised that Skywarp had just used his oldest tactic to bait him into getting out of his funky mood and smirked, slapping the dark seeker playfully on the shoulder. "I should disconnect your vocaliser, you little slagger." He said fondly, but in fact, he was quite proud of the youngest seeker. "Yes, we should celebrate! The next generation is on its way, and here I am, depressed and whining like an idiot." He looked like his mood had been restored thanks to Skywarp, and he smiled his twisted, handsome smile of his, wrapping an arm around his mate's waist.

Skywarp laughed smugly and slapped him back with a glint of amusement in his optics. "That's the spirit, lets go flying! And then maybe we can crack a few High Grade huh? Ithink the situation calls for it! New seekers! It'll be great!"

_**End Flashback, back to the present...**_

Thundercracker was fussing more and more, every second that moved closer to Star having his little ones he seemed to wind a bit tighter, obsessed with Starscream's health and the space for the unborn little ones.

He had spent two weeks unsure about the correct color for the room.

Rigel was play fighting with Skywarp, the child seemed to have reached an adjustment point. His nightmares had stopped, so long as he was close to the bot he saw as his creator, and every day Rigel acted more like Skywarp, talked more like Skywarp. For now the fallout of his rewritten memories and personality seemed far away and Thundercracker hoped it would never come up- that, unlike Starscream, Rigel would just continue into adulthood … fine. "Rawr!" Rigel tried to pin one of Skywarp's arms. "I have you now, right?" The boy managed to get out of Skywarp's hold and knocked over some statue of Starscream's but turned with a Seeker's flick and caught it before it hit the ground, Rigel looked at Skywarp with a big shit-eating grin, because the young Cybertronian was impressed he caught it. He was starting to develop more Seeker traits and the grounder parts were falling away, Star realized, soon, Optimus would be dissolved from his own child's body as if he never was.

Thundercracker clapped, "A good catch but you should be more aware of what's around you and not knock into tables in the first place," He noted.

Rigel huffed, taking his eyes off his much bigger wrestling partner.

"I don't like these arrangements," Thundercracker went back to obsessing about his coming babies. "They don't need to be stuck in incubator pods for so long after they're born, where we can't hold them, it's unnatural. I want them home right away and I don't trust leaving them in any _lab_ for any reason," He had become increasingly worried Megatron was going to try something, though he had no evidence to support this.

"You worry too much, love." Starscream said, striding into the room, or rather waddling in since he was quite larger because of the twins growing. he went to his mate,s side and wrapped his arms around him, curling against his side contentedly. "That looks just fine to me. Stop fussing like a mother hen." he chuckled and kissed his cheek.

In fact he was slightly pissed and annoyed, he had had another fight with Skyire and was starting to really regret ever bringing him in, and just throwing him out. He had tried to bring up the past again, and again Starscream had reacted badly. The past was behind and gone, why couldn't the big oaf just accept that? It was making him mad. He was also quite aware of Thundercracker,s worry for the sparklings, and that didn,t help him relax in the least. He also feared megatron might try something, but they would just hve to be extra careful. His sparklings will be better treated then any others, and loved til the end of the universe.

Skywarp pouted and smirked, shrugging it off with a smug little laugh as ever. he was such a troublemaker, and proud of it! And to have a mini-Skywarp following in his footsteps of mischief and mayhem was just... awesome. he was starting to really love having a child of his own and was shaping him into the perfect seeker. No grounder gene could ever survive that almost drilling regiment the was putting the child through while making it look like playtime. "Thunder, brother of mine, dearest of all, you are clearly overreacting. Ease up or you'll end up having a spark seizure before your time!"

Thundercracker crossed his arms and smirked.

Skyfire was good to the children, at least. Even Thundercracker had started to let go of needing to watch Skyfire's every move. He was a bit too smart for TC's taste but where could he run? Where could he go? Nowhere.

Rigel laughed loudly at the way Starscream walked, the child just couldn't get over how funny his sire looked right now. TC snorted towards the boy, "For Primus's sake, you're just like Skywarp, the same things are funny to him that were funny millions of years ago."

Rigel shrugged, "But he looks so…" He grinned a bit guilty and couldn't look at Starscream. "_Heh_."

TC grunted, sometimes he missed the little Optimus clone who was 'yes sir', 'no sir' and sweet as candy. "Whenever I see that grin I begin to fear…"

Starscream rolled his optics and glared at the boy, arms crossed over his chest. "You spend way too much time with Skywarp. Maybe I should let Thundercracker knock some sense into that thickening processor of yours." He smirked almost evilly at the sparkling but he was feeling a huge wave of relief and happiness at seeing the kid so happy and nightmare-free now. maybe the process was a lot safer now and no bad side effect would arise from it... However, He was still watching the child very closely for any signs of it. Spark memories couldn't just be erased, they remained, there but dampened. Something could always trigger them into re-emmerging and then... the consequences were often bad.

Skywarp caught Starscream look and he wanted to shake him and shout that nothing was wrong and nothing was going to turn bad! That he was a paranoïd aft and should stop trying to find flaws and disasters were there weren't any. Playing with his kid was more important then berating his trine leader right now though, and he tackled the kid once more. "Lughing at your Sire are you? Bad, bad Rigel!" He tumbled with his son for a few moments in play fight and pinned him down, whispering into his audio. "But he does look like a stuffed turkey before thanksgiving." he cackled, he had said it loud enough so the others could hear, and he heard the satisfying cry of outrage from Starscream. barely managing to avoid being tackled by his wide trineleader.

"Careful there Star! You could crush someone with all the weight you're carying around!" he guffawed completely histerical now, and Starscream just shrieked again trying this time to hit him with a stinging low-level null-ray shot.

"Why you little...! I'll make you eat those words, Skywarp!" he roared in ill temper while Skywarp laughed like mad and easily dodged his attempts to tackle him but in the end his aft fell prey to a stinging shot from the infamous Null-Ray.

_**Later that day**_

Rigel was walking beside Skywarp, they didn't often go into the city but it was expanding. Stores were starting to open, more Cybertronians were coming back who had never sided and avoided the war. This was causing some problems for Megatron but the Lord knew who to handle problems. The youngling was not shy in the streets, the new city was exciting to him.

He ran up to a shop window to see what was going on inside, it was a bar, but the youngling didn't know that.

"Rigel, don't go far." Thundercracker scolded.

"Pfffff…" The child smirked. "I'm not afraid!"

"That's not the point…" TC almost smirked. It was so hard for him not to let everything go because he saw Skywarp, little Skywarp, and missed it.

Starscream chuckled indulgently at the child's antics and shook his head, his arm linked around his mate's as they walked slowly to accomodate him. "Thundercracker's right, Rigel. Don't go too far, and please don't talk to strangers. I know you think every9one loves you but you never know." he chidded in a very fatherly fashion, waving a lecturing digit at his child.

Skywarp was just goofing around like usual, and he scooped his 'Mini-Me' as he had started to call the boy, into his arms. "Tsh, leave him be Star! he's just a kid!" he cuddled his son in publis which was, of course, not going to be taken well by an ever-growing little mech. "Aren't you, sweety-pie?" he gushed clearly for show and had to let go because the kid was wiggling and screeching in outrage by now.

The streets were very busy at that time of day, and Starscream just didn't want to loose sight of the kid. He could get lost or even taken away without them noticing right away. it hadn't even been a breem since Skywarp released Rigel and Starscream frantically looked around, he couldn't see the kid anywhere near. "Rigel? SOn, where are you? Come back here, you know you can't go roaming by yourself!"

Around the corner Ratchet was knelt, he had his servos on the boy's arms. He was knelt in front of him, blue tears streaking his cheeks, "Primus… what have they done to you Rigel?"

The sparkling was absolutely tense, thinking he was in the hands of some crazy Autobot. "I don't know you!"

Thundercracker heard the child, along with the other two adults but he and Skywarp were faster to reach where the boy was than Starscream.

Ratchet stood up right away, "What have you done to him?" He demanded, not caring what 'laws' he was breaking right now. "I cared for that child since he was born, everyday! What have you Seekers done? How could you… remake a child? Before he has a chance to grow, to know who he is? You took him apart because of Optimus?" When he saw Starscream, the rage really came. "Starscream…" He trailed, unable to even form words.

Rigel backed up into Skywarp's legs and turned, clinging to him. "What is this? I don't know him!"

Ratchet looked sick, "I was the first person to hold you… Rigel… I cared for you for nine years," He had been Optimus's lover, his mate, and Rigel had been his child. He still thought of him as such and to see Optimus so erased hurt him more than Prime's death. "If you weren't with child, Starscream I would throw my life away right now to put my servos around your throat you heartless disgusting animal."

Rigel's purple optics widened hugely.

"Enough Autobot!" Thundercracker boomed.

Ratchet shook his head, "You can't undo this Thundercracker, you three have done a terrible thing to that child."

"N-no… no one hurt me… my brain was wrong, I'm fixed now, I'm flying and I'm happy, everything is right now." Rigel said but his voice had shrank, shaking.

Ratchet looked, what could he say? Rigel didn't know him. The damage was done. "Someday you'll remember Rigel. Look into your name. Everything you need is in your name, sweet spark."

"Shut up, last warning," Thundercracker was ready to blow.

Rigel turned into Skywarp, clinging him through, through their bond the child was screaming in that awful way little Cybertronians did when they felt threatened. Everything in Skywarp felt like his offspring was being hurt. Starscream felt this as well. Rigel's processor couldn't take what Ratchet was saying and it was a testament to how resilient the child was, how strong, that he was resisting it the way he was. He was happy. He was bonded to Skywarp. He was fighting anything coming back to him. The Institute had done a much better job with Rigel than they had with Starscream.

Skywarp's optics widened when he saw the Autobot knelt in front of Rigel, talking to him, trying to get him to remember. No, he couldn't have it! he had pulled the child away as soon as he was into grabbing distance and hid him behind his large, tall seeker frame. He snarled at the darn medic, baring sharp fangs, taking a threatening stance. "Shut your mouth, Autobot scum, before I eviscerate you right here and now!" he threatened, red optics flaring with all the rage and protectivenesas of a carrier protecting his offspring. Rigel is MY child! Mine and Starscream, and there is NOTHING you can do or say to change it! Face it, ratchet, you lost the last little line with your oh so precious mate!"

He wanted to hurt the mecid, hurt him bad for hurting his child as much as he was doing. Rigel's scream through the bond was the last straw, and his carrier instinct took over as he lungedfor the immediate threat to his sparkling, all claws unsheated and ready to tear him appart with his bare hands to remove the threat once and for all. "SHUT THE FRAG UP!" He screamed, optics blazing and completely blocking the medic's view of the little seekerlet huddling behind him.

Starscream had made it to the scene just as Rigel huddled behind Skywarp in fear and confusion, and his spark skipped a beat with dread. That could be enough to trigger an episode in the sparkling... and he had to refrain from strangling the darn Autobot. He didn,t look intimidated in the slightest by the threat mostly because TC and Warp were there, but he still put a protective hand on his bely and took a step back. He glared heatedly, anger and loathing clear in his optics.

"It was for his own good, you fool!" he hissed, keepign his voice low so they won,t attract too much attention. "You would want him to constantly be under Megatron's scrutinizing? To always fear he was going to be killed just because of who he was? believe what you must, but I didn,t want it for him either. I... sherish the time I had with your mate." he shrugged, optics cold and hard. "But of course I must be lying, and I must have done it just to be cruel and evil. SO be it, Autobot. I don't care what you think of me. I did it to save him, that's all that matter."

Ratchet has never been much of a warrior and when the big Jet, who was clearly enraged, came at him all he was able to do was step back and throw up his hands. "Starscream!" He sputtered, feeling claws in him, yelling the name of the Seeker that wasn't even attacking him.

"Optimus thought better of you!" Ratchet yelled. "He belongs with me, he's always been with me! Always!" He tried to push at Skywarp but was weaponless, smaller, and un-clawed. "Get off me you one-trick pony!"

Rigel's optics were getting brighter, hotter, "RRrrrrr…" Something about hearing Ratchet's struggling voice hurt him and he didn't know why it made him feel sad, afraid. The child bolted as if he was running from savage turbofoxes, Thundercracker swiped at him and missed.

"RIGEL!" He shouted. "Dammit, boy!" The little fragger could move when he wanted to and TC was glad at least the child didn't take his alt-mode in the crowded city and end up crashing into a building. He just ran, weaving between people and things in a way Thundercracker's bigger body could not.

Rigel didn't know why he was running or from what. He just had to run. It felt better.

"RIGEL!" Skywarp shouted almost at the same time as Thundercracker, releasing the medic to go after his child. He couldn,t let him get lost alone in a city as big as New tarn! "RIGEL! COME BACK!" And then he disappeared into the crowd in the same direction the sparkling had taken, hot on his heels.

Starscream whirled on the medic, shock and anger fighting on his features. "Do you WANT him to crash?! To end up in a coma or worst, like ME?!" he screamed, lashing at the medic and grabbing his throat, squeezing, optics flaring with murderous intents. He might be pregnant, but he wasn't weak, not in the least. Just a bit slow... which wasn't imortant right now as he had the medic in his claws.

"You utter ONE MORE WORD in his presence about Optimus or a past that he CANNOT remember, and i will kill you." He squeezed a bit harder, pulling the medic closer, their noseplates almost touching. "I've suffered enough already without you coming and ruining yet another chance at a decent /normal/ life I ever had!"

"You've _suffered_? You've won!" Ratchet croaked out a few words. His blue optics told Starscream the suffering was all around these days. "M-my mate is dead and yo-you've killed all I had of him…" He didn't care if he died now. He had been fighting on for Optimus's sake, for Rigel. He knew even if everything turned out wonderfully it would be nearly impossible to restore the child. "He w-w-was so sweet, Star... scream…" He pushed some against Starscream's chest, bleeding from all the damage Skywarp had inflicted, pink liquid puddled around his pedes.

Rigel stopped when he heard Skywarp yelling, at the second shout, something in the child just couldn't disobey his creator. He looked around him, "Daddy?" He peeped, rubbing tears from his cheeks, spark flickering with anxiety. It hurt. _Why am I afraid?_ Rigel gasped as a huge Cybertronian reached out to him.

"Hey little one, what happened?"

Rigel shook her head and started running back the way he came, now frantic to just find Skywarp.

"Fragging frag I see him." Thundercracker growled.

The little one saw Skywarp about the same time TC saw him and went running sideways through the random bots walking the street, most of them had to stop on a dime to keep from stepping on him or kicking him over but luckily most Cybertronians had soft spots for sparklings and no one grabbed at him or growled. His faceplate was wet with tears, optics sizzling with stress like purple stars. Rigel was hot, engines whirling loudly but the time he was in arm's reach of Skywarp but he had come back to him, a show that their bond was as real as any.

Something clenched painfully in Starscream's chest, and suddenly he couldn,t bring himself to hurt the already broken Autobot in front of him. He let go and lowered his arm by his side, red optics dimming slightly at his own inner pain was reawakened by Ratchet's words. "You know nothing of me or what I went through, Autobot." he whispered, hand resting over his enlarged belly and bitting his lower lip. he remembered Rigel the first time he saw him, so small and sweet and innocent... and at thr mercy of Megatron. It was for the best what they did... was it? His spark was crying out with anguish to his mate, his mind in turmoil, seeing that little faceplates so similar to Optimus, to the mech who gave him the strenght to fight Megatron some more, to not let him crush him. "I betrayed him..." he whispered again, silent tears starting to roll down his cheeks. "I... Oh Primus, I'm sorry!" He leaned against the nearby wall, his optics flickering as his processor was starting to overheat and glitch with the torrent of memories and feelings so confusing going through him.

Skywarp caught his child in his arms and lifted him to hold him against his chest tightly, fiercely protective. he kissed his helm and checked him all over to make sure he was alright, before scolding him a bit. he had been terrified, honestly terrified, for his little one,s afety when he just bolted up light that. "Rigel, what possessed you?! You could've been hurt or lost!" he had never imagined he would end up loving the child so damn much. If he was to loose him now it would be devastating.

"The nasty Autobot won't come back little one, I promise. I'll take you home now what do you think hum?" He reassured the child in his arms before looking at Thundercracker. Something felt badly wrong with Starscream,s side of the bond. "You got to return to Star! I'll take care of the little tyke here. I think he's having some kind of breakdown..."

Thundercracker returned to Starscream, he found Ratchet sitting on the ground with servos pushed against his faceplate weeping and his mate leaning against the wall, crying, optics flickering, barely standing. He growled and went to Starscream, "Come now we need to go home," He touched his mate's belly, worried about his twins. "You'll upset the babies, Starscream, _pleas_e you need to calm down." He glanced at Ratchet but the Autobot had not moved at all. "You two make a pair…" Thundercracker grunted.

Rigel was crying, clinging to Skywarp, "I'm sorry," He managed when he was scolded. Then Skywarp noticed something, it was brief but it was something he knew so well- the child _flickered_ and he heard a familiar _vop_ but all the sparkling was really able to do was fade and then pop back and, still crying, didn't seem to notice he had done anything at all but he had. Skywarp saw. There was no way the child of Optimus Prime and Starscream could have his special ability, what was in his very CAN, what only he could pass on to his biological offspring. Rigel nodded wearily when Skywarp said he would take him home, "Okay."

That startled the hell out of kywarp. That was impossible... His teleporting hability was his own, merged into his CNA, and can't be copied! Megatron tried it before and could never manage it! The subjects just rejected the implanted CNA and many of them even died... so it was IMPOSSIBLE! He had frozen for but a moment, before shaking himself. He took the child in his arms and took off towards home, carrying him, but his spark was now feeling cold and he was locking his feelings from the child.

Questions also started to pop in his processor. He was starting to wonder how he could bond to the child so complete and so quickly, and why it felt more like a sibling bond then a creator/Creation bond. He knew that bonding to a child that wasn't his own was possible, but in all cases he researched, it took years, not mere weeks. Something was completely wrong, amiss, and he was starting to feel dread, fear and confusion. Once he reached home, he took Rigel - if it was really him, which he was starting to doubt without knowing WHAT the child was - to his room and set him on the berth. He smiled at the child warmly, locking and hiding his thoughts.

«I need to talk to you both.» he commed his trinemates, his tune sounded urgent and tense. «Its important. I can't tell over the comm link.»

"I want you to rest now sweetspark. Can you do it for me? I need to talk to your Sire and uncle TC for a bit, hum?" He said, patting the kid's on the back lovingly. he just couldn't help it, he felt deeply linked to the little one.

Starscream turned to Thundercracker and took a few deep breaths, closing his optics, trying to regain his composure. The sparklings... They needed him to calm down. It took several minutes but he finally smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, I'm fine..." he turned to ratchet still kneeling and crying, and all he felt for the mech was sympathy and sorrow. "Lets go." He simply said. Skywarp's message reached him then and he frowned. he sure didn,t like the tune he used. he sounded too tense, too disturbed and serious. Very unlike him. «We're on our way back.»

Not you now, really Skypwarp? If you start falling apart I'll be alone, Thundercracker complained, he didn't kick the Autobot down or even bother with it. He didn't care. "It's alright," He tried to soothe Starscream some more as they made their way back home.

Rigel smirked shakily, he felt drained after his scare. "Okay…"

By the time Thundercracker and Starscream made it back Rigel was napping. Skyfire was moving out and around the open area of their joint home, fixing himself an energon drink while the triplets were also napping. He spared Skywarp a few weird looks but had little interest in chatting with him, a feeling he assumed was mutual.

Thundercracker entered, "Skyfire, get Starscream some energon." He ordered right away before looking at his brother. "You're making me feel weird, Skywarp, what in Primus's name is wrong?"

"I saw something that should totally not happen." Skywarp started, pacing nervously, looking tense and worried. he stopped in front of them and said with a tune that carried the amount of his confusion and made it claer why he was acting that way. "I saw Rigel teleport. Right in front of my optics, he very briefly teleported, or more specifically 'blinked' in and out of existence." he turned to Thundercracker with intense, very dead serious optics. "Like I used to do when I first started to devellop my gift."

He resumed pacing while Starscream looked dumbfounded, then very worried frowning deeply in thought. "But that's impossible, Skywarp! Your teleporting hability is a part of your CNA code! I can,t be duplicated!" he blurted out finally, unable to find a logical explanation as to why a child that was supposed to be his and Optimus could have that hability. "Megatron tried countless times and it never worked! i know, I was there helping!"

"Do you think I don't know that, Starscream?!" He gestured wildly towards where the child was resting, looking agitated, affraid, worried, serious, everything someone like Skywarp shouldn't be. "That child... can't be Rigel!"

-To be Continued...-


	8. Chapter 8: Starlight in the Dark

_**Part 8: Starlight in the Dark**_

The second Skywarp said it, Thundercracker had been thinking it but not able to say it. He knew what this would do to his mate, his very pregnant mate. If Rigel was not Rigel… the sparkling was most likely dead or Starscream would feel him. A cold terror sank in as Thundercracker recalled Starscream's insane episode months ago, nearly a year now, when he had felt Rigel's connection to him be severed. What if he felt his sparkling die?

He reached out, touching Starscream's shoulder. "I hate to ask you this Skywarp," He was covering to try to protect Starscream. "But are you sure? Maybe you don't know what you saw, you were agitated at the time, your visual processor might have twitched." He didn't want to belittle his brother, knowing that if anyone knew what this gift looked like and how it worked it was Skywarp. It was his Primus-given gift. Yet if Skywarp was right.

Skyfire came over with something for Starscream to drink but, listening, doubted the other would want it. "The boy warped?" He asked. "Or blinked?" He felt his mouth dry in a strange way. The Autobot straightened and a weird grin began to come over him, "Optimus Prime's son is alive." He said because he wanted it to be true. Skyfire was very smart, a scientist. He looked at Starscream, "You don't feel your child with Optimus," That was a grave sign. "And you've struggled to feel bonded to Rigel… yet Skywarp has become intensely bonded…" Why. Why would Megatron do this? What would he gain?

"Shut up, what makes you think you are part of this discussion traitor?" Thundercracker growled.

Skywarp looked at his mate intensely, biting his lower lip, he hated to be the bringer of such bad news, but he was also certain of what he saw. His optics went from a very distraught Starscream to his much calmer brother then back, ignoring Skyfire altogether. Starscream was going to explode any moment new, whatever he said... and he didn't want to entertain an illusion. It would be cruel on his trine Leader. Primus, why did it have to be so complicated?! Frag them all!

"I wish it was just a trick o the optics or something, and if it had been only the visual side, I'd be inclined to believe it, but there was also the sound, TC. The same fragging sound I make when I teleport." He was pissed off, but not at the poor child. It was not the little one's fault. He saw Starscream start to sink to his knees a hand covering his mouth and swore loudly. "Frag, I'm sorry Star! I wish I could say it was just a fragging dream, an illusion, a darn hallucination, but in my spark, I KNOW it wasn't."

Starscream had been oddly silent since that world-shattering news came out, and he had slowly sunk to his knees, feeling numb and burning at the same time. Tears were sliding down his cheeks and he was shaking his head in denial. He felt Thundercracker wrap his arms around him and heard his voice faintly, like they weren't even in the same room, unable to understands the words, but the tune was somewhat comforting. However, nothing could comfort him now that he knew what he had suspected, known in his spark for almost a year now.

Rigel, HIS Rigel, Optimus and his son, was dead. Somehow when TC took him to the institute to have him reprogrammed, Megatron got involved and ordered the sparkling's death. he felt him die. he remembered when he felt the bond sever now. It felt like a part of his spark had died. Suddenly and with a snarl of terrible agony and rage, he shoved his mate away and bolted to his pedes, optics blazing in fury and betrayal and anger and pain so deep it was hard to even watch.

"ITS YOUR FAULT! YOU TOOK HIM THERE AND THEY KILLED HIM! THEY KILLED MY LITTLE BABY! I HATE YOU!" He shrieked in his mate's face and sank his claws in his chest, tearing, rending, wanting Thundercracker to suffer as much as he had for the last fragging year! He was tiring quickly though because of the sparklings - they were moving about now, distressed by their carrier's raging emotions and sudden flurry of action - and he stopped for their sake. For his babies sale.

"I hate you... I knew it was real... I felt the connection severed. Never... never felt it come back again... What..." he was sobbing, it was hard to talk through his tears. "What I feel for... the sparkling we have... Is... weak, and... and... it never... replaced the old bond with Rigel. Never... He' s dead... My baby is dead... You sent him to his death, Thundercracker. I will never forgive you." He was too tired and sobbing too hard to continue and he slumped against his mate's bloody chest despite his words. Their bond being still strong and pouring Star's emotions it was a good sign he wasn't really thinking what he was saying.

"Frag, TC... I'M... so darn sorry!" Skywarp whispered after the storm, wings slumped, tears on his own optics. "What a mess..."

Thundercracker stood tall and still, some rumbling came out of his throat and he grit his back denta hard but stood like the solider he was trained to be. Skywarp had seen this behavior many, many times from his older brother. Thundercracker wanted it to pass through so Star could calm down. Pink fluid trickled from puncher holes and shredded marks down his chest, only when Starscream stopped did he snatch his mate by the wrists and pull him up some, so he knocked against his wounded chest.

He lowered his chin, "You need to calm down," His voice didn't shake, it was firm. "_Do you trust the Institute_?" His question was very flat and simple, staring into Star's teary optics.

Thundercracker glanced at Skywarp, "_Get Rigel_. I want to know whose child is in our nest." He wasn't going to freak out over Starscream's words because he knew his mate was hurt, hysterical, pregnant, and didn't mean it. He had every right to be upset but TC wasn't about to subscribe to any facts when they had so few. This entire thing was strange and wrong but perhaps not hopeless… he had to believe that, for Star's sake.

Starscream sobbed against his mate's chest, feeling his spark painfully clenched in his chest. He averted his optics when TC tried to make him look at him at first, but his mate was insistent, and he finally looked at him, tears staining his face and lips quivering as he tried to repress his sobs. His mate's strong, unwavering presence managed to calm his down enough so he could think. The institute were a privately owned organization, as far as he knew, and he never looked very far into it. Reflecting on it, he came to the conclusion that they most certainly were involved in what happened with Rigel last year.

He shook his head, and answered TC's simple question. "No, I don't. Not after what was done to me." He straightened and pressed a hand to his enlarged belly. he was barely holding it together, but he would try to keep a level head. But the connection to his sparkling was gone... he must be dead. There was no other explanation. "He's dead TC, I felt him die. That's what it was, I just know it..." he whispered, his voice still dangerously wavering, on the verge of breaking down again.

Skywarp just nodded at his brother and went to gather the child. he was soundly asleep, and he lifted him into his arms carefully not to wake him. He looked him up and down, and noticed that, not only was the child looking like him, he was more like a young carbon copy of himself. That was upsetting and weird. Still, the love he had for the child was as strong as it had been for months. Whoever, or whatever, this little one was, he won't stop loving him. He will protect him.

He took him back to where his brother and Starscream were waiting, finding them in an embrace, TC comforting, or trying to comfort, his distraught mate. He cleared his throat softly and walked closer. "here, but I'm not sure what you intend to do."

Thundercracker grumbled, "I don't trust the Institute, you don't trust them, so how do we know what you felt was real and not foul play?" He watched his mate, hoping this thought would shake something out of him that was beyond grief.

He looked over when Skywarp came out with Rigel in arms, "Skyfire and you know how to run CNA analysis don't you? That would tell us who… I guess I'll keep calling him Rigel for now, who Rigel is?" Thndercracker looked at the bigger jet.

"I know how but we don't have the proper equipment here, almost any lab would," Skyfire said. "But I'm not allowed _anywhere_ without clearance." He looked critically at the three. "Does it matter? The sparkling is loved by Skywarp, why do you need to know any more? And Starscream claims to have felt his child die, how can you-"

"Shut up," Thundercracker pointed. "Because the Institute severed Rigel's bond but he reformed them, maybe this wasn't an outright lie. Maybe they did sever Rigel's bond to Starscream and this child," He gestured to the one in Skywarp's arms. "Is entirely different but new so his bonds hadn't been formed."

"Speculation." Skyfire shook his helmet. "And you have no way to find out these answers. The institute won't speak to you or give you access and how will you find a child that has no bond to track? If he's vanished, someone wanted him gone."

"_Megatron._" Thundercracker growled.

Starscream forced his processor to get off the loop of grief-stricken anguish it had gotten into and actually listen to his mate and Skyfire as they spoke. And the idea dawned on him, he latched into it like a lifeline. "Could it be? Could he still be alive somewhere?" he mused out loud, hand still resting over his large belly and caressing absent-mindedly. "Could my baby be alive?" He couldn't feel him, but maybe he had just been cut from him.

He walked to 'Rigel' and looked him closely. It was almost surreal how much he looked like Skywarp. He frowned, and tilted his head looking at Skyfire. "I have access to a lab. We'll do it, I want to know! I want to know if... there is a chance my Rigel is still alive somewhere. All we need is a sample of his energon blood and protoform alloy. Simple enough to get. He won't even wake up."

He now had a purpose and his grief, while still close to the surface, wasn't raging over and making him unable to think or act. "I can get you clearance, Skyfire, I'll need your help if we are to do it." He still hadn't forgiven his ex-friend for his betrayal, but he could put it aside to work together on that problem. "Lay him on the berth here, Skywarp, will you? Skyfore, go to my quarters and fetch a sample kit. In the drawer on the back wall, second door to the left." He looked at TC with anger flashing in his optics. "If Megatron's behind all this, he'll pay, and if Rigel is indeed alive somewhere, I'll find him, even if I have to start another war to do so!"

Skywarp did as he was told, and put the child down, lovingly patting his head with worry etched all over his features. "What will you do with him if you find out he isn't Rigel? he's still just a small sparkling." he sounded very concerned and needed some reassurance.

Skyfire went to do as he was instructed.

Thundercracker looked at his brother, feeling pity at the sound in Skywarp's voice though he understood it… Starscream could be so irrational sometimes. "He must have something to do with you," He said. "How could he not? He's _annoying_, he must have something to do with you." TC tried to make a joke but it seemed hollow somehow and he grimaced afterwards. It will be alright Skywarp.

Rigel swatted at Starscream in his sleep and grunted, annoyed, at being moved around at all. "Doooooooooon't…" The child whined, never on-lining his optics, still mostly asleep.

Skyfire returned and handed the kit to Starscream. He smirked when he saw how nervous Skywarp looked, "He won't wake up." He chuckled.

Thundercracker pushed Skyfire away when he teased his brother. Skyfire's optics flared some but he backed off, knowing he was an easy target when things became tense.

TC turned back he had noticed how much Rigel changed since they got him. Actually, now that he thought about it… this child was completely different. The traits that had been like Rigel had vanished very, very fast. He had taken this as good work on the Institute's part but what if this sparkling had been programmed only so far… and his actual personality was coming through, as it would. He looked so much like Skywarp. His big smile. His infectious laughing. His stubbornness. "How…" Thundercracker's tone changed. "How could they have programmed personality so perfectly? I understand implanting memories, even creating memories but our memories… he doesn't even seem to have any as they said. Other than him believing he was ill and had surgery on his brain… and he has a fear reaction to things that are like Rigel but he's never asked any questions afterwards…" He was thinking out loud. "I do see some of you," He looked at Starscream. "But he is almost entirely my brother."

"A clone?" Skyfire shrugged. "This technology is advanced and solid. It's easier to clone one of us than it is to do the work the Institute does."

"No one has ever spark spliced any of us." Thundercracker said.

Skyfire smirked, "Not that you remember."

Starscream was quick taking a few samples from the child and he wouldn't wake up. He stored them carefully inside the box, now all they needed was a lab to test them in. He frowned at Skyfire's words, what if he was right? "We've all been damaged enough to be in the CR chamber for length of time. I wouldn't put it past Megatron to splice our sparks when we were unconscious. We were and still are one of his greatest assets. If we died... then he could've cloned us and give the clones life with that."

He had the box held against his chest and bit his lower lip nervously. His spark was still crying in anguish for Rigel, but he was now holding into the hope that he might be held prisoner somewhere and just unable to contact him. "That also mean that Megatron and the Institute work together, and I don't like the thought of it at all. If they had a clone of Skywarp ready for delivery, then Rigel might just have been taken away by Megatron." The way he hissed the last word it sounded more like a deep-throated growl and made his feeling pretty clear about their dear Leader. "I'm going to make sure he pays for it! No one takes what's mine!"

Skywarp was close to Rigel - or was it a clone? - and looked conflicted. He loved the child and will still love him no matter what. Even if it turned out he was a clone of himself. The idea that they were all cloned and had their sparks spliced was disturbing to say the least. His grip tightened a bit around the boy's shoulder and he let out a growl. "That's insane! Megatron wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I'm sure he would, Skywarp. I'm pretty sure he had in fact." Starscream growled angrily, then looked at Skyfire. "Let's do this. I want to know."

Thundercracker was sitting beside his brother, of course Rigel was awake but Thundercracker has distracted him with a puzzle game that Skywarp had despised as a sparkling but been fixated on figuring out and so the child was in another room. Though he never sat still for very long.

Skyfire returned with Starscream. They found out the little boy 90% a direct genetic match to Skywarp, the only thing that kept the child from being an outright clone was 10% of his CNA was from Starscream. Neither of them knew why x or y choices had been made in this child's creation all they knew was what the genetic results were.

Thundercracker stood up with a jerk the second he saw them, "Is it Rigel?"

He knew just by the look on his mate's faceplate it wasn't. Thundercracker reached out and put his hand on Skywarp's shoulder, "It's alright, Warp," He tried to soothe.

Skyfire paused, "This isn't something to mourn. The child bonded to you so intensely because he's 90% part of you, you resonate to him the same way his carrier would. The child is a clone, 90% genetic material is from Skywarp, 10% of his genetic material is from Starscream," He tried to grin some for the younger Seeker. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, many of us reproduce by some type of cloning. The only thing we don't know is why his optics are violet, someone specifically made sure his natural optic-color would be this, it would have been red." He wasn't sure if he should congratulate Skywarp or apologize.

Thundercracker looked at his brother, "It's alright Skywarp," He reassured. He worried Sky would feel guilty, as if he gained something standing on Starscream's loss. He felt mixed up himself… he knew this news had to have hurt Starscream because now he didn't know if his child was alive or dead and if he was alive… what the frag had happened to him? Yet this news said Skywarp had a little one.

Skywarp was conflicted hearing this. On one hand, he was overjoyed he had a child of his own, but on the other he felt awful because it meant Starscream had lost his own child. Dead or spirited away, it didn't matter, the real Rigel was gone and maybe forever. While he couldn't help the overwhelming joy at having a child and wanted to run to him and hug him for all he was worth, he also felt like he was somehow stealing this happiness right off under Starscream's feet.

"I'm sorry Star." He whispered, putting a hand on the stiff seeker, feeling how tense and rigid he was under his touch. When Starscream didn't react immediately to his words or his touch, he backed off with his wings drooping. "I wish I could bring you back your Rigel, believe me I do! Please don't hate me..." he was afraid Starscream would resent him for having the love and happiness that had been robbed from him. Starscream was a creature of extremes and he knew it. He felt that he and his child better keep out of his sight for a while, so he silently left the room to go to his son.

«I can see he's upset so I'll make myself scarce. You talk to him, as ever, TC.» he commed him, and went to the room where Rigel was playing. "Hey champ! You want to come fly with me for a bit?" He grinned, lifting him up and hugging him close like there was no tomorrow.

Starscream untended only slightly when Skywarp left, but didn't look at him once since he came back. His expression had been a carefully crafted neutral, giving nothing of what was on his mind, and for good reasons. he felt like he'd been stabbed in the spark and left to die. he felt jealous, envious, even hateful and he knew it was completely underserved, but he just couldn't help it. He couldn't watch as Skywarp was happy with his child while he had most likely lost his own for good. Finally he turned to face Thundercracker, and tears were running down his cheeks, yet his expression was still a worrisome blank.

"I failed him, Thunder. I promised him I would keep him safe, and I failed him. My little one is gone and it's my fault. I couldn't protect him, keep my promise." He said, his voice barely over a whisper, weak and full of pain and anguish. "And looking at how happy Skywarp is with his child its..." He took a deep intake, his voice wavering slightly. "I can't... it's too much." He lowered his head and let himself slump against his mate's broad chest weakly, shaking like a leaf. "If he's alive, I'll find him, Thunder. I'll find him and bring him home, I won't rest until I know what happened. Even if it's only to give him a proper Seeker funeral..."

It will take time but Skywarp… congratulations, brother. Father would be proud and your son will be brilliant and fierce I have no doubt. TC said through their link.

Rigel turned, grinning when Skywarp came to him. "This game uncle Thundercracker said was fun isn't fun at all," He put his small hands on his parent's face and his wings perked up proudly at talk of flying. "Yesyesyesyesss!" Rigel gasped, he always wanted to fly. He always wanted to be doing something active- in motion.

Thundercracker listened to Starscream's words and he noticed Skyfire silently excused himself to check on the triplets. "Where do we start?" He rubbed a servo down Starscream's arm. "I think, it may be best to wait until the twins are born. You're getting very close and… it's dangerous to have this kind of sorrow and stress and absolutely out of the question if you think you're going to go confront Megatron." He eyed him hard. "I don't mean to wound you, my Star, or anger you but… after you have the twins, you can pour all of your efforts into finding out what happened to Rigel but right now it's not worth it." He hadn't even bothered to have his chest repaired besides filling the claw marks with an alloy-putty that left pale off-gray lines and holes over his chassis.

Starscream looked up at him with a frown, he had that stubborn, unshakable expression that meant that he mean business, and won't back down until he have what he wants. "What if he's alive? Delaying even for a few weeks might mean he won't survive... and I wouldn't want a sparkling to stay at Megatron's _tender _mercies for any length of time." He growled, worry and fear clear in his tune.

he pulled away and started to pace, a clear sign that he was stressed and barely holding it together. "I won't stop stressing and worrying until I know for sure what happened to my son, Thundercracker! I won't rest until I know! And when I do know, someone's gonna pay!" He looked back at his mate again stopping in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and glaring. "I know its Megatron that have him, or had him killed. I won't believe he's dead until I see a body! I'm going to do this like he's alive and needs rescuing! And Megatron, that fragger, will have to deal with my wrath once more!"

Skywarp smiled at his son and took him towards the roof where they took off. "Race me?" He challenged, transforming and taunting the little boy to do the same. "I bet I can beat you to the bridge a few blocks away!"

"Your wrath? Your wrath? You're huge Starscream! You can't fight with Megatron right now, are you insane? What are you even saying?" Thundercracker demanded. "You're not putting _my little ones at risk_ over some bastard you had with Optimus Prime! I swear on Primus I will hold you here against your will to keep my twins from being hurt!" He growled, once he had said it he wished he had not but he was invested in his unborn little ones. He was stressed. He was extremely overprotective and since they weren't in him he felt a helplessness…

"Star…" Thundercracker's mouth felt dry. He didn't mean to belittle Rigel but in the end Rigel wasn't a thing to him… his twins were the whole world but he knew that wasn't the case for Starscream. Rigel was something to him. But still. "Please be rational about this, I'm begging you." He reached towards him.

Rigel was so easy to get worked up. He half bounced and took his tiny alt-mode, No way, no way! He was so excited. Skywarp could feel the child's thrill to fly, it was almost an anxious feeling, because he had so much energy and his little body wanted to let it go. The little jet tailed Skywarp. Oh he wanted to catch him so bad, heck he wanted to pass him but that wasn't going to happen, still the sparkling didn't know that and pushed himself to win.

Starscream pulled away from him, his optics cold and hard, and he closed the bond 'in his face' so to speak. It was clear he had hurt him, and that Starscream wasn't going to just take it and lay down. He could see the logic behind his mate's words, though, and he knew to be extremely careful because of the little ones, but to him, his Rigel was just as precious. He might be Prime's but he was _his _as well, and he could feel him in his spark when he found him, and cherished that bond and the child with all his almost possessive love at time.

Now, it seemed he was the only one caring for the little one, then so be it. He'll do it by himself. no matter what the cost. "No, Thundercracker. I understands perfectly. I won't ask you to get involved for _some bastard _I happened to create with Optimus Prime. Its obvious that I'm the only one caring for _my child, _then so be it. I'm alone in this, I'll settle this by myself. You can get lost, Thundercracker! I don't need your help."

He swirled around and made to leave the room. At the door he stopped and turned around to look coldly at his bondmate with a hint of anger and hurt in his optics. "Oh, and I do care for _our sparklings, _since I am the one carrying them! I'm not going to stupidly let anything happen to them, that I swear on my spark." He left and a few moments later a door slammed, and he was gone leaving TC in the cold.

Thundercracker chased him out the door, he grabbed at Starscream's arm and actually seemed good on his threat. He tugged his pregnant mate, "Don't you dare!" He voice started to rumble with his engines. "You never make good rational decisions when you're this way, you're not going anywhere," He had no idea what he could do to stop this from happening the exact way he did not want it to happen. "You are being stupid, you are! If Rigel is alive right now he will be alive after you have our babies!"

Starscream wrenched his arm away and hissed at him, baring hos fangs. "Let go of me! How could you know?! Megatron's a fragging monster! he could be torturing him right now! I'm not going to just wait while one of my child suffers!" he spat, anger thick in his tune, as well as a sense of urgency. He couldn't tell why but he felt that he was right, and that Rigel was suffering, and had been for a while. In his spark he couldn't let his own child to that! he knew what Megatron could do firsthand, it made him shudder to think he could be doing this to a little child.

"You have no idea what he's capable of! YOU never had to take the brunt of it! I know, and I can't let a child go through that! Alive he might be, but he'll be broken beyond recognition! he could just as well be dead then!" He was incensed, probably overreacting a little, but not that much. If the child was dead already, all this was useless, but he refused to let himself believe he was gone for good. He had to be alive, he HAD to, or Starscream would never forgive himself. "Even only a month might mean death if I'm right and Megatron is acting like the monster I know he is! LET GO!"

However, as much as he wanted to just run and storm Megatron's fortress, he couldn't transform in his state, and his usual speed was quite impaired. He was frustrated, he was angry, and he was spark-freezing worried for his child. "If he dies because I delayed, I'm fragging well going to kill someone in retribution! if he's dead already, I'm still going to kill someone, Thundercracker!"

"Primus!" Thundercracker roared. "One of these times, just once, let me win?" He said as he stomped past him. If his pregnant mate was going to pick a fight, even a verbal one, with Megatron he would be with him.

[]

Starscream and Thundercracker being members of high command, allowed them access to Megatron exactly where he was without needing to wait for permission. Megatron would generally see Starscream anywhere at any time and it had been this way for millions of years. Today was no different.

Megatron was waiting for him and a subtle narrowing of the optics at Thundercracker being along was all Starscream noticed, expression wise. "What do you want?" Because he knew Star wanted something to come waddling all the way here. He couldn't help but huff with some satisfaction at seeing Starscream this way even if he hadn't caused it, "You _are_ a breeder."

Thundercracker held his glossa, he was here just to make sure Starscream wasn't hurt.

Starscream glared at Megatron hatefully, letting the comment slip past him as he had better thing to talk about rather than his current state. He went right to Megatron and looked up his faceplates, baring his fangs. "Where is Rigel?! And I don't mean the _clone _that was conveniently sent to us! You really think I wasn't going to see that he wasn't the real Rigel? You always underestimated my intelligence Megatron!"

Megatron looked like he was in a good mood, but with Starscream's temper and the way he always was mouthing off to him, that could change quickly. He was so angry though he couldn't help but want to shout and scream in the mech's face if he couldn't try to scrap him physically. "If you did something to him... How despicable. he's just a sparkling!" he hissed in anger, fists balled and bristling like a angry bird.

Megatron crossed his arms over his chassis, staring down at Starscream. "What makes you think _I_ have Rigel?" He posed. "It's been a little over a year now, Starscream, your intelligence is a bit… lagging," He crossed his arms over his chassis. "_Go home_," He turned his back on him. "I have revoked your rights to the child of Optimus Prime."

Thundercracker was nagging through their bond, wanting him to back off. Worried.

Starscream was pissed off, and he wanted to know where his child was, he wasn't going to back down from it! Megatron be damned, he wasn't leaving without his child! "I know its you! Who else could have done something so Machiavellian? You have Rigel and I want him back! I won't back down and cower like a spineless coward this time Megatron! You've gone too far!" Oh the nerves of this mech! He wanted to leave a few good slashes on his face for good measures! "You can't take away MY CHILD FROM ME!" He screeched, about ready to attack and frag the consequences. "You know nothing of me or seekers in general if you think I'll just leave and forget about a child that is mine by right, you fragging bastard!"

He felt Thundercracker nudging him through the bond but he was just too angry to back off. He couldn't walk away now! If he did, Megatron would make sure he never saw the sparkling again until he was an adult and sick him on him hateful of his own creators! He couldn't have that! he tried to convey all this to his mate.

Megatron turned and backhanded Starscream, "I can do whatever I like," He warned. "I can take away what I want and give what I want."

"Please Lord Megatron! He's grief stricken and hormonal." Thundercracker interjected.

"Isn't he always?" Megatron was not moved.

"My Lord if you would allow him to _see_ the sparkling…"

"No."

"Even for a moment? So he knows the child is safe." Thundercracker kept on.

"Starscream has no in-between." Megatron wouldn't have it. "I don't have to bargain with either of you. The child's bond has been severed and he's in confinement. He hasn't been crying for any Seeker nor Optimus Prime, the only one he ever asked for was the medic Ratchet, and that has ceased as well. He is going to stay where he is until I decide what his future will be," He looked at Starscream with blunt honesty. "You have enough to deal with. Focus your energy on your healthy sparklings. The one you had with Prime was doomed the moment we won the war."

Starscream just had enough and he let out a enraged snarl, lunging himself at Megatron all claws out. "HE'S MY CHILD! MINE! I WONT LET YOU BREAK HIM INTO JUST ANOTHER PAWN YOU FRAGGING MONSTER!" He screamed trying to get all he could despite his state, his spark pounding and raging like mad. He wasn't leaving empty-handed, and it was clear he would have to be either thrown out forcibly or knocked out to back off.

"What have you DONE to him already?! Torture him just because he happens to be Prime's child?! I won't let that slip! I won't rest until Rigel is safe! Do you hear me?! I WON'T BACK DOWN!" he screeched, letting his not quite sane side take the lead once more. Megatron seemed to have just the way to get that side out the most.

Megatron grabbed Starscream's throat and was, more than anything, just trying to keep him away. He didn't want to hurt a pregnant mech. "STARSCREAM!" He screamed in that booming voice only he could really belt out. Some said they could hear him screaming the Seeker's name miles away. Sometimes screaming would shut him up for long enough. He saw Thundercracker rushing up at him and shoved Starscream backwards.

Thundercracker caught him, putting am arm across his mate's chassis. "Calm down!" He looked at Megatron. "Please, my Lord just show him the boy! I don't want anything to happen to my twins because he cannot calm or control himself!"

Megatron rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Ridiculous… times like this I'm so glad I'm not with him anymore…" He half said to himself, half said to Thundercracker. "Fine but alone."

Thundercracker still held Starscream tight to him, "Is that something you can agree with for now?" He tried to make optic contact.

Starscream had stopped screeching when he was grabbed by the throat at least, but he was still baring his fangs and hissing angrily. He wiggled against his mate, but he wasn't really fighting his hold, he was in no position to do it. He was glaring daggers at Megatron, growling wordlessly through his dental plates. His anger recessed a bit as he listened to the two talking together, optics narrowing.

"Fine." He said looking into his mate's optics at last, but he still looked mad. "But he better not be hurt or I swear to Primus, I'll get him out of here one way or another!" He turned to Megatron then and let go of Thundercracker, standing stiff but proud facing the warlord. "I'll follow you, Megatron, but I can't promise I'll leave peacefully. It will depend on my child's condition."

[A rather long walk into Megatron's personal prison area, where some of the most dangerous Autobots and Decepticons were being held since the war ended]

"Stay close to me." Megatron said as they descended into what he called 'the pit'. This was a place Starscream didn't even know about, recently built, everything was at least new. This place was built to have bombs go off inside and still hold together because so many of those locked down here were as good as bombs. "We have had few issues since he was transferred here."

Megatron walked ahead, leading his very pregnant ex-lover. "Thundercracker must be enraged at this," He was pleased. "You alone with me so far along as you are," But he wouldn't touch him. Not in such a state. "Are you happy?" He played with the words.

Rigel's bond to Starscream had been purposefully cut.

He had been in prison for a little over a year but the Cybertronian child didn't know what day it was, the time, or anything.

_**flashback**_

Some bots he didn't know would come to visit him. A few he had come to like because he was a child- lonely and frightened but most of them he dreaded and had come to dread so much he knew the sound of their walk, the weird little details of fans and engines. Oddly Megatron was not among them. The silver ex-miner of Tarn would come to see him, one of the bots the sparkling didn't _dread_. He couldn't say he enjoyed it but he never beat him like some of the others did.

The days all began to blur together, "Who beat you?"

Rigel came up to the bars and leaned on them, "I don't know, sir, I think Flamefeather…" He backed up when the door was opened and Megatron gestured for him to step out, the child did, nearly dragging his leg in a limp. Gears had stopped turning along his hip and he couldn't move it correctly.

The cold servo that touched his face was not gentle but it was someone and after a year the sparkling had started to think about ways he could kill himself or get one of his 'visitors' to kill him. It wouldn't be hard, so many of them already were angry at him just because he existed. Some of them didn't like either of his creators. He leaned into Megatron's hand and the Lord made a sharp growl, pulling it away, "I will send someone to look after these injuries," He stared at the last part of Optimus Prime and felt nothing, which bothered him. He wanted to hate Rigel yet he didn't. He couldn't kill him, he couldn't let him live. "And I will see that you are not bothered anymore by visitors though you should learn from these beatings… at least how to duck or dodge…" He forced the child's dented faceplate up. "Where is your pride?"

Rigel's gaze fell as soon as Megatron wasn't holding his chin. Megatron stared and a slow exhale left him before he reached down and shoved the child's shoulder blade back into place, the boy staggered forward and leaned, gasping against the front of his legs. He stood still. "Good boy." He said after a pause, seeing the boy didn't cry. Megatron pinched a ruined bolt on the child's hip and pulled it clean out, listening to the child sputter in pain. Some spoiled fluid dribbled out. "That is not always a good thing to do but sometimes it will relieve pressure, it is a myth that your leg will fall off from losing external bolts."

"Feels better but hurts…" Rigel admitted.

"Stand up, you're leaning on me." Megatron warned. The sparkling obeyed and found his hip would give some now without feeling like it was shedding curls of metal inside every time he so much as put weight on it. "No more visitors. The doctor will come soon. Go on." He nodded once and Rigel limped back into his cell. Megatron knew he didn't even need to lock the child in but he still slammed the door closed, rolling the bent bolt between his digits. "You're a tough bot, like your father."

"W-which one?"

"Both.

_*End Flashback*_

Starscream glared at Megatron, how he hated the mech for submitting a sparkling to such a place! This was no place for a child! It made him shudder just to imagine what the little one had gone through in the past year... and none of his thoughts were making his mood any better! So when Megatron taunted him on his relationship with Thundercracker he snapped at him, only verbally of course.

"How is it any of your business? It stopped being it the day we parted ways. Now just lead me to Rigel and we'll call it a day already!" he puffed up a bit with his temper as high as it was, and did his best not to look into the cells they were passing through. All were Autobots or Decepticons too dangerous to be kept anywhere else, that he could tell. And to put a child of only nine earth year here... It was unimaginable to him. he would love to tear that place apart, but getting Rigel back would be enough for now.

"He really is better not be hurt!" But this was wishful thinking. In this place, there was no way a child wouldn't be deeply scarred, if not physically, then emotionally and mentally.

Megatron stopped abruptly. It was one of the less guarded cells because it didn't need to be, Rigel wasn't actually a physical threat to anyone.

Rigel didn't run up to the bars and push his little arms through trying to grasp onto his sire. He was real though. Nothing had changed, he didn't even look any bigger. It was like looking a photo of someone dead, to see the details once more of Optimus on the child's faceplate, that nose and mouth… things that had completely vanished when 'Rigel' came home. He was right… here, alive.

Megatron crossed his arms, "Come here little one." Starscream could tell by Megatron's tone that whatever had happened to Rigel, it hadn't been done directly by Megatron's hands.

Only with those words did Rigel move, he walked up to the bars.

"Good boy." Megatron grunted. "Say your piece." He ordered Starscream. "I've wasted enough time being kind to you as it is."

Rigel looked a bit shell shocked, blank, but his physical body didn't look torn up. He was in need of being repainted from being roughed up and having those hurts fixed, but the paint never touched up. The sparkling stood with his head hanging, shoulders slumped, unable to look at either of the adults.

Starscream's spark sank at the sight of the little one, and he reached through the bars to try to touch him. he could barely ghost the tip of his digits to his shoulder, it wasn't enough, but it'll have to do for now. he smiled, trying to look good at least, and not like the boiling cauldron of seething anger that he was. The child looked like he'd been beaten and repaired several times, but no one bothered to paint him over again.

"Rigel? Little one? Look at me please?" He tried, and frowned when he got no immediate reaction from the small child. He turned to Megatron, anger flashing in his red optics, and he growled unable to contain it. "What the frag have they done to him?! You think beating a little sparkling is alright?! You are more of a sadistic glitch then I thought then, oh Mighty Megatron! Picking on a child is so very brave is it? Or in that case, sitting back fully knowing a child is being beaten to scrap and doing NOTHING TO STOP IT!" He screeched the last words, anger exploding finally.

There was NO WAY IN THE PIT he was going to leave Rigel here! NO WAY! Whatever it took, he was going to take the child with him! Megatron be damned, he would do it! "I'm not leaving a child in those condition, even less a sparkling of mine! You thought that I would just walk away and forget about him? You were fooling yourself then!"

Megatron stared at him as he ranted, "Oh no I'll give you Rigel," He grabbed the back of Starscream's head and slammed the Seeker's face twice against the bars in front of him. It was enough to send Rigel backpedaling away from the bars and to the back of his cell. While Starscream was dizzied, Megatron opened the cell. With a push and an extra shove between his wings, he launched the Seeker within.

Rigel saw his pregnant sire be shoved and knew it was very bad if he landed on his stomach or hit the berth that was directly in front of him, nothing more than a metal slab. Rigel put himself between the pregnant bot and the edge of his berth, afraid Starscream would hit his belly against the metal bed and be injured. He broke the impact with his own body, giving a helpless snarl as it hit across his mid of his back, luckily, just below the start of his wings. It was enough to make sure Starscream didn't hurt himself where he was so vulnerable.

Megatron shut the cell door, "I want Silverstreak." This again. "If you want Rigel, I want my son, and I feel I am being more than kind to take only one of them. They belong with me just as much as they belong with you I refuse to subscribe to the idea that the carrier-bond is more powerful than the sire or this ridiculous Seeker-trine bonding you talk about," Megatron stared him down. "Silverstreak for Rigel, or he stays where he is. I'm even going to give you time to think about it."

Rigel slide out from between the berth and Starscream, passing the mech a weird look. It wasn't that he didn't know him or had been reprogrammed he was just… drained. They had no bond and he had been alone a long time.

Starscream yelped when he was grabbed and his face hit the bars several times hard. he was dizzy and disoriented for a bit, but not long enough not to hear Megatron's words. At the moment however, and before he could answer, Megatron left and he ended up staring angrily, hatefully at the empty corridor in front of the bars. There was no way in the pit he was going to give him Silverstreak! His little ones were most precious to him! Besides, the three of them were a Trine! Separating them would be a grave mistake, and it may damage their sparks or kill them at such a young age! But of course Megatron wouldn't care about it in the slightest...

"Fragging sunofaglitch!" he muttered, then looked at Rigel clearly and was a little shocked and saddened by the expression on his faceplates. He softened his expression and smiled at him, trying to be reassuring, comforting. He looked him over for injuries, but he seemed to have none at the moment, which was a good thing.

"Thank you Rigel, for helping me out here. I'm glad to see you again, little one." he said in a warm, kind voice, touching the sparkling's face with a long slender hand. He was sitting on the berth now and had a hand on his belly protectively. He frowned a little, the kid was looking at him like he didn't know him... With the bond cut it might be an explanation, and he had been here a long time, all alone. The thought of it made his blood boil yet again, poor little one! "Don't you know who I am?"

Megatron left without saying when, or if, he would come back. "Put the frequency dampener on triple, I don't want any of his trine feeling him out! He stays until I say otherwise," Megatron could be heard yelling at the guards. "Get out! No one comes in here!" Then everything became quiet.

Rigel was extremely tense as the Seeker felt him over. Starscream was old enough to tell when someone so young was faking bravery, yet Rigel still had it in him to fake it. When Star touched Rigel's face, the child flinched instinctively and didn't run, but moved pointedly out of reach. He sat onto the floor, pulling his legs against his chassis and dimming blue optics.

"Hello Starscream." The child said numbly. The last time he saw his sire had been at their home, after he found out he had gone out to see Ratchet. Told him not to call him father. Walked away. Never had a chance to explain. Skywarp… Thundercracker… took him away, to that place… told those men… "I know who you are, I haven't forgotten anything..." The voice that Starscream had been so sure was gone from this world was again in the air. That grounder voice, so young, but with a speech pattern like Optimus.

Starscream heard Megatron's last shout before the place became quiet again, and thought that Thundercracker would go berserk when he didn't come back. He would probably give him a piece of his mind when he returned as well, maybe after fighting his way right down to here, if he knew where 'here' was of course... He tried the bond put but of course it was blocked by the dampener around this place. Primus... What was he going to do? He was due in maybe a week or two at most! If he was still here then...

No, don't think about it, focus on the here and now! He looked at Rigel and saw how he refused to meet his optics and distanced himself as much as he could from him in the small cell. It hurt his spark to see it, and he did remember the last thing he said to the boy. And he regretted it badly right now... He smiled at the little one and tried to put as much love and comfort in his expression as he could manage. It wasn't too hard, he just had to think of how grief-stricken he'd been thinking the child dead.

"Rigel, my son, little one, I'm so sorry for what I told you that time. I didn't mean it then, I was just angry and sometimes I say things I don't really think when I'm pissed like that. Do you understands? You are my son, and I love you. I don't care who your father was or who raised you, it's not important. What's important is the present time and that I see a child in need of love and reassurance that he is indeed wanted." He moved and knelt in front of Rigel, ignoring the grinding of protest from his knee joints when he did so. The added weight was doing nothing to help them it seems...

"When I thought you were dead, because the bond was cut so abruptly, I almost lost my mind to grief. I barely had time to get to know you, and I already lost you..." He sighed, and put his hands on the child's shoulder with a somewhat sad smile. "I apologize deeply for what I said, and for being an incompetent father."

Rigel leaned away some, "Y-y-you're l-loud," The boy whimpered. Starscream wasn't loud. The sparkling had been confined for a long time and it was quiet here, he wasn't used to hearing anyone talk at all. He looked at Starscream a few times as he spoke but always looked away, his voice was a whisper, it had no strength left and no pride. "… y-you let them take me to that place…" Tears slipped down his faceplate. "Lord Megatron s-s—sa-saved me…" And it trailed away from what needed to be said, Rigel couldn't handle it, "You… you are going to have a baby," Rigel said distantly. "Are you happy…"

Starscream had a tight lid on his temper, it wouldn't do to lash at the sparkling. It was Megatron he should be angry with, and it was exactly what he was doing. However, he didn't let it show and smiled at the child. He turned his voice down a bit so it was low and quiet, just over the whisper level. "What was done was wrong. We all were, and I apologize for it. None of us meant to hurt you, little one." He narrowed his optics when Rigel said that, Megatron was such a manipulative bastard... He was afraid he had already started to brainwash the child into hating him and Optimus Prime... It certainly wasn't above the warlord to do such a thing.

"Megatron is good at manipulating people, you would remember that, Rigel." Was all he said for now. He was already starting to feel twitchy and worried to be locked underground. he would try to keep it down for as long as possible, and distracted himself with thought of his unborn babies. "Yes, Rigel, I'm happy to be having babies. I was sad and angry when I thought you were lost... Thundercracker helped me get through it."

"Lord Megatron is all I have left." Rigel said. The child sounded so dull and battered. He didn't look any bigger, Starscream could tell the child had not grown at all which was a bad sign. It hinted he wasn't being cared for, wasn't well, or hadn't been given enough energon or some mix of all of these.

Starscream was trapped in the cell, underground, in near silence for three days. Nothing happened. No one brought them any energon. No one even walked by. Every now and then one of the others locked up somewhere out of sight would pound on a wall or their cell door.

Rigel barely spoke, even when Starscream tried to engage him.

Megatron came, both Starscream and Rigel knew the sound of his footsteps even before he was in sight. "Here little one," He produced a small energon cube for the sparkling and held it just on the other side of the bars since Rigel was small enough to put his arms all the way through. The boy took it trustingly.

"T-thank you ss-s-s-sss-sir." Rigel clearly wanted it but he looked at his pregnant sire and one of those very Optimus looks of concern came over. He held it out to him.

"Starscream is leaving Rigel, keep your energon," Megatron said. He assumed Starscream was ready to give him what he wanted.

For three days Starscream watched the sparkling with mounting sadness and anger. He wasn't going to leave him here, never, it was clear he wasn't being taken care of properly and that it was already hindering his development stage. If this kept up much longer, he would end up undersized for his age and frame type. Starscream wasn't showing any signs of his own discomfort and tried to talk to the boy, even tried to prod at where the bond was to see if he could get it to open in such close proximity to his child. So far he had no luck in this either.

When Megatron finally came, he stood from where he was sitting on the berth, and glared at the mech. The cube he gave the sparkling was too little for a growing sparkling, and if this was all he got and only every three days, it was no surprise he was still small and looked so weak and empty. He walked up to the bars, and while he couldn't reach through them like Rigel could, he glared at the mech with hateful optics.

"I hope that you realize this isn't nearly as much as a sparkling his age require to keep on his health and growth, Oh wise leader." he sneered, arms crossed over his chest, anger filtering through. he was showing surprising restraint though. "Nothing for me of course. Not like a carrying mech needs any sustenance, after all. I shouldn't be in the least surprise that you somehow wish to keep the sparkling small and undersized and weak. And you think I would give away any child of mine to get through that kind of treatment? Pfff! That's not going to happen!"

Megatron crossed his arms, "Thundercracker is extremely distraught," He smirked. "You can leave but you're not taking the boy with you. He stays." He ignored everything else Starscream had said. "It would be in your best interest to go, your mate is a nescience and worried about your twins. Rigel is safe here. He had a bad experience outside of this cell," Megatron said. The sparkling started to tremble at the mention of it and moved away from the cell door clutching his energon ration to his chassis as if it were a stuffed animal that would comfort him. "I personally moved him for his safety and the pair that assaulted him I tore apart with my bare hands. Do you want out or not Starscream? Unless you plan on sitting in this cell for the rest of your existence because if you won't give me Silverstreak you can't have Rigel. Your little ones miss you, your mate misses you. You can go back to your trine, your family, right now. I have no intention of holding you here but Rigel is not leaving."

"I won't leave without him, and I won't part with any of my children!" he retorted, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest still glaring. "I won't let you twist that boy into someone like _you _Megatron! I know better. All you're trying to do is trying to convince a child that he should be grateful to have something to eat in the first place and grovel at your feet for it! It's disgusting." He hissed, clearly having none of it. "I see what you're doing, turning a child against his parents and when he's old enough then what? Send him to kill me? Murder his father happily like the good little lapdog you'll have turned him into by that point!"

He missed his mate and his sparklings for sure, but he couldn't walk away knowing he was leaving a child to suffer while thinking he had to be _grateful _for it! It turned his stomach to imagine what the mech had in store for the little one. He knew Thundercracker would understands his reluctance if he saw the child and the condition he was kept in. It was, simply put, outright mind games, brainwashing and manipulation at its finest. What Megatron was best at. "I want to see my sparklings and my mate again, but the price of a child's life is too much to pay for it! If I leave him here to your _tender care _He will turn into something as cold, sparkless and angry as you are!"

Megatron watched the sparkling sitting on the floor behind Starscream, he was broken and Megatron knew it. It hit him suddenly that he really didn't need to hold the child here anymore because he was shattered and no longer a threat. But he wanted Silverstreak. "I want one of my sparklings," He growled. "Or I want to see them regularly. You want Rigel? _Fine_. If you won't allow me to the triplets, give me another sparkling. You're playing your carrier-role so well." He paused then. "Soundwave and I cannot carry." That was a huge part of this. He couldn't have a child with his actual mate. The bot he legitimately cared for.

"_Rigel_." Megatron snapped.

The boy stood up, "Yyyyyyy-y-yes s-sir."

"Do you want to go with your sire?"

Rigel looked at Starscream. That would mean being out in the open… the child actually hesitated. It took Megatron to reassure him, "The bots that did that to you are dead, they can't hurt you anymore. Thundercracker and Skywarp won't return you to the Institute either. Now, do you want to go with your sire?"

Rigel started to shake his head no, he was so frightened but then stopped and shook his head yes.

"So do we have a deal Starscream?" Megatron growled. "I need you to carry for Soundwave and I."

Starscream froze, actually finding himself thinking seriously about that offer. He had listened to the mech's speak and something in his spark felt a bit tight at the idea of a bonded couple unable to spark a child. His eyes fell on Rigel and he smiled warmly at the little one, then nodded his head a him in return placing a hand to his shoulder reassuringly. Then his attention was back on Megatron and he tilted his head.

"I think I can let you see the triplets regularly, but only under me or one of my trinemate's supervision. You agree to that single demand, and we have a deal, you don't and we don't have a deal. its fair play I think." He replied to his first demand, which was not as bad as he thought it could have been regardless. He still deeply mistrusted Megatron and always will, but the triplets _were_ his sparkling as well, as much as he wanted to deny it.

"You... want me to carry for you and Soundwave?" he blurted, shocked. He never liked the telepath but he never thought the mech to be sterile with the bunch of cassettes he always had. "I..." He hesitated, he wasn't just a breeder for Primus's sake! However... if that meant he'd leave the triplets alone when he had his own child... Maybe it was worth it. He steeled his resolve and had a sharp nod. "Fine, I'll be a carrier for you and your mate, if you, in return, accept to leave my family alone."

Megatron paused, "I need to consider it," He needed to talk to Soundwave. If he could see the triplets, he would like that… supervised, not so much. He reached over and opened the cell door. Rigel was still standing in the same place he had been, clutching the energon ration, and staring at the open door as if he didn't know what to do. The child took a step backward.

"Nnnn…" Rigel made a noise.

Megatron exhaled, he put out his silver servo. "I will come and check on you." He said, he had no intention of doing that and glanced at Starscream to nonverbally say so but he knew it would soothe the child enough he would walk out of here. Rigel nodded once.

The hall seemed so long to the boy it was almost nauseating, the more he walked the longer it seemed and he started shaking as he went. When Starscream left the prison area where the dampeners no longer were in place he was slammed with Thundercracker's bond. The poor mech was hysterical and had been for a while, this stagnant clinging, scraping pushing to sense his mate was not something he could turn off.

Starscream staggered a little at the feelings and tried to send to his mate that he was fine and that he had Rigel and that he would talk to him when they got back. He wanted him to know he and the twins were unhurt and that nothing bad had happened while he was in there. «Calm down Thunder! I'm alright, just low on energy! An I have Rigel with me! I'll explain more when we are in private!»

Starscream returned Megatron's look, understanding he had no intention of following through with that and it was merely to soothe the child and coax him into coming out of the cell and outside the prison. He nodded back curtly, kind of relieved for Megatron's cold-ish consideration for the little one. He had wrapped an arm around the thin shoulders and didn't let go, walking at the child's pace and making sure he kept going. The first thing he would when he could was seeing a medic to have the bond reopened! he wanted his son to feel safe in his presence.

"We are going home, Rigel. Are you happy?" he asked kneeling in front of the child and looking him in the optics with a soft, comforting and encouraging smile. "You'll have many siblings to play with, and you'll be properly taken care for."

Rigel couldn't even think about playing with his siblings or not being in the cell, or not seeing Megatron every few days… he felt afraid more than he felt anything else but followed Starscream. The Seeker got the child all the way back to their living quarters and even through the door.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were waiting, Skyfire was keeping the sparkling's occupied for the time being.

Rigel took one look at Thundercracker and Skywarp and lurched back at the door. The boy scraped along it with paint-chipped digits, trying to reach the sensor so it would open. "I-I-I-I wa-wa-want to go ba-back, pl-please, I ha-ha-have to go back!" He was shaking violently.

Great. Apparently he remembers everything, Thundercracker said only to his brother. How the frag am I going to make up for that, we were not exactly nice because we thought he was going to be reprogrammed, He sounded angry, really he still didn't like Rigel. The boy was… too much Optimus, too much a grounder, the body language, the tones, the speaking pattern, ugh… the child didn't even have a want to _fly_. That and a cold jealously Thundercracker was ashamed of seemed to set in, knowing he had picked Rigel over their twins, in his mind anyway. That he risked their twins for the sake of Optimus's child. He resented that, even when he understood it.

The sparkling looked bad, especially being so used to seeing Sirius who was so beautiful and healthy. They were the same age but Sirius was almost half a foot taller.

"We won't take you to the Institute," Thundercracker said, his voice commanding so the child knew he was serious. "And we won't beat you, isn't that right Skywarp?"

Starscream immediately went to Rigel and knelt in front of him trying to get him to look at him and focus on him. "Rigel, Rigel, look at me! No one's going to take you anywhere! You're going to stay right here with us and we're going to take good care of you! Rigel, little one, look at me!" he begged the child, pleaded with him to give him a chance to at least make it alright.

«Listen to me you two! You two especially have to make it up to this little sparkling, because he'd been dumped like he was used goods and think we didn't want him anymore! He's _broken _Thundercracker! Broken! Because of what we did and what Megatron, subsequently, put him through! Just look at him!» he hissed at them both through the comlink, anger seeping in his tune. «It'll take time but I fragging well intend on making sure he have a normal childhood from now on! What child would want to willingly go back to _Megatron_? To a fraging _cell _he considered his home, for Primus's sake?!»

Skywarp gave his brother a look and sighed heavily, his wings and shoulder sagging with guilt. They did that to an innocent child. They were mean to him and treated him like he was the enemy, while he certainly wasn't. «That was wrong, TC! I'll make up for it somehow... I don't know how but I will! Optimus's or not, he didn't deserve what was done to him.» Starscream's rant sure didn't help his current mood and he looked quite miserable. He'd been the worst of them with the child.

Hearing he wouldn't be dragged off to the Institute or beaten was not all that comforting. The sparkling felt like he was put right back where he had been when this nightmare started, as if it would replay. Rigel turned away from the door because Starscream was talking and the door wasn't opening and he didn't have the _energy_ to fight.

I'm not responsible for everything that happened. The three of us can what if until the end of time, it was not possible for us to know all of this would happen. It should have been painless and simple but it wasn't, what's done is done, Thundercracker said to both of them. Now we can move forward and not let ourselves, our bonds, and our young be further effected by guilt.

"T-t-th-th-they ha-hate me," Rigel shook his head.

"I don't hate you." Thundercracker said. "I cleared out my library room for him, Starscream, and we set up a bed and a few comfort things," Skywarp had done that. "I bought you a new holo-pad, Rigel." He remembered the child had liked the one originally given to him by Starscream. "It's in your room."

Rigel was so far past any of this being healing for him. He was still shaking and his optics began to flicker from being exhausted, he literally didn't have the energy reserves.

Thundercracker could say it as much as he liked, but Starscream would never stop feeling guilty and trying extra-hard to make up for it in the end. «I promised that child, MY child, that I would protect him, and I failed him so miserably I can't even START to fathom how badly I wronged him. I don't think I could ever build with him a sire-creator bond again even if I manage to get the old one to be unblocked. Don't tell me it wasn't my fault, I fragging well KNOW it wasn't!» He growled at them and it was clear that it would take time for him as well to get over it, if he ever would. «Doesn't stop me from feeling like a failure to my own kid!»

Starscream took Rigel into his arms and lifted him against his chest. The little one was too light and he needed something in his tanks right now. His energy level was far too low. "Come little one, I'll get you something to eat." He said out loud and walked to the kitchen with him, only stopping at his mate's side to gave him a small smile that didn't really reach his optics. But through the bond he was sending warm, loving pulses that meant he didn't blame him for anything. "And you have to remember, no one hates you. You just need a good meal and a good sleep and all will feel a lot better."

Skywarp couldn't take it, he just left, making himself scarce for the time being. Primus, this was such a huge mess, they had a broken child and he didn't even know where to start with it to just make him not fear him. He was not stupid but dealing with this was just too much after they way Sirius was always so bubbly and full of life. He hoped the kids would at least get together well. Maybe having a friend his age would help Rigel, but he decided to wait to introduce them. «I'm sorry TC, that's just too much for me. I'll go fly for a while. Be back later.»

Rigel was like a limp doll and let Starscream carry him and set him down at the table, Thundercracker stayed near but not so close that the boy was shivering. Rigel picked up the warm glass of fuel with both hands and drank so fast the two adults could hear him gulping.

It tasted so good. Rigel didn't even remember anything tasted this good. He finished the glass and swirled his finger at the bottom and around the sides, trying to get whatever was left, Thundercracker was worried the sparkling would try to eat the cup but he didn't.

Thundercracker felt somewhat bad just watching the sparkling drink that fast, starving, frantic. Half the time he couldn't even get the triplets or Sirius to eat because they wanted to play or weren't hungry or whatever reasons little ones just wouldn't eat.

"T-T-ta-tastes good." Rigel told his sire.

Just try to relax Starscream, the worst is over. Rigel is alive and he's home, right? Thundercracker offered. What do you want me to do? Just tell me, command me, I can't see you miserable this way...

Starscream smiled at the sparkling, but his spark ached seeing how hungry and frantic for any bit of fluid he was. He had been starved, that was clear, or he wouldn't be that small still. he patted his helm fondly and re-filled his cup seeing how still hungry he must be. "Drink up, no one's gonna steal your energon here, little one. You don't have to rush to eat it. Take your time."

He looked at his mate and his optics softened, a hand coming to rest on his belly instinctively. «I can't stay angry with you my spark. I love you too much for that to separate us, believe me. Our little ones are almost there and they'll be taking a big chunk of our time. What you can do is be there all the way and be supportive. Show him you mean no harm and he'll come around eventually, love.»

Rigel didn't know how to not drink so fast anymore because it was so good and he needed it but he was still young enough that two entire glasses was a rather big meal. It said he had almost no fuel in his system.

We should take him to the doctor soon, if he was that low on fuel he probably needs coolant and oil and everything else but maybe let him rest today, Thundercracker nodded. And we have to put down some ground rules for Sirius or he's going to overwhelm Rigel very fast.

Starscream looked at his mate and smiled a bit, nodding at him above the child's helm. «And to think he wanted to go back to that awful place rather than stay here when he saw you two... It breaks my spark how broken he is TC. I hope Sirius can help him by being a good friend.» He was deeply worried for Rigel's health, and he would take him to a medic in a few days time, or rather have Hardline come to them. «Lets call Hardline tomorrow to go give him a complete physical exam. I must be lacking in many nutrients, oils, coolants, all the basic things a sparkling his age needs. And I agree, Sirius will need some serious ground rules on how to act around Rigel. We'll talk to him later.»

"It's time for sleep now little one. Are you still hungry, Rigel?" he asked, putting a gentle hand on the sparkling's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9: Reaching for the Stars

_**Part 9: Reaching for the Stars**_

Rigel slept a long time and only roused when he felt someone rubbing a careful hand down his back, trying to make him feel good. He on-lined his optics and sat up, seeing Starscream was here and the boy looked disoriented for a few seconds at where he was before he looked tentatively up at his sire. He could hear noise outside his room from down the hall, it was Sirius roughhousing with Skywarp though Rigel didn't know the voice.

He looked so unsure at his sire, "Hello."

Well good thing Sirius is totally calm right now, Thundercracker said sarcastically. Primus, he's just like Skywarp… The second comment had a hint of love in that, though he was more than a little worried Rigel wouldn't be able to handle the general noise, movement, and ongoing in this _nest_.

"Hello Rigel. Did you sleep well, son?" he asked the little child with a warm smile, still rubbing soothing circles on his back. He saw him look at the door to where the sounds were coming and lifted an eyebrow. "Don't worry, that's just Sirius and Skywarp. Sirius is Skywarp's child, you see, and he tends to make a lot of noise." He explained while grinning with amusement. "Are you hungry now? We can have breakfast, I think."

«That he is. Having two Skywarps in the house is going to drive me nuts.» Starscream replied rolling his optics, but he couldn't help being happy for his mate's brother. «I hope he won't overwhelm Rigel right away. it might be bad.»

"B-brrr-brrrr-brrrr-" Rigel stuttered harshly and gave up on saying breakfast. "Yes." He seemed to be more comfortable today, with Starscream touching him, he wasn't pulling away but he hadn't sought any comfort either. He carefully lowered himself out of his bed until he could touch the floor with the ends of his pedes.

He followed Starscream out into the main living space.

Sirius was trying to pin Skywarp's arm down and he leapt up when he saw the other kid who everyone had been telling him about and went running over, jumping a table and landing, thinking he looked rather cool while doing it but no one seemed to notice. He popped around one side of Starscream's leg and Rigel went backing around the other side.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked. He only increased his effort to get to the other kid, who stumbled over his sire's feet and fell onto his aft. This was beyond hysterical to Sirius, as a young Seeker, who was all about balance and speed. "Hehehehehahahahahahahahahaha," He giggled. "You're weird! Who falls over feet? What's your name? My name is Sirius. Your faceplate looks weird. How fast can you fly?"

Rigel pressed his hand against Starscream's leg and looked a few seconds away from being hysterical. He stared at the chatty bigger kid with blue optics rounded in fear.

Sirius paused, "Wanna fly with me?"

"D-d-d-don't f-f-fly." Rigel whispered.

"Why are you whispering and why don't you fly?"

"I d-d-d-don't know."

"Ww-w-ww—why are you ta-ta-ta-talking like that?" Sirius made a noise, looking back at his father because he did not get what the frag was wrong with the other kid, though he understood something was wrong with him. He also had no idea what a stutter was.

Thundercracker was rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Sirius….." He exhaled. Primus you were just as clueless at his age, Skywarp…

Rigel looked at Starscream with teary optics, "Wa-want to g-g-go ba-back to my r-room." He asked, a frantic need in his tone.

Starscream rolled his optics and looked at the bigger sparkling with a scowl on his faceplates. "Sirius, please, calm down!" He had both his arms on Rigel's shoulders as if he wanted to shield him from being too overwhelmed by a mini Skywarp. "This is Rigel, he's my son, and he is not well at the moment. You have to be gentle with him, you hear me? No bouncing like mad, no jumping of tackling, and no loud noises around him! is that clear?"

He then knelt and looked at Rigel seriously making optic contact with him. "Rigel, this is Sirius, he's Skywarp's son and he's... well, boisterous and loud, as you have seen. I want you to try to play with him a bit, and don't hesitate to tell him off he's getting too rough or too loud or anything you don't like. You have right to say 'no'." he wanted his son to feel welcome, not overwhelmed! he would take him back to his room if he really insisted, but he would prefer he try to integrate a bit first...

«Maybe we should try re-introducing him to the triplets first? Sirius is going to overwhelm him and make him crash at this rate.» he sent his two trinemates looking at the sparkling still being comforting. Skywarp snorted and laughed along his son at his antics, finding this very funny as well, but when he saw the bad reaction Rigel was having he sobered quickly and called his little one over. "Come on Sirius! Let him breathe! he needs some space, sparklet!"

Sirius looked at Starscream like he was crazy, "No bouncing, jumping, tackling, noises, or… those are the only things I know how to do," He flashed the biggest slag-eating grin but winced when his father shouted for him. "Eh okay, okay, geesh!" He picked up his pedes and jogged over to Skywarp. He was so amped to play with the other boy but Sirius played rough and had a lot of energy. "What did I do? I was just talkin'."

"You're always just talking." Thundercracker crossed his arms. He looked down at the purple optics of his nephew and smirked.

"I bet I'm faster than him. Why doesn't he fly? He can though, right?" Sirius asked.

Rigel looked up at Starscream with his touch and his support he seemed to calm down, at least Starscream could see that Rigel was so broken up he needed an adult, intensely, and maybe that would create new trust between them.

"Just take it easy, okay? And no he really can't fly," Thundercracker popped the sparkling's bubble. "Not yet anyway. He'll learn soon enough. You better watch yourself or Starscream will come after you with a rod."

"Ppfffff," Sirius snickered. "He couldn't catch me, he waddles." He found this endlessly funny. For months this had been funny.

Thundercracker rolled his optics, "Primus…" He grumbled.

Rigel touched Starscream's fingers with his paint chipped digits, it was a quiet act but a sign of hope, that he actually wanted to hold his sire's servo.

Starscream glared at the little seekerlet with a scowl, one hand on his hip and looking quite sour. That sparkling would be the death of him... but he had sweet, quiet Rigel to compensate at least now. "Skywarp, you really need to control your son better. He's more trouble than an armada of drunken Stunticons!" He growled, thinking that the waddling joke was getting old already.

He looked down at his little one with a tender smile and slip his hand into his larger one, closing it comfortingly around the chipped tiny digits. "Come Rigel, we'll get you some breakfast, and then maybe we can go see the triplets? They must be awake now. What do you think?" He really wanted his little broken son to feel better and to smile at him sweetly like he used to. He had the most bright, most endearing smile of all.

Skywarp laughed and stuck his glossa out at his brother, seeing his son do the same at the corner of his optics. he looked down at his troublemaker and patted his back happily. "He'll learn to fly soon enough, you'll see, and then you can challenge him to races all you want, is that okay? In the meantime, I'll race you, little rocket!"

Sirius growled playfully at Skywarp and rammed his legs, "Rar! I'll beat you someday!" For now he was still so little and his pede's pushed on the floor as he tried to get his father's legs to move at all.

Rigel followed Starscream and Thundercracker came up behind him, Are you sure you want him around the triplets? He's unstable, He was always worried about the little ones. He was going to be a nightmare when his twins came. I think we should keep him away from them for now I… He trailed when he blinked and Rigel was looking at him. The second the child realized Thundercracker was aware of him, he looked at the floor. TC stared… what was so familiar about that look? It was… Starscream felt something weird snap over their bond and Thundercracker closed it away, hiding it from his mate. Never mind Star, I take it back, never mind what I said about the little ones.

Rigel stayed close to Starscream's legs but climbed into a chair, sitting on his knees so he could see better over the table.

"Are you hungry buddy?" Thundercracker asked.

Rigel made an uneasy sound, he didn't trust Thundercracker or Skywarp at all.

«Thundercracker, are you alright? What was that?» He asked, the weird feeling he got from his mate confusing him a little. It wasn't like him to just change his mind, but something seemed to have passed between him and Rigel. The little one was still close to his legs as they walked, just occasionally peeking at the larger blue seeker. «Don't worry about the triplets, I'll be there supervising the entire time. Nothing's going to happen.» He reassured his mate smiling confidentially.

He took out a cup for Rigel and set it on the table, filling it with nice warm fluid. "There you go, drink up. Its good for you." He was glad that so far, the little one had made no fuss about feeding or going to sleep, but when he was feeling more like himself, that might change. He wasn't looking forward to having two energetic sparklings running around the house.

Skywarp scooped his little one in his arms and tossed him in the air a few times laughing and grinning at him. "You're my little ball of mischief, yes you are!" he almost crooned, aware the little one hated that tune being used on him.

He... he just reminds me of you, when we... when I first was bonded to you, Thundercracker said, still he felt uneasy. He kept something from Starscream. It wasn't time to say it. Not yet. Maybe never.

"Th-th-thank you." Rigel started to drink.

Are you taking him to the doctor today? Thundercracker changed the subject. He watched the child as he sucked down his drink.

Sirius laughed and flickered, he was starting to show the first signs of being able to warp. It would take years for it to become fully activated and years more before Sirius could control or use it but it was real as anything. "I did that thing again dad!" He grinned proudly. "How am I doing that?" He smiled hugely, purple optics bright. He was a pretty boy.

If Starscream noticed Thundercracker was hiding something from him, he didn't show it or said anything. He smiled and nodded. «Heh, I hope they were good memories.» he teased, before returning to the subject of Rigel. «Yes, I think its best. I want him in top health, at least physically, as soon as possible.»

"That's a pleasure, Rigel." Starscream grinned, and petted his helm with care and love. He loved that child as much as he loved the triplets and the twins. he was his, and he could never abandon him, he had proven it already. "Dink up, then we have to go somewhere little one. We'll see a doctor to make sure you're all fine and well."

"That, Sirius, is because I can *pop* do that *pop* too!" he replied popping to several different places in the room, ending up right behind the little one and scooping him into his arms. "And you'll be able to do that too when you're older! it runs in our genes!"

Sirius watched this with a big smile, the child's silent bond with Skywarp was very strong, the boy would put his hands up to be picked up just as Skywarp started to reach for him. They were so synchronized, "I'm goin' to be just like you," Sirius said with a confidence that couldn't be faked. "You'll see, I'll make you so proud. I'll be jus' like you daddy." He grinned playfully. "We should go flying."

Thundercracker gave a quiet grin to his mate.

Rigel drank still and quiet.

It took a long time at the doctor because Rigel needed a lot of things fixed. Starscream found out some disturbing information. The child had obviously suffered some kind of severe sexual assault, his groin plating had been popped which simply didn't happen at this age and his valve was torn. The doctor re-established the proper seals around the child's groin-plating and valve. All of his low fluids were balanced and Rigel was given a special grade energon to try to help him regain lost strength and hopefully catch up on his growing in the coming months.

Sitting in the office after the check-up was finished, Rigel looked up at Starscream, gray faceplate showing a lot of worry for his tender years. "Are we go-go-go-going h-h-home now?" He seemed worried that he was going to be taken somewhere bad, he had asked Starscream about where they were going several times already.

Sirius watched this with a big smile, the child's silent bond with Skywarp was very strong, the boy would put his hands up to be picked up just as Skywarp started to reach for him. They were so synchronized, "I'm goin' to be just like you," Sirius said with a confidence that couldn't be faked. "You'll see, I'll make you so proud. I'll be jus' like you daddy." He grinned playfully. "We should go flying."

Thundercracker gave a quiet grin to his mate.

Rigel drank still and quiet.

It took a long time at the doctor because Rigel needed a lot of things fixed. Starscream found out some disturbing information. The child had obviously suffered some kind of severe sexual assault, his groin plating had been popped which simply didn't happen at this age and his valve was torn. The doctor re-established the proper seals around the child's groin-plating and valve. All of his low fluids were balanced and Rigel was given a special grade energon to try to help him regain lost strength and hopefully catch up on his growing in the coming months.

Sitting in the office after the check-up was finished, Rigel looked up at Starscream, gray faceplate showing a lot of worry for his tender years. "Are we go-go-go-going h-h-home now?" He seemed worried that he was going to be taken somewhere bad, he had asked Starscream about where they were going several times already.

Starscream was doing he very best to keep his composure and not show anything of his feelings to the already broken child. But this... it reopened an old wound of his, a door he had shut tight on memories be would've preferred stayed buried forever. However, there is nothing to be done about things that already happened, and he had a good idea that Megatron already dealt with the rapists anyway. He remembered that the tyrant never liked nor supported assaults on sparklings of any kind. Especially sexual... when he somehow learned about what happened to him when he was no older then Rigel, his reaction had been... surprising to say the least. Not what he had expected. Since his father was already dead then, killed by his own hand, he couldn't go kill him again, but he would have if he had been alive, Winglord or not.

Somehow, this was one of the things that made him stay with Megatron, and fall in love with him at the time. he was craving love, understanding and any kind of attention at the time, and Megatron showed him exactly what he wanted to see and hear. Thinking back on it now, he saw how he was manipulated, ultimately, but at first... he had a feeling Megatron's feelings for him, had been true. he forcefully pushed those thoughts to the back of his processor and smiled down at his child.

"We're going home, now, Rigel. You've had a tiring day, and we all need some rest." he was tired, being so far along with the twins. He turned to Thundercracker, and tried to see if any of what he'd been thinking and feeling had seeped through the bond. "Let's go home, Thunder." His voice was quiet, almost subdued as he spoke, pain hidden in its depth.

Thundercracker waited for Starscream to finish giving Rigel a snack and putting the boy down for a nap since he was tired from everything. He walked up to his pregnant mate and put his arms around him, "You should rest yourself, are your knees still hurting?" He asked. He felt like they had many things they needed to talk about but he was hesitant to bring up anything, not wanting to cause his mate even a twitch of anxiety or discomfort. "At least you know your little one is going to be fine and he seems to be moving closer to you already, that's a good sign," He wanted Starscream to see a few positives. "I saw him reach for your hand at the doctor's, that's good Star, it might be small but it's still good…" He trailed, knowing what was left to say…

"I'm sorry about… I'm just sorry, Starscream." Thundercracker said in sober tones. "I know what this must feel like to you."

When they were finally alone, Starscream let go of the tight leash he had on his emotons, and the tears quickly came to his optics, wetting his cheeks as he held into his mate tightly, almost painfully. He was silently sobbing for a hile, sitting on the berth with his arms around his mate and his head against his chest, trying to find comfort and reassurance in his strong, powerful, warm embrace. It did help soothe some of his pain, and when finally the sons slowed to hiccups and sniffles, before he fell silent with only tears rolling down his cheeks, he looked up at him and spoke in a anguished, quiet whisper.

"Why Thunder. Why did my child had to face the same horror as me? Why does Primus sees fit to torment me and my family with those horrible events? have I not done my best to be a better mech? To be the King and Leader I was born to be? Do I need to prove myself even more to be worthy, or does my sins are so great that my family has to suffer for it?" He sounded so hollow, so desperate for answers, for anything that would reassure him and shed some positive light on all this darkness.

"My poor baby... My poor poor baby... I couldn't protect him from anything, in the end. I always end up failing at anything I do... Even my life and the life of those I love." He sounded very wrong there, depressed, dark, and probably thinking of things he shouldn't be thinking about. Thundercracker's effort to shed something positive in that had miserably failed, all Starscream could see was the ugliness of the truth, and his perceived failure. He had failed to protect his sparkling from which he wanted to shield him the most. His little boy would never be innocent or carefree or joyful again.

After... that... happened to him, he became a completely different child, closed up, lonely, quiet, afraid of everything and everyone. He lost his innocence at the age of 8 human years, a little younger then Rigel, and he could never, ever see the world as a happy, bright or welcoming place again. Only his mate and sparklings bring him a shred of comfort. "At least he isn't alone..."

Thundercracker listened, slumped closer to Starscream. He rubbed his back and gently over his wings, "I think Rigel is a special circumstance, my Star, the child of Optimus Prime living in a world where his carrier lost the war," He said. "A lot of us who survived are angry and… crazy," He knew that was true. "They hear Optimus Prime has a sparkling and they want to hurt him, he's not being seen as an innocent. I don't think it's your sins that have punished the child but his carrier's and even so, you have him with you now and I know you," Thundercracker tried to grin. "You're not going to allow Rigel out of your sight for a long time… and if anyone can bond with him, it must be you…" He wouldn't say that he understood because he didn't, really. He had not had these things happen to him. "But you don't fail at everything you do…" He searched for something meaningful. "Perhaps Rigel was born to be close to you, maybe you need a child who understands what you went through with your own sire, Rigel and you share a pain that Skywarp and I can never understand, not fully. You've always felt so isolated and distant from even those you live, maybe Rigel will change that… but I don't know, I'm a warrior," He leaned his head back. "And I think the storm has passed."

"It doesn't matter who's child he is!" Starscream replied angrily, his optics flashing bright red and baring his fangs. "No sparkling should have to go through this, no matter what! Fate my aft! I never bowed to fate and I won't start now! You know how long it took me to understands that interfacing doesn't always mean pain?!" He was ranting, he knew it, but he couldn't help it, he was just so angry. Thundercracker's words failed to have the effects he wanted them to and had the opposite effects in fact, making him angry and bitter instead.

"I spit in the face of fate and Primus! You hear me you fragging bastard?! I SPIT IN YOUR GODLY FACE!" he shouted to the ceiling, fists balled at his sides and breathing heavily, and then his wings slumped and he looked defeated more than anything else. "I'd rather not have to have anyone understands what I went through and have a happy, carefree little sparkling running around! You can't understands this or you would NEVER say its a good thing! NEVER! Its monstrous, wrong and insane is what it is!"

Thundercracker clutched him, "Starscream, no, no," He pleaded. "I didn't mean it that way," He held his mate closer. "Shhhhhhh…" He tried to soothe him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry my Star, I know… I will never understand and you'll have to forgive my attempts at trying," He touched Starscream's chin and tilted it up into a small kiss. "So do what you were born to do, command me, my trine leader, tell me what you want, what you need."

Starscream wiggled and fought his hold at first but soon he slumped against him with broken sobs, clutching him tightly. He hid his face in his chest and his tears smeared the glass of his cockpit. "Oh Thunder, I know you didn't mean it that way... But its hard. Everything I touch seem to end up damaged or destroyed." His voice was muffled, still tucked into his mate's chest, but then he looked up, tear stained face and too bright optics staring into his mate's own. "Just... hold me, Thunder, and never let go. I need you so much. I need your strength and your devotion. Make me feel better..." He was almost pleading, nuzzling against his chassis now, curling against him sensually.

Thundercracker nodded slowly, "It's alright, Starscream, everything is going to get better from now on," He promised. "Our family is strong, Primus, look at Skywarp! Did you ever think that fool could love anything as much as he does Sirius? I have not seen him smile so much in… so, so long. We are strong, this trine."

Starscream smiled and nodded, whipping his face from the tears. "True that, Thunder. We're strong together. As a family." He leaned closer and kissed him lovingly, but then felt a little twinge of pain in his belly. He winced, he had felt that before. However, it could take a long time... but he couldn't keep it from his mate. "Thunder? I think it's time..." He gasped when another, stronger wave of pain blossomed into his belly.

Thundercracker let go of him and ran towards the door, then stopped and ran back with heavy pedes. "_Are you okay_?" His optics were wide and round. Their bond said he was terrified. Skywarp could feel it as well. He was excited but, right now, fear had hit him more than anything. So long waiting, wondering, thinking about this exact moment and now that it was here he forgot all his careful planning. He had no words for how badly he wanted to see his babies, to hold them. His spark felt so big that it hurt in his chest.

"Yes, Thundercracker, I'm fine. It's not like it'll be the first time." Starscream replied with a soft smile, amused by his mate's sudden nervousness, and he tried to soothe his fear through the bond. "You were there when the triplets were born. You remember right? But I do remember that you fainted... Oh well, just get the medic here." he couldn't help but tease his mate about that time when he fainted when the triplets were being born. He missed half of it the poor dear.

Skywarp was playing with Sirius when he felt it, and he stopped mid sentence, tilting his head. «Hey, TC, what's going on? Is Star alright? What's up?» If his brother was afraid then there was a good reason. he was also giddy and overjoyed, so he tried to guess what it was. The only thing that could make him so... giddy were the twins being born he thought. «Is it... are the twins coming now?!»

Thundercracker grinned but only a little because he was so nervous. I think so, I'm comm'ing the medic now. He said to his brother. "Sit down Starscream, I'll have the doctor here in no time," He fussed around his mate. "What can I do? I'm so nervous," That was something he did not easily admit. He sent the alert to the doctor and knew all he could do was wait. He wanted to see his twins so badly.

Starscream rolled his optic, and with a grunt, laid on the berth, using lots of pillows to cushion his back, then settled to wait. "Relax Thunder. You're making me nervous at that rate. I'll be fine. Once the medic's here, all will be fine and I'll be in good hands. hey, I was thinking of names for the twins. Regulus and Nova. What do you think?" He distracted his mate until the medic arrived and he had a thorough exam. Hours passed with increasing number and intensity of contractions, until t was clear he was ready to give birth at last.

Skywarp had joined them for a bit but it was boring to just sit there, even if he was happy to have a few nephews now! He considered the triplets family but those two will really be his nephews! He had come and gone for the last 8 hours of labor, and had put Sirius to bed a bit earlier. The sparkling had given him hell, he didn't wanted to go sleep and watch the birth, but there was no way he would let him watch! He didn't wanted his traumatized for life... Now, after more than ten hours, apparently it was time. "So how is it? it's time now?"

Thundercracker was either pacing or standing close, holding Starscream's servo. Skywarp didn't even need to be near because he could feel everything through his older brother, the mech was screwed so tight about the birth of his first offspring that he just could not relax.

It's time. He said.

Thundercracker was absolutely set at being the first to hold at least one of the twins and was right by the medic who was seeing Starscream through the process. He waited until he could see the first signs of brand new life coming forth, he saw baby blue coloration and his spark seemed to spasm, his reaction to seeing some of his child for the first time was almost a painful rippling through the trine because of the intensity of his emotions.

"I see him!" Thundercracker exclaimed. "I see him Star!" He was smiling hugely.

Starscream was exhausted. After ten hours of labor, he was panting, sweating coolant and had cursed his mate in several different languages already, threatening to castrate him a few times as well. But now that finally it was time, his own spark was leaping joyfully and he could feel they were almost there. With one last mighty push prompted by the medic, the first one finally erupted into the world, dripping wet, sticky and wiggly.

"A perfectly healthy mechlet! Congratulation!" The medic said with a smile, handing TC the bundle who was wailing loudly by then.

"Just one more to go..." Starscream sighed tiredly, smiling at the sight of his first born twin.

«Ooooh! At last! I can't wait to see them! My little nephews!» Skywarp beamed through the bond, very happy indeed. He ran into the room, a little tired but too excited to sleep anyway. He saw the bundle in TC's arms and made a beeline for him. "Oh Primus! He's so cute!"

It wasn't long until a second sparkling started to wail and Starscream was handed the bundle this time. He was exhausted, but happy to have his little one in his arms. That one looked like him almost exactly. He grinned and the medic congratulated them again, gave them a few suggestions and advices for the newborns after thoroughly examining them to give the clean bill of health, then left the family alone.

Thundercracker cried, he could not explain why it rocked him so but he never believed he would reach this point in his existence. After so much… unknown, so much violence, so much of expecting to die in battle and to be here, cradling this new life. He could only weep. The second baby coming only made him more frantic with tears and he sunk down near Starscream, reaching out to place a careful servo on the second baby's back while he cradled the first. "Starscream…" He trailed. "They're so beautiful," He laughed as he cried and managed to steel himself, he lifted the first born up high and proud. "Welcome to Cybertron, my son, my brilliant Nova," He said proudly. "I have waited so long to see you, so long," He would give equal greeting to his second child soon but the first born was special to him- he had been his father's first child.

Starscream chuckled and gave his sobbing mate a loving kiss, the two newborn babies held in their arms securely between them. This was such a perfect moment, he couldn't imagine an happier time in his life. Even when the triplets were born, it wasn't the same... He kissed his son's tiny heads and felt the one he was holding nuzzling against his chestplating for a feeding line. Starscream unsheathed one and cooed softly at the baby as he latched hungrily. the second wiggled a bit and did the same when he was put closer. "They are perfect, my Thunder. My little Regulus." He cooed at the one in his arms, his grey faceplates so tiny and cute.

Skywarp was grinning like mad when he saw that and couldn't help but be happy like the two new creators. He was happy for his brother. He wanted to see the twins better, but that would have to wait. Sirius would want to see them too, but not now. They were just born and needed rest. he silently left the room and went to his own to get some sleep at last. It wasn't hard to find it then and he was sure he'll sleep soundly.

Thundercracker stayed right beside Starscream, he wasn't going to miss their first moments for anything. He stroked their tiny wings and down soft backs, and was almost in a teary trance, unable to look away. He had thoughts but they seemed far from him, clouds, drifting because it was all so unreal.

After Starscream had some rest, Thundercracker brought Rigel in. The still broken boy gave the smallest of smiles, all he could manage really, when he saw his sire holding two new babies. "T-t-t-t—they're re-re-really cute," He said gently.

Thundercracker crossed his arms, grinning proudly. "I think so."

Rigel moved closer to his sire and put a shy hand on his shoulder, "A-a-a-are you ok, Ssss-starscream?"

Starscream was holding his newborn twins lovingly to his chest, so tenderly, his deadly claws that would tear a mech apart gently wrapped around their tiny bodies. He looked up when Rigel walked in and smiled at the little boy, holding out the sparkling for him to see better when he was closer. The babies were awake for the moment and looked at their older sibling with wide curious optics, cooing and reaching out with tiny hands.

"They wants to know you better, Rigel. You can touch them." He encouraged, smiling at him with a small nod, holding them out so the little one could touch them. "I'll be fine, my son. It's a hard time, but we'll get through it together, won't we?" He patted the berth near him and smiled wider, he just couldn't be angry at anything right now. "Sit here, I'll introduce you properly to your little siblings, hum?"

Rigel had been good with the triplets and he remained so, though he lacked the energy he'd had before. He seemed unsure of these little ones though, simply because they were so small and he didn't want anything to happen that would get him in trouble. Still, when they showed interest in him he felt bad to deny it and put out his servo for them to touch. "Y-y-you look ti-tired, I d-don't wa-want to bot-bother you, I jus-jus-just wanted to con…" He frowned, his words seemed harder to get out the more he spoke. "Connnnn-nnn-_gradulations_," He forced it out.

He noticed one of the new babies looked almost just like Starscream. The other had a lot of baby blue. They were both cute. Seekers. Seekers of the highest caliber that could be born. Rigel felt a bit numb at the thought, at how amazing these two babies would be and he had yet to fly… what would his little siblings think of him, the oldest, when he was this way?

Rigel recoiled some, he was still uneasy, and sometimes Starscream could simply not comfort him properly. "I… I wa-want to go ba-back to my rrrrr-room."

"You've been in your room all day…" Thundercracker trailed. He didn't understand Rigel but he understood enough. He nodded once. "Go on, if that's what you like."

Starscream sighed and smiled at his oldest son almost sadly, patting his back kindly. "You can come back to see them or me anytime you want, Rigel. I..." He trailed off, not too sure what he wanted to say, before he took a deep intake and said firmly. "I've not been the best of parents since meeting you, and I apologize deeply for it. In fact, I've been a terrible creator and I have all intentions to make up for it... if you'll let me?"

The twins grabbed his fingers when he held his hand out to them, their tiny fingers very strong and their grip firm. The made little chirps and clicks, some coos too, like baby birds. They seemed to like their bog brother immediately. They were indeed the best of the best seekers that could be born, from the purest and highest of seeker's bloodlines. Royalty, no less. Rigel had it in himself as well, he just had to seek it and discover it for himself. The tiny sparklings, making no discrimination, could help him along with it by just completely accepting him for what and who he was. That was the miracle of innocence.

Rigel watched Starscream but didn't know what to say, he finally nodded. Thundercracker was standing near him, looking down. He tried to be patient for the boy but it was difficult. He had so, so many years of prejudice against grounders and Autobots and he still saw the child as some of both and not enough of Starscream. "Answer him."

Rigel glanced up at Thundercracker with widening optics and made some stuttering noises before he found words, "Y-y-yes, sir." The boy said obediently.

Thundercracker exhaled, that wasn't… what he'd been looking for and found the sparkling looking at him again, so painfully aware when anyone was even remotely displeased. "You're fine," He said.

Rigel moved closer and wiggled one finger at each baby because they were interested in him but then he left rather quickly, Thundercracker watched, shook his helm and moved closer to his mate and babies.

"He'll be fine." He said. Thundercracker picked up Regulus and gently lay him on his chest. "My little one, my little star," He cooed.

The sparkling cooed and chirped softly, curling over his Sire's chest, patting him with tiny feet and hands curling into tiny fists contentedly. Regulus was a very active little one, both were, but this was more outgoing already, while Nova was quieter and liked to observe around him more. They were both precious and lovely. Nova, still in his Carrier's arms, cooed and reached over to his twin with slightly clumsy movements, but Starscream was holding him firmly.

"Na ah little one. Don't wiggle so much my bright little Nova." He cooed at the baby who chirped back and nuzzled his chest. Then he yawned and licked tiny lips, a tiny glossa poking through tiny lips so cutely, Starscream couldn't help but coo and chirp at him more. "You're so precious my little treasure. Little princelings is what you are."

He turned his attention to TC after a bit and rolled his optics a bit. His demeanor towards Rigel was starting to unnerve him some, because the child was scarred enough already and broken. he needed good attention, not to be chided and barked at every so often. "let the kid some slack, TC. After what he'd been through, he needs his peace and quiet. he'll come around on his own terms."

Thundercracker cuddled his newborn, "I'm doing my best and so is Skywarp…" He had such a huge smile for his baby. Big serious Thundercracker seemed to melt.

Rigel shuffled back to his room but was stopped by Sirius, who sprang out from the hall and landed in front of him, snapping servos on his hips with a sharp grin. "Hey, why are you always hiding in your room?" Rigel made an uneasy sound and tried to move around him but the bigger Seeker shook his head and put a servo on Rigel's chest, "Wait, come on, hang out with me."

"N-n-no I-I'm fi-fine…" Rigel shook his head.

Sirius eyed him, "You're so not fine, you're super weird and jumpy, and cowering…" He tilted his head. "What's the matter?" He was innocently concerned but his high energy and outgoing personality made him a bit intense for Rigel.

"N-n-nothing." Rigel tried again to get around him. Sirius blocked him. Finally Rigel gave the other sparkling a stone-faced look.

"I'll teach you a game, it's really hard and I hate it, maybe you can help me beat it." Sirius offered. It was the game Thundercracker had given him to, the same game Skywarp had despised as a child because it was frustrating… because it required sitting still and thinking. "I'll bring it to your room, since you're obsessed with bein' in there…"

"N-nnn-not ob-ob-ob-"

"Obsessed."

"_Stop that_." Rigel grunted.

Sirius laughed, "I can't help it, you take so long to say stuff! I'll get the game," He turned but turned back. "Your room." Then dashed off.

Later on, very close to when Sirius and Rigel needed to be in bed, as Starscream was able to emerge from his room for a stretch and something to drink he heard Sirius laughing from Rigel's room. Pressing closer, he could hear little voices, mostly Sirius, talking… and realized the two were _playing_. He could hear them through the door though Rigel was difficult to make out.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked. "Wait—no you're doing it too fast, oh like that? That's stupid, _that's it_?"

"P-p—p-pa-pa-pattern…" Rigel offered.

"I don't see a pattern, what a stupid game." Sirius huffed.

"I l-l-l-like it."

"You can keep it because I hate it and I'm tired of daddy and uncle making me play with it… it's not playing it's like a punishment." Sirius complained. "Don't you have anything fun in here? What do you do all the time?"

"S-s-sssssit."

"No way you just sit in here?" Sirius sounded concerned. _"Why_?"

"Dunno."

"You say that a lot…" Sirius trailed.

"Th-ttttt-thanks for-for the ga-ga-ga-ga-"

"Game? Yea no problem," Sirius said. "You have a holo-pad you could draw pictures or something on it, instead of just sitting…"

Starscream chuckled and gave his mate a kiss. The twins soon were fast asleep and they were put in their little crib by their creator's berth, curled up together cutely. Starscream took a picture for his personal memory banks. He had to get something to drink now, he was hungry and he needed to move a little. Approaching Rigel's room, he heard laughing and it made him pause.

Surprised to hear that sound he didn't get to hear much at all, Starscream crept closer to the door quietly and listened in to the kid. Sirius sounded genuinely concerned for Rigel, and that was something that Starscream had trouble imagining the hyper kid doing. He just listened and a smile spread on his faceplates. Rigel was finally coming out and making friend with his cousin. He was sure despite his overflowing energy, Sirius would be a good playmate for Rigel, maybe even help him build his confidence and come out of his shell.

Watching the time, he saw it was time for the boys to go sleep, and he decided to give the door a little knock before pushing it open completely. "Boys? Its time for bed now. What were you doing?" he asked with a smile, obviously looking pleased to see them play together.

Sirius hopped up and then turned, sticking his servo in Rigel's face because the other boy took longer to stand. He helped him up, obviously wanting to show off how strong he was. "Rigel solved that awful game for me." Rigel held the small cube in one servo, he always looked worried, like he expected to be beaten or yelled at. Sirius turned and grinned, "I'll see you in the morning."

Skywarp's child slipped past Starscream, "Night old bot." He teased, giggling.

Rigel looked at the floor.

Starscream waited until Sirius was gone to go in and sat next to Rigel on the berth, looking down at his son with warm, worried optics. He lifted a hand and put it on the child's shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. "How're you feeling Rigel? I see you made friend with Sirius? You like him?" He asked, wanting to know how the little one felt and his wants. He was always so introverted, it was hard to get anything out of the boy.

"If you have anything to say, you can tell me. I'm here, and I'm listening." He said softly when he didn't got an answer to his first questions, really wishing the little boy would speak up more but unsure of what to say or do to make him feel more at ease with him. To be honest, he was afraid of breaching any sensitive topics, especially the one they now shared, and wanted nothing but to jus bury it and do as if it just never happened. However, he knew from experience this wasn't going to be that easy...

Rigel made a few sounds, sad sounds, he looked up at Starscream and tears started to spill down his faceplate. He had yet to cry since he'd been recovered. "Ssss-ssss-sad…" He managed. He leaned into his father and found once this pain found him, it seemed to break, and the child was soon sobbing bitterly, unable to stop.

"M-mmmm-mmm-miss my ca-ca-carrier… sc-scared all-all the time…" Rigel said through tears but that was all. The rest was no more than noise. Starscream's babies had finally been born and Rigel had finally cracked.

Small servos slide over Starscream, trying to cling more to him, needing him.

Starscream's spark broke when Rigel broke, and he found himself fighting off tears of his own. He needed to be strong right now for the little boy, he needed him, he was his last family and he wouldn't let him go, ever. He wrapped his arms around the little body and pulled him into his lap. His now flat belly allowed him to and he didn't hesitate, rocking the sobbing child, whispering comforting little nothing into his ears.

"Shh, shh, I know you miss him. I'm sorry, you must have loved him a lot. I can't bring him back for you, Rigel... But I'm here, and I'm not leaving. Oh my poor child..." He rubbed his back in soothing circles between his wings, feeling him tremble against his frame, pouring as much comfort and warmth as he could through the newly restored bond. it was the first time he did that since the medic unblocked it a couple days ago, because he had been in such raging anger and confused emotions, he didn't wanted to overwhelm the boy more then he already was.

"You can cry, Rigel, it's just healthy and it'll make you feel a bit better. Tell me anything." He whispered with his mouth pressed to the boy's forehead, giving him comforting kisses, showing him love. But the best way he could do it... "I love you Rigel."

Rigel sobbed and didn't say anything else but Starscream could feel a lot had happened. Too much for someone young. At least Rigel had the saving grace of strong blood in his circuits. Optimus was no weak bot and neither was Starscream. Maybe this would allow the child to rise about things but for now he was still lost in the wake of hurt and change.

Starscream could feel, when he said 'I love you' that the child was afraid to accept it.

He clutched his sire, "I d-d-d-don't f-ff-fly…" The child said, shaking. He looked up at Starscream with blue optics wet, "I do-don't fly…" He slowly pulled away and stood, shaking, in front of Starscream as if he was ready to expose this horrible shame. To him, it was that. It was awful shame.

The child took his alt mode and he was a little truck with pretty doors shaped like Starscream's wings. He changed back after only a few seconds but couldn't lift his head, "Do-don't fly…" He whispered.

To say that Starscream wasn't shocked would be lying. He had been certain that the little one had at least a somewhat flight-capable alt-mode, since he had helped sired him, but it seems like Optimus's CNA was stronger. It won out the Cybernetic pool and left nothing of Starscream apart a few shapes and color schemes on the child. Of course, being the proud seeker that he was, he couldn't help the feeling of denial, even slight horror, that rose followed by thoughts of how inadequate it would be to have a grounder child raised by seekers. It somewhat turned the tables on what he thought he could do to help the child and he was at an even greater loss then he was before.

he had, outside the battlefield, NO experience at all with grounders, big or small. He slimmed his end of the bond closed so the child won't fel what was going through him right now, that just wouldn't do after what he just said, and he had to remind himself that Rigel was still his son, still had some of his CNA, and that it might show in other areas. However, he was starting to feel dread and panic rise. How the frag was he going, were THEY going, to raise a little groundling?! He mentally slapped himself and managed to smile convincingly at the little one, but he would need time to adjust to the new variables.

"That changes nothing, Rigel. You're still my son, and I'm not going to cast you out." Bitterly, while he was trying to comfort the little boy further, he wondered if Megatron knew, and let him have the child do easily to torture him further. "We'll manage, my son, like we always do." he smiled warmly and pulled him into an embrace again. «Thundercracker, we have a slight problem with Rigel. I need to talk to you, privately.»

Rigel, still shedding tears, looked at his sire with something coming through that was past misery. He was a sad child and he had been through too much for how young he was but when Starscream hide his reaction and managed to smile, Rigel believed it. "Y-y-you won't giv-give me away?"

The small boy clutched his proud Seeker father with both servos, "Y-y-you lo-lllll-lll-love me ev-even when I'ma-I'ma trrrr-truck?"

Thundercracker grumbled, groggy through their link, Already? Primus, save me, Starscream, can't it wait? Come back to bed, and rest.

Starscream wrapped his arms around the little body and held him against his chest, answering softly into his audio, and there was nothing but honesty and trust in his voice. "Of course Rigel, I'm still your Sire. I'm not going to give you away even if your feet never leave the ground. I'm proud to call you my son."

«Rigel is a grounder.» he said bluntly through the com, and steeled himself for the reaction he knew was coming. «He just showed me his alt-mode. A cute little truck just like Optimus.»

Thundercracker, Starscream could hear him coming from the room because he was stomping. He shoved through Rigel's door, all of his vanity lights blazing and optics red as organic blood. "Show me!" He demanded. He didn't mean to be intense or angry but this news was shattering to him.

Rigel actually cried out in terror.

Skywarp, the boy is a grounder! Thundercracker rumbled to his brother.

"He's not a Seeker!" Thundercracker shouted. "This is an outrage, Starscream, we can't have a grounder in our nest! _A grounder_! Never has your line,_ never in millions of years_, never has any _Winglord_ produced a _grounder_!" Thundercracker was raised to serve this line. To be proud of it. To defend it. Everything in his programming told him this was wrong, horrible, and a huge threat.

Rigel, trembling but no longer shaking looked at Starscream as if he had constructed his entire conception and childhood, so far, to specifically torture him. There was such wounded truth on his face plate that Starscream could feel the child trying to pull away from him, coiling back within himself because he simply couldn't tolerate any more hurt. He cried out when Thundercracker grabbed and hauled him up and started walking away with him tucked under his arm, bringing the sparkling to some terrible flashbacks.

"_No_!" Rigel screamed. "_No, not again_!"

Thundercracker wasn't trying to be cruel and in his mind, he wasn't. He was doing what was right for this little grounder and for his trine. He was doing this for Starscream's proud line. For every Winglord that came before.

Sirius heard the screaming and jumped out of his bed and into the hall.

Thundercracker looked down at him, "I'm taking you to the orphanage! To a place where a grounder can adopt you, you'll be around your own breed. You can't live with us. You're not a Seeker."

Starscream jumped after Thundercracker and easily outrun him to block his path, his optics shining bright and anger clear in his expression. "No Thundercracker! Not after I just promised I'm NOT going to throw him out! After I told him that I LOVE HIM! And I meant it, even AFTER he showed me! MEANT IT, THUNDERCRACKER! He's not some used junk you can cast out in the cold and forget about! You KNOW what's going to happen to him if he's cast out there! Those who get him will most certainly do so to HURT HIM MORE because of who he looks like! YOU REALLY WANTS TO SUBMIT A CHILD TO THIS?! HASN'T HE BEEN WOUNDED ENOUGH ALREADY?! THINK for a minute! WHAT do you think the child of OPTIMUS PRIME is going to endure in an ORPHANAGE?! MORE RAPE?!"

Skywarp came barreling down the hallway from his own room with Sirius following right behind, and he stopped to look confused at the two mechs and the crying, wiggling sparkling in Thundercracker's arms. His mind jerked to an alt when he heard Starscream last words, and he gaped kind of stupidly. Rape?... Does that mean?... Oh Primus! That would explain why the child was so... so... well, so broken all the time. "TC? Wow, its... A grounder really? With wings? Star, please... What the frag's going on?!" He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he wasn't dumb either.

Thundercracker turned and put Rigel down, "He's a grounder, Skywarp, why would I make up such a horrible thing?" He growled at his mate rather aggressively, and it was the first time in Starscream's entire existence that Thundercracker had ever showed any aggression towards him. "Take your alt-mode!" He boomed.

Rigel, shaking, did so. Skywarp saw a cute little truck. Rigel quickly turned back and took a shaking step towards Starscream but Thundercracker snatched the child's upper arm. Sirius shook his head. He ran up and punched Thundercracker's leg, "Knock it off! Leave him alone!"

Thundercracker grabbed Sirius's by his upper arm in the same way and smacked the two sparklings together and let them fall backward in opposite directions. Rigel landed on his aft and stayed that way, pushing servos over his face, quiet. Sirius managed to land on his feet but stumbling backwards until he recovered showing the training that Skywarp had already been giving him but as soon as he wasn't falling he burst into tears and ran to Skywarp, half climbing up his father's leg, hysterical.

"You will not bond with a grounder!" TC yelled at Sirius. "I won't allow it, not my line!" He was furious now, at Skywarp and Starscream, no longer at Rigel. It was far worse to see his nephew forming a trine bond with a grounder than to see that grounder exist. "Skywarp, this is your responsibility. Father would be _disgusted_." He looked at his mate, frantically. "You can't let this happen! We have a responsibility to our Seekers-young before anything- anything! He'll bond with Sirius and then what? It can't happen. How can we raise a grounder, Starscream, how?"

Starscream was beyond furious, he was pissed at Thundercracker's attitude! He saw nothing but a lost child when he looked at Rigel, and Thundercracker now see him as a disgusting creature to be gotten rid of before... what? he spread some kind of grounder disease to the other sparklings in the house? Ridiculous! He did something he had never done before, he HAD to get Thundercracker out of this sort of panic attack he was having, so he stepped closer and he slapped him, hard, across the face.

"Calm the frag down Thundercracker! YOU are not going to tell ME how I should rule over my own house! It was beaten into my skull since I was a sparkling! I KNOW my first and foremost priority is for our seeker's babies and it will remain so BUT I will NOT have you throw out MY SON because his alt-mode happens to be a truck! So CONTROL YOURSELF and stop yelling at everyone and everything!" As if on cue, crying started up from their master bedrooms and the triplets room almost simultaneously making Starscream growl in anger and frustration. "Great... Now, Thundercracker, either you calm down, or you leave to cool your circuits. I will take care of _my son _as best I can! I'll get a grounder tutor for him if I have to!"

He got to Rigel and helped him up, making sure he was unharmed, before he started towards their bedroom to see to the twins who were crying, keeping Rigel close to his side, taking on a protective, threatening display that dared anyone to try and cross him. He entered the room and disappeared from sight calmly, having mostly kept his cool during this ugly little fight. He was feeling sad, and so deeply disappointed. he should've kept this to himself, but there wasn't much one could keep for their bondmates. he was angry at TC was his totally uncalled for reaction, and had slammed his end of the bond closed in his 'face'. He will have to get a grounder tutor as he said, but that was easy to be arranged.

Skywarp snapped at TC after the way he almost injured his son, getting into his face all fluffed up wings high in threat and anger. "HEY! Calm the frag up, you jerk! Leave him alone, what the slag TC?! That's not you taking on little childs like that! Ok, that's shocking, Rigel's a grounder, a shame really but he doesn't deserve to be treated like garbage! Not after the way we treated him the first time." he hissed low enough so only his brother will understands. "You think you better go for a fly to cool off. Starscream's not going to be much welcoming tonight, and I have a frantic little boy to calm down thanks to you. You can really be an afthole when he wants."

Thundercracker took it out on Skywarp because his little brother dared get in his face, he shoved him so hard into the wall it left a dent. Sirius yelled in pure upset to see his creator be attacked and the yell of his nephew snapped Thundercracker out of his rage more than anything.

Skywarp could read his wings, they were twitching and upset, but not angry. "I'm sorry Sirius…" Thundercracker said.

The sparkling dashed to Skywarp and hugged his father's leg, "Daddy! Are you okay?"

Thundercracker, trembling, exhaled. "But he can't… he can't bond with a grounder Skywarp…" He said, defeated but not silent. He had no idea what to do about Starscream or Rigel. He felt threatened but making his mate hate and distrust him was far worse than living with a grounder. "I'm the eldest, I'm the one this slag falls on."

Rigel kept looking at Starscream, "I-I-I'm srrr-sorry…" The child said, meaning it. He was sorry he was a grounder. He was sorry this caused so many problems. He looked at the crying triplets and put out shaking arms, "I-I-I'll help." He wanted to be good. He was a good boy. A very good boy. A sweet boy. Bad things simply kept finding him. Starscream could see that worried gloss in his child's optics when he looked at him, he knew it, it was the way he used to look at his own father. Insecure. Hurting.

Starscream sighed, looking in those optics, his anger already fading. He put a hand on Rigel's shoulder and squeezed slightly, nodding. "Thank you Rigel. Here, you can take care of them and calm them down. They like you. I have to get to the newborn. They're more tricky to calm." He gathered the sparklings from their crib and placed them on their pen so Rigel can get in with them and calm them by playing a bit with them. They were a little calmer already since the loud noise had subsided, but were sobbing and sniffling some. "I trust you with them hum? I'll be back in a few minutes." he lifted Rigel from under his arms and then into the pen with the three toddlers.

He went to gather the twins, one in each arm, and rock them cooing and chirping at them in seeker cant to calm them down. He walked back to the nursery and sat on the comfy chair there to feed his babies to lull them back to sleep while watching Rigel and the triplets. He was observing him intensely. Those wings couldn't be anything else but that, wings. So why can't he transform into a jet? Or maybe... Of course! he must have a secondary flying alt mode! He was a triplechanger! This illumination came to him while he watch those wings twitch in a very seeker way. He'll just have to examine Rigel to confirm his suspicion but he was pretty confident he was right. Then all would be fine and the fuss would've been for nothing. it was a relief... and he hoped he was right.

"I'm fine Sirius, that's nothing." Skywarp huffed and rolled his optics, shrugging, rolling his dented shoulder. "I dunno... I'll keep a good eye on them but TC, I remember something Father told us when we were sparklings. When we were looking for trine bonds. He was saying that a seeker could never bond to a grounder, even if they were living in close quarters for a long time. If Rigel really was all grounder, this just wouldn't be possible."


	10. Chapter 10: Infant Stars

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SPARKLING (CHILD) ABUSE! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED! **

_**Part 10: Infant Stars**_

Thundercracker twitched, remembering. He looked at Skywarp, lips parting. "The boy…" He trailed, wondering. "Primus," He realized. "He had two alt-modes."

Sirius looked up at Skywarp, worried about his beloved caretaker. He rubbed his cheek against Skywarp, "Daddy…"

"I'm sorry Sirius," Thundercracker tried again. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Sirius just gave him a dirty look and pushed his face more against Skywarp's leg.

Meanwhile, Rigel let himself be climbed on and pulled on by the triplets. He never reacted to them in a negative way, he didn't mind anything about them, he actually liked feeling part of something. He hugged Silverstreak to him when the sparkling climbed him. "Dddd-don't be s-s-sad," He coaxed the little ones. "I-I'm here." He was still shaking inside and Starscream could feel it but the child also felt greatful because Starscream had stood up for him. Kept him. He hadn expected to be dragged away. It felt so good to be wrong.

Skywarp stroke the sparkling's head and let him hold into his leg, looking down at him. It felt good to be loved so deeply by a little one, and he found himself pouring lots of warm feelings through their bond. "Come on now, Sirius, Uncle TC didn't meant it. He was just being an aft and forgot to use his head." he smirked, looking at his brother, teasing him like nothing happened.

"It makes sense though. With Starscream as his sire, it's impossible that Rigel don,t have a flight-capable alt-mode." The dark seeker thought out loud, and tilted his head. "He probably don't even know he has a secondary alt-mode. He'll have to be shown, but I bet Starscream's has already figured it out himself."

Starscream smiled fondly at Rigel and let him play for a little bit, the triplets obviously loving him. He knew something for certain, if he wasn't part seeker, he wouldn't have been so easily accepted by them all. He always thought Silverstreak would have two alt-modes too. He looked too much like Megatron not too, despite the wings and thruster heels. He also had part of a tank alt-mode like his Sire and he had always been a bit bigger than the other two. Also more dominant and showed bits of Megatron's personality traits. It worried him, he never wanted another Megatron on his hands.

"It's time to go sleep now my little ones. Everyone, playtime's done." he said at last, standing and walking to the pen. His twins were sound asleep in his arms and producing purrs like baby kittens. "Out you go, to your berth." he smiled at his child, he'll test him tomorrow for his second alt-mode. Now he needed to rest.

Thundercracker wasn't able to relax and had spent the night pacing around, in the morning it was decided by the three adults that the best way to get over this was to find out if Rigel was just a truck or more. This idea had Thundercracker somewhat excited because he had never raised a triple-changer and those bots were tough, strong.

Rigel was nervous, he still was rather frightened of Skywarp and now was nearly terrified of Thundercracker. The only one he had any trust for was Starscream. He felt like he was on trial as the three Seekers inspected him. He stood very still, trembling every now and again when TC or Sky touched at his wings or doors or door-wings.

It was more than possible for the adults to trigger the child's transformation, especially when a sparkling was struggling to understand how to do so on their own. "I'm s-s-s-scared…" Rigel whimpered at Starscream.

Thundercracker grumbled, "I don't know. He looks like a grounder but…" He touched the wings on the child's back. "I would never have guessed these are doors," That was what made him hopeful. "Can you nudge him into transforming Starscream?" He knew his mate was still irritated with him and he planned to fix it but this had to be solved first. Was the child a Seeker or a grounder?

Starscream had been less invasive in his prodding, but he was still very curious about whether or not Rigel had a second alt-mode. he was almost 100% sure he did, but he had to trigger it to make sure. He looked at his mate still somewhat coldly, and nodded firmly. "Yes, of course I can. It's really simple, in fact..."

He started to touch and move a few parts but of course, the result wasn't immediate, and it took at least half an hour of prodding and probing, through which Starscream reassured Rigel and talked to him nonstop telling him exactly what he was doing. He had taken off a plate of armor on the boy's side where the T-Cog was, and smiled hugely. This was a Triplechanger's Cog! It had a dual sequence interface panel, meaning it could switch to one mode to the other at will! "There it is! See? This is a dual-sequence T-Cog, only found in Triplechangers!" He pointed it to his two trinemates, and grinned proudly. "There is no doubt that Rigel is a flyer now! Lets see what his secondary alt-mode is... Manually launching secondary alt-mode... now!"

Before their eyes the little sparkling started to transform and it was clear that this wasn't a truck this time but a flying alt-mode. Skywarp beamed and whooped, impulsively hugging the hovering little jetformer and planting a kiss on the top of where the cockpit was. "Attaboy! I knew it! he's a flyer TC!"

Rigel squealed as he was being held like a toy in his sire's arms though he felt safe, at least, he was a bit bulkier than his sire. He wouldn't be as fast as the older trine or Sirius but he clearly was built to be powerful, he had heavier weapon systems and was built to take a much harder beating than the average Seeker. Even Thundercracker made a sound in his throat as he looked at the small jet being held by Starscream.

"He would make a fantastic guardian," Thundercracker said. Like him. Rigel would make a grand guard just like him. He was a bit bigger though Rigel would be far more armored than he. He felt so much relief, a flood of relief, and suddenly felt very tired because he had been holding on to so much tension. "He can fly…" He said to himself. "Thank Primus…" He looked at Skywarp. "He'll be a wonderful trine brother for Sirius, he'll always have your son's back."

Rigel was a little panicked, he didn't know how to change back as Starscream had initiated the transformation. It was often a hard process for a child to learn both modes, they generally favored one over the other. The jet trembled some against Starscream, "F-father…" It was the first time he called Starscream anything but Starscream since he was recovered.

Starscream was hugging the little one to his chest lovingly, pride swelling in his spark for his little one. he was going to be powerful, a force to be aware of, and he would make a great trine-brother and protector for Sirius! He just had to learn how to use his new alt-mode, and to switch between them at will. He was stroking the little jet's wing soothingly feeling him tremble.

"There, there, all is fine. Can you try to ignite your new transformation sequence? It's very easy, you just have to look through your T-Cog's systems, and find it. it'll be obvious when you locate it, my son." He encouraged, still holding him firmly until he got it by himself. he looked at TC then and grinned happily. "Happy now, you big oaf? He's a flyer and he can kick afts when he's older."

"I can see that." Skywarp replied to his brother's comment, whistling approvingly at the sight of the little jet. "A triplechanger, who would've known. I hope he won't end up at crazy at Blitzwing or Astrotrain though... But I'm sure Starscream won't let it happen!"

Thundercracked smirked, "Rigel is made from strong CNA, that is undeniable," But so were the triplets. "Come now, Rigel, you can do it."

Rigel was nervous, Starscream could feel it through their bond. The child struggled but managed to shift back into his primary form, small arms around Starscream's neck. He leaned back to look at his sire, "I… I-I dddd-d-d-don't l-like it…" He whispered.

Thundercracker glanced at his brother. That wasn't good but they could work with it. He could fly. That was all that mattered. He stepped closer and placed his hand on the child's back but the boy flinched away from him, gritting denta and moaning something that sounded like 'noooo don't'.

Thundercracker removed his servo right away, looking shocked, the noise the boy made was so awful… so broken…

"I'm sorry sweetspark," TC said, almost whispering.

Starscream hugged him to his chest and kissed his forehead tenderly, very proud of his little mech. He could feel that he was still insecure and afraid, but he was confident they could help him overcome his fears. He spoke to him softly, soothingly, to help him understands Thundercracker wasn't a threat anymore. It will take time but with continued proof of his good will, the kid will come around eventually.

"Shh, shh, no one's taking you anywhere, my strong little Rigel. Thundercracker's not bad, he's just very protective, he worries, and sometimes his worry makes him do things he later regrets. He didn't meant to hurt you, never had. I know it's hard, sweetspark, but would you give him a chance, for me?" he stroked him between his door-wings as he spoke, sending him calming, reassuring, loving pulses through their bond.

Skywarp crouched a bit to look at him in the optics, or at least be optic-level with the kid and spoke very seriously this time, meaning to get his words across the distraught child. "My brother's an aft, agreed, but he means well, always. And when he loves, he does with all his spark. You, little guy, is now part of the very few people he does love, and he will protect you from now on, always. You understands, sweetspark?"

Rigel really didn't understand. He especially was wary of Skywarp though he never, and never had, disrespected any of them. He was simply cautious, closed-off. He wouldn't look Skywarp in the optics. He wouldn't look at Thundercracker either.

"It's an unfortunate trait for most Seekers," TC admitted. "We seem to have… problems controlling our passion." That was putting it lightly. "I'm sorry I frightened you, Rigel. Skywarp and I would be more than willing to teach you how to fly, Sirius is already showing talent and he's your age."

Rigel suddenly had a voice though it was frantic, "No, no, no, no!" He started shaking, in some sort of panic at the very idea of going anywhere with Skywarp and Thundercracker. He tightened his arms around Starscream's neck. "No, no, no, please, Father, only you, only you, only you, only you," He panted, heating up.

TC eyed Starscream, This is going to take awhile… He exhaled to both of his trine.

"hush little mech. Alright, I'll teach you how to fly when you're ready." He said soothingly while giving his trinemates apologetic looks over his child's head. "Only me, just you and me. Is that alright?" He wanted Rigel to accept his trinemates the way he had before all that slag happened, but he knew it just wasn't possible. Not for the moment, nor for a long time. "Don't be afraid, I won't leave you alone anymore. Well, maybe with the triplets but I'm sure you enjoy that!" Starscream smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

«Is that so surprising, knowing what he went through? Give him time, and most of all, don't try to force yourselves on him if he clearly shows he doesn't want it. Its very important because of his... circumstances. Traumatic events have that effects on children. They usually link it to a single target, maybe two, and project all their fears into that target. You two here, but especially you, Thunder, I'm afraid." He explained, cursing his own experience with having had to deal with all of that on his own when he was little and after that, during his youngling years. Leading to some ugly experience he would rather completely forget or erase if he could.

«Poor kid... I get it Star, I'll do my best to leave him alone as much as I can. Sirius will want to play with him though.» Skywarp replied sounding like he wanted to slap himself silly. he was a prideful seeker, and he had been the one to show his dislike of the child openly at first. he would never forgive himself for that... and he would try to make it up to him, somehow.

Thundercracker waited around, tending to his twins, giving Skyfire dirty looks, checking on the triplets. He waited for Starscream to coax Rigel out of his panic and when that was over the sparkling was exhausted and went to sleep.

Rigel went to sleep after Starscream plugged him in to recharge and sat awhile on the edge of the berth, the boy slowly drifted off into sniffling sleep and then was finally still, at rest.

When he saw Starscream step out of the room he moved up to him, "I'm sorry…" He offered, holding out his servo. He was sure Star was pissed at him. "I did what I thought was right, what else can I say?" His faceplate tensed. "Everything is going to be fine, for once. He can bond with Sirius, we can teach him to fly."

Starscream pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, then slowly lifted his head to look at his mate with narrowed optics, arms crossed over his chest. "No, Thundercracker, nothing's going to be 'fine' anytime soon, I'm afraid. He's traumatized and broken to an extent that it might be too much for my expertise on the matter. We may have to find him a good psychologist to help him. It won't go away magically because we want it, Thunder! I can't tell when he'll be ready to even try flying, it might take years! It will most likely takes years of therapy, counseling and close help on all of our parts. I had none of it when I was a youngling, my dear _Father _forbid it, thinking it was a weakness to ask for help to deal with personal issues! That fragging afthole..."

He turned his back and looked out the window, gazing at the beautiful view of the city in front of them from their spire. He had a sudden and painful need to see Vos again, shining and rebuilt as it used to be. A longing that wrenched his guts and made him close his optics momentarily. When he opened them again he looked back at his mate, his expression sad but calmer. "I'll make sure he gets the help I never had. On my life, I'll make sure he doesn't end up as fraged up as I am, Thunder."

Thundercracker stepped beside him and looked out at what he was, though he didn't see the same things. He listened and red optics eyed his mate carefully, "You're not fragged up, Star, you've been alive. We all have our demons. Perhaps they helped us survive the war." He crossed his arms. "At least the boy trusts you now, you didn't an adult you could trust when you were hurting…"

He didn't know the exact memory but he knew around the time it happened because he remembered the weird change in Starscream's optics and body language. It was how he saw it in Rigel. The child was like a shadow of his sire.

_**Flashback**_

In Vos, in the beautiful spiraling city, high above. Starbond was in one of his moods. Bad moods. He had heard from one of the instructors that Starscream refused to shoot a target during a training course when the other little ones had all done so, only Starscream resisted. This infuriated Starbond. He had called for his little one to be brought to him and angrily dismissed the Seeker afterwards, he was sitting, optics catching the light and gestured with a single digit for Starscream to come to him.

"Get over here, _now_." He growled.

Starscream was affraid, as ever when he was called to his father, and he stood stiff and tense in front of him. He could never tell what kind of mood his father was in, but right now, he seemed angry and Starscream didn't like when his father was angry. Bad things happen when his father was angry. He slowly crept forward, his little wings held low in a submissive display to try to placate some of his father's ire. he stopped in front of him and looked up, his youthful face full of hope that his father would just let him go with a scowl this time, and not use the whip like last time. His wings were still sore from that punishment. Besides, he was supposed to get to Thundercracker's and Skywarp's home for more trine bonding.

"Yes Father?" he asked sheepishly, his tiny voice quiet yet shaky, fearful.

"Why do you refuse to participate in your training?" Starbond asked. He tugged the sparkling closer to him, seeing the child was more than apprehensive. "You should be whipped for this, Starscream but it doesn't do any good, does it? I could whip you a dozen times and you continue to make mistakes. You're good for nothing," He grasped the small boy's face and felt a sort of dark hatred for him that he couldn't explain. It lacked reason. He simply saw Starscream as bad, flawed, something tainting his entire line and his entire city.

He took out a rag from his subspace and tied it around his child's head, covering his optics.

Before the little one knew what was happening he was being forcibly pressed against his father's lap and the older mech expertly worked the child's port panel open and pressed two fingers inside, painfully stretching his small aft as another large hand curled around the front of Starscream's groin-plating and started to rub him.

Starbond did it to hurt him. He saw the child as so flawed, why not allow him a full spectrum of trauma? Beating him didn't work. Screaming at him didn't work. Isolating him didn't work. Taking away things didn't work. What else could he do? "Let us find out if you're destined to be a great King or a street whore, Starscream… it all depends on how your body reacts. I think you're going to be a _whore_." He commanded his sparkling's groin paneling to unlock through the bond they shared, one he was abusing heavily to gain control over the child's body. He rubbed up the sparkling's small spike and started to stroke and fondle him, knowing it would cause a reaction, knowing he could shame his child this way.

Starscream yelped in surprised, then shock and pain when he was forcibly pulled into his father's lap and his groin panel was opened forcibly. He didn't even know this could be opened! And then his father pushed something inside of him and it HURT! It hurt so much. He screamed and trashed, wanting to be let go, tears started to roll down his cheeks, wetting the cloth that covered his optics. What was happening? Why was his father hurting him that way? He cried and whimpered, it was horrible!

"Father! It hurts! Please!" He begged, feeling his lowered region getting too hot and his spark was starting to feel all weird too, like it was getting too big for its chamber. And his father was invading him through the bond, pushing him aside to take control and make his body do things he didn't want, things that hurt and feel wrong and bad! His little spike twitched and hardened into those ministrations, and he let out an unwilling moan, heat and a tingly kind of good feeling starting to merge with the searing pain in his lower parts.

"Nnnn... F-father... S-stop... Hurt..." He had no idea what his father was talking about. he was only 8 years old after all, and didn't know a thing about interfacing or what a slut or whore were. His little spark was throbbing painfully and filling him with more heat and tingly feelings all over.

Starborn rubbed the small spike and exhaled close to the sparklings audios, "It feels good doesn't it? Right here?" He rubbed him. "Only dirty awful mechs like this, I knew you would, feeling very warm Starscream? Feeling tingling? You're going to overcharge and we'll see how good it feels," He knew it was going to feel incredible. He hoped it did. He hoped it was the most amazing feeling the child ever knew, so he would know he was that evil in turn.

Starborn spread his two fingers inside the boy, and stretched him a little more. "Such an awful sparkling, you're my worst creation," He whispered sweet hate as he brought the boy to his first overload.

Starscream whimpered helplessly, feeling like he was dirty even while he had cleaned this morning. But the kind of dirtiness that wouldn't go away with a simple shower, the kind that was inside of him and not outside. he wailed in angst and agony as he felt his spark kind of explode inside of his chest and send waves after waves of searing heat and energy, the tingle all over him getting to a burning point and his little aft painfully tightening around the digits inside him.

"FATHER!" He screamed, tears rolling freely down his cheeks and little claws digging into hard, though plating. He didn't understands why his father hated him so much and wanted to hurt him so badly! What did he do wrong?! Why couldn't he be loved like his older siblings?! The seeds of hatred and resentment had already been planted to grow and fester inside that once innocent spark.

Starbond pulled his fingers out and turned the child hard, kissing him hard enough that he split Starscream lips and made him bleed. He made sure to close the boy's panels with his bond but then shoved him off of his lap, letting him hit the floor painfully on his back, slapping his wings against the metal ground. "Get out you disgusting animal." He spat and stood up. "OUT GET OUT!" He shouted, walking at the still blindfolded child.

Starscream squeaked in terror and was quick to clamber to his feet and run off in the general direction of the door, only tripping a couple of times despite the blindfold and agony he was in. And he kept running and running and running until he could run no further, before collapsing to the ground wailing, screaming, crying like the world was about to end and was collapsing all around him. He was deep within the palace, on the underground section that wasn't powered, in a dark, dirty old room, but he didn't mind. He felt so dirty himself that this seemed to fit. His split lip sting a bit but it was the lesser of his pains. He tasted his own blood and then, unable to contain himself, he emptied the content of his tank on the floor in a stinky mess, he crawled away from the mess to curl up whimpering in a corner.

Thundercracker, who was a big 12 years old, and already bonded to the young Prince as his guardian had felt his upset and been able to track him down. He, grunting, found his way into the strange place the Prince was hiding and felt a lurch of stress. "Oh gosh!" He jogged over and knelt, putting his arms around the other. "Prince Starscream, are you injured?"

Starscream keened and violently lurched, wrenching himself away from the embrace to scuttle backward with wide, terrified optics, not recognizing his trinemate immediately until he felt the bond flare between them. For a small moment he had thought his father came for more... With a wail of agony and threw himself at his trinemate and wrapped his tiny arms around his neck, his little head resting on his chest. he was so tiny compared to him, TC was really a big sparkling. "Thunder! He hurts me! He hurts me again!" Because of the bond hiding something so huge would be impossible anyway...

Thundercracker's optics flickered brighter, he was born to protect the Prince and bad things kept happening to him... he couldn't protect him from the Winglord himself! It made the young mech feel depressed. He put his arms around Starscream and with a grunt picked him up and walked to a corner, where he sat and held the smaller boy close to him, rocking him some. It could feel impressions of pain and terror, of assault, and a few tears trickled down his lighter colored faceplate. "Stay close to me, stay close to me, I'll give my life for you," He whispered. "Just stay close to me."

Starscream sniffled and shook his head shakily, curling against his larger trinemate. The stains on his thighs and around his panels were obvious in that position, and he was too tired and upset to try and hide them. "Thunder..." He sobbed, grabbing into him desperately. "He said he hates me... want... want me to suffer... for being a failure and a deception. That I'm... the worst of his children..." He said between sobs in a shaky tiny voice. He called me whore... and a slut... What does that mean?..."

Thundercracker held and rocked his Prince, "Those things aren't true. I think you're the best and I like you more than anyone..." He paused when Starscream asked. "I... I'm not sure I think it's someone who interfaces with many different bots," He didn't exactly know what 'interfacing' was but that's what he had heard since he tended to listen to the chatter of the adults around him even when he shouldn't be. "You're not that..." He hugged him. "You should come stay with Skywarp and I tonight, we'll clean you up and keep you safe Prince."

Starscream didn't answer and just enjoyed someone treating him kindly for once. He nodded at his request, and said in a little broken voice. "I don't want to go back. I don't want him to make me hurt and feel all funny again. Thank you." He looked up at the larger sparkling and tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. "At least your father is nice and kind..." He sighed, wishing he could have a nice family like Thundercrcker and Skywarp.

Thundercracker stared at Starscream's face, he felt his pain and discomfort and confusion but he didn't understand what had happened only that whatever it was... so full of dread, fear. He felt very sad for Star. He nodded, "Someday soon I'm going to be big, Starscream, and I won't let anyone hurt you, not even the Winglord himself," He put a hand on Star's shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm too small to protect you from Lord Starborn now..."

"That's okay, Thunder, because you,re always here for me. Its what matters." the tiny sparkling said, sadness and hurt in his tune but also a portion of warmth for his good friend and protector. "I wish I could live with you and your family... They're all nice and gie nice energon candies." He shook himself to his pedes and wrapped his arms around himself. "Can we go now?"

Thundercracker took Starscream's small hand and nodded, "Come Prince, I will lead you." He began to walk.

_**End Flashback**_

Back in reality a grown Thundercracker reached over and took his mate's servo gently, "Starscream..." He trailed softly. "What are you looking at?" He didn't see anything interested out the window but could feel Starscream was in turmoil within. He watched him with worried optics. "Talk to me, I can feel you're upset. It's something old," He felt that much. "Old memories..." That was never good, at least not usually. "Tell me, Star... my Star..."

Starscream seemed to come to reality only slowly, his optics dimmed, distant, and too bright. The events of the last few days had brought back memories he would've prefered stays buried, and they hurt... Real bad. Silently he wrapped his arms around his mate,s waist and tucked his head under his chin in a very vulnerable way, wings lowered and hanging in sadness and pain. "It's all of this..." he finally said, looking up at his mate. "It brought back those memories... Of my father and..." He trailed off, he knew he didn't have to say more.

Thundercracker held him close, so little had changed yet everything had changed. "I know, my spark..." He exhaled. He held him closer. "Starscream I love you," He searched for optics. "Hnn..." He made a throaty sound. "It's been a long while since we were intimate," He nuzzled Star's neck. "Maybe it would make us feel closer, I know things have been difficult... and I'm sorry I've caused it at times."

Starscream leaned against him closer, as if he was trying to merge into him and become one, letting out a small purr when he was nuzzled, optics dimming contentedly. Thundercracker always made him feel safe and like he mattered, made him feel worthy and erased all of his father's hateful words. "Oh, Thunder, I know... It's been hard for all of us." He smiled at him with a small nod, accepting his words. "The sparklings are all asleep. No better time than the present, as they say." He pressed a kiss to his lips lovingly, he could never hate him, or be angry at him, for long. He was his entire world, after all, with the sparklings...

Thundercracker growled playfully and nipped Starscream's neck, "Come." He tugged his servo, leading him back to their berth. He was hot and bothered, it had been a good long while, but he wanted to treat his precious lover. Leaning in, he pinned Star against the wall and bed, kissing at him with need. "I'm going to lick you until you overload on my glossa..." He said darkly, a servo rubbing between Starscream's legs.

Starscream moaned into the kiss and grinded his hips into TC's heatedly, his panel already hot. "I need you, Thunder..." He breathed hoarsely, voice low nd rough with lust. He let his panel open and bare his heating valve to his mate for him to play with. "Oooh Thunder! I love when you talk dirty..." he purred, smirking and sensually licking his lips. "Take me hard like a beast, I'm all yours. You're the master and I'm the slave tonight. Do with me as you please, master..." he growled lustfully, optics bright with his arousal.

Thundercracker knelt between Starscream's legs and rubbed until he had Star's spike exposed, he started to kiss and lick the pretty length, sometimes glancing up at him with a devious grin. He breathed deep, taking in his smell before putting his mate in his mouth and sucking steadily, sometimes pausing to flick his glossa over the head of Starscream's spike. He bobbed down until he could touch his nose to Star's abdomen and hummed, pleased, working two fingers into Starscream's aft. He fingered and sucked, fingered and sucked, listening to Starscream's sounds.

When he took him into his mouth Starscream produced a deep guttural moan and arched his back, his spike throbbing needily. He was clawing at the berth hard, leaving marks, until his valve was invaded as well, and he groaned and mewl like a very happy big cat. His valve was dripping wet and steadily growing hotter and slicker by the minutes with Thundercracker's ministrations. "Thunder! Ooooh more! more!" he finally said, almost begging, needing to feel him inside him badly.

Thundercracker loved to make Starscream feel good, he had wanted him for so many years that he couldn't have him enough. Every time he knew he could have him, it churned his insides with delight and a rush of excitement. Just to hear those intimate sounds and know them, and know they were for him, made TC so hard. He pushed up and kissed his mate, "I love your sounds," He had always liked Starscream's voice and didn't understand what others saw in it that made them make fun of him. He thought it was gorgeous. He rubbed his hard spike against Starscream's opening and with another hard kiss thrust and found himself inside his mate again. He grunted with pleasure.

Starscream moaned again in that slightly raspy, guttural way of his and wrapped his legs around his mate's waist, pulling him closer. His valve rippled and trapped him effectively, almost sucking him in and greedily holding him there for a moment. "My Thunder! My beautiful, powerful Thunder!" he breathed roughly, his voice shaky and deep with arousal, his words like music, like he was singing his mate's name in bliss. "You... make me feel alive!" He dug his claws in his back, pulling him into a heated, searing kiss.

Thundercracker growled happily at the feel of Starscream's claws and thrust hard and steady, bumping his cockpit against Star's as he nipped at the coils on his neck and along the jawline of his faceplate. He rumbled happily but caught in the moment, "I knew you'd be mine the s-second I saw you," He grunted, having a hard time thinking past how good his spike felt inside his lover. He ground into him, huffing and growling.

Starscream was no better, really, he was a slut for his mate's big, thick spike and he wanted it inside him for as long as possible, and as many times as possible. He growled wordlessly and bit down on his neck to lick up the energon blood that he drawn, clawing harder and grinding his hips more demandingly. "Yeeeesss!" he almost hissed, feeling his spark throb as overload approached. "Harder... Deeper... My wonderful Thunder!"

Thundercracker pushed and pushed and overloaded, growling, sputtering, moaning as he shot strings of fluid into his mate. He paused only a few seconds before he started thrusting again, feeling Starscream was slick with his spunk. He wanted Star to overload on him and he wasn't going to stop until he felt, heard, and saw it. "Overload," He commanded. He loved telling Starscream what to do in this setting, all other places he wouldn't dare but here he could and it felt good. "Overload on my spike, Starscream."

Feeling his mate overload inside him made him scream in pure bliss and he was so close, so close... When he finally overloaded it was screaming his mate's name to the heavens, optics burning bright like fire, valve spasming hard and tight, and claws digging hard into the though plating of TC's back. It seemed to last forever and then some, and he rode the wave like an expert diver, cresting and diving and swirling like mad in the strength of it.

Thundercracker sunk down near him, kissing at him still, feeling good, close to his mate again. "Star..." He kissed at him again. "I l-" He felt one of his twins needed to be fed and cuddled and chuckled some. That was the place they were at. Babies. TC kissed him, "I'll handle it, you rest."

Thundercracker sunk down near him, kissing at him still, feeling good, close to his mate again. "Star..." He kissed at him again. "I l-" He felt one of his twins needed to be fed and cuddled and chuckled some. That was the place they were at. Babies. TC kissed him, "I'll handle it, you rest."

Starscream just purred and kissed back, optics dimmed in contentement. He felt too good to even think about raising a protest. He settled on the berth and slowly let himself drift into recharge while Thundercracker took care of their newborn twins.

The crib was just in the other room connected to their bedroom, and little Regulus was making unhappy and irritated sounds, wiggling on his belly and trying to roll over on his back. because of the wings, seeker babies were always set to rest on their front. The little wing nubs would stay highly sensitive and malleable for four to 6 weeks after the birth before hardening and strengthening a bit. At less than two days old, those two were far from having their creators powerful, proud wings. When he felt his father was coming, he looked up at him and made demanding sounds, wiggling little feet and trying to turn again. Nova was still sound asleep and had a thumb in his mouth suckling quietly.

"Hello my little ones…" Thundercracker whispered before he picked up his bitty son.

-To Be Continued...-


	11. Chapter 11: Star Bound

_**Part 11: Star Bound**_

Sirius literally ran circles around Rigel, "Lets fly, lets fly, lets fly, fly, fly!"

Rigel looked tired just watching the other. He stayed very close to Starscream's legs, the boy had been confident and calm before everything happened to him. Now he was rather timid and always shrinking some, never standing up straight. He looked up at Starscream with a worried brow and shook his head 'no'.

They were standing on the high point of their living space that gave the Seekers a nice point in which to take alt-modes and rumble into the air.

Sirius stepped back and gave one of his bold smirks at Starscream, the child had some ten percent of his CNA and it seemed to show in that severely annoying way the child knew how to press Starscream's buttons. "You must be pretty happy to not be waddling anymore." He started giggling as soon as he said it.

Rigel gave the other child an odd look.

Starscream rolled his optics, an hand on Rigel's shoulder, and gave Sirius a very stern, very no-nonesense look. A look that meant 'you better cut that off before getting into trouble, young mech louder than words. "You spend way too much time with Skywarp." He growled, annoyed by the hyperactive child's exuberant behavior. "Could you stay still for a minute, I wonder? Or would I kill you? Kids, sometimes..."

He then knelt down in front of Rigel and his expression had morphed to one of encouraging warmth. "Come now, Rigel, Sirius just wants to play. You have to explain him that you don't want or can't do things for the moment. You got to stand up for yourself or get trampled by others, my son. Now, just say firmly what you want and what you don't want to your new playmate."

Both himself and Skywarp had had a very stern and serious lecturing session with Sirius about how he should act around Rigel, but obviously, it had all been for naught. Starscream groaned internally, hoping against hope that the hyper kid won't make Rigel crash on their very first playdate.

Sirius smirked and latched his hands on his hips, "_Oooooooo_," He rocked on his pedes. He didn't really listen to Starscream, only daddy Skywarp commanded the boy.

Rigel tried to put his arms around Starscream's neck as soon as the mech knelt. He really only wanted to be in his room, in quiet, in calm, somewhere he felt enclosed and safe. If outside of his room, he stayed very close to Starscream, sometimes even getting between his legs or standing over a foot. He would play with the triplets when Starscream took him into their room but he lacked the energy he had before.

"_Nnnnnn_…" Rigel whimpered, hugging at his creator.

Sirius exhaled loudly, "Starscream, let's just toss him off the side and then he'll fly." The sparkling suggested. With a 'VOP' noise the child blinked out but only flickered, not able to change his location but it was a start. Purple lights always were blazing as bright as possible on his details, pretty purple optics bright and alert. He watched the sky for Skywarp.

"No… n-no… wanna go back to my r-r-room." Rigel stuttered into Starscream's collar.

Starscream sighed and hugged the little mech back into his chest. This was nice but it was getting worrisome. Rigel didn't seem to want to open up even a little bit, and Starscream didn't like it. A sparkling his age should be playing and making friends, not locking himself up in his room all day long. "You can't keep locking yourself away every time you feel overwhelmed or threatened, Rigel. In the real world, the world of grown up, you'll often face challenges and situations where you'll have to affirm yourself or get walked all over by others." He tried to explain for what was maybe the thousandth time to the small child, feeling it was falling on deaf audios every time. "Just like with flying, son. You won't be able to avoid it forever. Sometimes, you'll have to grab your courage and leap off the roof, to take flight."

There was then a loud boom of a jet flying overhead faster than the speed of sound, then Skywarp appeared in all his dark glory, looped a few times for show around the building, whooping all the way, before transforming and somersaulting into the air to land right in front of his child with a huge grin. "How was it? Not too flashy huh?" he boasted proudly and smirked a cocky, confident smirk that was his trademark. "You're not too much trouble for your poor father are you?" he turned around and winked at Starscream who rolled his optics in a deeply annoyed way. "So how's the little bugger doing today?" He asked, looking down at the child holding into his father like he wanted to melt into him.

"Can't you land like a normal seeker once in a while? Fragging showoff." Starscream complained, resigned, knowing his words were indeed falling into deaf audios here.

Sirius looked so excited and impressed his wings vibrated like a wet moth, he couldn't smile any bigger for Skywarp and threw himself into the adult's leg, squeezing. "So cool!" He squealed. "So cool, so cool! That was the best landing ever daddy!" He pursed his lips at Starscream when he dared to say otherwise and stuck his little glossa out at him for it. "Nah-ah, it was the coolest."

Rigel absolutely screamed when Skywarp landed, it was enough to make Starscream's audios ring. The sparkling clutched him even harder. He always thought he was seconds away from being annihilated. "No, no, no, please, please," He started heating up, fans complaining noisily.

"It'll be fun Rigel." Sirius tried, not understanding at all.

Starscream let out a long-suffering sigh, muttering about fools and the spawn of fools, hugging his sparkling right back to try and calm him down a bit. "Shh, shh, Rigel, Rigel, calm down sweetspark! Everything's fine! You're fine! Skywarp's just being an idiotic aft as ever, I promise no one's going to take you anywhere!" How long was he going to have to do this? To repeat himself again and again like a worn out, used data-disk? He longed for the quiet yet confident child he first met... This one wouldn't have shied from any challenge...

Skywarp pouted with his arms crossed over his chest and his nose in the air at first, winking down at his son, but seeing Rigel,s terrified reaction, he immediately deflated and returned to a more normal, usual display, feeling bad for frightening the already jumpy kid with his grand entrance. "Sorry, kid, I didn't meant to frighten you." He said kneeling down to be at optic level. "No need to be afraid of ole Skywarp, hum? See? No harm done!" he showed his empty hands and his reassuring smile, at a respectable distance to keep the child not too frightened.

Rigel had not, once, since coming home even looked at Skywarp. The child was so frightened of him. He clung to Starscream and wouldn't let go, wouldn't speak, wouldn't life his head. "Nnnnnn-nnnnnnn-no flying no..." He started weeping sadly.

Sirius exhaled and jogged to the edge where he couldn't wait to jump off… actually, why wait? The sparkling sprang and Skywarp heard the familiar ka-ka-kik of his child taking his alt-mode. Purple jets kicked on and the boy hit the sky, spinning for fun, and circling around because he had been obsessed with landing 'cooler' which translated into 'more like daddy'. He was actually, rapidly, gaining skill. Sirius changed out of his alt-mode too soon and both Seekers knew the boy was going to hit the ground way harder than he should but Sirius rolled into it and popped right back onto his feet- laughing.

"WOAH!" Sirius looked at his creator. "That almost sucked, did you see?"

«I know I shouldn't say that, Starscream, because the kid's broken and all that but, for Primus's sake, this is getting fragging annoying! I'm not going to _eat _him!» Skywarp spat at his trine leader through their link, feeling hurt by the child's continued rejection. He had showed nothing but gentleness and kindness for the little one since his return and the sparkling still seemed to think he was going to murder him or sell him out to some fragging child rapist. He wasn't very patient and this was slowly eating up his small reserve and his resolve.

He turned away from the kid and towards his own little one, the sane one, he had dubbed him despite his boisterousness, because he was acting normal and healthy for a seeker his age. Fear of flying... He snorted in disgust, unable to take it in and smiled at his son instead. "That was a little sloppy there, Sirius. You need to learn a bit more control! Let me show you again, hum?" He took off once more and waited for Sirius to join him.

Starscream rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a mighty headache coming in. He love Rigel, he really does, but he was starting to feel very, very weary and worn down, annoyance and irritation creeping in and clouding his thought process. He had to repeat again and again in his head that this wasn't the boy's fault, that he didn't meant to be like that, but for Primus's sake! Like it or not, he WAS a flyer, had the potential to be very powerful one too, but he was fraging _afraid of heights!_ Who ever heard of a seeker afraid of heights?! No one! It just don't exists! This little one was going to have to set himself straight and soon!

"Look, Rigel, I know you have never flown before, that you haven't learned how to because you were raised amongst grounders, but as a flyer - and you ARE one, we saw it a few weeks before! - you will HAVE to get over your fear and learn to fly! No self-respecting seeker is fragging afraid of heights! Flying is life, flying is in your blood like it is in mine because I am your father! I am the Winglord of Vos, Rigel, that means I can't spawn a child unable to leave the ground! I am your Sire, and I won't be raising a seeker that can't even take off like a proper Heir to the Winglord's family!" He snapped, his thin patience somewhat too strained and breaking a bit. Immediately he felt bad for raising his voice at the child, even a bit, and knelt in front of him, his red optics loosing their hardened, cool edge to take on a warmer, apologetic look.

«I know Skywarp, I know! I can't do anything about it apart from showing him time and time again that you truly mean no harm! I really don't know why he's so terrified of you. Even Thundercracker doesn't frighten him that much.» He replied his trinemate while trying to do damage control with the frightened child in front of him.

Sirius instantly took off after Skywarp.

Rigel stared at his small pedes, head hanging, and shoulders twitching. He didn't communicate with his wings the way the other sparklings did but, for once, they lowered some in shame, responding to Rigel's mood even without the child knowing it. The sparkling didn't say anything.

And suddenly a huge black and silver bot landed almost right next to Starscream, lines of purple and red along his body began to shift and reveal the broad winged flyer was… Megatron. He had been upgraded. He looked like he was ready to conquer a second universe.

Rigel near leap into Starscream's arms because it frightened him so badly.

"You and I…" Megatron rumbled. "Are due for a discussion."

HOLY SLAG DAD IT'S MEGATRON! Sirius said through their link.

Rigel flicked his head up when he heard the voice.

The towering warlord reached out a single digit and touched the little boy's chin and then stroked once up his cheek and Rigel allowed it. "You have no patience Starscream," Megatron actually scolded Starscream on parenting. "Good boy. Hold your head up like Optimus Prime, you will face adversity like the warrior that carried you but," Megatron looked at Starscream. "You idiot Seekers rush everything. I will tell you, Winglord, that I Megatron am ashamed at what happened to Rigel under my watch." And Starscream knew well enough that Megatron literally regretted nothing.

Megatron stepped back, "Rigel. I will teach you to fly when you are ready. I will be near as a teacher. I will see that you become a sword for Cybertron, what do you say boy?"

Rigel was warm in Starscream's arms, heating up from his little body trying to respond to being stressed but he stared at the huge bot, so powerful, so confident, so damn untouchable like his carrier and… nodded.

Megatron grinned darkly, "_Good boy_." He flicked a smirk at Starscream. "I expect to see you later, Winglord, we have something to discuss, do we not?"

Starscream glared at Megatron hatefully, his hire and hatred of the mech flaring up at the sight of him. He dared pass himself for a flyer! He dared try to usurp his own position! How dare he?! He was going to slag him someday, and for good... But not now with kids watching, especially Rigel. He held the sparkling close to him over his spark sending soothing pulses through their bond, all traces of his previous irritation at the child vanished. He growled wordlessly tightening his grip on the little one as if Megatron was going to snatch him right off his arms and take off with him.

"No one's going to teach him to fly but me! Only a true seeker can teach another to fly, especially one of the Winglord's family!" He retorted, countering Megatron's proposal with heated passion. "Besides, I don't think I asked you for advice in parenting, oh Mighty Warrior. As I recall, you once stated that sparklings were a waste of resources and energy." He smirked at that, quite proud of his comeback this time. "May I remind you that I have now 7 sparklings in my household, two of them being newborns? My patience, while great, is not infinite. It does demands a lot of energy."

he blushed a bit at that, he dreaded the day Megatron would come back to call on the deal they made to get Rigel back and avoid losing Silverstreak. he gulped, looking a bit faint. "O-of course my Lord. I will come at your convenience."

«LANGUAGE!» Skywarp retorted to his child, but he was in fact very amused. «No one likes hearing a cussing sparkling. It's very ugly.» he looked down to see that indeed, megatron was standing next to Starscream and they were apparently calmly speaking. As calmly as possible with those two at least. «That's ole Megs indeed. With an upgrade no less. And at the way Starscream's wings are all puffed up and held high, he's not very fond of it...»

Sirius buzzed closer to Skywarp, What should we do? He asked, ignoring the fact he'd been scolded for bad language.

Megatron stared coldly, "Am I not allowed to adjust my course, Starscream? I will see you very soon."

Rigel watched the bot take his huge new alt-mode and hit the air like a black boomerang, the sparkling mouth opened some in awe before wide optics ticked to Starscream.

Sirius landed quickly and ran up to Starscream, "Did you see that? He's massive! Are you scared of him?" He stared up at Starscream full of fascination and excitement and absolutely no common sense. "He was your boyfriend right?"

Rigel exhaled slowly.

Starscream glared down at the exuberant child, and his fangs were briefly bared but quickly hidden again. he had no intention to threaten Skywarp's child. However, that child had a knack for grating on his nerves. He sneered, glancing towards where Megatron disappeared to, arms crossed over his chest. "He's not a true flyer. He's trying to usurp my authority over the seekers once more. Also, I would ask that you do not bring this topic up again, Sirius. Its neither wanted nor welcome."

"Whoa, someone hit a nerve it seems." Skywarp commented with a whistle, tilting his head with a smirk. "What does Megatron wants with you this time? He sounded kinda pleased, or was it just me?" Skywarp hadn't failed to notice the way Megatron spoke to Starscream and he had a feeling this wasn't something Starscream wanted to talk about.

Megatron and Soundwave were waiting for the Winglord of Vos. Both of them stood when Starscream came in.

"Greetings Starscream." Soundwave said.

Megatron smirked, tilting his chin up proudly, "You have had more than enough time to make a decision and I see Rigel is not with you and neither is Silverstreak."

Soundwave looked at his bondmate and back at Starscream, "You mean to aid us in the creation of new life?" The very calm bot moved closer to the Seeker, his single lens optic focused. "You do not need to fear. If you cannot go through with this. Things are changing, slowly. Megatron has become close to the child, Rigel, and he would be in no danger if you turned him over. He is the least bonded to you of your young, is he not? This is a logical decision."

Starscream looked at the blue bulky mech with intense seriousness. Upon entering the room, he wasn't mush surprised to see no one but Megatron and Soundwave waiting for him. It made him uncomfortable, but he had made a deal, and he wasn't going to back down and be called a coward and a liar once more. "I gave my word, Soundwave, and I'm not going to withdraw it. I know it is possible to do so without getting too close."

"I witnessed it myself, and for a reason I cannot fathom, Rigel seem to like you. However, he requires special attention and treatments that I greatly fear I couldn't get here. For example, being near other children, or with mechs of his own kind. He IS part seeker. It'll help with time when he starts to develop his seeker traits. Not to be rude, but neither of you are a seeker. You will not understands his specific needs and hinder him unknowingly." Starscream's words were wise and for once he was neither sneering nor trying to boast or sound superior. He was just stating facts.

"I would prefer to keep him close until he is better, at the very least, and when he is of a sounder, healthier mind, see if he would like to spend time with you on his own free will. Would that satisfy you concerning Rigel, my Lord?" Starscream lifted an optic ridge, still sounding and looking completely serious and business-like. None of the usual cowering, insults or barbs, for the moment at least. He was taking this very logically in a way not seen since his scientific days. That meant it was something he really didn't want to screw up, and was taking all of the advantages he had to make his point across the best way possible.

"However, I will provide you two with new life as promised. Artificially would be my preferred option, but I will abide to what my Lord order, this time." He finally stated, looking from Megatron to Soundwave with a lifted eyebrow.

Megatron moved closer to him, "If you're willing to carry for us, I have no need for Rigel," The child was a pawn, if Megatron could have his own little ones he wouldn't want to bother with Optimus Prime's whelp. He reached out, touched the cheek he knew so well, hummed. "Oh is that what you prefer?" He mused. "All I have known you, you have been the most… sexual creature and now you shy from it?" Megatron grinned. "Thundercracker must satisfy you, indeed, I did not think that was possible."

Soundwave watched and listened as he always had. "I am prepared for whatever course, I simply want a sparkling of my own…" That sounded strange coming from Soundwave.

Anger flared briefly in Starscream's optics, but he didn't let it explode forward. he merely looked Megatron in the optics and had a half-smirk. "Indeed, my Lord, my bondmate does satisfy me in a way you never could." Ouch, he had just hit Megatron where it hurts, his ego, and in a very calm, cool manner. "As I said, I will abide by what you want, and if you want to do it the old fashioned way, then so be it."

He turned his attention to Soundwave, his comment had somewhat unsettled him, and he felt a pang of sympathy for the usually emotionless mech. "I'm sorry you can't produce a sparkling of your own. It's very difficult, especially when you long for one badly. I get it that you will both be participating in the creation process?"

Soundwave looked at Starscream, "I am concerned artificial means will not produce a strong enough spark for the child. You have a history, triplets and twins. You must have a strong spark but that has always been suspected given your physical resilience," He spoke in his strange robotic tones. "While it is invasive, the chances of success are higher and the strength of the child ensured by interfacing."

Megatron crossed his arms at Starscream's comment that he hadn't been able to satisfy him, "Funny Starscream, I remember it differently," He said darkly. "Perhaps you need a reminder? How convenient, you'll get your wish. Do you need time or are you ready?"

"That's true, Soundwave. Interface helps create stronger sparklings, and I may even create another set of twins this way, who knows? I'm apparently set to create this way. Alright, I'll do it the old way." He said to the blue mech with a small smile putting a hand on his shoulder, still tense but trying to make himself relax even slightly. While it didn't please him, he gave his word and he won't back off now, it would look like he was trying to break the deal and Megatron could now do as he wanted and it would only be seen as fair retribution.

"Satisfaction isn't only linked to sexual pleasure, Megatron. You never understood that. Emotional fulfillment is also a big part of feeling satisfied with a partner." Starscream retorted returning his attention to the warlord. He lifted an eyebrow and had to hold back a shudder when Megatron touched him like that. It brought back memories he would've preferred not to remember as well. But despite all of his roughness, Megatron was great in the berth. "Since I'm here... we could as well get on with it."

Megatron smirked, "Shall we?" He began to walk further into his maze of private chambers. Soundwave waited for Starscream to follow Megatron and took up the rear. He took them to his berth. The two had discussed how they were going to do this before, so they knew, but Starscream had been left out of the loop.

"I think we will manage to have a good time, don't you Starscream?" Megatron smirked.

Soundwave went and sat down, he would join in but was more reserved. He needed longer to warm up. He couldn't just jump in. Megatron walked up to Starscream and dragged digits up his chest, his red optics smoldered, teased, said he would always win. He bent down to kiss him.

Starscream took a moment to will himself to move. He was second-guessing his decision, and having remorse for doing this behind Thundercracker's back. He had made a deal though, and this was the only way to keep Rigel and Silverstreak safe. That was what he kept repeating himself as he managed not to slow down and keep an even pace to the berthroom. He stopped right inside the doorway he couldn't help it, he felt he was overheating from stress alone. Maybe he would be too stressed to even create? If he had to have more sessions... No, no he had to will himself to do it the first time around!

Megatron was speaking, he barely got his words, then hot, familiar lips were pressed to his own and he let out a little weak whine, fighting him a bit, memories flooding his processor. memories of pain, humiliations, pleasures and sins of all sorts. "Megatron..." He breathed when he was finally freed from the kiss, looking into and intense red gaze, his own flickering in uncertainty.

Megatron squeezed his lips into a tight line and eyed Starscream, "Come now, you're not shy," He growled but in a sexual way, not out of anger. He pointed to his berth, "Lay down. I know how to warm those frigid circuits."

Soundwave stared at Starscream as if he was trying to see inside him. He sat so still.

"You're doing something for Soundwave and I that means much," Megatron attempted to soothe. "I have no intention of hurting you, on the contrary, I want to make you whine."

"I... Yes... I promised. I will do it..." Starscream did as he was told and laid on the berth, but he was still tense, had trouble relax even slightly. He could tell Megatron was sincere though and this was probably what made him relax the most. He eyed him warily, then Soundwave. The mech hadn't moved since they came in the room. He decided not to worry about that and keep his focus on Megatron.

"Please... It's been a long time." Starscream said in a whisper, his voice hoarse and not as screechy as usual. Megatron always had that effect on him, despite the years they had spent separated. He made his circuits tingle and purr in anticipation or the pleasure to come. Even now his reaction was the same, that tingle and that heat creeping up his body.

Megatron bent down and licked over Starscream's groin plating, "Come now," He wanted his spike. "Let's get you running hot like the Seeker you are…" The big mech fingered around the plating for Starscream's spike to emerge.

Soundwave stood abruptly and walked over, his large red optic lens on the Seeker. He had seen Megatron and Starscream frag plenty of times but he had never been with Starscream. His faceplate masked most and his simple optic masked the rest, he was rather unreadable.

"Get beneath him," Megatron growled happily. "We're going to show this metal bird a good time."

Starscream moaned and his hips arched under the expert touches. It wasn't long until his groin plating slid open to reveal his spike, hard and throbbing in arousal. His wings quivered and his optics dimmed as pleasure mounted. Megatron was such a good frag, always had been... and Starscream remembered why he had stayed with him for so fragging long. "M-Megatron!"

He felt Soundwave get behind him as well, and he wiggled a bit, his apprehension starting to disappear slowly as he was pleasured. Seekers were highly sexual creatures, and it didn't take long to heat one up. Starscream was, for lack of a better term, a nymphomaniac that just love to frag. having sex was something completely vital for him, but he had always been faithful since he got with Thundercracker. That was that little part of him that was not liking what was happening right now.

Megatron started to go down on Starscream, steady but aggressive, he massaged the base of the Seeker's spike with one hand and played his shaft with his mouth. Soundwave was a different touch, one Star had not felt before. The mostly blue bot traced digits along the Seeker's wings and leaned against his back, instead of kissing, Soundwave tingled along Star's neck by playing with the vibrations he was so surrounded by.

"He's already heated up," Megatron said.

"Affirmative," Soundwave agreed. He worked Star's valve.

"Come now Starscream, I've missed your little noises…" Megatron rubbed his thumb over the head of Star's spike.

Being double-teamed by two mechs that seemed to work like clockwork together was something new and very nice... and Starscream found himself moaning and purring in pleasure after only a few minutes. His spike twitched and throbbed at Megatron,s touches and the way he worked with his mouth was just divine. "Oooh Megatron! Mmmmm! More!" The seeker moaned aloud as if answering the warlord,s demand for noises.

His wings twitched and fanned at the feather light touches they were given and his entire frame seemed to vibrate with the low frequency vibrations Soundwave was making against his neck. His circuits were heating up and he leaned back against the telepath, optics blazing and then dimming as his pleasure and arousal rose steadily. His valve clenched and he cried out when he was invade by deft fingers, already wet and slick for the blue mech's attentions.

Soundwave had to lay on his back where he tugged the Seeker around to straddle him, he slide his faceplate away and it seemed strange… that Soundwave had a face beneath it. He was cute too. A pouty bottom lip and a button nose, gray faceplate like Rigel and Optimus. He motioned for Starscream to 'come here'.

Megatron smirked and gave Starscream's aft a smack, he was knelt behind him.

"I have heard Seekers are superior lovers," Soundwave's voice was not as robotic but still copper-like with his odd accent. "Show me."

Finding himself straddling Soundwave, his valve hovering mere inches over the mech's erect spike, Starscream moaned and squirmed. He ached to be filled by now, and he was quick to position himself over that spike and sank on it, letting his valve swallow it completely. He was big and it stretched him nicely as he took it all in. "Aaaaah! Soundwave!" he whined, crying out with his back arching, showing off his sleek frame and proud wings.

Starscream found himself riding Soundwave like the highly aroused seeker that he was, completely taking it in and shamelessly taking and giving pleasure.

Soundwave exhaled when he pressed inside Starscream for the first time, he gave a little moan. He started to thrust but Starscream started to do most of the work. Soundwave looked a bit surprised, as if he wasn't sure what to do with this Seeker.

"He's sweet isn't he?" Megatron said to Soundwave. He paused. "Starscream, I bet you can take two spikes," He said. He leaned over Starscream's back licked the side of his cheek, "Don't tell me you've never thought about it…" He teased.

Soundwave almost shyly but diligently ordered his chest panels to pull back, showing Starscream his smaller but dark blue spark encased carefully in silver metal. He was breathing hard, "Teach me." He requested, he didn't know how to make new life. He didn't know what Starscream needed from him. Starscream could feel Megatron's heavy spike hot against his lower back and the warlord's servos starting to clutch at his hips.

Starscream stared at the small spark for a moment, enthralled, and then he gasped, it was so nice, better then he thought it would be. He let his own chestplate open and bare his pulsing red spark. "It's not that hard." He breathed, focusing on the task at hand. "All it needs it CNA provided by transfluids and energy transfer from spark merging." he explained, then shined loudly as Megatron suggested a double penetration.

"Its going to hurt..." He moaned, the two of them were big... He grinded back against Megatron's spike though, still riding Soundwave spike all the while.

Megatron licked at Starscream's wings, "You like a little pain," He teased.

Soundwave stared, transfixed, at Starscream's spark. He wanted a baby. Starscream could tell from having his own that not many would do this unless they wanted a little one, badly. Soundwave nodded once, vents exhaling hard, "Do not hold back. I want him to be strong."

"He doesn't know how to hold back," Megatron was waiting because he wanted to make sure nothing disturbed the rather careful moment and he wouldn't risk any harm to his beloved bondmate. He still rubbed his spike against Star's aft, reminding him he wanted to be inside.

Starscream moaned and his wing twitched at being licked. He angled his aft back as an invitation for Megatron to go on and internally, he braced for the pain he was sure was coming. But his valve was so wet and slick that it may not hurt as bad as he feared. "Just go slow." He asked, looking over his shoulder at the larger mech that was looming over him. His spark was pulsing brightly inside his chest, like a giant red star swelled with life and heat. "Soundwave..." he whispered, lowering himself slowly until their spark touched, a light caress but intense nonetheless. It was like two suns merging together, and they could feel the other, albeit superficially. "need to keep merged for... a few minutes. Until you feel... a pull, like something tearing out of your spark."

Soundwave started gasping and arched some, Starscream could sense as their sparks were so close that Soundwave was a bit frightened. He had always been an intensely private Cybertronian and he was uncomfortable but he wanted a sparkling so he kept going, even as he watched that red star grace his smaller blue spark. "Uh!" He gasped. "Hot…" He grit back denta.

Megatron went slow as he could manage, his spike was rock hard, and he growled happily at the tightness and being able to feel Soundwave's spike against his, all of this inside Starscream's aft. Megatron's big spike, long, went right to that sweet spot in Starscream and rubbed on sensitive nodes. He started to fuck his former lover hard, making sure he rubbed on that deep spot every time he thrust because he knew that made a certain Seeker moan.

Soundwave was barely moving, between his spark and his spike, he had sort of become still, shaking with pleasure and making odd sounds when he could manage but his special trait, his ability to sense the E.M. fields and sparks of others, had expanded, tingling over Starscream.

Starscream gasped and moaned loudly when Megatron pushed inside him, his spark throbbing and his valve clenching hard around the two spikes inside him. it was near painful, almost too much, but his valve managed to stretch wide enough to accommodate the two thick spikes impaling him. When Megatron started to move he just gasped and moaned and couldn't do much else but be trapped between the two mechs molesting him. Soundwave's field brushed his and his plating tingled all over like mad, he cried out and moaned in bliss. He felt his spark twinge, it was close, very close...

Soundwave overloaded first and with it, Starscream felt that break from the blue mech. He sparked. He clutched at Starscream's hips some as and grit his back denta, spilling fluid into the Seeker. He was still nearly shaking from his overload when he asked, "I felt it. Was it successful?"

Megatron was enjoying himself, waiting, "I knew you could take two spikes," He sounded pleased, of course, the only time he was really happy with Starscream was in situations like this.

Soundwave gently touched over Starscream's spark, searching for some very finite confirmation that he was going to have this baby. He had stopped thrusting, stopped doing everything, though Megatron kept on.

Starscream felt it too, the tear that meant his spark had split. He was carrying again, and he felt a surge of relief and joy. A new life was always something to celebrate. He overloaded soon after Soundwave with a sharp cry of pleasure and the hard clenching of his valve. When he came down from it he panted and nodded at Soundwave's question. "It definitely was. I felt it too."

Megatron was still thrusting and Starscream felt himself becoming aroused again, his systems almost whining at the heat and pleasure they were put through. He leaned off Soundwave and against Megatron, tilting his head back with his mouth hanging open.

Megatron put a servo around Starscream's throat and pulled him back against his chassis, he growled against his neck. "Your sounds," He had always been addicted to Star's noises. Soundwave carefully slide out and quickly sealed his spark once more. Megatron pulled Starscream into his lap, grabbing beneath his knees and bouncing him on his spike, letting Star's wings rub against his chest. He kept him that way, not long, because he had his own spark to deal with, "This means everything to Soundwave, for once you have my thanks." He said seriously, it was probably the nicest sentence Megatron had ever said to Star.

Starscream blushed looking up at Megatron, then he tilted his head back and moaned, his full lips parting slightly and gasping sensually. His spark was still bared and pulsing quickly, and his valve clenched hard around Megatron's spike buried deep inside him. "It's... fine. I promised... I always keep my word." He could feel Megatron's hand around his throat not squeezing just holding in a loose grip, and he leaned closer to the mech's warm chassis.

Megatron toyed around with Starscream until the smaller mech was in a position he liked. He nearly ground his bare spark against Starscream's, creating a lot of heat and friction. He knew what he was doing by now though he was, as always, intense. He licked across Star's mouth, he rolled his hips deep into him, and he flooded the seeker's red spark with his light blue one with a hint of red at the center.

"Megatron..." Starscream whispered, actually remembering why he stayed with the mech for so long despite all the abuse. His spark throbbed and he dimmed his optics, just letting himself feel and be filled. A low hum left his vocaliser and he purred like a cat, grinding his hips in sync with Megatron's move. the room was bathed in the light of their two sparks and flickering slightly. It was coming he could feel it. A part of his mind was still worried and sad he had to hid it all from his bondmate. he'll have to tell him sometimes...

Megatron growled huskily as he overloaded, clutching Starscream and biting his neck. "Staaaaaaarscream!" He said in pleasure.

Thundercracker came through his bondmate's comm, Star, where are you? No one knows where you've done.

Megatron, of course didn't know any of that was going on, he was busy. He spilled strings of fluid into his former lover, mentally making demands of this unborn child, that he would be strong and smart. That he would reach him without troubles. He felt a break in his spark and knew it was within Starscream now.

It all came at the same time.

Starscream overloaded right after Megatron, feeling his spark twinge at the separation and filled with warmth. he was sure that sparkling was going to be strong and that he would be more inclined towards his Sire then the triplets are. Probably due to being 100% consensual this time.

Thundercracker called just at that moment and he cried out both in surprise and in sudden surprise at his comm coming to life like that in the middle of that fragging with his mate's voice filling his head. He let himself come down his peak before trusting himself to answer. «I'm okay, Thunder. I took a few hours to myself to fly around and think. I'll be back soon.»

More lies. how he hated it. he promised himself to come clean as soon as possible, before starting to show, preferably.

When everything was done. Soundwave and Megatron stood with Starscream, Megatron still watching the Seeker like he owned him but Soundwave gestured as he spoke. "Will you keep us updated?"

"Yes, of course I will." Starscream smiled at Soundwave and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll keep in touch regularly." He then turned to Megatron and looked at him with a odd look, as if looking for something in his expression. The moment passed and his expression was back to neutral and he nodded at him politely. "I'll have you updated regularly my Lord. If you'll excuse me now, I'll be going. I've been gone long enough."

_**Later**_

Starscream landed on the roof of the tower where he stood for a moment, looking at his mate that was waiting for him with Skywarp. The two of them looked a bit concenred and Starscream crossed his arms over his chest to hide his sudden surge of guilt.

"Hey Star, where were you? It's been hours. You didn't get lost did you?" Skywarp asked with a smirk, always trying to joke it off.

Thundercracker was hanging out on the roof with his brother and Sirius, while Skyfire watched the little ones below in their nest, safe and sound. Sirius ran up to Starscream and shouldered him in the shins, play-growling, he was always wanting to play rough but that was the way Skywarp played with him. The child was going to become an outstanding Seeker, that was certain. "You don't get lost do ya?" He stood on Starscream's pede and smirked up at him. "Thundercracker was getting all weird worrying about you, it was funny."

Thundercracker grunted, "Yes, hilarious," He said. He looked at his mate and something grabbed him, he walked over the touched an obvious bite mark on Starscream's neck. "What happened?" As he was not suspicious like that, he didn't think this was from sex, but from an attack.

He looked down at Sirius and rolled his optics, bending down to lift the kid and look him in the optics with a annoyed glare. "You little rascal. Leave your poor uncle TC alone, would you? he worries! It's his job!" he then put him back down and watch Skywarp laugh his aft off. Oh great...

Starscream flinched a little when he touched him there, it was still a bit tender. He looked into his mate's optics, opening his mouth tom say something, but he just couldn't bring himself to feed him another lie. He'll have to know anyway... He opened the bond and poured everything that had happened to him in the last few hours. «I made a deal with Megatron to avoid losing any of our sparklings. It was either that, or giving up Silverstreak. I couldn't give up my little Silver, not any of them, Thunder...»

Thundercracker crunched his nose some, What are you talking about? It hadn't processed yet. He stared at his mate's face and slowly it dawned on him, his expression smoothed out into something a bit blank and that began to pull once more into anger. "You…" He realized he couldn't blurt anything out with Sirius squirreling around nearby. You slept with Megatron? He blackmailed you to frag him or he would take Silversteak? He's going to keep doing this!

Starscream's bowed his head and his wings dropped too in a submissive manner. He was feeling so guilty, but he couldn't take it back now. The deed was done. They had to deal with the consequences. «What would you have me do? hand over Silverstreak? I'm not going to do this, ever!» He replied, anger flaring in his tune as well, but mostly towards himself and his actions. «I don't want to hurt you, but I'll understands if you hate me for this. I deserve this. I was a fool... and Megatron knows so well how to manipulate me.»

Thundercracker grunted, I don't hate you for this, Starscream, I just don't understand... He had not yet realized that Starscream was carrying. He thought they were just talking about a frag. He hugged his mate, just to let Starscream know that he wasn't angry. I just don't see why, this one time, will be enough. He could come asking again and again, and what would you do? Have no choice but to obey? This is exactly where Megatron wants you to be...

Sirius was watching them, he knew they were talking. "HEY!" The sparkling stomped his foot. "We're gonna fly, not chat!"

Thundercracker smirked some, Skywarp was a pain in the aft as well, he'll get better with age... not much better but... better... He exhaled.

«It's not all, Thunder. I... The deal I made with Megatron was that I carry a sparkling for him and his mate. I...» He took a deep intake, he wasn't sure how Thundercracker would react to this. He wasn't sure how he himself felt about it just yet. «I'm carrying.»

Skywarp was eyeing them suspiciously, curiosity eating at him. When they excluded him from a conversation, it was likely because it involved him, or they didn't wanted him to know. But this time he wouldn't have any of it. «Why are you keeping me out of this conversation? What's going on?» he finally asked them both through their comm link. He put a hand on Sirius's shoulder and grinned at him. "I'll go fly with you!"

Sirius looked up at his precious father and grinned, pleased, "Okay, I want to race," He always thought he would catch Skywarp 'this time' but he was long years away from doing that, still, it gave him something to push himself over.

Thundercracker was utterly still and silent. He just stood where he was like he was a literal machine and not a living creature. He was blank. Then, everything hit him at once. "Who is Megatron's mate?" He demanded. He looked back at his brother and motioned for him to come over, closer, with a jerky flick of his hand.

Sirius followed him a few steps, "Can I go on my own, daddy? I won't go far."

"Go ahead, Sirius. Just stay in sensor range." Skywarp answered and grinned at his little son. He knew Sirius was so energetic he just couldn't stay put for very long. Just like he was at that age. When the was finally into the air, he turned back to his brother and Starscream with a more serious expression, arms crossed over his chest. "So, what's happening? Why are you talking about Megatron all of a sudden?"

Starscream looked even more guilty and his wings couldn't go any lower. He looked up at his mate and met his optics, his own wary and avoiding direct contact after but a few seconds. "It's Soundwave. Thunder... he wants a baby so badly but he can't have one himself. his spark looks off, too small. I think it's why he can't. I..." he looked at him in the optics, shaking off some of his guilt over what he did as he remember how Soundwave had looked when he knew he was going to have his baby finally. "Thunder, I know it's hard to understands, but I think I did the right thing. Wanting a baby and not being able to create must be so painful..."

Thundercracker couldn't believe this, "So you fragged Soundwave and Megatron?" He wanted to laugh because it was so awful but listening to Starscream speak, he wanted to act like he didn't give a frag and part of him didn't... but he realized Starscream was trying to make something positive out of being forced into this. Silversteak or this? Of course Star wanted to make it more than another crippling blow via Megatron. "Primus," He looked away. "You barely are over having the twins and you're carrying again?" Thundercracker was not looking forward to that. He had been enjoying not-pregnant Star. "Soundwave wants a sparkling..." He looked at his brother. "Times really are changing."

He barely finished his sentence when Sirius dive bombed the adults like a true Seeker, he changed out of his alt-mode right before he would have smashed his nose against Starscream's head and instead landed with his feet, one on each of Starscream's shoulders. "HA I GOT YOU!" His balance was fantastic.

Thundercracker optics twitched, that had to have hurt. Even as little as Sirius was. The kid just bombed Starscream... and actually pulled it off because the three of them were so engaged in this conversation.

"I GOT YOU!" Sirius was kind of in shock himself. He actually pulled it off.

"I'm carrying one for each of them." He said softly, seeing he had managed to hurt his mate despite it not being his intention at all. His fists had tightened at his sides, and he had lowered his head again. "I didn't meant to hurt you, I promise. I... I'll understands if you want to leave for a bit." He had to almost choke on those words but he couldn't get any further in his thoughts when a small seeker-shaped form literally smashed into him from above and hit him _hard. _So hard he staggered and had to take a step forward to not lose his balance and fall on his face.

"Wha...-?!" He choked a bit this time because something was now grinding terribly and _painfully _in his neck, a gear had been wrenched out of alignment, that was for sure, and he realized he couldn't turn his head at all to see what the hell hit him... until he heard a little voice squeal in happiness from where the sparkling was perched on his shoulder. He gritted his dental plates in both anger and pain and had to move his entire torso to look at Skywarp and grind out the words.

"Get. You. Spawn. OFF ME! For Primus's sake..." he coughed, rigid as a statue while Skywarp, looking mortified, quickly retrieved the sparkling. "Thunder... I think I need a medic. That little hellion managed to wrench a gear out of place. I can't move my neck at all."

Skywarp held Sirius to his chest, and looked at him with real anger and disappointment in his optics. "What were you thinking?! You wounded your Sire! You don't do that, Sirius! It's dangerous, especially when you target the neck or head of someone!"

Sirius had no understanding of how powerful he was or anything, it had been a lucky hit, that was for sure. He looked at Skywarp, truly horrified, and his glee melted away into _tears_. He clutched at Sky, crying. "Thought he would see, you always see," Sirius cried.

Thundercracker's mouth was open, he checked over Starscream's neck and then looked at Skywarp and would have yelled at the child if he wasn't crying hysterically. "Yeah your neck is kinked," He could see where the line was. "Let's get you to a medic, it's a quick fix and we can get more of that energon you're supposed to drink while carrying."

Thundercracker shook his head at Skywarp, who was an outstanding father, and that was why Sirius was so damn good at flying already… but the child was a bit unruly… or just didn't think things through. "It was an innocent mistake, he's only a child, he doesn't think things through." He defended his nephew.

Skywarp rolled his optics and sighed, hefting the child higher into his arms to pat his back soothingly. "It's ok, Sirius, just try not to do things like that. Think of the consequences before you act. I kinda learned that lesson the hard way. Your Sire, uncle and I were talking seriously little one, that's why we didn't see you coming." He wanted to stay angry at the kid but he just couldn't and he gave his wings little caresses to relax him and stop his crying. "There, there, stop crying. Star will be fine, and no real harm was done."

Starscream walked rigid as a statue, helped along by his mate. His neck was killing him so bad he had tears rolling down his cheeks. His upper back and shoulders were also getting sore because of the way he was so fragging tense and forced to hold himself stiff as a pole. "I'm going to disassemble that little rat." he hissed, just low enough for his mate top hear.

Thundercracker eyed him, maybe Sirius did need a good spanking from Starscream to take him seriously. He just stayed quiet, "You'll be alright, my Star, and for what it's worth… I'm not angry with you about this," He admitted. "None of it matters, as much as I want to be upset… if this is about keeping Silverstreak safe, what can we do? Very little. We must play along." He admitted. "At least for now."

Sirius calmed down quickly enough because Skywarp knew how to soothe him. He nodded heavily.

Thundercracker stayed near Starscream as his neck was so kinked that the doctor had to give him an injection just to force him to stop tensing so the bent gear could be repaired, which was a quick fix once things got going. The doctor looked at Thundercracker funny when it came out Star was carrying again, as if the other Seeker was a baby-making machine.

And, work was never done for Starscream, because traumatized Rigel was literally standing in the doorway waiting for him. He clutched at his father's leg when he came in.

Skyfire gave him a 'I have no idea' look, he had his hands full anyway with five small Seekers and was still trying to get everyone fed.

Sirius saw Starscream and slunk away to his room because he didn't want to be scolded.

When the doctor was finished, Starscream rubbed his sore neck, but it was now moving fluidly and he was glad. he sighed and looked at his mate. "Yeah... I'm sorry, I really would've liked if there was another way, but I didn't want to risk our little Silver getting taken by Megatron. I don't trust him to raise them him properly." He frowned a bit, he didn't trusted him with Silverstreak, but he would with the two newborns he was carrying? No, not Megatron, but he found himself trusting Soundwave to make it right and raise them properly.

"Now, where's that little bastard? he needs a good old-fashioned spanking for sure." Starscream added, standing and then seeing little Rigel waiting for him in the doorway. he smiled and knelt in front of the little one. "Hey sweetspark, you've been waiting that whole time? is there anything you want?"

Skywarp sometimes felt overwhelmed but he loved Sirius too much to ever screw this up. He followed the little one to his room and knocked at the door softly. "hey, can I come in? It's not like my little ball of energy to sulk."

Rigel looked spooked. He had developed a rather bad case of separation anxiety and was shaken simply because Starscream had been gone today, "N-n-no I am ffff-fine," He looked up at him, blue eyes checking him and, of course, he noticed. "Aa-a-a-a-are you sss-sad?"

Thundercracked exhaled, Rigel was sweet but still such a mess. He went over to help Skyfire feed the babies, each one in a high-chair, two had bottles already. TC smiled at all the babies! So cute! He kind of liked seeing all of them, a whole new generation of Seekers. "Hello little ones!"

Sirius grimaced, "He looks mad! I'm not gonna stick around and get in trouble." He looked up at Skywarp. "It's safer in here heh."

Starscream smiled and wrapped his arms around the little boy, giving him a quick and warm hug. "I'm fine Rigel. Don't worry yourself with this. Its grown-up problems. You'll find it boring." He lifted him up when he stood back up and held him against his chest protectively. Since he got him back, he was very protective of Rigel because the little boy was so messed up and he reminded him so much of himself at that age. That just made his spark ache to think about it. "What were you up to today, hum? You didn't give your uncles too much trouble, did you?" He asked teasingly, knowing the kid was too quiet and subdued to get into trouble in the first place. Starscream would prefer he does, it would be something sparklings that age normally did.

Nova gave a happy squeal at seeing his Sire and reached out for him from his spot in Skyfire's arms. They didn't talk yet but they were already very energetic at only one month old. They still had to be held to be fed from bottles, unlike the triplet who could sit and feed once they were given their bottle. Fortunately they were weaned from Star's specially filtered energon they'd been feeding from him the first couple of weeks. Regulus yawned and looked like he was just woken up, while the triplets were making noise and happily playing with each others.

"ah, you're right! Starscream can be scary when he's pissed." Skywarp plopped himself down in the berth next to his son and smiled down at him with that lopsided grin that was his trademark. "Still, I'm supposed to punish you for that stunt you pulled because I'm your father and all."

Rigel ex-vented, feeling instantly safe now that Starscream was here, he had spent so much time in medical bays from being hurt that he could smell the cleaner used after someone was repaired on his sire's neck. The boy touched a small servo over the spot, "Srrr-sorry Ffff-f-father." He apologized because he wanted Starscream to know it made him sad that he had been to the doctor, even when it had nothing to do with him. He finally registered some of the questions, "Dddd-d-drew pic-pictures on haaaa-ha-holopad."

Thundercracker took Nova carefully and started to feed him his formula from a bottle Skyfire had just finished preparing, "Hello Nova," He rumbled his engines in a soothing greeting.

Sirius looked at Skywarp, mouth open. "Why? I said I was sorry." He went up to Skywarp's legs and jumped to get into his lap where he worked around until he was sitting comfortably. "You shouldn't punish me," The child paused, thinking. "Uh because I didn't mean it." And that was true. "So that's why." He looked at him.

Starscream put him back down keeping a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him softly. "You did? You want to show me?" he asked, distracting the kid from his concern about his health. Rigel was such a sweet sparkling, you just couldn't hate him. "I bet you did great. I was good at drawing when I was little, you know?"

Nova eagerly sucked on the bottle and cooed around it, making bubbles. His tiny digits closed around his father's big ones not even circling one big digit. Regulus was being fed by Skyfire and was eyeing Thundercracker intensely, whining. He wanted his Father too. The triplets were just being happy little toddlers and making a mess.

Skywarp let Sirius get comfortable and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I said I was _supposed to, _not that I was gonna do it, lil bugger!" He teased, tickling the sparkling's sensitive sides.

Sirius burst into laughs and flailed around on Skywarp's lap happily before he, puffing his cheeks, steeled himself enough to try to trickle his father in return.

Rigel followed Starscream closely, often times bumping into the backs of his legs. He shook his head slowly, no, he had not known that. "I-I… am not good, father, j-jjjjj-ja-_just_ drawings, nnnnot good ones."

Thundercracker smirked at the baby who looked so much like him, "My boy," He said proudly. He saw Regulus was unhappy and stepped closer to Skyfire, rubbing a few digits down his other child's side. "Shhh, I'm here."

"The triplets are full of energy today," Skyfire noted. "Rigel has been out of it but… what else is new…" He muttered at the end. He felt Rigel was more comfortable just left alone and so he tried not to push the child, feeling like he needed to feel safe in his room even if he was in his room way too much. He looked at Starscream, "That psychologist called while you were out." One Starscream was trying to set up for Rigel, who seemed to need it.

Rigel stayed by Starscream's legs, "Sssss-Sirius was flying today?" He asked. He didn't actually know where everyone had been, which bothered him.

Starscream looked at Skyfire and nodded, he had been waiting for news from the mech for a week or so. Rigel needed the help of a professional, something he couldn't provide. "Oh, good, what did he say?" he had put a hand on Rigel's head while he was speaking to Skyfire, comforting the jumpy sparkling. "I'm sure they are good Rigel. I'd still like to see them." He said to his child after that, looking down at him.

Regulus cooed happily and dimmed his optics when Thundercracker touched him, apparently content with it. Nova was happy to be curled against his father's warm chestplates. The twins also seemed very happy to see their carrier arrives and their attentions turned to him. The triplets wanted down from their high chairs, Silverstreak, the bigger of them, already managing to undo the top to get down.

"He said you need to call him, he wouldn't talk to me." Skyfire answered.

Thundercracker exhaled, so much movement, so many little ones. He exhaled, Silverstreak was going to be a troublemaker. Powerful little thing. He helped Silverstreak to make sure he didn't fall, clutching his baby. Rigel nodded once at Starscream but saw the two adults looked swamped with babies. He sat down on the floor and put out his servos so Silver could come and play with him. "Baby," He said gently. "Hi." He wiggled digits.

"Where is Sirius?" Thundercracker asked.

"With his father." Skyfire usually knew who was where and doing what.

"Alright, I'll call him tomorrow." Starscream nodded, then turned to his mate and sparklings. The twins were eagerly reaching out to him, and he smiled, taking Regulus from Skyfire and cuddling him. "Aw, who's my cute little mech huh?" Regulus squealed happily when his daddy kissed his little belly and it tickled him. Glancing down he smiled seeing Rigel play with Silver and they both were looking happy.

Silverstreak giggled and toddled towards him arms outstretched. At three and a half years old, he was half the size of Rigel already, and almost twice the size of his siblings. He was going to be a big mech, a triplechanger of the strength and size of Astrotrain or Blitzwing. As he 'tackled' Rigel, something wonderful happened. The sparkling tripped and then... gears shifted and he transformed into the cutest little tank you can imagine!

"Tickle war!" Skywarp shrieked as he mercilessly attacked the sparkling with deft fingers. His own toughened, thick plating barely felt it but he was doing a good impression of being in a fit of uncontrollable laugher when Sirius attacked him.

Rigel caught him with brotherly worry, "Ffff-ffff-ffff-fff-father!" He yelped, surprised to see this but also he recognized what he saw. Could it be? He wasn't alone! Another grounder? Rigel actually smiled, "Fff-father Ssssssssilver is like me."

Thundercracker jerked his head towards this, "Damn me to the pit itself!" He blurted out without thinking. Silverstreak was a big sparkling and while TC was surprised he wasn't as surprised as he might be, he and Starscream, had suspected something was different with Silverstreak. He saw Rigel, who immediately latched onto the fact his half-brother had a ground alt-mode, though Thundercracker wanted both of them to think of themselves as flyers first. Rigel did not seem to do this. "A tank!" He looked at Starscream.

Skyfire also looked, "Huh," He hadn't suspected it but he was a bigger flyer himself. So big didn't really register as different.

Sirius screeched in glee, laughing hysterically, and trying to get his father back. He ended up panting over his lap, giggling slowly, smiling at him. "I'm going to be just like you," Sirius said. "I'm going to be a great warrior!"

Starscream turned when Rigel called and he saw the cutest little tank ever sitting there spurting smoke from its barrel. The tiny little tank rolled towards him and Starscream bent down to pick him up, smiling proudly. "Well, well, look at it! Another triplechanger! I'm not too surprised, considering who his parents are. He always took a lot after Megatron." Silverstreak let out a happy chirp and giggle, then he shifted again and this time a tiny jet was into Starscream's arms, looking at lot like him but probably would grow to be bigger. "Whoa! Look at that! You're a fast learner my little Silver!"

He looked down at Rigel and knelt. "Your little brother's just like you, see? He is a jet and a grounder. You'll have to help him when he grows up. He's still too young to be allowed to transform randomly. But later, you'll be helping him." Starscream was very proud that his little mechling was a strong, powerful triplechanger. Just like his brave little Rigel, his little warrior. He has so much of Prime in him... he just had to built his courage to let it out.

Skywarp ended up hugging the tiny sparkling to his chest and laughing like mad. He calmed down enough to form an answer, proud and happy. "You're already my brave little warrior, Sirius. I couldn't be prouder of you, son."

-To Be Continued...-


End file.
